


Real Canvas

by almostabeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Makeup, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 112,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister, CEO of Lannister Cosmetics decides to fight against the company’s low numbers by hiring a new product development team to create a new makeup line. Brienne Tarth, famous makeup artist and vlogger, will be the person to set a new standard for the company, stating that every woman is beautiful, and real faces deserve real makeup. Will their new makeup line convince consumers of Brienne’s ideals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,  
> This is the result of a very long drunken evening. It's surprisingly slower than Foible, so please stick with me during angsty times. I promise this'll have a happy ending, and many fluffy scenes as well. XD  
> Updates are a mystery, so please, subscribe to this text, then you get an e-mail as each chapter is posted. ;)  
> Thank you!

He stared at her. Her face was so pale and graceless. He had never noticed how many cosmetic surgeries she had had. She had been pretty when she was a teenager, but adult life had made her so dry and artificial; her eyes were wrinkled now.

“Brother, it’s time to close the ceremony now.” Tyrion warned him, placing his hand on Jaime’s shoulder.

It was funny how empty he felt, though empty meant light and free. Tyrion hadn’t even cried. He seemed to be quite relaxed, but it might be just because of the quantity of alcohol he had consumed. Jaime’s father kept quiet during the whole time he stood next to the coffin.

“I know. I’ll take the lilies… she hated these.” Jaime said. Why had someone placed them there? Cersei had always hated lilies; she demanded something more expensive and rare, like orchids.

Jaime got up. Staying on his knees for fifteen minutes had been a mistake. He was actually thirty-eight years old, though he felt like he was still nineteen sometimes. “Goodbye Cersei.” His eyes were red and his lids were swollen, he had been crying for three days. Always hoping for the best, always cursing himself for still wanting her.

She had been with Lancel. The car was smashed horrifically. They had been drinking too much. How long since the last time Jaime had been with her? Two years? One year and eight months? Since he had found her credit card receipts. He thought it was better to forget it; forget her.

He stood up and held the lilies bouquet in his hands. Genna wept discreetly, while Tyrion only sighed and shook his head.

“She really had the loveliest cheekbones.” Tyrion said, placing his hands in his pockets. Tywin glared at him.

It was done. Nothing else to do. Jaime glanced at his aunt and then looked around. Why so many women did wore black fascinators? The queen of England had died? The queen of makeup, as the magazines would call her.

He found Myrcella, she cried almost quietly as she held Tommen’s hand. How would he tell them? Would he ever tell them? _Hey kids, I’m not your uncle. I’m your father._ Joffrey hadn’t been able to come back home. He had managed to find an excuse. How could a boy not care about his own mother? Joffrey was nineteen now, it was already time to grow up emotionally, Jaime thought. Myrcella behaved more maturely then him and she was just fourteen. She treated her ten-year-old brother, Tommen, like a baby.

“Let’s go, Tyrion. I don’t want Myrcella to see the rest of it.” Jaime said. It would be quite traumatic for a girl to watch her mother’s coffin being closed and taken to the crematorium.

 

~.~

 

_Six months later…_

 

“Gentlemen, I can assure you the last thing we need is another celebrity endorsing what’s already ancient history.” Jaime spoke to the board of directors as he loosened his tie. He had been trying to convince them that only a completely new approach could save the company, but there was something trivial in the way old men saw a makeup line.

Genna raised her hand, signalizing for everyone to listen to her words. She took a deep breath and got up from her chair. “Fifty years ago, when we founded this company, Joanna and I had in our minds a mission: to make women, all over the world, feel pretty. Times have changed and so has the market. However, our mission remains! I want to be able to close my eyes one day and leave this world knowing that my company still stands for quality and variety.”

Jaime exhaled. He had once thought selling makeup would be easier than selling cars. He had left his position as CEO of Tywin’s automaker to help his aunt, after his sister died in a car accident. Although Jaime remembered his mother working in the beauty industry since a very young age, he lacked the knowledge to succeed in such venture. Numbers had been disappointingly low for a while and he knew it was time to rethink the concept of the brand.

Kevan crossed his arms as he looked at his sister. “Genna, what are you suggesting?”

Genna pursed her pearly stained lips as she blinked her eyes. The black mascara made her golden lashes seem even fiercer as she stared at the men in her company. She never hid her disappointment with the board of directors. “I suggest we listen to the market. There are so many new makeup lines nowadays. Every brand has adapted and redesigned itself to get that extra fat slice of this pie, why shouldn’t we?” She spoke with conviction.

Jaime watched as his uncle rolled his eyes, and it bothered him to think that the board of directors didn’t pay attention to his aunt’s requests. They frequently forgot that Genna was the one who had built that empire from scratch with his mother.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “We might need a new team… for product development.” He said.

Kevan lifted his brows. “This is nonsense. It’s just a crisis. I mean, the ‘Lioness Collection’ is still very strong and the ‘Golden DNA’ is the top in the anti-age lines! It’s selling more than the ‘Ancient Rose’ line from Tyrell Corporation.” He spoke firmly as he glanced at Jaime and Genna.

Genna shook her head. “We need a new line if we want to attract the younger consumers. Selling high-end products to the 40 to 60 age group category is a stable income, but we need to come up with something innovative if we want to aim at younger women. Girls all over the world want something fresh and practical, easy to use and at a good price.” She concluded.

Kevan furrowed his brows. “If we lower the prices we lose quality, and that’s something you wouldn’t want.” He told Genna.

Jaime tilted his head. “If we can’t have good prices with high quality, then we’re not doing our jobs very well. I think Genna is right! There must be a way of producing excellent quality products for reasonable prices, things that reflect the needs of the younger generation, for 20 to 30 and from 30 to 40 years old. A new staff is essential.”

“You mean headhunting?” Kevan sounded defeated.

Genna narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Headhunting won’t provide us with what we truly want.”

Jaime took a deep breath and threw his head back. He glanced at the ceiling and licked his lips, trying to think of a way to find a special team, people that could think outside of the box. “The IMATS team could help to point out someone talented and committed to the industry. Their team helped us more than once.” Jaime spoke, mentioning an international makeup artist’s event. He checked the time on his watch. It was already 9:42 pm. “Let’s think about it, for a couple of days. We can get in contact with them and form a new team.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne smiled as the blue-eyed princess reached the stage. She could see her daughter was fed up, but her costume was indeed the most beautiful one. Her lines were perfectly delivered and her auburn hair shone under the spotlights. Lyanna resembled her father, no doubts about it. The only trace of Brienne’s blood was in the girl’s cheeks, the tiny sparkly freckles, and in the color of her eyes. Although her father’s eyes were also blue, Lyanna had a lighter, sea blue shade to her eyes.

“By the Gods, she looks so lovely. I think I’m going to cry.” Catelyn whispered as she brought the handkerchief to her face. “It’s just too bad Robb isn’t here to see his girl.” Catelyn shook her head as her brows furrowed sadly.

Brienne sighed and smiled as she watched her daughter. “I’m sure he’s watching her now. I know he’s always with her…” Brienne’s words got lost as she felt the tears wetting her cheeks.

Catelyn turned to her and apologized. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad. I just… I wish he were here with us.”

Just as much as Brienne wished. Maybe even more; a mother’s love was stronger, after all. Robb Stark had been killed in an ambush, during a mission in the Riverlands. It had been three years since he had passed away, so Brienne accepted her destiny now. Her daughter was everything she had in her life. Her daughter and her work. She would sacrifice herself for Lyanna, and she would make sure to give her a comfortable life, providing for her without the fortune of Robb’s family. The Starks had always been generous, but Brienne wasn’t the kind of woman who depended on others.

Besides, she was now a very successful makeup artist and youtuber, and her work was acknowledged as one of the most requested also in fashion shows. She enjoyed creating makeup looks for the runway or red carpet events, but what really made her happy was the warmth of the feedback from her followers on her YouTube channel, where she posted videos with makeup tutorials, product reviews and beauty tips. Brienne still remembered how she had started being interested in makeup. The awful acne on her face needed coverage in order to give her a break from bullies in high school. So the thing that started as an escape route to her low self-esteem became a hobby, and later, her profession.

“It’s okay, Catelyn. Don’t worry.” Brienne smiled and nodded. “I know you miss him too.”

Catelyn placed her arm around Brienne’s shoulders and looked at the stage. “I do, but tonight we’ll celebrate your daughter, so no sadness here!”

Brienne chuckled a little and nodded. Lyanna moved languidly, arching her brows and sounding almost as serious as a professional actress. Brienne still caught herself admiring the girl and wondering where all that talent had come from. “She’s a natural!” Brienne told Catelyn.

“Yes, she’s so talented.” Catelyn agreed.

 

~.~

 

“You look worried, Uncle Jaime.” Myrcella spoke as she placed her hand on his forearm. The dining room felt cold with just the two of them there. Tommen was watching a movie in his room and Genna was at some charity event.

Jaime tried to smile, moving his arm so he could take her hand in his. “Problems at work.”

Myrcella bit her lower lip, showing her concern. “Uncle Jaime, will you let me work part time there someday?”

Jaime grinned and nodded. “Of course! That is, if we survive.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“What do you mean?” Myrcella asked.

He shook his head as he cupped her face. Her mother’s beauty. Myrcella had the untouched appearance he had once admired when Cersei was young, before the alcohol, cigarettes and plastic surgeries.

“Cella, you don’t need to worry. I’ll fix things. For now, all I want you to do is pass your exams at school.” He spoke tenderly, but the look on her face made it clear she didn’t want to be treated like a child anymore.

“Uncle Jaime, I’m not a kid, you know. I’m older now. I can handle things. I can help you.” She spoke firmly with a demanding tone on her voice.

Jaime noticed the similarities between Myrcella and her mother were only on the outside. The girl was generous and kind-hearted, unlike Cersei who always thought of herself before everyone else.

“I know you can, Cella. Trust me, when the time comes, you’ll help me. For now I need to find a plan… a person, really.” Jaime said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The girl looked restless and a bit irritated with his refusal, but she understood he needed time. When her phone buzzed, Jaime saw her eyes glancing at the device and going back to him, as if asking permission to check whatever message or e-mail had come up.

Jaime chuckled as he pointed at the phone with his head. “Boyfriend?”

Myrcella’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth in shock. “No!” She even blushed as she started laughing. “You’re the one that should be dating, Uncle Jaime, not me.” She told him with a sassy smile.

“Hey, young lady, don’t change the subject. Any boyfriends I should prepare myself to meet soon?” Jaime asked as he crossed his arms.

Myrcella rolled her eyes and shook her head, while taking the phone to check the message. “Nope. No boyfriends at all… this ship is drifting.” She laughed and Jaime chuckled. “It’s just my friend Arya from school.” Myrcella replied. “She bought some nice shirts and she wants to show me on video call.”

Jaime smiled. “Then get to your laptop so you can chat with her.”

“Really? I mean, you don’t mind?” She asked him as she got up.

“No, you can go.” Jaime answered as he waved at the corridor. The girl hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, I’ll be in my room if you need anything, Uncle Jaime.” She told him as she rushed to her bedroom.

Jaime found himself wondering if he would ever be able to tell Myrcella he was her father. It pained him to think he might not have the chance, for he lacked the courage to open up to his children about their origin. It frightened him that they might feel disgusted if they ever learned the truth.


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion talks to Jaime about the headhunting. Brienne receives some excellent news. Myrcella changes the game.

_Three days later…_

 

“None of them have passed the background check.” Tyrion spoke as he placed the files on Jaime’s desk.

Jaime rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “What’s wrong with them?”

“They’ve already made some kind of endorsement to other brands. We need a virgin.” Tyrion said as he smiled wickedly. Jaime sighed and scratched his beard, trying to think of a possible solution to the case. The best makeup artists on the market were already taken by other companies, so he had to start their search all over again.

“There’s one, though. But she doesn’t associate her name to any brand, so that’s a no for us, I guess.” Tyrion said, tilting his head as he watched his brother looking at the portfolios.

“I’ll talk to Genna tomorrow. It’s already 7 pm and I promised I’d go shopping with Cella.” Jaime said as he turned his laptop off.

Tyrion lifted his brows. “Aw, look at you, all happy because you’re going to be bankrupted by the end of the evening.”

Jaime laughed and nodded, his heart warming up at the thought of spending time with his daughter. The only positive thing after all the tragedy that involved Cersei’s death was that he was finally having time with his children. Cersei hadn’t allowed him to get closer to them while Robert had been alive, and even after his death, she had been resistant to her children’s contact with Jaime. Cersei would say they resembled him too much that it made things risky. People could start talking, she would say.

“I’m finally recovering all the time I lost. I just want to spoil them.” Jaime said while putting on his jacket.

Tyrion frowned for a bit, and then got up and took a few steps towards the door. “Brother, I’m not sure if… should I cancel your appointment later?” Tyrion looked uneasy as he talked.

Jaime had almost forgotten. _Taena._ He turned to his brother, sounding confused. “I’d already--”

“Forgotten? Yep, that’s what happens when you hire an escort but you don’t fuck her. You soon forget about the woman.” Tyrion rolled his eyes as he made fun of his brother.

Jaime grunted. “Don’t say that. Why do you have to be so crude?”

Tyrion laughed sarcastically. “I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“Fuck you!”

“No, Jaime. _You_ should fuck _her_!” He stated as he arched his brows.

Jaime looked displeased as he turned to face Tyrion, his eyes almost dead with regret and sadness. “You don’t understand because all you ever think about when you meet a woman is how fast you can get her into bed with you.” Jaime tried to sound proud, but he failed fantastically.

“Oh, listen to you, Jaime. Trying to give me a lesson on how to romance a prostitute?” Tyrion lifted his chin as provoked Jaime’s wrath with his lines.

Jaime gave him a sad look. “It’s all I have… memories of her. I can’t let her go.” He felt embarrassed admitting it. Cersei was still the woman in his mind. It had started as a way of proving his brother wrong, after Tyrion told him he was a coward for not being able to fuck other women. _Pussy-whipped_ , Tyrion called him, stating loud and clear how pathetic he was. Then Jaime said yes when Tyrion offered to set him on a date. Too bad for Jaime the date was actually a call girl who was supposed to seduce him. After dinner, when he had noticed how eager she was to fuck him, he decided to enjoy the time with her, _dancing_ … Oh, what an idiot he was, but he just couldn’t go to bed with her, _with no one else_. Back then, he had hopes that Cersei would come back to him. It had been two years now. Every time, he would meet the girl, have dinner with her and dance, _just slow dance_ , closing his eyes so he could picture his sister there with him, so he could have her in his arms again. Pathetic pussy-whipped fool he was.

“I’ll be there, don’t cancel it.” He said before crossing the door and leaving Tyrion to his thoughts.

 

~.~

 

“Bri, I’m so happy for you. This is awesome!” Loras said, while checking her name as one of the nominees for best makeup vlogger. They were in her studio, finishing the editing for her latest video.

“I know! And I just can’t believe so many people voted for me.” She had a surprised look on her face, and a silly smile that told her best friend and business partner that she still got shocked to see people’s support to her work.

Loras grabbed her forearm as he smiled. “Girl, you deserve this! Oh, and I’m so damn sure you’ll be taking this award home with you!” His optimism was contagious. Brienne bit her lower lip as she looked at the screen with her photo in one of the categories.

Then she gasped and blinked fast. “Loras, we have to make a quick video thanking everyone out there for the nomination!”

Loras nodded and winked. “I’ll prepare the camera, you go and retouch your concealer… oh, and get some tissues. I think you’re going to cry a bit.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she laughed. It was so unfair that Robb wasn’t there to see it. He was the one who had motivated her to post her first video. He bought her a pro camera, to make sure her videos were uploaded in full HD. He had been more than just her husband, he had been a real partner in her little adventure.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, but this morning while you were out getting coffee, the IMATS team called, they asked if you were willing to reconsider on publicly endorsing a makeup line.”

Brienne frowned and then wrinkled her nose a bit. “That’s so not in my plans. I like to have freedom to criticize the items I want and compliment the products I love. I’d never let money buy my opinion.”

Loras shrugged. “Should I reply with a negative then?”

Brienne sighed. “Ask them some more about the project, just to be polite. Later I can kindly refuse it.”

Loras nodded as he made notes on his tablet. He was her personal assistant and her life savior. Loras was responsible for the background work on her YouTube channel and on her blog. He was also responsible for organizing her schedule, booking hotels so she could participate on events and fashion shows. And he was Brienne’s dearest friend, one of the father figures Lyanna had in her life. Surprisingly, his extensive knowledge about makeup was often a helpful thing for Brienne as well. Loras was one of the heirs of the Tyrell Empire, a successful cosmetic company; but he had been disowned after he came out and publicly assumed his relationship with a man. So when Robb introduced him to Brienne, as his partner’s life-partner, she not only laughed at Robb’s joke, she found a true friend in Loras. When Renly and Robb died in an ambush, during a mission, Loras was the solid rock who kept her from falling apart.

She noticed he looked displeased. “What is it?” Brienne asked, crossing her arms.

“Bri, you could have your own makeup line. You could have something to be proud of.” He arched his brows.

“I’m proud of my videos and the looks I create for the runway and red carpets.” She shrugged as she replied.

“I know girl, but you could have something that actually sold out there… You’d make even more money.” He gesticulated.

Brienne exhaled, giving him an uninterested look. “Loras, you know damn well money isn’t my only goal. Yes, I need to make a living so I can raise my daughter on my own, but I’m not gonna sell my soul to the devil of the cosmetic industry.”

Loras put his hands up, as if he had no more arguments. “Fine. You’re the boss. Now, let’s get that video done so you can thank fans for the nomination.” Loras winked and slapped her ass as she walked away. Brienne squealed and laughed. Her gay friend had the same sort of intimacy with her that she imagined she would have with a sister.

 

~.~

 

Jaime stood in front of the fireplace as he drank some wine. He had worked all Saturday with his brother interviewing people as they tried to find a makeup artist to lead their new product development team. He was exhausted, but he had found within himself a bit more energy to make dinner and spend time with Tommen and Myrcella. He thanked the Gods for his children, they were loving creatures, so different from Cersei. His sister had always had a sort of bitterness inside her, even with the ones she loved. When she spoke, it felt as if Cersei didn’t know how to love without demanding something back. Joffrey had shown more traces of Cersei’s personality. The young man often hurt and mistreated his siblings.

As he watched the wood burning and heard the cracking of the fire, a girly sound called his attention. Myrcella seemed to be squealing about something and, as he walked closer to her room, he found the decibels hurting his tympanums. He opened the door and he found his daughter with both her hands on her chest, her face displaying excitement and happiness. She looked at him and even her eyes were filled with contentment.

“Uncle Jaime, I won!” She started clapping her hands and squealing louder.

Jaime smiled but the pain in his ears felt excruciating. “What did you win, Cella?”

Myrcella waved her hand, calling him so he could take a look at her laptop screen. “I won a three thousand golden dragon gift card!”

Jaime wasn’t sure what it meant, but he knew it was a wonderful thing for her. “That’s great, sweetie! A gift card to buy what?”

“Makeup and cosmetics!” She clapped her hands again.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Cella, you can get any kind of makeup up you want from our brand!” Jaime stated as he thought she wasn’t aware of it.

Myrcella sighed. “I know, Uncle Jaime. But this gift card can get me any sort of makeup I want, from different brands… I mean, no offence Uncle Jaime, but our brand isn’t exactly the most awesome thing for someone young. I know it’s supposed to be exclusive and very high-end makeup, but most it’s nice to wear different products that are a bit more girly than what we produce.” She smiled apologetically.

Jaime nodded. “I know what you mean, Cella. We’ve been struggling with this for a few months now. Genna wants to create a new makeup line, for people who are younger, and not just our current target.” Jaime cupped her face. “But tell me more about this gift card, how did you win it?”

“So, it was a makeup challenge thing by my favorite vlogger, she’s the best makeup artist ever! And I won it… with the tutorial I filmed!” Myrcella opened the YouTube channel to show him whom she was talking about. Jaime watched intrigued as innumerous videos appeared on the playlist that said Myrcella’s Favorites. The blue-eyed female instantly called his attention, though her face had rough edges, her eyes were extremely beautiful. Brienne Tarth had short blonde hair, the lightest straw shade, and her lips were plump. Her jaw line was a bit masculine, but her eyes softened her features.

“This is Brienne Tarth, the number one makeup artist on red carpet events. She also works with the best fashion designers on fashion shows and she does these amazing makeup tutorials! Uncle Jaime, she’s so cool that even Arya likes her videos, and Arya hates makeup.” Myrcella lifted her brows as she spoke.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, seeing an opportunity in the world Myrcella had just introduced to him. “Cella, could you send me the link to her channel, please? I think you might have found someone.” He spoke softly while his eyes seemed to be glued to the screen. _Astonishing eyes._

Myrcella grinned and nodded. “Does that mean that I actually helped you?” Her happiness was visible.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her, caressing her golden curls. “Yes, it means you found a gold mine!”

 

~.~

 

“She said she’s not interested!” Tyrion told him while Jaime shook his head. “They contacted her and she refused… politely, but she refused!”

“Bullshit!” Jaime threw the file onto his desk as he got up and walked to the stand where he poured some coffee into his mug. “You haven’t presented the project for her. She doesn’t even know what we’re after. They probably told her they were looking for someone to endorse an existing line. We need to talk to her personally.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. “Jaime, we can’t force someone to cooperate with us. She doesn’t want it, period! Why are you insisting on this girl?”

Jaime lifted his chin as he offered Tyrion some coffee. “I’m pissed off because I wasn’t informed about her! I found out about this amazing makeup artist through my daughter. And my own brother, who was supposed to find the pro we need, accepted her refusal without even fighting for the company!” When Jaime finished his line, he saw the happy look on Tyrion’s face. “What?!?” He asked, confused with Tyrion’s reaction.

Tyrion smiled and blinked. “You said ‘my daughter’.”

Jaime felt his jaw dropping as he widened his eyes. “I… I did, didn’t I?” He asked, feeling surprised and confused.

“You did and it’s great! It means you know your role in her life. It means you’re not gonna let anyone take them from you.” Tyrion spoke firmly.

Jaime tilted his head as he got back to his desk. On top of the dark oak surface, he found the portrait he had kept hidden for so long, now it was on top of his desk, reminding him he had a family. The picture showed Myrcella and Jaime making faces, while Tommen laughed at them. Too bad Joffrey never enjoyed family events. He was always absent when everyone got together.

Jaime arched his brows as he looked at Tyrion. “Call her and make an appointment. I can convince this Tarth girl to be part of our little mutiny.”

Tyrion pursed his lips as he rolled his eyes. “She’ll turn you down anyway, but it’ll be fun to watch.”

Jaime gave him the finger and opened one of the files on his desk. The picture showed Brienne Tarth with the IMATS team, it looked like the shot had been taken in the backstage of a runway show. Brienne looked so happy and proud that her energy showed through her eyes and her smile. She wasn’t really pretty, but she looked interesting, a quality that Jaime had learned during his life as something more valuable than beauty. Perhaps she would be the right person to develop a new range of products. He would have to convince her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the difference between mourning for someone worthy and mourning for someone who betrayed you? Is the latter less painful?


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne dreams of Robb. Tywin advises Jaime to send Myrcella to a boarding school. Loras convinces Brienne to accept Tyrion's invitation. Lyanna talks to her mother. Tyrion and Brienne meet at Lannister Cosmetics headquarters.

Brienne took a deep breath, burying her face on the pillow. Her eyes were closed and the images on her mind soothed her like no other thought. One hand on her stomach, it caressed her navel, almost as he used to do. She misses the roughness of his beard, the way it used to burn her lips after kissing him fiercely. Robb’s beard was one of the things she missed the most, for all the sweet memories lingering on her skin; the sensation of his thick stubble had melted her intimately. A moan smothered by the soft pillow.

_His hand…_

It is almost as if he is there with her. Not an empty bed; not the cold sheets. Just Robb and the softness of his voice as he warmed her heart, calling her name. That hand of hers travels downwards to meet the waistband of her pajama pants. So soft, and smooth; too soft and too smooth… _This isn’t his hand. Damn!_ She knows it isn’t Robb; she knows she can’t have him back. She likes to pretend, though, that he is back in her arms. Just for one night; just for a few hours, she allows herself to forget how painful her life is without him. The restless hours, feeling cold and insecure with his warm touch to caress her, no red-brown hair that she can tangle her fingers into; it was all too far away, yet so close that she could feel his skin on her fingertips, his lips on hers.

_His rough beard…_

It burned her skin, making her nipples harden. Then he would press his weight into her back, sliding his hand so he could caress her cunt, wetting his fingers with her juices. Her clit throbbed with the bittersweet memories. While her fingers found her wetness, she rolled on the bed, lifting her hips so she could increase the sensation. His lips on her shoulder. _Is he nibbling my skin the way I like it? Yes… I want you, Robb._ He takes both her hands and places them above her head, holding firmly while he thrusts into her cunt. _I love you, Brienne. You drive me crazy…_

 

She gasps as her climax heats her whole body. The waves of pleasure sooth her to a calm state. Minutes pass, before she notices she has been alone the whole time. The tears wet her face and she tries to stifle her sobs.

_He’s not here. Sleep now._

 

~.~

 

“You should send her to a boarding school!” Tywin said as he placed his glass on the dining table.

Jaime closed his eyes and exhaled. “I knew this was a bad idea – inviting you for dinner.” Jaime said. Tywin had been rude to Myrcella, scolding her for being too interested in makeup; then he blamed Jaime for allowing her to behave so inappropriately. After Myrcella and Tommen refused to stay another minute in the presence of their grandfather, Jaime only tried to be polite for the rest of the evening.

“A bad idea is to allow your niece to act like a whore!” Tywin glared at Jaime, who got up immediately.

Jaime’s wrath was visible through the way his eyes seemed to burn his father up. “You’ll not talk about her like that!”

“Your sister was a bad influence on Myrcella. The girl needs a strong taciturn reference now. I think the Silent Sisters--”

“What did you say?” Jaime looked shocked and angry as he tried to process his father’s words.

Tywin lifted his head and straightened his back while standing up, as if making sure of his statement. “The Order of the Silent Sisters.”

Jaime shook his head and wrinkled his nose, giving a look that displayed his disgust. “You can’t be serious. You can’t be thinking about sending your own grandchild to a bunch of religious fanatics.”

“Myrcella needs to learn manners, something her mother wasn’t able to teach her, considering Cersei’s behavior was beyond forgiveness. And you’re not doing what you must to ensure she turns into a respectable young lady.” Tywin spoke as he calmly smoothed his tie.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Tywin frowned. “You’re almost forty and you’re still single. That’s not just a coincidence, Jaime. You live an improper life… it’s wrong that you’ve got your nephew and niece living here with you!”

Jaime’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“As long as you keep it to yourself – privately – you’ll be fine.” Tywin whispered, displaying a painful look on his face.

There it was. His father thought he was gay.

Jaime burst into laughter, bracing his waist as he threw his head back. Then he shook his head and took a deep breath. “Father, _if_ I were gay, nothing you had to say would be enough to keep me from having a relationship.”

Tywin grunted and turned his head away. “You had better not embarrass me or the family name.”

Jaime rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Perhaps you should leave now.”

His father looked at him with disdain, while buttoning his jacket. “Jaime, nothing would make me happier than seeing you form a family of your own.”

Jaime furrowed his brows, feeling sadness squeezing his heart. _A family of my own…_

“I’ve got a family of my own. That family is my brother Tyrion, my nephews and niece, and my aunt… and it’d be you as well, if you weren’t always trying to force me to live by your rules.” Jaime spoke and turned away, walking towards the hall.

Tywin followed him to the main hall, and as Jaime stood by the front door, they glanced at each other silently. Jaime opened the door and Tywin nodded as he left.

 

~.~

 

“Good morning, sugar cube!” Loras greeted her as he held the cup of latte in his hand. Brienne kissed his cheek as she would do every day when she arrived at the studio. It was a beautiful morning in King’s Landing, a bit chilly, but the sun made it very pleasant. And nothing worked better than natural light for the quality of some videos Brienne liked to shoot. Whenever she tested products, she thought natural light was the best way to find out if they were truly pigmented.

“Good morning, darling. How’s everything this morning?” She asked. Loras always arrived before her, for Brienne had to drop Lyanna at school before coming to work.

Loras bit his lower lip and then smiled, while Brienne put her things down on a large desk. She placed her bag and her laptop on the glass surface, and started removing her coat, when Loras began talking. “Okay, I know you said you weren’t interested in public endorsement, but--”

“Loras…” She lifted her brows as she looked at him, already fearing what he was going to say.

“Brienne…” He grinned at her as he held the tablet in front of her eyes. “He called me this morning! He says he won’t take no for an answer, at least before you get to know the entire project!”

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she observed the picture of Tyrion Lannister.

“He’s quite arrogant.”

“Short guys…” Loras said.

Brienne giggled and took the cup of coffee from his hand. “Well, I guess I’ll have to give him a few minutes then--”

“Hours.” Loras stated as he lifted his eyebrows.

“What?” Brienne asked.

“Tyrion Lannister requested four hours of your schedule so he can talk to you about his proposition and also show you the manufacturing plant.” Loras added as he nodded.

Brienne felt surprised. She wasn’t only being invited to an impersonal business meeting. They’d actually invited her to get to know their factory, and that called her attention in a way none of the previous requests she’d received from makeup companies had done.

Brienne furrowed her brows as she sipped her latte. “Make an appointment, please. Maybe I should listen to what they have to say.”

Loras clapped his hands in excitement. “Go girl! I’m so glad you said yes!” He turned around and started moving the camera tripod.

Brienne tilted her head. “Aren’t you going to call them to confirm?”

Loras smiled wickedly. “I confirmed it this morning when Tyrion called.”

Brienne gasped and looked at him with as she started laughing. “Loras! How could you?”

“Girl, I know you too well!” He waved his hand as he chuckled. Brienne shook her head, more amused than annoyed by Loras’ antics.

 

~.~

 

“Why did you say no?” Lyanna asked as she sat on the couch.

Brienne rolled her eyes, while she selected a few lip glosses for her beauty tops video. She placed them on the dining table, and made notes of the important aspects of the products. She crossed her arms and glanced at Lyanna.

“Is that a problem for you?” Brienne asked.

“No, it’s not a problem, but I want to see you with someone.” Lyanna answered as she shook her head, her red hair falling into her face.

Finding herself surprised at her daughter’s answer, she got up and walked to the couch. Brienne sat next to her daughter and pulled her closer so her head rested on Brienne’s chest. “Sweetie, why do want me to date?”

“Mom, you’re alone all the time when you’re not working, or when I’m at grandma’s. And you’re supposed to find your other half!” Lyanna spoke and smiled sweetly.

Brienne frowned and swallowed hard. _My other half is in heaven now._ She took a deep breath as she tried not to think of the hollow in her heart.

“I’m sorry mom, I know you’re still in love with daddy, but I don’t want you to be alone forever. You see, Uncle Loras--”

“I knew it!” Brienne said as she exhaled. “I knew Loras had something to do with this.”

“No, mom, but I was the one who asked him about it.” Lyanna turned her head to look into her mother’s eyes. “You know… after Renly died he suffered a lot.”

Brienne bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows. “Anna, you shouldn’t worry about these things. I’m so happy with you and my work. I don’t need anyone else in my life.” Brienne stated as she embraced her little girl, and cupped her cheek.

Lyanna sighed and shrugged. “Okay, mom. I get it, but if you ever find someone--”

“I have your blessing, I know, and that means more to me then you know sweetie.” Brienne smiled and nodded.

“I love you, mom.” Lyanna spoke softly and smiled. Then she reached out to smooth out her mother’s short hair.

Brienne brought her closer and kissed her cheek. “And I love you so very much, Anna.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne arrived five minutes before her appointment. She recognized the short man waiting for her at the main entrance of the manufacturing plant. It surprised her to see that they’d chosen to set their factory in King’s Landing, when most of the other industries would choose outsourcing to make production costs lower.

“Good morning, Ms. Tarth.” Tyrion told her while smiling widely.

Brienne smiled and shook his hand. “Good morning, Mr. Lannister.”

“My father is Mr. Lannister, you can call me Tyrion, please.” Tyrion spoke humorously as he entered the huge hall.

Brienne followed him, trying to avoid letting her jaw drop at the view of the reception area of the factory.

“Well, then you can call me Brienne, please. I appreciate it that you’re letting go of the formality of our meeting.” Brienne spoke firmly as her eyes scanned the beautifully decorated hall. There were many natural plants in large vases. The floor was surprisingly luxurious for a manufacturing site, displaying different tones of beige in what looked like marble.

“You get straight to the point.” Tyrion said as he turned to look at her with his eyebrows arched. “I like that.”

Brienne chuckled. “You sound shocked.”

“I am. Most of the people I deal with prefer to fool me with pleasantries instead of being honest and open from the start.” Tyrion gesticulated as he walked to the front desk.

Brienne giggled and nodded, observing the factory workers that walked around, wearing uniforms. It looked like they were actually happy. _Working at a factory?_ Brienne furrowed her brows, trying to imagine how they could be satisfied working at an area that normally didn’t offer enough benefits and a good salary.

“So I see you don’t outsource. How do you continue to make a profit, considering the costs of maintaining a workforce in King’s Landing are extremely high?” She asked, inquiring directly while Tyrion requested a visitor badge for her.

Tyrion smiled wickedly. “Wow, you’re actually one of the smart girls. My aunt Genna never believed in creating a fortune through exploiting workers. Needless to say my father disagrees with her.” Tyrion said as he handed the badge to Brienne.

She had heard of Tywin Lannister’s ruthless business style, so it was refreshing to see his sister had a different opinion on the matter.

“There are many advantages in creating jobs for the local community. When people identify themselves with the choices made by the company, they become loyal customers of the brand.” Brienne stated, placing her badge on the lapel of her black blazer.

Brienne had chosen a white shirt and black blazer to go with her dark jeans. It was a discreet combination that wasn’t too casual or too serious, just the way she liked to dress.

Tyrion seemed to be processing her words as he stood in front of her with a contemplative expression. He smirked and nodded. “Brienne, I’m surely glad my brother insisted on calling you.”

Brienne tilted her head, confused by his words. _His brother?_ She didn’t remember seeing Tyrion’s brother during her background check.

“I’m sorry, but I was under the impression you were the man making all the decisions around here.” She said, as she followed him to the elevator.

Tyrion shook his head and smoothed his tie. “I know, looking so damn successful and smart as I do…” He laughed and Brienne rolled her eyes, then he continued. “I’m CFO, but I’ve been given the mission to help my brother select a new development team.” Tyrion replied, and as he noticed the doubtful look on her face, he continued explaining. “I know what you’re going to say, shouldn’t the HR department be handling this…. Well, yes, but Jaime – that’s my brother – he didn’t manage to convince the board of directors about it. So we ended up having to take care of this project ourselves.”

“So you’re rebels, you and your brother?” Brienne asked, lifting her brows and displaying interest.

Tyrion gasped and grinned. “That’s a fine way to look at the situation, Brienne. Yes, I guess we’re rebels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this time I'm making Tywin a lot less tolerable. XD You'll be hating him in the future, I promise that!


	4. Freckles on her lips;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne meets Jaime. Jaime meets Brienne.

Brienne's [snowflake charm](http://www.tiffany.co.uk/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03012&mcat=&cid=&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+-s+1-r+-t+snow-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+100+0&search=1&origin=search&searchkeyword=snow&selectedsku=21771961#p+1-n+10000-c+-s+1-r+-t+snow-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+0-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+100+0).

* * *

 

Tyrion Lannister knew the cosmetics business extremely well. Brienne was impressed by the amount of facts the man could easily let flow within their conversation, as they walked through the different areas of the production line. Not only did he know about the product his company sold, he also knew very well the way makeup played an important role in the lives of women everywhere. He seemed familiar to a concept Brienne had always defended, since she had started working in the field: makeup is the modern woman’s armor. The motto might be simple, but so many entrepreneurs out there lacked the sensitivity to understand it; yet, Tyrion Lannister acknowledged the idea with expertise.

After almost two hours, Brienne didn’t even feel tired, for all the interesting things she’d heard from Tyrion and every part of the factory she’d seen had made her truly happy. As they walked into the elevator, she noticed he seemed to be watching her. It bothered her that a short man – because she refused to call him a dwarf – might be observing her height. The thought of it made her blush.

“It’s not polite to stare, you know.” She almost whispered, causing Tyrion to laugh and shake his head.

“I’m intrigued about something...” Tyrion replied with a smile on his face.

Brienne exhaled impatiently and rolled her eyes, while bringing her hands to her hips. She turned to face him and frowned. “About how tall I am?”

Tyrion arched one brow and shook his head. “About that lovely piece of jewelry that you’re wearing. It’s the only accessory you have on.”

Brienne gasped, turning the annoyed look on her face into pure embarrassment and shame. She covered her mouth with her left hand, closing her eyes and blushing even deeper. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“Well, you actually meant to,” Tyrion chuckled, “but I’m not offended, Brienne. I see you must suffer with the weird looks people give you just as much as I suffer.” He nodded.

Brienne blinked fast and nodded. “I’m afraid so. However, it doesn’t justify my behavior towards you just now. I’m truly sorry, Tyrion. Please, forgive my rudeness.”

He reached out and tapped her arm in a friendly way. “Oh, never mind. But, please, tell me why you’ve chosen such a delicate piece of jewelry.” He said while pointing at her neck.

Brienne touched the small charm Robb had given her. Her smile revealed the object held a sweet memory. “Oh, this was a gift… from my husband, when our daughter was born.” She explained.

 

~.~

 

Tyrion gasped, but he tried to be discreet for he knew how insulting that might look to the girl. She looked much younger than thirty, but _already married and with a kid_ , that was surprising. He observed the tiny silver snowflake charm, _what a fine gift_.

“Are you from the North?” Tyrion asked her.

She grinned and shook her head. “No, I’m from the Stormlands, but my husband was born in Winterfell.” Brienne sighed and looked away, the longing expression written on her face.

As the elevator reached the top floor, Tyrion showed her the way, politely gesturing with his hand. He had already participated enough in their meeting, and it was time to deliver her to Jaime, so he could talk business. Tyrion doubted Jaime would make her change her mind, but he’d give him credit for trying.

Tyrion directed her to Jaime’s office. As they got to the waiting area, Tyrion requested Jaime’s assistant, Pia, to announce them. He noticed as Brienne narrowed her eyes.

“I thought you’d be leading this meeting.” She told him, giving him a doubtful look.

Tyrion smirked. “I know… you already trust my judgment.” He jested. Brienne chuckled and waved her hand. “My brother is the one who thinks he can convince you to surrender.” He added.

“Surrender?” Her eyes widened as she spoke.

Before Tyrion could say anything, Jaime opened his office door and interrupted them.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was still trying to understand what Tyrion meant by ‘surrender’, when she heard the door opening. Jaime Lannister. She’d finally meet the person who’d considered her name for the project.

When she turned her head to face the other Lannister brother, her heart stopped for a moment. _The beard._ The image she was taking in became a blurry mix of a handsome man with the thing that called her attention immediately: his beard. He had a thick beard of a darker shade of gold, his physique was gorgeous, his jaw line looked sculpted from marble… _beautiful_.

She would’ve been able to say something – not looking like a fool, there, in the middle of the waiting room – if only he weren’t so damn handsome, if only he hadn’t had that beard. Her mouth was open, as if she were an idiot waiting for him to say something, when she should be the one saying something. Nevertheless, the image of that man disturbed her mind deeply. Her whole body reacted to his looks as she swallowed hard and felt her cheeks burning at the sight of him. It’d been too long since she’d seen a man wearing a full beard in King’s Landing. It was a popular habit in the North, where Robb had been raised, but in the capital it wasn’t even considered trendy.

“Miss Tarth?” The tall blond bearded man called her, lifting his eyebrows as he tilted his head.

 _This is so not going to work…_ She regretted having accepted the invitation. Tyrion glanced at his brother and then back at her. “Brienne, are you okay?”

She gasped and turned to him. “Yes—I just…” She looked at Jaime again. _Oh, the stubble._ “Nice to meet you, Mr. Lannister.” She finally took a step further and reached out to shake his hand.

He smiled, displaying perfectly aligned teeth. “My father is Mr. Lannister, I’m just Jaime.” Brienne noticed he had dimples and her knees almost weakened at the sight of his smile.

She laughed almost involuntarily. Then she glanced at Tyrion, who rolled his eyes. “Then it’s nice meeting you ‘Just Jaime’.”

 _Stupidest joke ever!_ Brienne regretted her words the second after saying it. Jaime laughed at her line, while he took her hand in his and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Tarth.” Jaime smiled, her eyes dominating her gaze as he spoke.

“Please, just call me Brienne.”

_Let go of his hand, you idiot!_

The girl released his hand, feeling her sweaty palm as she returned her arm to her side. Jaime gestured for her to follow him into his office. She walked slowly, feeling her nape warming up with each step she took.

“Good luck, brother.” Tyrion spoke discreetly. “And thanks for your time, Brienne.” He commented. Brienne waved her hand and nodded.

“Thank you!” She said.

 

~.~

 

Jaime didn’t really know what to think of her. Her looks were so unconventional and fresh… How could someone so different work in a saturated industry? It made no sense to him that a woman who looked far more concerned with the way she talked and acted than with the way she looked had gotten interested in makeup. He watched as she nervously shifted her weight on the chair. She looked professional and elegant, but not too serious. White shirt, with three open buttons; a black blazer that enhanced her curvy, wide hips and the dark jeans completed her look; the black flats made it obvious she was actually a few inches taller than Jaime. _And that tiny silver piece resting on the hollow of her neck… Is that a star? A snowflake?_ Jaime wondered as he looked at her, almost assessing her from head to toe. Her cheeks blushed and he suspected he hadn’t been discreet at all. It took him a while to realize she’d been speaking to him for the past minutes, but he hadn’t been paying attention. _How long has it been? Twenty minutes?_ He realized that somehow he had lost himself in his thoughts after he explained the project to her.

“…so, no offense, I love your products. I’ve worked with your cosmetics since I started my work as a makeup artist. Your pro line is one of the best materials I’ve used for fashion shows productions--”

“But…” Jaime interrupted her, sensing the upcoming bad news she was about to share with him.

She bit her lower lip as she noticed his point. “But I can’t be part of this industry… not when I want to be free to criticize and talk about any products I wish. I know that working here in such venture would demand a certain change of protocol concerning the way I review things for my YouTube channel.” She explained politely.

Jaime knew she had a point there, but he wasn’t settling for it. “We can give you that sort of freedom, Brienne. We can draw up a contract that’s agreeable for you as well as us.” He tilted his head and pressed his palms together in front of his chest, as he explained the terms.

She arched one eyebrow, and he knew he had convinced her, so he smiled _. Kind of goofy… Oh, cut it out, idiot!_ He regretted and sealed his lips. They’d been speaking for a long time, but she still looked uncomfortable in spite of all his attempts to make her lower her guard. And that snowflake she wore around her neck seemed to be a lucky charm, for she often touched it when her face displayed doubt.

 

~.~

 

She needed to leave as soon as possible. Forty-six minutes had passed and all Brienne seemed to concentrate on was his beard. _Why… of all executives in King’s Landing… why did he have to have such rough, thick, stubble?_

Brienne felt her neck getting warmer and she knew it could only lead to disaster. _No!_ For a moment, her whole skin burned at the sight of it… It all looked and felt as vivid as it could within her thoughts; so many times when she had felt the same sort of rough texture all over her body. Robb. _No!_ _This is a stranger._

She tried to concentrate, but her mind took a path of its own choice. Sensing the mess she was about to make, she knew it was mandatory to leave his office.

“Brienne, are you alright?” He asked, his eyes widened as he leaned his elbows on the flat surface of his desk.

She noticed his green eyes scanning her face like a hawk that would soon catch its prey. There was something feral about him, the way he allowed his gaze to move over her.

“I’m fine, Mr. Lannister--”

“I asked you to please call me by my first name. You make me at least thirty years older when you use my surname like that.” He grinned.

_Disaster!_

If he hadn’t showed her his dimples, she would’ve been able to leave the place without further embarrassment. But the combination of those dimples covered by his brown sugar colored beard was too much for her.

“Jaime,” she knew her eyes displayed her nervousness, “why do you think I can make this happen… why are you putting this much trust in my work?” She gathered strength to inquire, for she needed to know the reason he’d chosen her of all the makeup artists on the market.

He exhaled and leaned back into his chair. His gaze was locked on the portrait on his desk. “Someone – whose judgment I value a great deal – suggested your name.” He smiled.

_Oh, not the freaking dimples again!_

She furrowed her brows and leaned closer to the desk, failing to notice the position exposed a bit too much of her cleavage. “Someone I know?”

 

~.~

 

He looked at the picture he had adorning his office, the only resemblance of a life he had always dreamed of having. His daughter was such a precious gift; in spite of the time he had lost, he would make sure they would never be apart again.

When he glanced at Brienne again, he lost his words. Jaime hadn’t noticed she was so close to his desk, leaning over and giving him such a view. Her freckles were everywhere. _Everywhere!_ From her face, dotting her cheeks, to her neck and her chest. Even her lips displayed the brown sugared marks; her plump mouth was witness to her extremely freckled condition. The tiny golden spots covered all the exposed skin he saw. He remembered his mother talking about Desmera Redwyne and her ‘lovely constellation’, when explaining to Jaime why the girl had freckles on her face. Jaime’s cousin Daven had a crush on Desmera, and he often told Jaime that the girl’s freckles were a sign that she was meant to be his girl, for she was ‘dotted with Lannister gold’.

His mouth opened as he watched her face, those blue eyes narrowing as she got curious. “Someone you don’t know, I guess… Well, that’s not important. What matters is that we need you to form a new team in order to start working right away.”

“You seem to be sure I’ll say yes.” She sounded displeased.

Jaime smiled. “I usually get what I want.”

 

~.~

 

_Asshole!_

She was outraged and bothered. At least now, she could see his true colors; the arrogant bastard thought he had her figured out. Well, she’d show him that things don’t always happen as you wish.

“I’m afraid you won’t… not this time.” She lifted her chin, almost looking down on him.

The look on his face was unreadable. She didn’t know if it was shock, anger or sadness. “Mr. Lannister,” Brienne started speaking, but soon noticed his discomfort, “I mean, Jaime, I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your offer.”

One eyebrow arched, and he wrinkled his nose. “Can’t or won’t?”

Brienne placed her hand pressed together on her lap. “I think it’s my duty to choose my editorial freedom over commercial interests.”

“Who says I wish to take your freedom away?” He frowned.

“It’s inevitable, Mr. Lan—Jaime. I’ll eventually have to suppress my opinion in order to defend your brand.” She tilted her head as she watched his confidence vanishing from his body language.

“You have doubts about our legal department? I told you, a contract can be drawn up that meets both our interests.” He insisted.

“I’m doubting we could make this work.” She spoke as she looked away, sounding calmer than he was. Brienne stood up abruptly, taking her bag and holding it close to her body. “I appreciate that you called me. I’m sorry, but I have to turn down the offer.” She took a step closer to the desk and reached out, holding her hand in the air to shake his.

 

~.~

 

Jaime frowned and got up so awkwardly he almost lost his balance. He turned and took her hand while walking so he could get closer to her. There was something about the blue eyes that watched him so fiercely, something he couldn’t get enough of.

“Is there any way I can convince you to change your mind?” He asked, widening his eyes as he watched her analyzing his words.

Her eyes studied the grip with which he held her palm. When she looked into his eyes again, she blushed. “I’m sorry, but this is my final answer.”

Jaime took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He allowed her to take some distance and smooth her blazer before she turned around and walked to the door. She touched the doorknob, and turned her head to face him.

“Thank you for your time, Jaime. Good luck with your project.” She said, before opening the door and leaving.

Jaime kept staring at the door for a long while, whilst leaning back against his desk. He had the impression Brienne Tarth was the only possible person to consider for the challenge. It’d been far too long since he’d been so impressed by someone; he had to try again.

_How?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and messages are everything to me! Thank you for supporting this text with your positive comments and sweet words. Thank you for sending me the cutest messages on tumblr as well. :}


	5. His presumptuous attitude;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tells Loras about her meeting. Jaime gets some extra help. Lyanna wakes her mom up. King's Landing fashion week begins.

This is a [brush sleeve](http://www.graftobian.com/assets/images/productimages/The_Brush_Sleeve.jpg).

 

* * *

 

“You did what?” Loras inquired as he looked at her in shock.

“I turned down the offer.” Brienne stated, not looking at his face, while she placed her jacket on the chair.

Loras gasped and brought his hand to his chest. Brienne could swear he had been to drama school, for the guy knew how to get his point across through body language. He looked displeased as he spoke. “Girl, I can’t believe you wasted the chance to have your own makeup line!”

Brienne sat at her desk. She looked through the window and observed the colorful sky. The orange and pink combination of King’s Landing sunset was even prettier this time of the year. The end of summer held the most beautiful colors, and nature seemed to welcome the grey seasons with a last glimpse of life.

“Bri, what’s going on?” He leaned his hip on the large heavy table in the studio. “You look so distant.”

Brienne shook her head and closed her eyes. _Not gonna cry…_ Then she placed her arms folded on her desk and leaned her head over them, covering her face. She felt the damn tears burning her eyes.

Loras reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her with an embrace. “Sweetie, tell me what happened.” He smoothed out her short blonde hair, almost as gentle as a mother would do; her best friend, her guardian angel, Loras knew her so well.

She sobbed and started speaking, her words smothered by her arms. “I’m just horrible… Just couldn’t stop staring at him.” She lifted her head, feeling the burn on her face because of her tears. “Loras, I was attracted to him! I got completely carried away… He was so different from the usual guys we see… in fashion shows… he was handsome, but he was real; there was something so true and so imperfect about him… It made him look so special… Oh, and the beard… Gods! His beard made me feel so… _feverish_. Then he acted like an asshole, but I still couldn’t take my eyes off him!” She tried to wipe her tears as she noticed the shocked look on Loras face.

“Well, I must say Tyrion Lannister is quite an unusual catch…” Loras tilted his head as his face displayed bafflement.

“No! Not Tyrion, I was attracted to his brother, Jaime Lannister!” Brienne said as she straightened her back. Loras quickly grabbed one of the paper tissues from their makeup tester counter and handed it to her.

“Jaime? Wait a minute, I thought your appointment was with Tyrion Lannister.” Loras added. He took his tablet and quickly searched for an image of Jaime Lannister. Brienne noticed when he finally saw the man’s face. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” He looked at her and grinned. “He’s so freaking hot! By the Gods… Bri!”

Brienne finished fixing up her face. At least her eyeliner wasn’t messy after the weeping session. “Loras, I can’t work with that man.”

“Why not?!?” He inquired, making it obvious that she must be crazy to turn down Jaime’s offer.

“He reminds me of Robb. It’s uncomfortable to look at him.” She furrowed her brows as she looked at Loras.

Loras smirked and narrowed his eyes. “Because he’s super hot and makes you horny?”

Brienne got up, pushing her chair back with her knees. She felt a wave of anger spreading through her body as she processed the words of her best friend. Her lungs inflated and she opened her mouth. No sound came out.

Loras tilted his head while displaying a sad look. “Bri, don’t be mad at me. You said it yourself.”

“Am I a horrible person because of it?” Her heart ached as she asked. She knew Loras would never lie to her.

He widened his eyes and took a step closer, hugging her so tightly she felt like crying again. “Of course not, sweetie! You’re a young woman; you deserve to have someone in your life… to have romance again.” He whispered as he stroked her back.

_Romance?_

She breathed slowly, while placing her arms around her friend’s waist. How protected he made her feel. Loras was like a big brother to her, though sometimes he acted as tenderly as a mom did. Brienne wondered if her own mother could make her feel better if she were alive. Growing up without a mom had been so tough for her, so she thanked the Gods for having Loras in her life now.

“Bri, we should get some coffee so you can take a break and stop thinking about this meeting. Girl, give yourself some time, there’s nothing wrong with feeling attracted to a man again.”

She wasn’t convinced. In her mind it was all wrong. Robb was the best thing that could happen to her heart. There was no way she’d ever experience love again. _It’s just physical attraction_ , she told herself, trying hard to convince her mind that her body was simply reacting to a handsome guy.

 

~.~

 

“I hate to say it but--”

“Don’t!” Jaime kept his brother from completing the ‘I told you so’.

Tyrion played cards with Myrcella and Tommen while Jaime simply watched them and sipped some wine. He was still shocked and confused, clueless about what could’ve possibly made Brienne refuse working with him.

“I don’t get it. She seemed so confident and sure of her ideals; and all I tried to do was to show her that she could have a makeup line that embraced the concepts she defends!” Jaime ran his fingers through his hair. His other hand held the glass, which he insistently moved, swirling the red liquid.

“And she said no. End of story.” Tyrion pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Myrcella’s next move on the game.

Jaime frowned, biting his lower lip so hard it bled. Then he looked at Tyrion and lifted his head, taking a deep breath, trying to find strength. “No, it’s not the end! I’ll talk to her again; I don’t know how, but I’ll convince her. I won’t let her go!”

Tyrion smirked. “Is it my impression or you’re hoping for something more than just a professional relationship?”

Jaime turned his face to look into his brother’s eyes. _Is it so obvious?_

“Shut up!” Jaime chose to hide his intentions.

“Well, if you are, then let me spare you all the trouble. She’s married--”

“What?!?” Jaime gasped as he placed his glass on the table.

Tommen wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Ew! You have a crush on a married woman, Uncle Jaime?”

“She’s not married.” Myrcella interrupted all of them, attracting three pairs of green eyes to her. “She’s a widow.” She added.

Jaime’s brows furrowed, displaying sadness. Such a young woman, and she was already a widow. That touched his heart, and what started out as a simple interest became something else, something unknown in his heart.

Tyrion pursed his lips and looked back at his cards. “She’s got a kid.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Does it matter? I think she’s the one… she can save us—I mean, the company, she can save the company!” He spoke with determination.

Myrcella smiled and nodded. “I think you should speak to her again, Uncle Jaime. You should try to convince her to help us.”

Tyrion reached out and touched his niece’s hand. “Cella, how do you know she’s a widow?”

Myrcella sighed and shrugged. “My friend Arya is her sister-in-law… well, was… anyway, she’s twenty-nine and she’s got a kid. She was married to Robb Stark, Special Forces Weapons Sergeant. He was killed in action.” Myrcella explained.

Jaime’s jaw dropped while he widened his eyes. “You mean a green beret?!?” He asked, unable to hide his shock.

Myrcella glanced at him and nodded. “Yep, one of those super strong resistant dudes that can survive in the desert and all that jazz… He was Uncle Renly’s comrade in the 3rd battalion; they worked together in several counter-terrorism operations.” She gesticulated, rolling her hand.

Jaime closed his mouth as he looked at his glass.

Tyrion started laughing. “Oh, brother, tell her you were a boy scout as a kid. It’ll impress her.” He laughed and slapped Jaime’s shoulder.

Myrcella turned to Jaime and took his hand in hers. Her smile soothed his wounded pride. “Uncle Jaime, I can help you. I will help you.”

Jaime felt her touch warming up his palm, and he felt like hugging his daughter. Her eyes revealed compassion and sacrifice; the look Myrcella gave him spoke louder than any words she could say. He understood she was by his side, ready to fight for his happiness just as he’d fight for her and for Tommen; if only Joffrey would allow anyone to get closer to him, Jaime would fight for him too.

“Thank you, Cella.” He took her hand, bringing it closer to his face, then he pressed his cheek onto the back of her hand, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Aw, look at you, sweetie, already cheering for Team Jaime.” Tyrion made fun of them, causing Myrcella to chuckle.

Tommen placed his cards on the table and walked around the table to get closer to Jaime. He propped himself to sit on Jaime’s lap then he wrapped his arm around him. “Hey, I’m on Team Jaime too! I mean, in case she’s a widow…” He shrugged. “Because I don’t want you to fall for a girl that already has someone, Uncle Jaime.”

Jaime sighed and embraced Tommen, kissing the boy’s forehead and thanking the Gods for his children. If only Tommen knew that Jaime had previously fallen for a girl who had someone… He wondered if his son would feel disgusted.

Then he pulled Myrcella closer and brought her head to his chest, caressing her hair. He felt so overwhelmed and thrilled; having such an emotional moment.

“Okay, now cut the crap and tell me what’s the plan?” He fought the silly tears that seemed to bloom at such a sweet moment.

 

~.~

 

_Ten days later…_

It’d been days since her meeting with Jaime, but she still wondered what could’ve happened if she’d said yes. She woke up feeling refreshed after her luxurious six hours of sleep. Since Robb had passed away, all she had was a series of sleepless nights and a couple of resting hours whenever she took sleeping pills.

It was finally the day when she’d be working at the most important fashion show of the season, so there’d be a lot of models to prepare and the usual frenzy backstage. It made her excited to feel the adrenaline of the runway show again, just as she’d do every year. The opening day for the season presented the top designers and only the most competent makeup artists worked for them.

“Mom, wake up, wake up, wake up!” Lyanna rushed into Brienne’s bedroom and jumped on her bed. “Uncle Jon will pick me up in one hour!” Lyanna said as she clapped her hands.

Brienne watched the red messy hair of her daughter as she grinned.

“I have to take a shower and get ready… and we have to get my costume with Uncle Loras!” Lyanna reminded Brienne that Loras had promised her to finish touching up her costume for the King’s Landing Comic Con.

Brienne stretched her arms, feelings her joints pop as she did so. “Good morning to you too, Lady Stoneheart.” Brienne replied, making fun of the character Lyanna had chosen to cosplay at the event.

The girl giggled and hugged Brienne, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Mom, will you do my makeup before I leave?”

“Didn’t I promise you I would?” Brienne touched her little nose while asking.

“Well, yes, but--”

“So why aren’t you already taking a shower, young lady?” Brienne narrowed her eyes, pretending to give Lyanna the strict parent speech. Her daughter was the cutest vision Brienne could ask for as she first woke up. Lyanna’s fine hair always looked wild and messy when she woke up. It reminded Brienne of Robb’s curls and how voluminous they got after a night of sleep whenever he was on vacation. When he was on duty, he kept his hair cut so short his curls never showed through.

Lyanna hurried up to run to the bathroom after kissing Brienne’s cheek.

 

~.~

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Jaime asked Tyrion as the short man handed him the badge.

“Yes it will work… I mean, you’ll get inside, but I have no idea if she’ll even talk to you.” Tyrion spoke as he took the cup of coffee in his hand. Jaime had invited Tyrion to have breakfast so he could give him the badge and backstage pass for the opening day of King’s Landing fashion week.

After Myrcella whispered some interesting facts about how Brienne shared a bit of her schedule with her viewers, he immediately searched through her You Tube channel so he could watch as many videos as it’d take to get to know what fashion shows she’d be working at during King’s Landing fashion week. Jaime thought it was a chance to meet her, and maybe get her to change her mind. His niece would be going to the show with her friend Arya, and Jaime had found a way to get a pass with Tyrion, after his brother made clear how much the press loved the Lannisters.

“I have to try. What could be worse than getting a ‘no’ for the second time?” He asked, without considering that he was practically acting like a stalker, chasing her even at her work.

“She could call security to throw you out.” Tyrion replied, chuckling as he shook his head. Jaime rolled his eyes at his brother’s dark humor. Tyrion tilted his head, as he seemed to be watching the way Jaime was dressed.

“Is that what you’re planning to wear?” Tyrion asked him, pointing at his faded gray t-shirt and jeans.

Jaime opened his arms a bit, assessing his own look for a moment. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He inquired, frowning at Tyrion’s expression.

“You’re going to a fashion show! At least you could wear something that doesn’t look like a hand-me-down from the Salvation Army.” Tyrion said as he arched his brows.

What was the point? He was going to talk to her, not walk on the runway. Jaime thought dressing fancy would make her think he was trying to impress her, and that was the last thing he wanted. Looking desperate wasn’t his style.

He took the badge and got up, smoothing his t-shirt as he stood next to his brother. “I’m not a model, you know… nor a stylist. All I need to do is talk to her.” He sounded calm, though he was nervous in anticipation for their encounter.

Tyrion sighed and nodded. “Good luck then”.

 

~.~

 

Brienne watched the frantic movement around her, oh how much she had missed the energetic atmosphere of the runway. She loved how challenged she felt whenever she participated with the staff of the fashion world. The pressure and the thrill of the crazy backstage environment made her heart beat faster.

One of the show coordinators announced there were only fifteen minutes left before the first model walked on. Loras prepared the face of a brunette, as he finished blending her smoky eye. Brienne was preparing the skin of the eighth model that would be walking the runway. Finishing the foundation-concealer-powder sequence, she chose the contour and blush colors. Yes, it was easy to prepare a model, for the majority of the girls working in the industry already had perfect skin. The challenge was to make them even more beautiful, and to set a concept that harmonized with the collection to be displayed on the show.

“Wow, wow, wow!” Loras called her attention, while he stared at the entrance area with a shocked expression. Brienne looked at him, narrowing her eyes as she watched the way his jaw dropped. Then he pointed at the opposite side, where there was a velvety rope isolating the backstage area from the main hall.

Brienne turned around to check what could be possibly mesmerizing Loras in such way. _Jaime Lannister._ Her jaw dropped and she gasped when she saw the beautiful figure talking to one of the security guards.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” She whispered, causing the model in front of her to smile.

“Wow, for a guy who’s worth billions, he dresses like a refugee assisted by the Salvation Army.” Loras commented, with a depreciative tone. Jaime wore jeans and a faded grey t-shirt that looked very old. His sneakers looked a bit worn out. The man looked so different from when she’d first met him; his scruffy clothes made him even more attractive.

Brienne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “He’s not _worth_ billions, he _owns_ billions. It’s different!” She stated, while watching how Jaime charmed his way into the backstage area. Damn, the man was charismatic. He seemed to lure everyone around him. Models watched as he passed by and the numerous gay guys working in the staff sighed at his presence. Brienne felt her body reacting as well, even at a forty feet distance, to his looks. The beard on his face, once again, made it difficult for her to focus her mind back onto her work. Her only hope was that maybe he wasn’t there for her.

“Aren’t you going to talk to him?” Loras asked her, while looking at his model’s cheekbones.

Brienne resumed her activities, contouring her model’s face. “I’m working now. Besides, we don’t even know if he’s here--”

“For you—I mean, because of you? Well, he is, I’m sure!” Loras spoke with conviction, as he glanced at where they’d been staring earlier.

Brienne wrinkled her nose and snorted. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because he’s coming directly towards you!” He said, laughing as he watched her face burning. Brienne couldn’t control the blushing reflex she got every time she faced an uncomfortable situation.

“Fuck!” Brienne cursed through her teeth, causing her model to burst into laughter at her shyness. Although she kept working on the girl’s skin, trying to avoid Jaime’s approach, her hands started failing, and she fought the urge to run away and escape the place.

 

~.~

 

She looked almost dangerous, he saw. All dressed in black – dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater – with a brush sleeve around her forearm, Brienne looked fierce. The counter behind her was full with Lannister Cosmetics, which called Jaime’s attention the moment he recognized the little lions on the containers.

A young man, another makeup artist who stood working next to Brienne, was looking at him, smiling awkwardly. Judging by the fact that since he’d arrived there, he’d already been hit on by three male models, Jaime suspected the guy was probably just another admirer. Therefore, he simply continued walking.

“Good afternoon.” He spoke, standing behind Brienne.

The young man next to her chuckled discreetly, and her model smiled while glancing at Jaime. She turned her head and nodded. “Hello.” Then she turned back at the model and continued applying bronzer to her skin.

Her posture indicated she wouldn’t make it easy on Jaime. He took a step further to stay behind her model, so he could look at her face as he spoke.

“I don’t mean to disturb you--”

“You are.”

“What?” He asked, unsure about her words.

“Disturbing me; you are disturbing me at my work.” She arched one brow as she spoke, but her blue eyes never met his.

He grinned and bit his lower lip, noticing her chest was getting pinker. The girl seemed to have the cutest reactions to him, for the second time she’d displayed the same flushed tone on her skin.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to talk to you.” He said, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

She exhaled and closed her eyes. The pressure visible on her shoulders as she tried to straighten her back. “Jaime,” Brienne said as she looked straight into his eyes, “I appreciate it that you offered me a chance, but I’ve already decided on it.”

“Then we should discuss it again.” He replied.

She rolled her eyes. “Listen, this is really not a good time. I’ve got tons of thing to do before I finish the last model, so why don’t we make things easier and simple, shall we?” She smiled.

“That’d be fantastic.” He answered, smiling and lifting his eyebrows. “Just as fantastic as you working at my company to create more of the stuff I see you’re using on your model here…” He pointed at the girl standing on the chair in front of Brienne.

Brienne took a deep breath, while using a fan brush to remove any excess powder. Then she glanced quickly at him and narrowed her eyes. “Jaime, I told you I’m a fan of your products. I told you your brand is surely a very successful one and that you’ll find a way to make your project move on, but--”

“But there’s no need to make things complicated, and you want your freedom… I know!” He gesticulated circling the space between them with him hands. “I want you to be free as well, you know, so we can create something completely new!”

Why was she so resistant to the idea?

 

~.~

 

“Listen, you should probably go watch the show, you know, from the VIP area. That’s what your badge says.” She pointed at the pass he had hanging on his neck, with the diamond label next to his name, the thing that allowed him passage through every section of the show.

“I didn’t come here to watch the show. I’m not really into fashion.” He said, running his fingers through his hair, making it glow as the golden threads moved onto his face.

“Oh, we can see that.” Loras interrupted them, widening his eyes as he looked at his model’s eyeliner.

Jaime laughed and nodded. “And you are…?” He asked while looking at Loras.

Brienne should’ve known better. Loras was already finding a way to manipulate the situation like a fairy godmother, trying to create the meet-cute scene on a romantic comedy.

“Loras, less talking and more blending, please.” She said, while pointing at his model’s contouring.

Loras didn’t pay attention to her, just while he offered his hand to shake Jaime’s. “Nice to meet you, I’m Loras Tyrell, makeup artist, Brienne’s personal assistant _and_ BFF!” He emphasized the BFF in his speech. She was surrounded by narcissists!

Jaime shook hands with him, grinning as he seemed to watch her annoyance at their exchange of words.

“Nice to meet you, Loras. I’m--”

“Jaime Lannister! Brienne _mentioned_ you.” Loras said, smiling wickedly as he still kept Jaime’s hand within his.

_Fuck!_ Nothing could be more embarrassing than this. She took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes and stared at Loras with the ‘you’ll-pay-for-this’ look.

Jaime lifted his chin, glancing at her and then looking at Loras again.

“If you don’t let go of his hand, we’ll be here much longer, you know.” Brienne provoked Loras, as she watched him loosening his grip onto Jaime’s palm.

“Well, how about this: I’ll wait for you,” Jaime said, then he noticed Loras eyebrows arching, so he looked at the brown-haired guy, “for both of you, then we can go eat something while we talk.”

Loras smiled. “Deal!”

“No!” Brienne broke in, causing Jaime to open his mouth with a baffled look on his face. She continued, “I’ve already made up my mind. I wish you’d stop thinking the universe revolves around you and your needs. Not everyone can be persuaded, you know.” She sounded firm as she spoke.

His jaw dropped and he looked offended for a moment, but he soon resumed to his so-full-of-himself look. “Are you afraid you might say yes?” The arrogant bastard show his true colors again.

“No, I’m afraid I’ve got no time to deal with your presumptuous attitude.” Brienne sounded sassy. That’d make him understand she wasn’t one to let her mind be changed so easily.

He leaned closer and whispered. “I’m being presumptuous and you’re being stubborn.”

Brienne was about to say something when she heard a girly laughter coming towards them. Arya. Brienne turned around and smiled as she watched Arya laughing with another girl.

“Bri, this is my friend Cella. Well, you must know her as caged_lioness.” Arya introduced the blonde girl, mentioning her YouTube username. Brienne surely remembered the girl, after all, she’d won a few contests and she was one of the most active subscribers.

“Nice to meet you, Cella.” Brienne smiled and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“Well, Myrcella is my name, but everyone seems to call me Cella, so…” The girl smiled sweetly, offering her dimples as she looked at Brienne. It called Brienne’s attention that the girl’s hair was pure gold, and on her cheeks, there were those dimples when she smiled. When she’d watched Myrcella’s videos, on the makeup contests, she hadn’t noticed those sweet dimples, for Myrcella usually looked serious.

“Hi, Uncle Jaime. This is my friend Arya.” Myrcella spoke as she got closer to Lannister. _Wow! Uncle?_ The girl looked so much like him, but it must be because his sister, Cersei Lannister looked so much like him as well. Brienne glanced at Jaime and then saw the glint in Myrcella’s eyes.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you.” The girl said, causing Arya to roll her eyes.

Brienne cupped the girls face very briefly, and then continued finishing her model’s look. “And I’m very happy to meet you, Myrcella. You’re one of the most active subscribers I have. Have you spent all the money in that gift card yet?” Brienne asked, smiling and winking to the girl.

Myrcella giggled and shook her head. “Uncle Jaime wouldn’t let me use it all at once.” The girl replied.

“Oh, fun killer, isn’t he?” Brienne asked, teasing Jaime while he smirked.

“Fun killer is the one who turned down my offer… to have dinner.” Jaime replied.

Myrcella gasped. “Aw, please say you’ll join us for dinner!” Then she took a step closer to Loras and held his arm. “And Loras will go as well!”

Loras and Jaime grinned while Brienne exhaled and rolled her eyes. She knew many of her subscribers loved whenever Loras appeared on her videos, so she found it only natural that Myrcella seemed so fond of her business partner.

Arya smiled, watching the way Brienne struggled to say no to Myrcella’s sweet request.

“Fine!” Brienne said, causing the blonde girl to clap her hands and celebrate, jumping a little bit with Loras doing the same. Arya called her friend to take a look at other models, so they could leave Loras and Brienne to finish their work. When Brienne looked at Jaime he was biting his lower lip and his eyes had a special glint. “Hey, don’t get too proud of yourself. I’m just doing this for your niece, my most faithful subscriber!” Brienne lifted her chin as she spoke.

Jaime nodded. “Trust me, I know the feeling. I can’t say no to her either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Million Dollar Man**  
>  Lana Del Rey
> 
> You said I was the most exotic flower  
> Hold me tight in our final hour
> 
> I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
> I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable  
> I don't know how you get over, get over  
> Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you
> 
> One for the money, two for the show  
> I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready, to go  
> How did you get that way? I don't know...  
> You're screwed up, and brilliant  
> Look like a million dollar man  
> So why is my heart broke?
> 
> You've got the world, but baby at what price?  
> Something so strange, hard to define
> 
> It isn't that hard boy, to like you or love you  
> I'd follow you down, down, down  
> You're unbelievable  
> If you're going crazy just grab me, take me  
> I would follow you down, down, down, anywhere, anywhere
> 
> One for the money, two for the show  
> I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready, to go  
> How did you get that way? I don't know...  
> You're screwed up, and brilliant  
> Look like a million dollar man  
> So why is my heart broke?
> 
> One for the money, two for the show  
> I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready, to go  
> How did you get that way? I don't know...  
> You're screwed up, and brilliant  
> Look like a million dollar man  
> So why is my heart broke?
> 
> I don't know  
> You're screwed up, and brilliant  
> look like a million dollar man  
> So why is my heart broke?


	6. Lannister, we have a deal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne has dinner with Jaime. Myrcella makes her change her mind. Catelyn warns Brienne about the Lannisters. Lyanna expresses her admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This JB week is making my heart melt. So many wonderful posts... I'm thrilled! My dash is a beautiful JB overdose! XD
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, kudos and subscriptions! You make me feel really special with your support. Thank you so much! :}

“You’re not gonna leave me there with him!” Brienne stated while looking at Loras, just as they took the elevator to get downstairs.

“Relax, I’ll be there with you, I promise.” Loras grinned as he pressed the button for the ground floor. Brienne sighed and shook her head, feeling like the stupidest person in the world for having agreed with having dinner with Jaime.

She had decided to simply ask him to leave her alone, but the look on Myrcella’s face squeezed her heart so badly she couldn’t say no. She thought it was her duty to give Jaime one more chance, though she suspected there was no way she could work with him. He was simply too arrogant, too conceited. Brienne had never imagined meeting someone whose looks made her so attracted, but whose personality made her so irritated.

“I just don’t want to be left alone with him, that’s all.” She spoke as she smoothed out her hair, looking at her reflection on the elevator glass. She was a mess, after about five hours of the craziest work with the makeup team. Not presentable enough for a work meeting… _well, he was the one who came here…_ uninvited. Though he had a VIP pass, Brienne suspected he had pulled some strings to get that.

Loras smirked and crossed his arms. “Are you afraid of what might happen if you’re left alone with him?”

Brienne simply narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose, pretending to be disgusted by the thought. “Not really. I’m afraid I might actually slap that stupid know-it-all look off his face. The guy’s so full of himself. I just can’t stand people who act like that.” She gesticulated, waving her hand as if it made her bored.

Loras took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. “Be nice, okay? Think of Myrcella. The sweet girl was so glad to see you, it was touching the way her eyes glinted as she spoke of your videos. I just melt when I watch people fangirling over you.” He said, biting his lower lip.

Brienne smiled and pointed her finger at him. “Wow, you’re all happy because she was fangirling over you as well, Mister.” Brienne stated.

 

~.~

 

“You could at least make a business plan, considering the most important products you think would make a fine makeup line.” Jaime requested as he drank some wine. He noticed her eyes following the glass to his lips. The girl often looked at his mouth. He wasn’t sure if she was simply watching the way he spoke, or if there was something wrong with his face.

“Aren’t you going to drive?” She asked while seeming distant to the conversation.

He smiled and placed his glass back on the table. “Not really. Why?”

She lifted her chin; apparently it bothered her that he might be implying she’s paying attention to him.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to put our lovely Myrcella in danger.” Brienne said as she glanced at Jaime’s daughter.

_Precautious woman…_

“Don’t worry. I’d rather die than hurt Cella.” He spoke as he felt his heart warming up. He glanced at his daughter and she smiled sweetly. Then he looked at Brienne and noticed she had tilted her head as she heard him speaking so truthfully. “So that’s a yes?”

“What?” She blinked, as she looked clueless about it.

“Do you agree with it? Will you prepare a plan so that I can make sure you know what products you’ll be developing?” He inquired, watching how Loras waited for her answer.

Brienne exhaled. Then she moved her right hand to the back of her neck and massaged her nape while she inhaled. “Listen, I really appreciate it. It’s an excellent opportunity, I know! Trust me, I feel honored that you considered me for the mission, but I’m not a part of this world!” She insisted, placing her hands on the table as the waiter removed their dishes.

“Shall I bring you the dessert menu?” The waiter asked, smiling as he glanced at Loras.

“Yes, please.” Loras replied, causing Myrcella to giggle.

“Aw, too bad Arya couldn’t stay to have dinner with us.” Myrcella commented, raising her eyebrows.

Jaime leaned closer to the table, as he looked directly at Brienne. “I can be even more insistent you know…”

“Oh, I know!” She said, while crossing her arms and giving him a cold look. Wow, she was stubborn! How could she turn down such a perfect offer?

“You say you’re not part of this world, but you’re the very essence of the makeup industry, you’re a makeup artist and you know how to put each product to their best use.” He tilted his head, watching how she observed his mouth again.

“Jaime, when I say I’m not a part of this world, I mean the business world. I don’t belong in a company, behind a desk choosing what will be the next big item you’ll overprice to sell women in Westeros!” She sounded irritated as she spoke.

Jaime opened his mouth and snapped his fingers quickly. “That means you’ve clearly misunderstood the concept! We’ll be selling inexpensive makeup products to young women out there! We’re going to change the concept of the brand!”

Brienne shifted her weight, she looked uncomfortable. Jaime excused himself to go to the restroom.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt weird for staring at him all the time, but his beard called her attention in a way she was unable to control. She felt relieved to see he was leaving the table for a moment to go to the restroom. It gave her a chance to breathe and relax.

Myrcella, who was sitting between her and Jaime, placed her hand over Brienne’s. When Brienne faced the golden-haired girl, she felt cherished. The teenager smiled. “Brienne, I know you can do this. I know my uncle might seem a little difficult to handle in the beginning, but trust me when I say, he’s got a major change ahead.”

Brienne arched one eyebrow as she suspected that was the source of Jaime’s so called trust in her work. “Myrcella, were you the one whose opinion he values so much? Were you the one who told him I was the name for the project?” Brienne inquired, causing Loras to widen his eyes.

Myrcella laughed, showing her cute dimples. “Okay, I’m guilty as charged.” She said as she looked at Brienne. “But I only did it because I’m sure you can be that person, Brienne. You can be the one to change the empire built by my grandmother. You see, my mom worked many years in the company, but all she ever did was to continue a concept that was simply too stereotyped and rigid. I don’t blame her, because that was her style. However, that’s not the concept I want to work with when my day comes… to work at my family business. And I know you’re the one that can help my uncle to change it! I’ve been watching your videos, Brienne, for so long. I’ve seen the way you talk about beauty, and I believe that’s what we need to reshape the market!” Myrcella’s eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Brienne felt the overwhelming admiration surfacing in Myrcella’s words. She was so young, yet so mature. It was amazing to see such a young woman already decided on an ideal. Brienne placed her other hand on top of Myrcella’s and while looking into the girl’s green eyes, she had the assurance she needed to work on the project.

When she noticed Jaime walking back to the table, she took a deep breath and glanced at Loras, who was already giving her a supportive look. Brienne didn’t even wait for Jaime to ask her again.

“Lannister, we have a deal!” She stated firmly, while holding Myrcella’s hand.

Jaime gasped and looked at his niece, watching how their hands touched. He tilted his head, displaying a confused look, while his hair fell onto his face, making him even more charming. Brienne looked away as she tried to avoid staring at him.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘a deal’?” He asked widening his eyes.

Myrcella hurried herself to say something before Brienne could think of an answer. The girl looked at her uncle with a smile on her face. “It means Brienne is now officially working with us—I mean, with you.”

Jaime smirked as he nodded, and Brienne knew it might have been the wrong decision. She just couldn’t say no after Myrcella had practically poured her heart out in compliments and encouragement.

_I’m in trouble… big trouble._

 

~.~

 

“Lannisters are not to be trusted, Brienne. I’m sorry to tell you this, but I think you’ve made a mistake.” Catelyn said, frowning as she looked at Brienne.

The girl felt awkward for receiving such a negative response to what she thought was such a nice project. She tried to understand why Catelyn was being so resistant. She’d called Lyanna’s grandmother so she could have dinner with them and hear the news before her trip to Winterfell.

“Catelyn, I’m… I don’t know what to say. I thought you’d be happy for me.” Brienne said, sounding as uncomfortable as she felt. She sat on the couch as she watched Catelyn’s concerned expression. Lyanna simply watched them, without saying a word. The girl had been so excited for Brienne, and she said she could bet her grandmother would be delighted, so it all seemed so cruel now, to watch the look on Lyanna’s face as she heard her grandmother speak so negatively.

Catelyn stood up as she smoothed her hair and tried to smile a bit. “Brienne, I just don’t want you to get hurt or disappointed. I’d hate to see you being fooled, and I know those people are ruthless when it comes to business.” Catelyn spoke bitterly. Brienne wondered how much she knew about the Lannisters, for she knew Catelyn’s husband, Ned Stark, had once made business with Tywin Lannister.

Brienne got up and walked behind Catelyn, seeing she was going towards the front door. “Catelyn, I appreciate your concern, but I think this time you’re wrong. Tywin Lannister isn’t involved in any of the Lannister Cosmetics operations. His sons are the ones behind the project, and they’re not like Tywin.”

Catelyn arched her brows ironically, as she turned to face Brienne. “My sweet girl, they’re all the same.” Then she hugged Brienne and kissed her cheek. As she turned around she spread her arms. “Come give grandma a hug!” Catelyn called Lyanna.

The young girl smiled softly and nodded while walking towards Catelyn.

“Bye, grandma. Have a nice trip.” Lyanna said as she hugged Catelyn.

Catelyn smiled and cupped the girls face. “I will, my darling. And you take good care of your mom for me.” She said. Brienne smiled and then Catelyn looked into her eyes. “Be careful, okay? If it’s money that you need…” Catelyn didn’t continue when she saw the insulted look on Brienne’s face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I just don’t see why you’d risk yourself like that.”

Brienne frowned and looked down at the floor. Catelyn’s words had hurt her. “Catelyn, this is a good project and I intent to take this opportunity. It’s too bad that you can’t be happy for me, but it won’t stop me from doing what I think is the right thing.”

The look Catelyn gave her was both bothered and pitiful. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Catelyn said, and then hugged her briefly.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was reading a book, already in her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

“Mom, can I come in?” Lyanna’s voice asked.

“Yes, sweetie.” Brienne replied, marking the page on her book and placing it on the night table.

Lyanna appeared as the door opened. The girl was wearing colorful pyjamas which made Brienne smile. There were tiny little sheep all over the lilac fabric. She propped herself onto the bed.

“Mom, I don’t want you to give up on your new stuff… your work.” She said, tilting her head and making her auburn hair flow freely around her shoulders.

Brienne smiled and thanked the Gods for her daughter. She reached out to cup the girl’s face. “Anna, I have a mission. Remember what your dad used to say about missions?” Brienne teased her, challenging Lyanna with her eyes.

The girl nodded awkwardly, straightening her back. “A mission is an oath, so we must do our best to accomplish it.” Lyanna said.

Brienne took a deep breath and brought the girl closer to her chest. “Come here, my little princess. You know I love you, right?”

Lyanna giggled and wrapped her arms around her mom’s torso. “Yes, mom. I know!”

“And that’s why I’m going to do this. I want to make something new, something you’ll be proud of.” Brienne spoke softly.

The girl lifted her head to look into Brienne’s eyes. “Mom, I am already proud of you! I was scared when grandma said those things… are Lannisters mean?” She asked.

Brienne cradled Lyanna’s face between her hands. “No, sweetie. I wouldn’t work with them if I had any doubts about their intentions. So don’t worry about it. Your grandma is concerned because she knows the older Mister Lannister, but he’s not the one I’m dealing with.”

“Mom, don’t get me wrong… but I didn’t like the way grandma said those things… maybe that’s why Arya doesn’t talk to her about her friends. She’s too strict.” Lyanna implied.

Brienne shrugged and exhaled. “Sweetie, your grandma means well, though she doesn’t find the best words to express it. Oh, and I should tell you I met Arya and her best friend yesterday.”

“Really?” Lyanna asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. “Uncle Jon told me she’d go watch the fashion show.”

“Yes, she was there, and guess what, her best friend is Myrcella Lannister. She’s the niece of Tyrion and Jaime Lannister, who I’ll be working with.” Brienne added.

Lyanna smiled, seeming excited for Brienne. “Mom, I have a good feeling about this… I think you’ll make something awesome!” Her eyes shone as she spoke, causing Brienne to hold her breath as she felt the pride in her daughter’s gaze. She knew then that she’d made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is awesome! XD


	7. I'm cool with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genna introduces Brienne to the board of directors. Brienne presents her team. Tyrion talks about their budget. Jaime talks to Brienne about their work. Lyanna meets prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my very special beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who always encourages me to keep writing and risking and creating!
> 
> She's posted a new spy Jaime&Brienne series, and you should totally go read it! [SPYWARE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/157472)

_Two weeks later…_

 

“I want you to meet Ms. Tarth.” Genna spoke confidently, while the members of the board of directors watched her. She pushed Brienne further, so she’d introduce herself.

Brienne had never felt so scared in her life. She glanced at the older men in the room, their faces wrinkled and their expressions rigid. The only friendly expressions were from Tyrion Lannister and his brother Jaime, and from another man, whose black eyes called her attention.

“Good morning to you all. My name is Brienne Tarth and I’ve been given the mission to create a new makeup line that will attract more intensively the younger consumers. I hold a master’s degree in media and social communication and I’m a certified makeup artist.” She said as she took a step further and lifted her chin, trying to look confident, though deep down she was feeling nervous and scared. She felt Jaime’s eyes on her all the time as she stood there. “Here with me today are two other professionals who’ll work with me on this project. This is Loras Tyrell, as a few of you already know, he’s a makeup artist and he holds a bachelor’s degree in cosmetology and cosmetics development.” Brienne introduced Loras, giving him a chance to take a step forwards and nod in recognition. Genna smiled tenderly at him.

“And this is Mya Stone.” Brienne said, pointing at the young brunette whose blue eyes seemed to hypnotize Tyrion. “She’s a pharmacist and she’s been researching and developing several clinical studies with paraben-free cosmetics.” Brienne spoke while Mya looked embarrassed. Brienne had met the girl a few years earlier, through Loras, and since then she’d been following the girl’s career and achievements.

Genna Lannister sounded excited as she placed her arm around Brienne. “Brienne, I should probably introduce you to everyone.” Genna pulled the girl to the left, causing her to stumble on the way to another green eyed gentleman. “This is my brother Tygett, he’s in charge of our overseas divisions.” Genna said. Brienne reached out and shook hands with him.

“Ms. Tarth, my nephew overflowed with compliments towards your work. I certainly expect you to meet his expectations.” Tygett Lannister stated, narrowing his eyes.

“I’ll try my best.” Brienne replied, trying to sound as firm as he did.

“Tygett, behave yourself.” Genna dismissed her brother, waving her hands while forcing Brienne to move to the side. Brienne barely had time to glance around before Genna placed her in front of the handsome black-eyed man, whose tanned skin and chestnut brow hair reminded her of the Dornish complexion. “Brienne, this is Oberyn Martell, our CMO.”

Brienne offered her hand to shake his, but immediately regretted it as she felt him grabbing her hand for far too long. He seemed to smirk as he stared right into her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Brienne.” He said, just before releasing her hand and nodding. Brienne finds him a bit odd, as she notices him speak as if he had an aura of mystery around him.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Brienne said, quickly placing her hand on her side again. He was a strange man, that Oberyn. His coloring was so exotic, Brienne suspected working in a place where most employees were women meant that he’d often flirt just for sport.

“Now we can go check your office, my dear.” Genna announced.

 

~.~

 

_One week later…_

 

“So this is what we’ll be developing in the future.” Brienne said as she glanced at Tyrion and Jaime. It’d taken her several days to produce a report explaining what her team was supposed to create and what resources they’d need to do it.

Tyrion nodded as he closed the file, showing his approval. “Well, I think all of what you’ve mentioned can be easily arranged. We’ll probably need the board of directors signing their confirmation before we extend our budget a little bit.” Tyrion gave them the bad news, before Brienne could get too excited about it.

Jaime took a deep breath as he seemed to watch the dark skyline through the windows of his office. Brienne observed him carefully as she waited for his response. Since she’d started working at Lannister Cosmetics, she’d been constantly anxious, just avoiding accidentally meeting him during her time in the lab with Mya and Loras. It’d been a difficult mission, considering Jaime was always concerned with their work, as he wanted to make sure the project was running as smoothly as possible. Each time she’d see him, she became nervous and restless and she’d try to focus her eyes on something else, so she’d not get distracted because of his beard.

“They’ll approve it, don’t worry. I’ve talked to Kevan and they’ve been remarkably impressed by the results of Mya’s research.” Jaime spoke as he glanced at Brienne.

Her eyes widened and she nodded awkwardly, a bit goofily. She didn’t allow her gaze to stay with him for more than two seconds, so she focused her eyes on the file in front of her. Brienne tilted her head, arching an eyebrow as she spoke. “Then I guess that’s all for today.”

Tyrion got up and smoothed the lapels of his jacket. “I must say I’m impressed with your objectivity, Brienne. You’re impressively efficient when it comes to dealing with all the bureaucratic crap involved in this business.” Tyrion commented, causing her to chuckle at his cursing.

“Thank you, but I’m not the only one behind this report as you know. Loras can be surprisingly competent with business plans.” Brienne replied.

“Surprisingly…” Jaime whispered as he waggled his eyebrows. Brienne laughed as she understood what he was mentioning. Since their first day in the company, Loras had made no effort to disguise his flirtatious attitude towards Jaime, who frequently reacted humorously to the guy’s pickup lines.

“Well, he’s indeed an amazing professional.” Brienne stated, looking at Tyrion again, watching as he calmly walked to the door. She closed the files on the desk and got up as well. Jaime stood up and called her.

“Brienne,” he gestured so she’d take a seat on the armchair next to the window, “please, have a seat, I’d like to ask you something.” He said.

She looked at him, confused about what could possibly detain her for longer. The girl heard when Tyrion closed the door, and she felt her heart skipping a beat. She was alone with him, again. Just as it’d happened a few times during their first week working at the same company; she’d been alone with him in the elevator, in the meeting room, in the lab, and now in his office. It was a nightmare already.

As the days had passed, she’d noticed Jaime had some very peculiar habits, such as eating compulsively, and listening to loud music when he stood working during the night in his office. Her very first day at the company ended badly, as she had to practically sneak out of the building, hoping he’d not notice she had been there with him until 2 in the morning. Who could blame her? It was her first day and she wanted to get things done fast, even after Loras abandoned her, saying he couldn’t work later than midnight because his brain simply didn’t function at that hour. Lucky for Brienne, Lyanna had asked her to stay at her Uncle Jon’s place that evening.

“So, what… can I do for you?” She asked as she looked nervously at him.

 

~.~

 

There it was, that look again. Jaime saw the way she stared at his face, when she wasn’t avoiding him, that was. The girl looked extremely uncomfortable when he was around her. And he’d tried to stay away. He’d tried to keep a distance so she could work peacefully, but the fact was that they needed to work together if they wished to get something done.

“Brienne,” Jaime said as he sat on the couch, in front of her, “I’ve noticed you seem quite… how should I put it, concerned… is it just my impression or does my presence make you uncomfortable?” He inquired, trying to sound polite and calm.

Her sapphires grew darker as she took a deep breath and frowned, her right hand went to her neck and she touched the silver snowflake on her necklace. “Of course not.” She practically mumbled as she tried to pronounce the words.

He narrowed his eyes as he placed his elbows on his knees, trying to lean forward more casually. “Then why do you always ignore me?”

Her jaw dropped and she started blinking. Jaime watched as she clenched her fists, releasing them quickly as if to release the pressure built within her. She always looked so uptight, so damn serious.

“Jaime, I… I don’t--”

“You do! You actually do, I simply wished to know if I’ve said anything that might’ve insulted you somehow--”

“No!” She interrupted him, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “There’s nothing wrong… I’m just… I’ve been busy trying to deliver something that meets the company’s standards. And it’s been really difficult, so I’ve been…”

He smirked. “You’ve been trying to make up excuses.”

She smiled and chuckled, nervously. “It’s not that…” She gesticulated, once again grabbing the jewelry piece on her neck.

“Then…?” She raised his eyebrows.

She smiled timidly as she glanced around. “This is quite unusual.” She said, taking a look at her phone.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, and bit his lower lip, watching as she blushed and looked away. “Well, I don’t want to keep you here for long. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to interrogate you. I just think we should be… cool with each other.” _Cool? How old are you, twelve?_

He regretted his words, but assumed she’d taken them positively as she arched her brows. Her eyes finally met his as she gave him a half-smile. “We are. I’m cool with you.” She said, as she got up and picked up her files and her phone.

Jaime stood up and watched her. “You always touch that little snowflake. Is that a lucky charm?” He asked.

Her expression changed and her face suddenly lightened up, revealing her joy as she nodded and smiled. “Yes, it’s always brought me good luck.” She touched the piece one last time with her thumb and index finger. “It was a gift to celebrate my daughter. My husband gave it to me on the day she was born.” She said, sounding proud.

Jaime got closer as he observed the item. “It’s very delicate. Silver suits you.” He said, looking into her eyes.

She swallowed, and her chest blushed as well, enhancing the color of her freckles. She brushed her bangs behind her ear as she looked into his eyes. “Because my skin is so pale, you mean.” She made fun of herself as she grinned.

“No, because of your blue eyes, you’ve got cool undertones.” Jaime replied.

The shock on her face let Jaime know she wasn’t expecting him to say that. The young woman stared into his eyes for a while, and he wondered if he’d gone too far. Flirting was always a defense mechanism for Jaime, something he’d do to push women away, instead of allowing them to get closer. As he’d experienced, women were rather repulsed than attracted by the smug tone he’d use when he falsely lured them. However, what he was feeling with Brienne so close to him felt like nothing he’d experienced before; it felt true and fresh, something truly enjoyable; the kind of thing he wanted to keep on doing.

“Well, I’m surprised you understand cool undertones versus warm undertones. I’ve heard you’ve only been working here for about nine months. Is that true?” She asked.

Jaime put his hands in his pockets and nodded. “Yes, it’s true. I used to sell cars.” He replied, making fun of his work as CEO at Tywin’s company.

Brienne smiled and laughed, the light blonde threads of her bangs moved, covering a bit of her right eye. She looked away. “I wonder why a guy would exchange the automobile industry for the cosmetics world?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her cell phone screen again.

“I woke up one morning, found out that my sister was dead and I was unhappy working for my father… one thing led to another. Genna needed someone to replace Cersei.” He explained; serenity in his heart as the words came out so easily.

She furrowed her brows. “I’m sorry… for your loss.”

He nodded slowly as he watched her. “I imagine you have to go now.” Jaime said, pointing at her phone. “Someone might be expecting you.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and smirked. “My daughter wants to have pizza for dinner tonight.”

“Lyanna, right?” He smiled.

“Yes, Lyanna Stark, the young Lyanna Stark.” Brienne said.

He grinned. “I agree with the young Lyanna Stark, pizza is so much better than healthy food.”

“Oh, I’ll say that to Tommen and Myrcella, one of these days, so they can blackmail you.” Brienne laughed as she commented. “Well, I have to go.” She held the doorknob.

Jaime tilted his head. “Goodnight, Brienne, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She opened the door and as she walked away, she turned her head and looked at him. “Goodnight, Jaime.”

 

~.~

 

_Three days later…_

 

“But mo-om, it’s supposed to be a fun day without school.” Lyanna complained while Brienne tried to drag her to her office.

Brienne took a deep breath and shook her head. “Your uncle with be here soon, Anna. I’m sorry, but it’s a weekday and I can’t stay home with you just because it’s class council day.” She stated.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and exhaled impatiently. “You’re so not cool right now.” She said.

Brienne kept walking fast to her office, not wishing her daughter to be seen by anyone in the office. It could’ve passed everyone’s eyes, everyone’s except Pia’s.

“Brienne?” Pia called, with a soft squeal. “Aw, and who’s that adorable little princess?” She asked, chasing them to Brienne’s office. Apparently no one arrived so early in the office, but Pia was as much a workaholic as Brienne and Jaime.

Brienne turned quickly, while pushing Lyanna through the door. “Pia, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone that she was here. She’s not supposed to be here, and she’ll be gone soon enough. Her uncle will be picking her up. Okay?” Brienne asked nervously, trying to scan the perimeter with her eyes to see if anyone else had arrived yet.

Pia smiled and waved to Lyanna. “Hello there.” Then she looked at Brienne and rolled her eyes. “Brienne, you don’t really need to worry so much about it. People bring their kids once in a while, and also once a year during family visiting day.”

Brienne shook her head. “Well, I prefer to keep things separate. I don’t wish to… mix… anything.” Brienne said, wrinkling her nose.

“Okay, if you say so… I’ll be at my desk.” Pia said as she turned around.

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep her in my office, quiet and well behaved.” Brienne said, before closing the door.

 

~.~

 

Only forty minutes after they’d arrived, Loras called her, saying he really needed her in the lab. She faced a dilemma; going to the lab alone and leaving her daughter in her office, playing on her tablet and having cookies as she was, or taking Lyanna with her, and risk letting everyone else see her daughter there, which would result in possible questions. Worse, it could result in Lyanna seeing Jaime, the man Loras had been mentioning for the past weeks as a prince charming, whom Lyanna had insistently asked about.

Brienne observed the first color palettes they’d received with the results of the market research targeting the age group they aimed at. She watched as Lyanna played, kneeling on the floor with her tablet on the center table next to a couch. Her office was large and roomy, so apart from her desk, there was a small meeting table, a sofa and a center table. Apparently the Lannisters knew how to make an impression.

Her phone buzzed again and the face of the emoticon on Loras message made her worried.

“Anna, I’ll be back in five minutes, okay? Uncle Loras really needs me at the lab, so I have to go there. Remember our deal, young lady!” Brienne said, pointing her index finger at her daughter to remind her of her responsibilities.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, causing her long auburn hair to cascade down her back. “Do I have a choice?” The girl asked, with a tragic tone.

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she got up and took the color samples with her. “No, you don’t. Stay in here and don’t answer the phone!” Brienne gave her some firm instructions.

“Yes, I know, don’t talk to strangers, don’t do anything stupid, don’t break the rules, and all that jazz… Go, mom, Uncle Loras is waiting!” Lyanna waved her hand as she kept her eyes locked onto the tablet screen.

 

~.~

 

Twenty minutes had past and Brienne still hadn’t come back. Lyanna watched her tablet’s battery die, and she had no idea where the charger was. She tried to search Brienne’s desk, so the opened the drawers and checked on the cabinets next to the meeting table. Nothing. She didn’t want to disobey her mother, but she couldn’t call her either, to ask her about the charger.

Lyanna walked slowly to the door, and opened it very carefully, trying not to make any noise. When she saw the area clear, she walked to Pia’s desk. She touched her shoulder and smiled as Pia glanced at her.

“Aw, sweetie, do you need anything?” Pia asked, turning her chair so she could face Lyanna.

With a puppy look on her face, Lyanna tilted her head. “I need a charger, for my tablet, and I have no idea where mom keeps it.” She said.

Pia opened one of her drawers and retrieved her charger, until someone interrupted them.

 

~.~

 

Jaime got off the elevator; he’d been in Kevan’s office, upstairs, to get the approval from the board of directors for their budget report. As he walked through the corridor, he glanced at Pia’s desk. He saw, behind the glass partition, a smudged colorful pair of pants.

“Pia, what are you doing?” He asked, as he approached the woman, looking at her. He noticed the portion of red hair moving behind Pia’s chair. It looked like someone kneeling behind the desk, trying to reach further under the division.

Pia opened her mouth and then smiled apologetically. “Nothing, Sir.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Who’s this?” He said, pointing at the child whose face he couldn’t see.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Pia said, shrugging as she glanced around, pretending she couldn’t see the kid.

Jaime rolled his eyes and walked around the large high desk. Then he knelt down next to the child. As he touched the girl’s arm, she looked at him and smiled.

“You’re Jaime?” She asked.

Jaime saw something familiar about the girl’s face, but he wasn’t really sure why. “Yes, I am. And you are?”

“I’m no one.” The kid said, frowning and looking at Pia with a serious expression. “I’m not here!” She stated.

The kid got up, and Jaime got up as well, observing her moves. She was wearing a purple pair of pants and a grey t-shirt with a purple teddy bear stamped on it. She looked like she was Tommen’s age, and her auburn hair reached her elbows.

“Pia, is she with you?” Jaime inquired, as the girl seemed to check her tablet, while it was connected to a charger under Pia’s desk.

“No, Sir. She’s not with me. I don’t know her. I’ve never seen her. I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Pia responded lifting her chin and winking to the kid.

“You’re good at this!” The child pointed out.

Jaime put his hand in his pockets and chuckled as he heard them talking. “Well, I’ve heard from my brother Tyrion we’re hiring younger trainees each year. So, are you a trainee?” He asked the little girl, as he gave her a challenging look. “Because if you are, then I’d advise you to always wear your badge, full time, no excuses, young lady.” He joked, causing the girl to giggle and shake her head.

“No, I don’t work here. My mom does.” She said.

 _Interesting… red heads?_ Jaime scanned his memory so he’d remember every red head employee that worked in the company.

“Are you Tansy’s daughter?” He asked.

The girl grinned. “No!”

“Beth Cassel’s daughter, then?” He crossed his arms, revealing his curiosity as he looked to the side, thinking of the red heads that worked there.

“Nope!” She giggled again, shaking her head vigorously and causing her hair to move around her shoulders.

“Okay, give me a clue… I can’t remember any other natural red head working here.” He said, sounding disappointed.

The girl leaned against the desk and crossed her arms as well, assuming the same position he was. “Well, then that’s why you’ll never guess. My mom isn’t a red head. My mom is blonde, and she can kick your ass!” The girl said, sounding very proud.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked, immediately getting the idea after she mentioned the words ‘kick your ass’. In just a few days working with her, he’d already noticed how strong and determined Brienne was, how she’d never take shit from people, and how she stood for what she believed. “You’re Lyanna?” He inquired.

“Yep!” She replied, smiling. And now he could see just why he’d found her familiar. The tiny freckles on her cheeks and the bluest tone in the girl’s eyes, those were Brienne’s marks. The girl’s red hair, of course, was a trace of Tully blood, Robb Stark’s mother’s family.

Jaime offered his hand to shake hers. “Nice to meet you, Lyanna Stark.”

She widened her eyes in shock. “You know my name?” Her jaw dropped as she asked.

“Of course I know your name. Your mom is crazy about you. It’s Lyanna this and Lyanna that, and ‘Awe Lyanna wants to have pizza’ and ‘Lyanna needs more glitter for the school play’. She talks about you a million times a day!” Jaime exaggerated a bit, but he was actually telling the truth. Brienne had mentioned her daughter many times already. “And how do you know me?” Jaime asked her.

She covered her mouth as she smothered her laugh. “Oh, Uncle Loras said you look like prince charming.”

Jaime smirked.

“Well, not that prince charming… the one from the Shrek movie.” She said, bursting into laughter as she looked at him.

Jaime rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Oh, that’s very flattering.”

“I’m sorry. But you kind of look like him. Your attitude isn’t the same, though. At least that’s what mom says.” She commented as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jaime raised his eyebrows as he leaned forward. “Does your mom talk about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos, comments and subscriptions! You're so kind and supportive, that makes my days brighter!


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Jaime have some ice cream. Brienne learns from Loras that she might have to reconsider a few details on the makeup line. When she gets back to her office, she freaks out to notice Lyanna isn't there. Jaime and Brienne argue. Tyrion warns Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Thank you for supporting this fic. I have no words to thank you enough for such positive messages and comments. Thank you for your kudos, subscriptions and shares on [tumblr](http://she-could-almost-be-a-beauty.tumblr.com/).  
> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who always has the nicest suggestions and ideas.

Jaime observed how the little girl narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, my mom talks about you. She’s been talking about you a lot.” Lyanna said, with a sassy smile on her face. Jaime had no idea why the girl was there, but it came to his mind that he needed to talk to her, so he’d find out more about Brienne.

“So, how about we go downstairs to the cafeteria so we can have… let’s say some ice cream…” Jaime waggled his eyebrows, making Lyanna giggle and nod.

“I just need to recharge my tablet. The battery died when I was playing.” She said, looking annoyed as she took the device in her hands.

He gestured so she’d follow him to the elevator. “Don’t worry, there’re sockets at the cafeteria.” Jaime said.

 

~.~

 

“Forget glass containers, please.” Brienne said, as she held the container samples in her hands. Mya had suggested a thick plastic container, with a pump to control the product flow usage. However, they’d have to get it passed, because Lannister Cosmetics was still known for the glass containers of their foundations. Changing that would be harder than they’d imagined.

“Okay, so we’ve got these four options.” Mya said, leaning forward to support her elbows on the table.

Brienne observed each container carefully. “Well, I’m not sure if we should go for the bottle shaped one or the tube. I guess the only thing I’m one hundred percent sure of is the pump.” She said.

Loras agreed and nodded. “Indeed! Pump is life.” He gesticulated, moving his fingers as if he pressed the pumps on the containers. Then he tilted his head as he took a deep breath. “Though we still need to convince Jaime.” Loras added.

Brienne furrowed her brows. “What do you mean? Tyrion assured me the board of directors gave us full autonomy to decide on the line.”

Mya raised her eyebrows as she seemed to sense a big discussion. “Well, I’ll run some tests on the sun screen samples, excuse me.”

Loras turned to Brienne with a worried expression. “Bri, Jaime seems determined to keep the glass container as a rule. He says that’s the way his mother made it, and that’s the way we should do it. It’s something to do with the temperature variation and that their foundations last longer when they’re kept in glass packaging.” He explained.

Brienne rolled her eyes, annoyed that she’d already found obstacles to her work, and they’d been imposed by the very person that had convinced her to work there. She felt disturbed and defied; as if Jaime were trying to manipulate her into choosing what he wanted.

“Well, there’s no way we’re keeping the glass containers, they’re not practical and they increase the price in over 40%.” Brienne stated, pointing out facts that both Loras and Mya were already aware of.

“Honey, you know who you need to talk to, and it isn’t me.” Loras teased her.

 

~.~

 

“I mean, if you’re having ice cream, there’s gotta be some chocolate… not fruit!” Jaime stated, holding the spoon in the air, making Lyanna giggle as she retrieved a wafer and took a bit of it. Jaime noticed the way she behaved, so different from her mother, not really shy and extremely easygoing. Lyanna was like a less shy version of Brienne.

“Cookie dough is my favorite ice cream flavor, though I also love vanilla, and mint chocolate chip.” She said, tilting her head as she narrowed her eyes and looked up, as if trying to remember the flavors.

Jaime nodded and dipped his spoon back into the bowl, scooping come of his Belgium chocolate ice cream. “So, this was fun!” He said, circling his hand, pointing at her and then at himself. “You’re a really cool kid. You sound like Tommen.”

“And you sound like Uncle Loras… minus the excitement with glittery stuff.” She stated, making Jaime laugh.

“Yeah, Loras is pretty cool.” Jaime said.

Lyanna arched her brows. “You know he’s into you, right?” She asked, looking like she was concerned about his reaction.

Jaime smiled and chuckled as he nodded awkwardly. “Yes, I get it. He’s made it clear already.”

The girl shrugged and scooped a bit of her ice cream with the wafer. She took another bite. “Wow… This is awesome!” Then she pointed at Jaime. “So, are you into Uncle Loras?”

Jaime gave her an apologetic look. “Not really.”

“Why not?” She gave him a challenging look.

The girl was certainly not as shy as her mother, and she had no problems with speaking her mind, Jaime could tell. He took a deep breath as he tried to think of an answer. “Well, I’m not into guys. I’m into--”

“Gals.” Lyanna said, interrupting him.

“Yep.” He said.

Lyanna smirked and crossed her arms. “And what does your wife think… you know, about you working with Uncle Loras?” She asked, giving away her intentions.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and pointed at her. “I know what you’re doing, young lady. You’re a hawk! And to answer your question, I’m not married.” He said.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She shot, quicker than he could predict.

Jaime raised his brows. “Nope.”

Lyanna frowned. “That’s bad.” She stated firmly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, then he scratched his beard and glanced at her. A part of him agreed, it was bad enough that he’d been lonely for years, bad enough that he’d accepted the tiny bits of affection his sister had given him while they were ‘together’.

“It is...” He told her, taking the napkin to wipe his lips.

Lyanna stared at him, with an enigmatic look. Her blue eyes and freckles reminded Jaime of Brienne, but the fire in her gaze spoke of someone else, the wolf within the little girl.

“So Tommen’s your nephew?” She asked.

“Yes, he lives with me now since his mother passed away ten months ago.” Jaime said surprised at how serene the answer came out.

“It must be hard for him, because he lost both of his parents. I lost my dad when I was seven.” Lyanna revealed her sadness as she exhaled.

Jaime allowed himself to share more than he’d have shared with anyone else. “I lost my mom when I was eleven, and my dad was never a loving kind of parent, so I was pretty much doomed if it weren’t for my brother Tyrion.” Jaime said, trying to smile.

“And your sister? Did she help you get through it as well?” Lyanna inquired.

Jaime swallowed hard. “Not really. She was away. She was raised in a boarding school, so we’d just meet during the holidays. My father sent her abroad when she was six, and she only came back to live with us when she was fifteen.” He explained.

Lyanna gasped and her face displayed shock. “So you weren’t best friends?”

“No.” Jaime shrugged, trying to shake the weird feeling that came to him whenever he spoke about Cersei.

“Well, you still had Tyrion, that’s awesome. I mean, my mom says Tyrion is amazing. She says he really knows makeup, and that he’s really funny and smart.” She grinned as she spoke.

She scooped some more ice cream, taking each spoonful into her mouth and closing her eyes as she enjoyed it. Jaime saw Tommen, and the way he ate, savoring each different kind of flavor.

“Those are nice words to describe him.” Jaime smirked.

“She talks about you, by the way. Well, that’s why you brought me here, isn’t it? You wanted to ask me about her. Will you ask her out?” Lyanna inquired, demanding his reply with her fierce blue eyes challenging him.

Jaime was baffled. “Hey, I didn’t say anything…” He wrinkled his nose, looking surprised.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. “Then why would you ask so much about her if you weren’t interested?”

“Because I care about her, as a friend. That’s all.” He answered opening his arms.

Lyanna looked suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin. “Okay. So you wanna be her friend.”

“I _am_ her friend.” He proudly stated.

“You’re not.” Lyanna tilted her head as she crossed her arms. “She says you make her nervous, and friends don’t make us nervous.”

The way Lyanna spoke made it clear for him that she knew better than to be fooled by people’s amenities. She sounded so mature for her age. He could see the traces of Brienne’s personality just in how seriously Lyanna talked about issues a child of ten wouldn’t normally converse about.

“Then I need to change that.” He lifted his eyebrows as he spoke, wondering if he’d be able to do that.

 

~.~

 

Brienne was displeased as she left the lab. Thinking Jaime was already putting obstacles in her way, like demanding a glass container for the foundation they’d be producing, was just too much. He’d convinced her to say yes, and now apparently, he was tricking her into accepting his orders, but that’s not what she’d signed up for when she accepted working there. Myrcella’s passion when she spoke about changing the way things were in the industry had been enough to make Brienne think she was able to do that; but now Jaime’s insistence felt like betrayal. He’d have to accept her opinion if he wanted her to continue with this project.

She got off the elevator and her eyes searched the reception area, so she could find Pia and ask her to inform Jaime she needed to talk to him. However, Pia’s desk was empty, and there was no sign of the pretty young woman there. When Brienne opened the door to her office, she felt like the floor shook beneath her feet and her heart was electrified. Her daughter wasn’t there. She took her phone and called Lyanna’s, and she quickly noticed the girl had taken her tablet wherever she’d gone, but she’d left her phone behind.

Brienne walked to the corridor and started calling her softly, fearing she’d cause disturbance if she spoke too loud. There was something telling her that Lyanna was probably somewhere with Pia, though she knew that wasn’t right, because she’d been very clear with both her daughter and her workmate. She walked to the bathroom, at the end of the hall, but there was no one there. Concern began to fill her mind as she tried to think of where her daughter could be.

“Hey, Brienne. Already back from the lab?” Pia’s voice interrupted her thoughts. The girl had a stupid smile on her face, and it made Brienne even more irritated.

“Where’s Lyanna?” She asked, walking towards Pia. “Where’s my daughter?” Her tone was firmer on the second question. Pia’s jaw dropped as she seemed confused. Brienne was looking right into her eyes. “Pia!” She yelled this time, causing the young receptionist to flinch at the sound of her name.

The elevator doors opened and Brienne heard her daughter giggling. The sound was unmistakable to the ears of a mother, and when she turned to look at Lyanna, she saw him. Jaime walked off the elevator, laughing as he glanced at the child, and Lyanna followed him, as she said something about wafers.

“Lyanna, what’s the meaning of this?” Brienne asked, with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

The girl immediately walked to her mother, raising her hands as if she wanted to be given a chance to explain. “Mom, I’m sorry I left but--”

“But nothing!” Brienne raised her hand, imposing Lyanna to stop talking at once. When she looked at Jaime, his face had changed from a friendly grin, to a worried expression.

 

~.~

 

“Brienne, it’s not her fault, I asked--”

There it was again, her hand right in front of his face, telling Jaime to shut up. He was angry at her, but he knew she was right. He’d taken Lyanna without her permission, and they’d been gone for about half an hour. Brienne took Lyanna by the hand and walked fast with her back to her office. Jaime knew he was about to make a huge mistake as he followed them, but his concern for the girl was stronger than the fear of her mother.

“That’s two days without electronics, young lady!” Brienne spoke firmly, not noticing Jaime had entered her office, before the door was slammed closed.

“That’s unfair!” Jaime shouted, causing Brienne to turn around in shock. Lyanna looked at her mother, and then at Jaime, then she sat on the couch without making a sound.

“What did you say?” Brienne’s eyes had fire within them as she stared at him with a ferocious look.

“I said that’s unfair. You can’t blame her for something I did wrong!” He spoke firmly, though deep down he was a bit insure.

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she walked slowly getting closer to him and staring at his face. “You’ll not tell me how I should be parenting my kid.”

Jaime tried to reason with her. “Hey, you don’t need to get defensive.”

“You’ve got no idea what it is to care for someone more than you do for your own life and you’ve got no idea what it feels like to see that one tiny distraction can take that person away from you forever.”Then she raised her hand and pointed her index finger at him. “You’ll eventually learn that it takes much more than playing around with kids to raise them.”

He frowned. “What do you mean by that?” His voice failed as he foresaw her point.

Brienne pursed her lips for a moment.

“Say it, Brienne. What do you mean?” He insisted.

“You’re the guardian of your nephew and niece but you don’t act like someone parenting them. You act like a school friend. I’ve seen Tyrion setting more limits than you and I’ve just seen them a couple of times during these couple of weeks.” She spoke with a defensive tone.

Jaime felt his mouth opening, but no sound came out. He didn’t have anything to prove her wrong, and he felt defeated as he saw the truth in her words. He’d never noticed after all these months, that he still behaved distantly. He loved his children, but he hadn’t learned how to express the feeling and let them know what they truly meant in his life. He surely wasn’t going to tell them the truth about their origin, but he had to bond with them, to let them know he’d stay with them for good.

He swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. Walking towards the door, he glanced at Lyanna and smiled. “I’m sorry I got you into trouble. It was nice talking to you.” He told her.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt horrible. She’d crossed the line when she mentioned Tommen and Myrcella. But what was there to do? He’d practically insulted her decisions as a mother, she just couldn’t accept that.

As he closed the door, Brienne felt her chest being restrained and her lungs seemed to gain no air as she took another breath. Lyanna looked upset as she got up from the couch, handing her tablet to Brienne.

“I don’t mind being grounded, but you shouldn’t have said that stuff to him, mom.” She said.

Brienne watched as her daughter showed loyalty the way Robb would have shown. At that moment, she understood her daughter had learned the right way to stand by what she believed; it made Brienne proud, though she felt bad for Jaime and the things she’d said.

 

~.~

 

“That _woman_ is just… I just can’t believe she’d say something… After I practically begged her to come work here!” Jaime mumbled and spat his rage while walking from side to side, in Tyrion’s office.

His younger brother only watched him, with narrowed eyes and one arched eyebrow.

“Oh, I know what you’re going to say. Don’t say it!” Jaime shouted, holding his hand up to avoid Tyrion’s ‘I told you so’.

“Brother, you did something not even the stupidest person would attempt. You’ve questioned a woman’s parenting skills, there’s nothing more offensive that that. You could’ve called her an arrogant conceited bitch and she’d probably not be this angry.” Tyrion said, gesticulating as he tilted his head. “Brienne is a proud mother, you should know better than to think you can go correcting her choices. Her daughter did disobey her, after all. Think how you would feel if you found Tommen or Myrcella gone and you had no idea where they were.” Tyrion added.

Jaime rolled his eyes and slapped his thigh, trying not to let his irritation come to the surface. He stopped and turned away from his brother, staring at the windows and the view of King’s Landing’s frantic streets.

“Lyanna is an amazing kid.” Jaime said, defeated as he processed his brother’s words.

Tyrion walked from his desk to the couch, propping himself so he could take a seat. “I imagine she must be quite adorable. To cause you this much trouble to defend her.”

Jaime shook his head and looked down. “She’s fun like Tommen. And she’s very spirited as well.”

“That’s a Tully thing. Remember the Tullys? Remember Lyanna’s grandmother, Catelyn Stark, who wouldn’t be pleased knowing you’ve been bonding with her grandchild.” Tyrion pointed out the obvious.

The Starks owned important ventures in the North. Amongst those companies was a steel supplier, which Tywin had found a way to buy. The merger had caused massive layoffs in the company, something Ned Stark described as an act of betrayal from Tywin. When Ned died, Catelyn swore she’d never allow the capital’s conglomerates to take control of any other Northern enterprise.

Jaime glanced at Tyrion, frowning as he tried to look careless. “She can be displeased all she wants. That kid is dynamite and I liked talking to her.” He spoke determinedly. He smiled as he raised his eyebrows. “We had ice cream.”

Tyrion furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m sure you had lots of fun considering you’re as emotionally mature as a ten-year-old.” He made fun of Jaime. “Though I’m not sure things will be fine, after what you said to Brienne.”

“Hey, she insulted me as well!” He said, pointing his finger at the door.

Tyrion crossed his arms. “Really? Or did she actually point out the fact that you’re not parenting your children very well?”

Jaime opened his mouth, but the thoughts left him. There was something true in those lines. Maybe his brother had already seen what Brienne saw in little time. He didn’t behave like a father. So it was about time he started acting like one.


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne try to make peace. Things don't go as planned. Brienne dreams of Robb, or someone else. Genna makes fun of her nephew. Brienne talks to Loras about her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so awesome and so supportive. I never believed anyone would enjoy my texts, and I still can't believe when you comment and send me such positive messages. Thank you so much for making my days brighter. :}

“Good morning, Ms. Tarth.” Jaime said, nodding slowly as he looked at her. It’d been two days since they’d both lost their temper over Jaime’s little escape attempt with Lyanna. Brienne hadn’t spoken to him, so every request she’d had was communicated by Pia. Jaime’s natural reflex was to behave like a typical brat. He’d made sure not to reply to her solicitations to force her to come and talk to him personally.

“Good morning, Mr. Lannister.” She coldly replied, walking to the seat in front of his desk.

Her eyes avoided him. She held a few folders in her hands, keeping them close to her chest, almost like a shield. She was wearing a coral cashmere sweater and some skinny dark jeans. Her black flats made her steps soundless.

Jaime took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He noticed her eyes flickered as she tried not to look at him, but when she did, she blushed. He glanced at her hands, which held the folders firmly, and he noticed the corners of her cuticles were harmed. The tiny cuts and injuries on her fingers contrasted with the flawless makeup she wore on her face.

“Okay, we gotta stop this!” He almost yelled as he placed his palms on the desk. “Listen, I’m tremendously sorry about the way I interfered the other day. I’m sorry! I just… I couldn’t resist. Lyanna is such a terrific kid and I felt sorry for her, just as I felt responsible because she was being punished! I never meant to offend you, I just… you know.”

Her eyes widened as he spoke, and he didn’t even notice how his heart accelerated when Brienne stared at him. Her mouth opened slightly, and what started out as bafflement, turned out to be a smile.

“I know, Jaime. Just like I couldn’t say no to Myrcella when she requested me to work here… Kids do that often. They conquer us with simplicity and we find ourselves--”

“Taken by surprise…” Jaime interrupted her, finishing her sentence.

She nodded and as her face brightened up with the subject, she placed the files she’d been holding on his desk and shifted her weight. Jaime understood she was now at ease so they could finally talk about work. But he found himself stalling as he smiled to her, watching the way she blushed.

“She’s very clever, you know. Your daughter could win about half of our board of directors with her strategy.” Jaime said, grinning as he noticed Brienne rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I know! And she’s so stubborn… when her mind is set on something…” Brienne gesticulated.

“She’s got that from you, I guess.” Jaime added.

Brienne smirked. “Well, at least she got something from me, because in everything else she seems to take after Robb.” She said, her eyes glinting with longing.

Jaime swallowed hard and nodded, trying to smile. “I bet he was a terrific father.” He said, not knowing exactly why he was complementing her husband.

Her face softened and she nodded, then she looked through the windows and took a deep breath. “He was a terrific man.”

Jaime’s eyebrows moved slightly, while he felt an unexplained bitter taste in his mouth as he heard her words. Brienne still felt something for Robb Stark. He wondered if it was the same feeling he still had for his sister, but he suspected it was different. Brienne seemed to miss what she had lived, while Jaime wished he could have lived things differently.

She changed her expression, smiling as she turned back to face him. “So, what I’d like to discuss with you is the new set of containers for the foundation line.”

“Glass!” Jaime stated briefly, raising his eyebrows as he inflated his chest.

 

~.~

 

 _What an arrogant bastard!_ Brienne felt betrayed as she cursed him. After using Lyanna and Robb to soften her up, he was still trying to make her adapt to his demands. For a moment she recalled Catelyn’s words, warning her about the Lannisters. That moment lasted briefly, for she was soon arching her eyebrows with a fierce expression as she debated with him.

“Jaime, we need something practical and inexpensive. Mya has developed excellent plastic containers with pumps. Glass containers are expensive and risky. An awful choice for the younger public.” Brienne argued as she showed him the models.

Jaime frowned and took the files she was showing him. He got up and started walking around as he observed the designs of the new foundation packaging. Each time he scratched his stubble, Brienne felt her throat drying up. A strange sensation, the tingling burn that began in her stomach and found its way south.

_This is not happening!_

She grabbed the snowflake charm and prayed for her body to stop reacting to his moves. But it seemed a lost battle. When Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, she had to look away, to stop herself from staring at him and blushing stupidly like she’d done before.

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he seemed to notice her discomfort. “Brienne, my mother always defended the quality of her products. The glass containers ensure the products quality and freshness. It feels wrong to change it to plastic.” He said, sounding a bit more willing to compromise than he had before. “And glass is more refined and beautiful than plastic.” He added.

His words bothered her. But she fought her disappointment, straightening her back and lifting her chin. “We can tell that to the board of directors when we explain to them why the new line failed in stores then. I’m sure they’ll understand once we tell them at least we failed with a refined beautiful style.” Her eyebrows arched as she glared at him.

He bit his lower lip as he narrowed his eyes. The image sent chills down her spine, so she looked away, trying to relax. Working so close to him was beginning to become an issue she wished to avoid. Meeting Jaime in the elevator, in meetings, at the hall and during coffee break was just difficult to deal with.

He exhaled and threw his head back. “We’ll talk to Genna about it and--”

“I’ve already talked to her and she’s given me a go-ahead.” She stated.

Jaime frowned and returned to his chair, he smoothed the dark shirt he was wearing and it showed the definition of his chest even more.

“Brienne, do I need to remind you that I’m your superior?” He asked her, as he tilted his head and smiled arrogantly.

“Excuse me?” She opened her mouth as she waited for his answer.

“You do things… behind my back and you expect me to support you on it. Talking to Genna was a big move!” Jaime accused her.

She was outraged and irritated as she crossed her arms. “Well, I’m sorry, but I had no choice considering you’ve been avoiding me for the last two days!” Her blue eyes darkened as she stared at him.

He threw the files on his desk and pushed himself away, causing his chair to slide towards the window. “I don’t care, you should’ve talked to me! We’re in this together. And you’re the one who avoided me all this time!”

She threw her head back. “By the Gods!” Then she got up and retrieved her files from his desk.

Jaime got up as well, and leaned forward with an accusatory look. “Oh, now you’re planning to escape the argument. That’s very mature, you know!”

Brienne hissed as she leaned forward as well, trying to look as ‘dangerous’ as him. “The mature part of this argument started when you decided to use the _boss_ card with me, trying to bluff your way into winning it! Just in case you’ve missed the contract I’ve signed, you’re not my boss, Jaime! I’m subordinated to the chairman of the company, Genna Lannister!”

He was in complete shock as he looked at her. His jaw dropped as his eyes flickered in recognition. He didn’t say a word for a couple of seconds, and then Brienne decided it was time to leave him alone, before this hostility went on any longer.

 

~.~

 

As Jaime saw her leaving his office he couldn’t control his anger. He slapped his desk, causing the glass to make a loud noise. Then he pressed the button on the telephone, calling Pia.

_“Yes, Mr. Lannister.”_

“I need to have a word with my brother, please. It’s urgent! And get a copy of Ms. Tarth’s contract with the HR department.” He spat the words as if he were roaring in the wilderness. He’d never felt so angry in his life, yet, he just couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

~.~

 

Robb kissed her, his beard scratching her lips and chin while moans vibrated against her body. His hands pulled her blouse off and his kisses lit her skin on fire. She felt the burning sensation going towards her breasts. He stroked her sex with his hand, the sleek heat of her sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. He licked her nipples, nibbling the coral peaks and blowing gently over them, as she smothered her cries with her forearm pressed on her mouth. Then her hands grabbed the red brown mass of hair, his curls, bringing his face closer to her chest.

He pressed his lips onto her navel and licked the soft skin on her hips, while his hands removed her underwear. Brienne whimpered and squirmed when her husband caressed her inner thighs and spread her legs to accommodate himself. He nibbled her groin, rubbing his lips on her labia. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, panting as she felt his tongue on her clit. Her hands released his hair as she brought her fingers to pinch her nipples. He flicked her nub faster, and she felt the pool of heat forming on her core.

“Almost there…” Brienne whispered, arching her back.

She slid her hands down, to tangle her fingers into his locks, only this time she found a different texture. She didn’t find the thick rough hair; instead, she found something that felt incredibly silky and fine. She opened her eyes and pulled back to look at him. Then her heart stopped as she saw his face, the golden beard and green eyes. The smug look on Jaime’s face as he kissed and licked her.

“No!” Brienne woke up, disturbed and desperate. Trying to take in all the air she needed, while blinking as she scanned the darkness of her room. It’d all been a dream, as she realized she was in her bed, alone.

 

~.~

 

“Jaime, you’re acting like a schoolboy. I gave her freedom to choose as she wishes.” Genna stated, displaying annoyance as she spoke. After the discussion he’d had with Brienne on the previous day, he had to talk to his aunt to make sure she knew what it meant to give Brienne full autonomy.

“Genna, she disrespected me!” He frowned as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Genna Lannister wrinkled her face as she looked at him with a disgusted expression. “By the Gods, Jaime, how old are you? Seven? The girl is competent, she’s got a vision. Stop acting like she’s stolen your toy!”

Jaime leaned back on the chair. The meeting room was prepared for their weekly reports. He’d see Brienne and he’d have to talk to her. In spite of the discomfort he felt, recalling their dispute, he still felt his heart racing each time someone opened the door, when he expected it to be her.

“I screwed up.” He spoke discreetly, while Pia placed the reports on the table and took some glasses from the cabinet.

Genna smirked as she narrowed her powerful green eyes. “Oh I’ve heard all about it, Jaime. Your brother keeps me updated on the flirtatious hostility you’ve shared.” She said, with an amused tone to her voice.

Jaime opened his mouth and wrinkled his nose. “Oh, please… There’s nothing flirtatious about that girl—I mean, woman—there’s nothing flirtatious about her. She’s stubborn, annoying and she’s so uptight. I just felt sorry for the poor little kid, Lyanna.” Jaime tried to shrug as he looked away.

“Well, I bet she’s a gem! Brienne talks about her with such affection and pride.” Genna smiled and sighed.

Jaime allowed his smile to surface. “She’s awesome. She reminds me of Tommen, but she’s smarter and faster than him.”

Genna waved her hand. “All boys are slower, that’s normal.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

~.~

 

Brienne watched a few workmates passing by as she remained sat at the cafeteria. It’d been a surprise to find such a place inside the company’s headquarters. She sipped on her caramel macchiato as she waited for Loras. She’d sent him a message on whatsapp, requesting her friend to meet her there before the staff meeting. She felt embarrassed and awkward, imagining everyone around knew what she’d dreamed of that night.

She saw Loras coming through the door, he had a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw her, he frowned. He apparently had already absorbed her vibe. The young man sat in front of her, frowning as he observed her face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Loras inquired, leaning discreetly towards her.

In spite of the makeup she was wearing, Brienne knew her appearance gave away her mood. She swallowed hard as she kept looking at her cup.

“Have you ever had an inappropriate thought about someone you shouldn’t?” She asked, her voice was weak.

Loras smiled wickedly as he took a deep breath. “Who exactly are we talking about?”

She rolled her eyes and threw her head back, shaking it slightly as if denying the whole issue. Loras glanced at her fingers, while she kept holding her cup of coffee. He arched his brows and gave her a disapproved look.

“So you’re back to this?” He asked, as he grabbed her right hand, exposing her fingers and her damaged skin.

Brienne quickly pulled her hand back, avoiding his gaze. “It’s nothing.”

Loras crossed his arms and shook his head. “I thought you’d gotten over this.” Loras stated.

Brienne still remembered the diagnosis. She experienced severe dermatillomania after Robb died. As the therapist had described, she felt guilty because her family was broken, and the brief attempts of self-mutilation seemed to be a way of punishing herself for what had happened.

“This is nothing… I’m just stressed out because of the new samples coming out next week.” She spoke, wishing Loras would change the subject.

He gave her a sad look and nodded. “I don’t mean to upset you, Bri.”

She tilted her head and raised her brows. “I know. But today isn’t really a good day for me.”

Loras reached out and stroked her arm. “Tell me what happened, girl.”

Brienne hesitated for a while. She glanced around fearing their workmates would hear her. She held the cup firmly, as if trying to find the strength to tell her best friend about the awful dream she’d had.

“Last night… I…” Her blue eyes flickered and she bit her lower lip.

Reading her better than anyone else, Loras gasped and then grinned. “You had a wet dream about Jaime!”

“Loras!” Brienne whispered her shout, trying not to be perceived by others.

Loras simply rolled his eyes while waving his hand. “Okay, okay. I know girls technically don’t have wet dreams, but… you know. Wow! By the Gods, I’ve had so many erotic dreams which involved that cute blondie.” He sighed and looked at her.

Brienne covered her face, feeling her cheeks burn. “I’m a horrible person. I’m cheating on Robb in my dreams.”

“Wait… Bri, you’re not serious, are you?” Loras looked at her with a concerned expression. “Do you really think you’re _cheating_ on Robb?”

_Great! Now he thinks I’m a freak…_

She frowned. “No, not really… But it feels weird to… you know.”

He took her hand in his, forcing her to let go of her coffee. “Bri, I totally get it. I was so nervous and unsure the first time I had sex… you know, after Renly. But I guarantee you, once you get used to the idea, and once you stop blaming yourself you’ll be able to have tons of sex with a bunch of different guys and you won’t be feeling this way.” He smiled.

She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t want to have sex with a bunch of different guys!”

“Just Jaime.”

“Yeah!” She nodded before she processed the word. “No!” She pulled her hand back holding it up and shaking her head. “No sex! That’s not in my plans! There’s nobody for it!”

Loras sighed and shrugged. “Your body doesn’t agree with it, though.”

She didn’t find anything else to say. It was true. She’d been reacting to Jaime so very strangely, it was impossible to deny there was attraction. But she’d never allow it to become real, nothing more than dreams, or _nightmares_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dark Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4)   
>  _Lana Del Rey_
> 
>  
> 
> All my friends tell me  
> I should move on  
> I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
> Ahhh, that's how you sang it  
> Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
> Even though you're not here, won't move on  
> Ahhh, that's how we played it
> 
> And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody  
> It won't leave my head, your soul is haunting me  
> And telling me that everything is fine  
> But I wish I was dead
> 
> Every time I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> I'm scared that you  
> Won't be waiting on the other side  
> Everytime I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> I'm scared that you  
> Won't be waiting on the other side
> 
> All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
> Tell'em when you find true love it lives on  
> Ahhh, that's why I stay here
> 
> And there's no remedy for memory of faces like a melody  
> It won't leave my head your soul is haunting me  
> And telling me that everything is fine  
> But I wish I was dead
> 
> Everytime I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> I'm scared that you  
> Won't be waiting on the other side  
> Every time I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight
> 
> Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
> I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
> Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
> I don't wanna wake up from this tonight
> 
> There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
> And everybody's rushing me  
> But I can feel you touching me  
> There's no release  
> I feel you in my dreams  
> Telling me i'm fine
> 
> Every time I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
> Everytime I close my eyes  
> It's like a dark paradise  
> No one compares to you  
> But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,
> 
> Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
> I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
> Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
> I don't wanna wake up from this tonight


	10. Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne face each other in a meeting. Loras teases Jaime. Brienne presents the new containers and Jaime gives her his opinion about it. Lyanna and Brienne accept Loras' suggestion and go to a new mall. Lady Stoneheart, the Kingslayer and some dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your patience and positive thoughts! For the ones who don't follow me on tumblr, I've had some personal issues, my dog was sick. That's what kept me from working on my fics, so updates were delayed. Now things are getting back to normal! Thank you for your messages of support! You gave me strength to go through this hard phase. :} You're awesome!

As soon as Brienne crossed the threshold and entered the meeting room, Jaime felt like his body had acknowledged her proximity. The shivers running down his spine seemed to make his heart beat faster; and as he looked up, he saw her walking beside Loras, her eyes avoided his gaze.

“Good morning, my dearest Lady Lannister.” Loras said, flattering Jaime’s aunt. Loras and Genna had become quite attached in little time. She’d made her admiration to Loras’ work evident since the beginning, and Loras saw in Genna a heroine just like his grandmother, who had been distant from him ever since he came out.

“My dear boy, one of these days… You’ll steal my heart.” Genna commented, smiling as she reached out so Loras could kiss her hand, before taking a seat across from her at the huge meeting table.

Brienne sat across from Jaime. She placed a box she carried from the lab. Jaime watched her eyes, but she never looked directly at him. His throat dried as he wondered if he should talk to her or wait until Genna started the meeting. There was a part of him that wanted to tell her they shouldn’t let minor decisions in the project end their friendship, until he recalled Lyanna’s words. The kid had been right when she’d told him that Brienne doesn’t consider him a friend; but what could he do to change it, when all they seemed to do was fight.

“You’ve already stolen mine… or was that your shoes that made me fall in love?” Loras graciously commented, causing Genna to wave her hand, trying to give him little credit for his line.

“And you, Brienne? You look a bit uneasy.” Genna asked, arching her brows. Jaime closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand, embarrassed for his aunt’s words.

Her eyes flickered as she blushed. She gesticulated but the words came out with difficulty. “I had… insomnia.”

Loras looked at her with a weird expression on his face, and Jaime tried to read the young man’s glance. _Mockery? Sarcasm?_

Genna reached out to pat Brienne’s hand in a motherly way. “Darling, don’t tell me you’ve been stressed because of work. You don’t need to, you know. I think you’re doing a fantastic job. There’s no reason to be nervous.” Genna smiled and looked at Brienne, nodding slightly as she did so.

Those blue sapphires of hers found Jaime’s eyes, and he swallowed hard as he noticed her discomfort. Brienne smiled briefly as she looked at Genna. She shook her head shrugged awkwardly. “It’s just stress. We’ve had…” Her eyes scanned Jaime’s expression. “We’ve had some issues.” Brienne spoke, furrowing her brows.

Jaime wondered how she could behave so fragile after standing so fiercely in front of him the day before. It sounded like she only showed her more determined facet in certain occasions, when she found herself challenged.

Genna smirked as looked at him, then she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, looking back at the girl. “Brienne, I’ll tell you a secret,” Genna whispered while leaning forward to talk to Brienne, “they say we’re lions, but we’re nothing more than kittens. Give us a treat and some belly rubbing time and we’ll get along sweetly.” Genna winked at Brienne.

The girl blushed and her mouth remained open as she looked at Loras, seeming clueless of what she should say next.

Loras grinned and started talking about their topics for the meeting. Brienne glanced at Jaime but he noticed her discomfort at their contact. And there was something intriguing about the way her throat moved, as if she were swallowing her words, furrowing her brows and tensing her jaw.

 

~.~

 

She just wanted to leave as fast as possible. Brienne already knew what sort of reaction she’d get from Jaime once she started showing the prototypes Mya developed for their foundation container. It’d surprised her that he’d remained so silent since the beginning of the meeting, not interrupting her even once. So different from the man she’d argued with on the previous day.

“So, before we close this meeting, I’d like to check our options for the new foundation packaging.” Genna said, looking at Brienne and smiling.

Although she’d already gotten Genna’s approval on the plastic containers, she expected Jaime to say something negative. Brienne nodded as she retrieved the large box she’d placed on the chair next to her. She opened it and took the three samples that had the best performance in several tests run by Mya Stone. Placing them on the center, her eyes scanned Jaime’s reactions.

She even flinched when he moved his hand to get one of the objects. His eyes met hers and he furrowed his brows. Then he examined the first container, pressing the pump mechanism a few times.

“Have the results with the foundation samples passed for these?” Jaime asked, looking at Brienne with a neutral expression.

She nodded and blinked. “For foundation, yes, and we’re considering a creamy to liquid texture, so the pump valve showed excellent results with any serum-based products, such as primers, tinted moisturizes, bb creams and sunscreens. The viscosity of the samples we’ve already produced is ideal for a bottle shaped container.”

Jaime took the second container and held it close to his eyes, turning it to check each facet. “You mentioned something about their temperature resistant quality.” He said, tilting his head.

Loras took a report on the tests and handed it to Jaime. “We’ve had durability and oxidation tests; these three samples had the best performances, resisting temperatures over 60º Celsius, about 140º Fahrenheit. Now it’s only up to the shape of the container.” Loras said, pointing out that there were three different shapes, a chubby and short oval container; a flat wide container, which looked like a booze flask; and a straight round-shaped bottle.

Jaime handed the container to Loras. “I prefer this one.” He said, crossing his arms after Loras had taken the packaging.

“So you prefer the tall one?” Loras asked, arching an eyebrow.

Brienne widened her eyes and looked down, while feeling her cheeks and neck blushing. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Genna. “By the way, Mya will have the first foundation samples next week.” Brienne said, trying to change the subject.

Jaime leaned forward and grinned, looking at Loras with amusement. “Yes, I guess so.”

Genna lifted her chin and gave them a judgmental look. “Are you done? Shall we go on with the meeting?”

Jaime nodded and looked at her, while Loras glanced at Brienne. Her blue eyes flickered nervously.

 

~.~

 

Lyanna unbraided her hair while rolling her eyes. Brienne knew her daughter preferred her hair loose, not in a ponytail or braided. Going shopping was their girl time, when mother and daughter looked for cute clothing items and talked about fun things.

As she parked the car, Brienne couldn’t help looking at Lyanna and noticing how grownup she was. Her kid was almost eleven, and her face looked sweeter each day; the auburn hair cascaded around her shoulders, the color reminded Brienne of her husband. Those were bittersweet moments, whenever Lyanna reminded her of Robb, either by her looks or because of her strong personality.

“Should we go get something to eat first?” Brienne asked her, causing the girl to nod happily to her.

“Yeah! I think we deserve some treats after coming all the way here.” Lyanna opened her arms, showing the place around. The underground parking lot area of the mall.

Brienne had accepted Loras’ suggestion to go to a different mall this time. It was further from her place, but Loras had mentioned there were some excellent stores with kids wear and the largest bookstore in King’s Landing. The latter being the thing that called Brienne’s attention the most.

“Oh, Uncle Loras said there’s this restaurant here, and they serve all kinds of pizza with different movie names, mom! And there’s ice cream in a pizza named ‘Frozen’!” Lyanna sounded excited as she spoke

Brienne chuckled as she grabbed her bag, getting out of her car. Lyanna opened the door and smoothed out her sweater, checking her hair on her reflection on the car window.

“Mom, my hair sucks!” She complained. “It’s never wavy! I leave it braided and I blow dry it, but it’s always straight!” She exhaled as her frustration was stamped on her face.

Brienne ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair, smiling as she watched her. “Sweetie, your hair is beautiful! It’s so pretty and silky, just like your Aunt Sansa’s hair. And you love her hair!”

Lyanna turned and looked at Brienne. “Mom, Aunt Sansa’s hair is thick, mine is a bit fine… I get frizz and fly outs everywhere!”

Brienne took a deep breath as she took Lyanna’s hand and started walking towards the elevators. “Your hair is thin because my hair is like that. You can blame me for not having perfect hair like your dad had.” She laughed and Lyanna giggled.

“Your hair is pretty, mom. It’s like a princess’ hair.” She spoke delicately as she looked at her mother’s eyes.

“Aw, aren’t you adorable… trying to get me softened up so I’ll accept your suggestion to eat pizza, are you?” Brienne arched her brow.

Lyanna burst into laughter and nodded. “Hey, it’s pizza with ice cream!”

They both laughed as they got into the elevator.

 

~.~

 

The huge line at the front door of the pizza place let Brienne know Loras was right when he’d described the place as a success. Brienne’s best friend had mentioned a deck with an excellent view to the river, first class waiting services and the best pizza in town. There were at least twenty people in the line, and a few other guests in the waiting area inside the restaurant, located inside the glass aquarium with a large bar.

“Anna, this better be the best pizza we’ve had in our lives.” Brienne said, trying to see where the line ended.

Lyanna kept smiling while reading the menu and checking the different pizzas. She looked around and as the host started calling people to get their table, she soon handed her menu to Brienne.

“Mom, it won’t take long there are lots of available spots.” She said, checking the tables at the main hall, through the windows, at the waiting area. Then she looked at Brienne and shrugged, glancing around to ambience herself.

Brienne was reading the menu when she noticed Lyanna gasping. Before Brienne even said anything, the girl vanished, walking fast towards the elevators.

“You!” Lyanna shouted pointing at the boy Brienne recognized as Tommen.

Brienne’s eyes scanned the area, until she found Jaime at the parking lot ticket counter. He looked even more handsome, wearing a red sweater and faded dark jeans. As he glanced at Lyanna, he grinned and then he looked at Brienne and his smile became almost enigmatic.

“Kingslayer!” Lyanna said, lifting her arm to point at Tommen.

The boy’s jaw dropped and he opened his arms as he shook his head, while looking confused. “Lady Stoneheart?” Tommen asked.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. His expression showed how crazy the kids’ dialogue sounded to him. As he walked closer to Brienne, he smiled, putting his wallet away and offering his hand to shake hers.

 

~.~

 

“Is this some sort of code between children these days?” Jaime asked, feeling like an idiot for not thinking of something smarter to say.

He’d been bored to death since he’d arrived at the mall, but Tommen had insisted they should have some pizza with ice cream tonight. Jaime couldn’t say no to his son, whenever he used the puppy face and the pouting of his lips.

Brienne laughed and shook her head. “So Tommen went to KL Comic Con.” She stated. Jaime was still confused, but Tommen himself confirmed it.

“She stole my award!” He said, in a humorous way.

Lyanna shrugged and laughed. “Your costume was very nice.” The girl said.

Jaime was clueless. He watched as Tommen got closer to Lyanna, smiling to her. “Okay, yours was awesome! I mean, you had to deal with all the syrup and stuff.” He explained, making Brienne laugh.

Jaime watched her, she wore a long blue shirt and leggings. The snowflake charm on her neck completed the look, just as the sheer layer of makeup she had on her face. Whenever he looked at her he found himself impressed by the way she wore makeup. Instead of a thick layer of foundation, with heavy eye shadows and too much powder products, he could see she had always a thin coverage on her skin, and discreet colors on her eyes and lips. It looked so damn different from what his sister used to wear. Cersei would cover anything that was less than perfect according to her standards, which included scars, wrinkles, sun marks and eventual discoloration spots caused by her pregnancies.

“Uncle Jaime, this is the girl I told you about! She won the first prize for best cosplay!” Tommen said leaning his head, trying to check if Jaime understood.

_Oh! The thing… the comic thing… with the armor and the freaking sword. It took Tyrion three weeks to find the right sword!_ Jaime looked at Tommen and saw the goofy smile on his face. He thought about his son, and how little he had been involved in Tommen’s world, his activities and his leisure time. Tyrion got him the sword, Tyrion got him the armor, Tyrion took him to a tailor to have the proper Kingsguard uniform made; Tyrion had been getting involved with the boy’s things, not Jaime.

He looked at Lyanna and Brienne, feeling like an incompetent father. He wondered if a part of being a control freak also meant that Brienne took interest in the girl’s life. She probably did.

“I remember you mentioning it.” Jaime said, nodding and narrowing his eyes, hoping he didn’t sound as defeated as he felt.

“She was dressed like Lady Stoneheart, she had syrup gushing off her throat! It was so real, Uncle Jaime.” Tommen gesticulated, moving his hands around his neck, imitating the blood flow.

Lyanna giggled and covered her mouth, while Brienne placed her hand on Tommen’s shoulder. “Well, the syrup and all the rest of her makeup was my work, so you can blame me for losing first place.” She said, apologetically.

“So…” Jaime watched them, smiling shyly as he made Tommen step ahead. “Tommen, this is Lyanna Stark. Lyanna,” Jaime looked at the girl, “this is my nephew Tommen Baratheon.”

Tommen’s cheeks blushed and he gave her a half-smile and waved his hand. Jaime was caught off guard seeing the boy acting so timidly. Lyanna rolled her eyes and pulled the boy closer.

“We should hug, Kingslayer!” Lyanna spoke casually, while Brienne seemed to avoid Jaime’s eyes.

Tommen hugged the girl, pressing his hand delicately as he patted her back. “Can I borrow your mom next year? You know, for the Comic Con…” He said, causing Lyanna to laugh and nod.

“Deal!” Lyanna said, winking at her mother.

Brienne looked around, nervously while the line got shorter. The hostess called her, and she glanced at him with her big blue eyes, yet, with something Jaime just couldn’t read within the blue fire of her gaze.

“Have you eaten?” She inquired.

Before Jaime could say anything, Tommen was already beside Lyanna, crossing the entrance and taking a menu from the host’s hands.

“Come on, Uncle Jaime!”

Jaime started laughing, and Brienne followed him, shaking her head and blushing as she discreetly laughed.

“It’s the second time one of my kids convinces you to accept my company for dinner.” Jaime said, smirking as he waited for her answer.

“I can’t resist their dimples.” Brienne arched one eyebrow, while following the host to their table.

Jaime opened his mouth and furrowed his brows, not sure of what she meant. He wondered if it was simply her way to make small talk or if she was actually flirting. While entering the restaurant, he saw the moment when both kids were just too focused on the playground area, in which there was a photo booth, so he walked right beside Brienne, trying to sound just casual and careless.

“I’ve got dimples, too.” He whispered.

Brienne turned quickly to look into his eyes. Her sapphires shining as she opened her mouth. She didn’t say anything.

“Mom, we need coins to take pictures!” Lyanna came running, asking her mother to use the photo booth. Tommen was next to the photo booth, checking the settings for their shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0R8XZeIpy4)   
> _Roy Orbison_
> 
> Dream, when you're feeling blue  
> Dream, that's the thing to do  
> Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air  
> You'll find your share of memories there
> 
> So dream, when the day is through  
> Dream, and they might come true  
> Things never are as bad as they seem  
> So dream, dream, dream
> 
> Dream, when the day is through  
> Dream, and they might come true  
> Things never are as bad as they seem  
> So dream, dream, dream


	11. You lived for her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to continue with dinner. Lyanna has an idea. Jaime watches Brienne's motherly attitude. Loras opens up. Jaime meets Taena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being wonderful to me! My beta is amazing! :}

Brienne didn’t know what she was thinking. She’d practically flirted with Jaime, unintentionally, but it still made him give her funny looks. Fortunately, Lyanna had interrupted them in time to prevent any other awkward exchange of words. Brienne felt like an idiot. She regretted having invited them to share a table, but it was the polite thing to do.

She watched Lyanna and Tommen giggling as they checked their photos. Tommen looked so much like his uncle that it became difficult for Brienne not to think of Jaime when she looked at the boy. Apparently, the Baratheon blood wasn’t noticeable in the kid’s looks. Tommen had golden hair, green eyes and the same cute dimples that had made Brienne speechless when she first saw Jaime.

“Such a coincidence.” Jaime spoke, calling her back from her own thoughts.

“It surely is. Loras was so insistent about this place.” She said, while taking her glass to sip a bit of water. She tried not to look at him, so she kept glancing at the children.

“Do you usually go somewhere closer to your place?” Jaime asked, leaning back on his chair, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Brienne tried not to look at him, but he was like a magnet attracting her sapphires to glance at him.

She kept staring at his eyes, and she nodded slowly, trying to process his words. She knew her neck was blushing, so she just hoped he wouldn’t ask about it.

“We often go to River Gate. It’s a bit more casual, but… I think I prefer it that way. Women here walk around as if they were on a couture show.” She said, laughing a little as she rolled her eyes.

Jaime grinned and nodded. “I thought I was the only one who felt like that.” He took a deep breath and looked at Tommen for a while. “I don’t like malls, and I hate to go shopping, but Tommen likes it here. Myrcella always brings him to the movies and they love this restaurant.” Jaime said, lifting his brows as he watches the kids.

“Jaime, I…” She lost her words as he looked back into her eyes. Brienne bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry… about what I said. I judged you. I judged you wrong.” She felt her heart exploding with her words. Almost in a painful way.

He smiled and narrowed his eyes. “You know what, maybe I needed to hear that.”

“Maybe.” She arched her brows, expecting him to say something nasty.

“Maybe you also needed to reevaluate how strict you are with Lyanna.” He said, smirking as he charmed her with his dark gold lashes.

Brienne narrowed her eyes, tilting her head as she noticed how difficult it was for Jaime not to say something sarcastic whenever their conversation got deeper.

“Really?” She pursed her lips as she waited for his answer. Then she leaned forward, to place her glass back on the table. Her surprise was stamped on her face, when she felt his breath so close, he was leaning towards her.

“She’s an amazing girl, you know.” His words blew against her cheek, causing the hair on her nape to stand out.

Her traitorous body warmed inside and she felt her thighs press tighter for the first time in a long time. _Not now!_ Brienne frowned and looked at him, as she pulled her head back, taking some distance from his body. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms.

“I know. I just feel like I need to prepare her.” Brienne cleared her throat.

“For what?” Jaime inquired with a confused look.

Brienne looked down at her lap, she opened her arms and shrugged. “For life.”

She noticed her words had him thinking for a while, and at that moment Brienne could see something serious about his expression, compromising with what she’d said.

 

~.~

 

Lyanna glanced discreetly at her mother, she saw Brienne laughing a bit, so she imagined they were finally getting along. She was glad they’d met Jaime and his nephew, for she hadn’t had any other chance to talk to him after the day he took her for ice cream.

“Can we take another one, only this time you strangle me?” Tommen asked, looking at the photos they’d taken. They were both imitating their favorite characters in the TV show The Seven Kingdoms.

She grinned and nodded, looking at him. “Okay. Let me take my shoelace off and I’ll wrap around your neck so we can make it really cool.” Lyanna said, propping herself so she could place her left foot on the bench.

“You’re really cool, you know. But I guess I already knew that, because your mom is really cool too.” Tommen said, smiling while taking the coin from his pocket.

Lyanna took her shoelace and got up, to stay next to him. “Thanks! Your uncle is awesome, I bet you like living with him.” Lyanna said before realizing that Tommen living with his uncle meant his parents were dead. Her eyes met his with sadness and she bit her lower lip. “I mean… I didn’t meant it that way…”

Tommen shrugged, seeming unaffected by her words. “It’s okay. I love Uncle Jaime. He’s super cool and he takes care of us… Myrcella and I.”

Lyanna positioned herself for the first shot, tying the shoelace around his neck. “Okay, here we go. Say Kingslayer!” Lyanna yelled and they both giggled while she pulled him, pretending to be angry.

“Wow, that was nice! Look!” Tommen checked the result on the screen and selected it to be printed.

“Does your uncle date?” Lyanna asked, arching her brows as she tilted her head.

Tommen shook his head, giving her a disappointed look. “He’s always so busy at work… he doesn’t have time to date.”

Lyanna lifted her eyebrows as she grinned, while looking at the boy. “What if he dated a workmate?” She asked smiling wickedly.

Tommen looked confused at first, but as he glanced at the table where Jaime was with Brienne, he gasped and turned to look at Lyanna again. “You mean your mom?”

Lyanna nodded vigorously.

Tommen’s eyes lit up. “That’s awesome!”

Lyanna placed her hand on his shoulder, as if she were a general, giving instructions to a soldier. “Hey, I’ve got a plan…”

The girl continued explaining quickly before they returned to the table.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched while Tommen took a huge bite of chocolate pizza with vanilla ice cream on the top. The boy seemed to be so happy it surprised Jaime. His son didn’t share much with him, or maybe it was Jaime who lacked the interest. It pained him to think he was such a lame parent, when he had such wonderful children. He’d have to change his attitude with Myrcella and Tommen, to make them feel safe and loved.

“This is…” Tommen spoke while chewing his pizza, “so good!”

Lyanna agreed silently, nodding as she tried her first bite of the ‘Frozen’ pizza. Brienne laughed as she watched Tommen’s lips slightly smudged with chocolate syrup. She took a napkin and immediately reached out to clean the boy’s face. Her motion was delicate and tender, and it surprised Jaime to see her that way, for he couldn’t remember a moment when Cersei ever showed this much attention to her children when they were dirty and untidy. Cersei had been a good mother, but the nannies were the ones who dealt with her kids when they ate, took baths and played outside. Any moments when Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen had been untidy and dirty, those were the moments when Cersei hadn’t been available for them. Watching how Brienne took care of the situation, so naturally, made him speechless.

“That’s fine. They added an extra dose of syrup for you.” Brienne joked as she placed the napkin back on the table.

“Thanks, Brienne.” Tommen said, exposing his dimples as he smiled sweetly.

Jaime wanted to be that person, the one who took care of his children. He didn’t know how exactly he was supposed to behave, these months with Tommen and Myrcella had been the first experience he’d had as a father, so he lacked the confidence and the knowledge to do things perfectly. Though he suspected Brienne could help him with that, he knew better than to admit his disadvantage to her.

“Hey buddy, how about you choose something so we can order a takeout for Myrcella?” Jaime asked the boy, winking to him.

“Anything with broccoli and mushrooms!” Tommen replied fast.

Lyanna looked at Jaime and then at her mother. “How about we all go take a photo?”

Jaime grinned and looked at Brienne, noticing her cheeks getting pink as she widened her eyes. Her left hand went straight to her necklace. She was nervous. For too long he considered if her state was evidence of how displeased the idea made her.

“Would you like to take a picture, Brienne?” Jaime asked, scratching his beard.

 

~.~

 

_Why did he have to do that?_ Brienne asked herself while cursing her body. Her mind kept control of her thoughts, but her skin and her core seemed to have a mind of their own, causing heat waves and blushes whenever Jaime was around her. And now watching him slide his fingers on that thick stubble was too much, even the sound of the rough fur resisting against his hand made her feel feverish.

“Mom?” Lyanna called her, tilting her head. “The photo booth?”

“Yeah—We… We can take a photo.” _Then I can have a heart attack…_

Jaime got up and stood next to her, and as she prepared herself to stand, he gently pulled her chair, offering his left hand so she could put her weight on. His hand there, his smile, the beard, and the gentle way with which he seemed to guard her catapulted her mind to the past. It’d been too long since she’d felt this way, cared for, protected. She blinked as she tried to ban such thoughts out of her mind. It wouldn’t do her any good to replace Robb’s figure like that. She already knew there’d be no one who ever loved her and treated her like Robb did.

She accepted Jaime’s help, smiling discreetly. Then they walked to the photo booth and Brienne took a seat on the large bench inside. She pulled Lyanna to sit on her lap and Jaime did the same with Tommen. The kids giggled as Jaime tickled Tommen, trying to get a more casual expression from him. Jaime couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen himself and Tommen acting so spontaneously and so comfortably around each other. His son was a sweet boy, and he saw himself in Tommen’s innocence. There had been a time when Jaime had been that naïve.

 

~.~

 

“Then I took my things and left.” Loras said as he pressed his hands onto his eyes. “By the Gods, I’m tired! Why can’t I find my hero?” He shook his head. Brienne placed her arm around him, trying to comfort her best friend.

“Loras, sweetie, don’t think that way…” She suppressed her yawn as she glanced at the early morning light through the curtains. It was only 8 AM and this was supposed to be the beginning of her weekend.

“Bri, he was so damn cute.” He said, sobbing a little. “But I can’t be with someone that’s ashamed of me.”

“Loras, it’s his problem that he hasn’t come out. Maybe you jumped in too soon.” She tried to comfort him, cupping his chin and wiping his tears with her thumb. “But I’m sure there’s someone for you out there.”

“There’s a man for me in here.” He said, taking Brienne’s Kindle from the kitchen counter and holding it up in the air. “I’m stupidly waiting for a hero.” Loras mentioned the gay romance novels they’d been reading ever since Renly and Robb had passed away. It started as pure fun, after another soldier’s widow suggested a series of books that had helped her cope with the pain. In the bitterness of grief, both friends had discovered an exciting new genre, with stories about hot officers who’d been hurt, and finally gave love a chance.

“Everybody’s waiting for someone special.” She said, trying to sooth him.

He looked into her eyes, as tears stained his cheeks. “Are you?” He asked her, using a tone she knew too well, like someone challenging her to follow her own advice.

She swallowed hard. “We’re different.”

He frowned and pulled back, getting rid of her embrace. “Why? Because I’m gay?” He looked offended.

“No, because you’re attractive and outgoing. I’m shy and I’m not interesting. I’m not the sort of woman who gets men falling for me, Loras.” She said, concealing her bitterness.

“Bullshit!” He spat the word, as he looked angry.

Brienne got up from the stool she’d been sitting on. Her arms folded and embraced her torso protectively. She felt betrayed.

Loras crossed his arms and tilted his head, while his brows arched wickedly. “Brienne, take a look in the mirror and you’ll find out you’re no longer the ugly nerdy girl from High School.”

Brienne scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Please…”

He got up and stood in front of her, opening his arms dramatically. “Please? I say please! Please, look at the fabulous woman you are and give yourself a chance! I know it’s not easy, losing someone you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with, but you need to move forward!”

“What for? To get hurt and miserable like you have?” Her chin rose as her eyes widened. Loras knew nothing of love, Brienne thought.

She could tell he was getting to the point of no return, in which they’d say things that hurt too much to take back. She just wanted him to stop talking. Brienne held her hand, showing him her palm as she wished they’d end the discussion acceptably.

“Don’t be a coward. There’s more to life than watching your kid grow up while you remain lonely.” He said, before he turned away and left.

Brienne felt his words like a cold rain washing over her face. She closed her eyes and felt the tears flooding her eyes, as she tried not to make noises. The last thing she needed was to allow Lyanna to find her crying like that.

“Why did you leave us?” She whispered, thinking of Robb.

 

~.~

 

“You seem _different_.” Taena said, as she took the wine glass from the table.

Jaime shrugged casually. The woman had become a confidant, almost a friend. A friend whose attention he paid for. This was getting ridiculous, he thought. “I just think it might be time to… to stop seeing you.” He spoke calmly.

She grinned and lifted one eyebrow. “You’ve met someone you care for.”

Jaime felt the urge to shake his head and deny any sort of involvement. “It’s not that. It’s just… I’m not really sure why I’m here anymore.” He stated.

Taena nodded. “Your brother came to me saying you needed to get a woman out of your system. I thought you loved her, but then I saw obsession in your eyes as you spoke of her… of her betrayal. I knew then that you were ashamed for having loved her once, in your youth.” Her words sounded meticulously calculated, an analysis of his behavior.

“I guess I’d already learned how to live without her…” The words were lost as he furrowed his brows, trying to understand his own feelings.

“Jaime, you never lived with her. You lived _for_ her. And that’s not how love is supposed to be.” Love advice from a professional escort. Taena licked her lips as she smiled seductively. The woman exhaled eroticism. Her every move was full of allure.

“How is it supposed to be?” His voice came out hoarse.

“You tell me, now that you’re in love again.” She challenged him, sounding too much like an advisor.

Jaime smiled as he scratched his beard. “I’m not… this isn’t…”

“Oh, I know when a man is interested in someone. I can tell you’re quite vivid… you look refreshed.” She commented.

Jaime looked into her eyes, fearing the moment when he’d admit it to himself. “It’s just… it’s nothing. Someone I think I admire.” Then he shook his head. “She’s taken.”

“Married?”

“A widow whose deceased husband was beyond comparison. She’s still in love with him.” He frowned, feeling the sour taste of his words.

Taena lifted her brows and smirked. “And you wish you were that kind of widower. You wish you had only the best of memories with the love you lost.”

Jaime gasped as he felt his jaw dropping. He ran his fingers through his hair and then massaged the back of his neck. He wondered if Brienne’s feelings for Robb Stark were something he envied, not being able to guard Cersei’s memory with such high value and honor. He tried to recompose himself, searching for the casualness he’d started the conversation with.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t even know if I want her… this woman. It’s not like she’s sexy or anything.” He made an effort to look like the comfortable conceited guy he wished he could be.

“Why do you say that?”

He looked away, lacking the words to express himself. “She’s… so shy. She’s not the sensual type--”

“Like your sister was?” Taena asked.

“She’s really not that type of woman.” He concluded.

Taena rubbed her index finger under her chin, seeming to be considering the situation. “Have you ever had a physical response to someone who wasn’t your sister?”

“You mean porn?” He wrinkled his nose.

“No, I mean a woman you know… someone you saw face-to-face… someone that made you _aroused_.”

He swallowed hard as she said the words ‘aroused’. He hadn’t thought about it for a long time. He’d come to believe his body had given up lust, after he stopped seeing Cersei. He remembered times when he brought himself to completion thinking of his sister, her hand on his body, her mouth on his cock. It’d stopped being like that when he’d found out about other men in her life.

“No. In fact…” His green eyes looked at her, while he seemed to begin sweating. “I haven’t had any interest in that area…”

“Your body will tell you. Just pay attention to your reactions when you’re around her.”

Taena made it sound easy, but Jaime knew this would be a nightmare. Brienne acted so coldly when they were around each other. There was no way he’d get any reactions from his body, or from Brienne.

“Am I a fool for considering you a friend?” He asked, chuckling as he shook his head.

She grinned and leaned forward to touch his forearm. “You’d be a fool if you kept on seeing me, when your heart is blooming for someone out there.”


	12. Excused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne calls Jaime to show him the new samples. Jaime sees her in a different way. A phone call makes Brienne worried. Lyanna needs her mother. A meeting ends with a heated discussion. Brienne's feminism speaks louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're great! Thank you so much for subscribing, commenting and sharing this fic! :}

_Three weeks later…_

It was a rainy Wednesday. After a long shift, Jaime couldn’t wait to go home and see his children. The lightning flared brightly, reflecting on the walls. Jaime thought of Taena’s words, of how he wished it could be true. Ever since his sister died he felt like a part of him had died as well, though he came to realize that what he’d lived with her hadn’t been a complete relationship. Their games, the seduction behind her eyes; it’d attracted him for far too long, it made him think he didn’t know how to surrender without the ritual imposed by his sister. He felt like half a man. He felt powerless.

He checked the time, 7:42 PM. Maybe it was time to go home. His phone buzzed with a message. Brienne was calling him to the lab, saying there were samples ready for his appreciation.

He left his office and went to the lab, taking the elevator to go upstairs. Inside the elevator, he watched himself in the mirror; he was a disaster. His shirt was wrinkled and his face look tired. The dark circles under his eyes revealed the sleepless nights he’d been having, thinking of his children and how he’d try to change his role in their lives.

The top floor in the building, where the lab was, was almost fully dark, the only lights guiding the way were the light white illumination coming from the lab, at the end of the corridor. Jaime stopped by the door, before opening it. He watched Brienne through the glass. She was sitting on a stool, and on the glass table in front of her there were several samples with different textures. Some small bottle-shaped ones, and some tiny pans that contained balms and lip products.

Jaime stood there watching her, as he felt almost hypnotized by the way she took the products carefully in her hands, leaning forward to smell them while closing her eyes. A ritual too common for someone working in the industry, something he’d gotten used to ever since he started working there. Genna had patiently explained to him everything about product development process and what things they analyzed whenever they had samples to test. It was all too technical, until he saw the way Brienne did it.

Her eyes closed as she smelled a tiny pan with lip balm on it. The sheer balm must’ve smelled nice, for the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she took a deep breath. Jaime held his breath as he watched her right hand moving, when she placed the tip of her ring finger on the product and swirled it to get a layer of it on her finger. She then brought her finger to her lips and with a delicate motion, applied the creamy texture to her plump pink lips.

Feeling awkward for watching her like that, he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to improve his worn out image. There was something strange with the heat he sensed on his stomach, but he imagined it was nervousness for seeing the project taking form.

He knocked on the door, and when she looked at him, her smile said something different. She looked more approachable than he’d seen her before. Jaime smiled back to her as he walked into the lab. Her eyes shone so brightly, while she grinned.

“I guess you have good news.” He teased, biting his lower lip as he took a seat next to her.

“I do!” She replied enthusiastically as she took the test reports and placed in front of him. “The results are impressive, Mya delivered these two hours ago. I’m sorry I called you here so late, but--”

“Hey, this is fabulous!” He celebrated, opening the file and reading some of the results. “Brienne, this means we’re actually going somewhere… it’s not just a dream, this is doable. It’s not expensive and it’s good quality. Wait until Genna sees it, she’ll be amazed.” Jaime commented, pointing at the report.

“Wanna try it?” Brienne asked, laughing as she placed the lip balm in his hands. “This is Peach Blossom, our newest lip balm. It smells divinely and it tastes just like peaches and cream.” She smiled apologetically. “And I know that because I’ve been testing it since this afternoon.” Brienne reached with her ring finger again, rubbing its tip on the pan and then applying the balm on her lips. When she finished it, she licked her lips and moaned discreetly.

His heart skipped a beat. Jaime felt his palms getting sweaty while some very unusual throbbing sensation made him blush. He blinked as he looked into her eyes, they were side-by-side, he could see her freckles through the sheer layer of makeup, the dusted caramel dots; even the freckles on her lips, shining as the lip balm enhanced the warm tones of her tiny marks.

He was hard. There was no doubt about it, yet, it made him terrified. If she found out what she’d caused in him… He didn’t even want to think about it.

“Try it!” She said, tilting her head and looking at the lip balm.

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “Should I? I thought Loras was the makeup dude around here.” He tried to joke, causing her to giggle a bit.

“It’s just a balm, you know.” She rolled her eyes.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and leaned forward as if to tell her a secret. He knew he was risking too much, this close, this intimate; he couldn’t resist her. Not when she seemed so damn good to look at. “Hey, I’ve worn foundation and powder, Brienne. I’m not a virgin.”

She gasped and blinked. “I’d never guess. When?”

“A few years ago, in a photo shoot. It was for the executive of the year issue, in King’s Landing Business Magazine. I got the whole deal, HD foundation, powder… oh! Even concealer.” He said snapping his fingers to prove his point. “Lucky for me, I didn’t have a beard back then.” He lifted his eyebrows as he looked away. Back then he was still with Cersei, and she preferred his face smooth.

Brienne looked at his face for a moment, her eyes seemed to glance at his stubble. She licked her lips again, and this time he felt a drop of sweat running down his spine.

“I can’t picture you without the beard.” She said. Then she smirked. “Congratulations on the award, by the way.”

“Thanks.” He swallowed hard, concentrating so he’d focus on the conversation. “I always enjoyed the idea… you know, more of a grownup look with facial hair.” He laughed. “Then I realized I should just _make_ it happen. So I stopped shaving.” He added.

“So, do you want to try the lip balm? It’s got a nice peach flavor.” She said, lifting her eyebrows.

Her eyes invited him. He swallowed hard as he kept staring into her sapphires.

She smiled. “Okay, I get it. You’re not comfortable with the idea of putting on makeup--”

“That’s not it.” He said, interrupting her. “My hands are dirty, I don’t want to… to touch it.” He said, holding the lip balm pan and offering it to her.

Brienne shrugged and took the pan from his hand, placing it on the lab table. Then she took a small bottle and opened it. “This is the first foundation sample.” She said. Her eyes scanned his face. “Let me show you.”

She took his arm, bringing his hand closer. Then she dropped a tiny amount of the beige liquid on the back of his hand. Brienne blended it well, spreading the foundation using her index finger in circular motions.

“See, it’s matte and very light on the skin.” Brienne explained.

Jaime nodded as he looked at the product on his skin, then he pressed his other hand on top of it. “Well, it dries quickly. That’s nice!”

Brienne took a different container, which Jaime recognized as the lip gloss. She handed it to him as she spoke. “Okay, this is my favorite so far.” She furrowed her brows. “Did you know that Lannister Cosmetics actually holds the patent on several different polymers which are used to add shimmer to different lip products?” She inquired him, with a challenging look.

Jaime shook his head, as he looked curiously at her.

“Well, neither did I, until I found the most beautiful shimmers right here in our lab! Mya only worked on the texture and durability,” Brienne ran her fingers through her hair and looked away, revealing a bit of stress as her voice became hoarse, “anyway, we’re not trying to make it smudge-proof or kissable, but it’s durable.”

Jaime arched his brows. “Kissable?”

She blushed and frowned, looking at the container in his hands. Jaime saw the movement of her throat, wondering if she was nervous or disgusted. When she looked into his eyes, he had no doubts, her pupils were blown and she licked her lips.

“The lip products—I mean—some lip products are formulated to…” Her eyes glanced at his lips for a brief moment. “Formulated to resist…” Brienne spoke incoherently. “To resist the sort of…” Her eyes flickered, as she looked into his eyes and at his lips. “Contact—and friction of…” Her sapphires were dark as a stormy sky. “…of a kiss.” She finished, then she swallowed hard and looked away. Jaime watched as her neck and her chest turned pink.

Jaime closed his eyes as he felt the painful erection throbbing between his legs. He wanted to celebrate, and stroke himself, but he kept it cool as he knew he wouldn’t be getting off anytime soon.

He tilted his head as he handed the lip gloss to her. “Then you should apply it, so I can see the shimmer.” He requested.

Brienne looked at him in shock. Her eyes spoke of fear and surprise, contrasting with the desire Jaime had seen just seconds earlier.

Her phone buzzed, calling their attention. They both glanced at the device, watching how Lyanna’s picture appeared on the screen.

 

~.~

 

Brienne entered the building in a hurry. Lyanna had called her saying she wasn’t feeling okay. The girl said she wasn’t going to stay until the end of her drama class. Although the reason for her call was bad, Brienne was thankful it’d interrupted whatever insane moment she seemed to be having with Jaime. After cursing herself for feeling attracted to him, she left quickly, saying her daughter wasn’t well. Jaime had offered help, to go with her so she wouldn’t drive when she was worried, but she politely refused, saying it was probably just a minor stomach upset.

She ran upstairs, and she found Lyanna sitting on an armchair, at the waiting area of the drama school. Her blue eyes met Brienne’s and she smiled sweetly.

“I’m sorry I called you mom.” The girl said, her lips were dry and her face was pale. “I think it was the hotdog we had earlier at the park.” Lyanna said, referring to the snack she’d eaten with her uncle before the acting class.

Brienne walked closer and knelt in front of her. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll go home and I’ll make you some tea. Okay?”

The girl nodded slowly.

Brienne cupped her face, and then kissed her forehead. “Now, I’ll go get your things with your teacher. Then we can go home and I’ll take care of you.”

As she got up, Lyanna reached out and took her hand, squeezing her fingers as she looked at Brienne. “You’re the best mom in the world, you know.”

Feeling her heart melt with her daughter’s words, Brienne caressed the back of her Lyanna’s hand with her thumb. Her daughter was everything to her.

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard.” Brienne replied, making fun of her kid and the words she often told.

 

~.~

 

Brienne got into the meeting room. She kept her pace slow as she took a deep breath, wishing she could make the tired feeling in her body go away. It’d been a horrible night. Lyanna had had a fever and the kid’s stomach had refused any sort of nourishment. In the middle of the night, Brienne took her to the hospital, and by early morning Lyanna was released to go home.

It made Brienne’s heart break to leave her at home with the nanny. Although Brienne trusted Ms. Roelle’s skills, being a nurse and an experienced caretaker, it was difficult to go to work knowing that Lyanna was just recovering after a rough night.

When she entered the room, Jaime was already there. His eyes scanned her as she walked to take a seat next to Loras. It made her uncomfortable to notice he was still looking at her when she turned to face Loras.

“You should be home with her.” Loras whispered.

Brienne’s eyes met Jaime’s, as she noticed he was trying to keep up with Loras’ words.

“We’ll talk later.” She whispered back, trying to be discreet as the members of the board of directors entered the room. Genna gave her a warm smile and patted her shoulders as she passed by. Then she leaned forward and kissed Brienne’s cheek. Loras smiled to Genna, and then kissed her a light peck on the lips.

“I hear you’ve got our first samples, and they’re terrific.” Genna said, lowering herself to the chair and smiling.

Brienne nodded and licked her lips before replying. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll love them.” She said, relieved that she’d finally be presenting something concrete for Genna. Right from the start, Lady Lannister had always been supportive, and her excitement contaminated Brienne, making her work even harder to achieve excellence. During the past weeks, it’d been a challenge to keep her schedule for her YouTube channel. Making videos demanded time, for researching, shooting and editing; but with Loras’ help, Brienne was keeping it all in balance.

“I guess we can start.” Jaime said, glancing around and making sure Pia had closed the door.

Brienne opened the meeting, explaining how the products had been developed and what kind of tests they’d been put through to ensure durability and quality. Genna asked a lot of questions while trying the products. Brienne was glad to see her reaction when Genna was informed their lip gloss had been formulated with the polymers that the company had developed some time ago; she seemed clueless about it. It gave Brienne the impression that Jaime’s twin sister had neglected her attributions in the company, but she thought it was better to leave it unsaid.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched her. Brienne didn’t look okay. For the past hour, he’d seen her explain the results of the tests, patiently answering Genna’s questions. With Kevan’s approval, they decided to begin consumer testing. Although the news had been great on their first samples, she seemed so distracted and concerned, he could tell something was wrong. Either by the way Loras had been whispering to her, or judging by the frown in her forehead that appeared every single time she checked her phone, Jaime knew things were not as they should be.

“Brienne?” Genna called her, waving her hand while Brienne looked distractedly through the window.

“Oh,” Brienne blinked and looked at Genna, “I’m sorry. I’m just… a bit distracted.” Brienne apologized.

Genna tilted her head and reached forward to take Brienne’s hand. “Is everything okay?”

Loras frowned and crossed his arms. “Lyanna isn’t well. Bri had to take her to the hospital last night.” He spat it, causing Brienne to look at him with an angry expression.

Jaime gasped and looked at Brienne. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Loras!” Brienne called him out, blushing as everyone in the room looked at her.

Genna glanced around, smiling kindly as she directed herself to the remaining staff. “I think that’s all for today. Since everyone’s demonstrated to be pleased with the development of the project so far, we can end the meeting for now.” Genna announced, and soon people left the meeting room, while escorted by Pia, who handed out the copies of the reports.

Jaime was worried as he waited for Brienne to say something about Lyanna. “Brienne, please, tell us what happened.” He requested.

She reacted rather coldly while looking away. “It was only food poisoning. She’s at home now.” Brienne said, glancing at Genna, who smiled and rubbed her forearm.

“Judging by her strength, I’d say she’ll be feeling good as new in no time.” Genna spoke kindly.

Jaime frowned and shook his head. _Why is Brienne at work when her daughter needs her?_

“Then you should go home and be with her.” He said, gesticulating as he pointed at her and at the door.

Brienne gave him an offended look, lifting her chin as she proudly replied. “I’ve got responsibilities. My daughter is being assisted by a nurse.” She stated firmly.

Loras widened his eyes, while Genna frowned at Jaime.

Jaime rolled his eyes and leaned forward. “Brienne, go home and be with her. You’re excused to leave.” He said, pressing his hand against the table.

Brienne leaned over the table, speaking directly to him as she burned him with her sapphires. “I’m excused? Excused?!?” Her tone was ironic.

“Yes! You’re excused to go home and take care of your daughter!” Jaime said, getting closer to her face as he spoke. He couldn’t understand why she was acting offended when all he was trying to do was to help her.

“Please, let’s calm ourselves.” Genna spoke, giving Brienne a sympathetic look.

Brienne nodded and closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. When she looked recomposed, she wrinkled her nose and looked at Jaime. “I’ll not be _excused_. I’ll not be treated with privilege when every single worker downstairs in production isn’t allowed to stay home when their kids are sick.”

Jaime broke in. “But Lyanna needs--”

“Lyanna knows her mother has a career, just like I’m aware of the difficult choices I must make as a woman who chooses to have a career while raising a kid. I’ll not allow myself to be excused from work when the situation is already under control. I’m going back to my office and I shall work until the end of my shift, because I owe it to my daughter to show her that women don’t need to rely on misogynist concepts, being kept away from work due to their domestic issues.” She spoke proudly, causing Genna to smirk and arch her brows while looking at Jaime.

“But that’s not what I meant--” Jaime tried to explain himself.

Brienne held her hand up, as if asking him to stop talking. “It’s not what you meant, but it’s what businessmen often read when they face female workers. Women are treated as lower employees. They begin their careers already with a disadvantage, because it’s a wide-spread idea that women are the ones who stay home when there’s something wrong with their children. I’ll not be the fuel to such misconception. Just three hours ago I was driving back home with my daughter, I had vomit all over my shirt, and probably on my hair as well, yet, I showered and managed to get myself ready to be here, because this is where my daughter wants me to be!”

Jaime felt his jaw dropping, while Loras and Genna looked at each other. Brienne took her files and left the room. Jaime kept staring at the door, with his mouth open and blinking stupidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so special in different ways. It's probably the first time in which we see Jaime being completely aware of his attraction for Brienne, through a very obvious way. Brienne's lines in the last scene of the chapter mean a lot to me, as a kid whose mother's always worked. I guess there's a bit of my own words within Brienne's indignation, for I know it can be hard for a woman to make such choice, but it's all worth it. \o/


	13. Ser Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gets home and finds something interesting. Jaime and Tommen bond. Something interrupts the evening. Jaime tries to keep a secret. Brienne offers help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,  
> I'm sorry it took me too long to update. Christmas madness made me blocked. Brazilian weather contributed... XD It's so damn hot here this time of the year... All I want for Christmas is to stay in with the AC on and eat a ton of ice cream! \o/  
> Thank you so much for your lovely messages! I always get super happy when I get comments here and on tumblr. It's so wonderful to get feedback from you! I appreciate it more than I can tell.  
> 8}

Brienne unlocked the door to her apartment. Lyanna was in the couch, having chicken soup while watching old cartoons. When the girl saw her, she smiled, quickly placing the bowl of soup on the coffee table to run to her mother.

“Mom, you have to see this!” Lyanna said, kissing Brienne’s cheek and then pulling her towards the girl’s bedroom.

Nurse Roelle watched them, chuckling and shaking her head as she read a magazine while sitting in an armchair, next to the windows.

“Oh, Ms. Tarth, what a thoughtful present! Mr. Lannister surely chose well.” Roelle said. Brienne was clueless. She wrinkled her nose as she glanced at Roelle and then at Lyanna.

“What are you talking about?” Brienne asked, looking at the nurse.

Lyanna smiled and shook her head. “You have to see it for yourself! Come with me, mom!”

Brienne followed the girl, hearing Roelle laugh, while Lyanna squealed in excitement. When Lyanna opened the door, revealing her bedroom, Brienne saw the huge teddy bear next to the girl’s bed, there were dozens of colorful balloons with ‘Get better soon’ wishes stamped on them.

“Wow!” Brienne said, smiling and looking at the bear. It was certainly taller than Lyanna, for the girl sat on its lap, taking the arms of the teddy and folding them around her.

“Look mom, it’s so soft and fluffy! I love it!” Lyanna said, as she closed her eyes and turned her face to rub her cheek against the furry surface.

Brienne walked towards one of the balloons, to which there was a small envelope attached. She opened it and took the pink card to read it.

 

_As soon as you’re feeling well, we shall take you to have a ton of ice cream._

_Get better soon, Lady Stoneheart._

_Love,_

_Tommen and Jaime_

 

The note made her heart ache. Jaime had sent her daughter a get well gift, it was nothing he needed to do, yet, he had taken the time to send the gift. The note was handwritten, and Brienne recognized Jaime’s writing in it.

“You should give them a call and thank Jaime and Tommen for such a beautiful gift.” Brienne said, reaching out to cup the girls cheek.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. “I’ve already talked to them.”

Brienne furrowed her brows. “But… How?”

The girl got up, leaving the furry embrace of her newest teddy bear behind. Lyanna took her tablet from the nightstand, and quickly opened her Facebook page. “Look.” Lyanna handed the device to Brienne, showing her the photo Jaime and Tommen had taken this afternoon with the bear at what looked like a toyshop. “Tommen sent the shot to me and we talked on video.” Lyanna explained, smiling as she glanced at her mother and then at the bear.

Now it made sense why Jaime had left work a bit earlier than usual. It had been too presumptuous of Brienne to imagine Jaime’s change in schedule had been because of her and the tension between them after their meeting in the morning.

Apparently, Jaime had already found his way into her life through her daughter. _A clever man_ , Brienne thought.

 

~.~

 

“Yeah, we’ve been ditched.” Tommen admitted, as he hung up the phone. “Cella will have dinner at Arya’s.” The boy looked up at Jaime and gave him one of those cute smiles.

“It’s you and me, buddy. You choose!” Jaime announced, making his son jump with excitement.

“Burgers! With milkshakes and fries!” He clapped his hands, and then pointed at Jaime. “You drive. I’m tired tonight.” Tommen joked, walking to the door and retrieving Jaime’s car keys from the bowl on the sideboard.

Jaime laughed and followed him, saluting the boy as he took their coats from the hanger. He felt his heart aching at such sweetness; spending time with his son was more than he’d dreamed of in the past.

His sister had made it clear right from their birth that their children would never have closer contact with him. After Joffrey was born, Jaime thought he shouldn’t allow it to happen again, another kid of his that he wouldn’t be able to raise; but with time Cersei made him forget about his own wishes.

“What are you thinking of?” Tommen interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. They were both in the car, in spite of the heavy rain that was falling, heading for the drive through at the Burger Shop.

Jaime smiled and looked at the boy, through the mirror. “I’m thinking of how happy I am that you and Cella chose to live with me.”

Tommen smiled and opened his arms, while looking ahead, at the traffic lights. “It was you or Uncle Tyrion and, no offense, but Uncle Tyrion drinks too much… almost like mother used to…” Tommen’s words had a bitterness within them. Jaime understood the boy. After he stopped seeing her, she became even more addicted to alcohol than she’d been before. Jaime felt weak for not having done anything to prevent it.

“Well, I can guarantee you I don’t drink as much as your Uncle Tyrion does. And you don’t have to be worried, you know. He drinks mostly when he’s out at parties or social gatherings.” Jaime tried to ease the boy’s mind.

Tommen placed his hand on his lap and furrowed his brows. “Uncle Jaime, am I evil? You know, for telling you these things about mother?” Tommen glanced at Jaime while rubbing his hands on his knees.

For a moment Jaime lost the air in his lungs, he felt as if his body had become stone. The sadness in Tommen’s eyes revealed so much, yet his words explained so little.

“What do you mean, Tommen?” Jaime asked.

The boy bit his lower lip, and then the bright green eyes met Jaime’s through his reflection on the mirror. He shifted his weight and placed his right hand on the seatbelt. “Don’t get me wrong, Uncle Jaime. I loved mom.” His eyes soon avoided contact as he glanced through the windows. “But she didn’t… didn’t want to see…” Tommen’s voice became weak as Jaime saw the boy’s eyes getting watery. He shook his head and exhaled, while closing his eyes. A single tear stained his cheek.

Jaime pulled over the car, parking it close to a bus stop. The rain washed the car windows, causing the lights outside to shine blurry clouds around them. Jaime took off his seatbelt and turned back to take Tommen’s hand.

“Hey, I’m here with you. And if I don’t see anything you think is important, then you must tell me right away, okay?” Jaime’s eyes scanned his son’s face.

Tommen nodded and looked into Jaime’s eyes. His hand moved and he pressed it onto Jaime’s hand. The delicate contact between them made Jaime’s heart melt.

“Uncle Jaime,” he whispered, while his eyebrows moved up, “can you be my dad from now on?”

Jaime gasped, lifting his eyebrows while his throat felt dry. He swallowed and nodded vigorously. “From now on, I’m your dad.”

The boy pulled his sleeve to cover his hand and dried his tears, trying to smile as he kept looking at Jaime. The tension in the air bothered Jaime, for he didn’t want the fun evening to turn into a sentimental tear festival.

“Hey, burgers and milkshakes! You’re not distracting me from our target.” Jaime said, smirking and making the boy giggle and nod. Jaime turned away from him, while taking his seatbelt with his left hand.

“Uncle Jaime!” Tommen yelled, calling his attention. “Release the door lock for me!” He asked, while staring through the window on the right, towards the bus stop.

“What is it?” Jaime frowned and asked, preparing himself to get out of the car.

When Jaime released the lock, Tommen opened the door and ran in the middle of the rain, towards the bus stop. There was a cardboard box, barely visible due to the heavy storm.

Jaime left the car and walked fast, following his son.

“Tommen, what is it?” He asked, watching as the boy had stopped in front of the box, with his little hands covering his mouth.

Jaime took a step further and looked inside the box. There were three kittens, and they looked just a few days old.

“Seven hells!” Jaime cursed, as he knelt down to touch the kitties. “What sort of monster… Damn! So cold…” Jaime took one of the kittens with his right hand.

Tommen’s expression was frozen, his eyes wide as if he’d seen a ghost. Jaime touched his arm, bringing him closer under the metal protection of the bus stop. The boy looked anguished and terrified.

“Buddy, we’ll take them home. Don’t worry.” Jaime tried to give him a comforting smile.

Slowly and carefully, Tommen nodded and reached out to caress the kitten Jaime was holding. His little green eyes watched the tiny baby as if he were mesmerized by it. Jaime failed to understand what had made the boy seem so altered in that moment.

 

~.~

 

“Is Jaime here already?” Brienne asked, whispering to Pia as she walked out of the elevator.

Pia rolled her eyes and pressed both palms onto her temples. “Don’t even ask. Mr. Lannister arrived super early today, and he asked not to be disturbed under any circumstance.” Pia exhaled, sounding tired already.

Brienne furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. “But I need to talk to him. We need to decide on a few things for the next samples.” Her eyes flickered as she glanced at the door to his office.

Pia smiled and nodded. The assistant took the telephone and pressed two buttons.

“Mr. Lannister, Ms. Tarth is here to see you sir, should I—Well, she’d like to talk to you now, then I’ll—Oh, yes, sir. I’ll tell her.” Pia looked at Brienne, while placing the telephone back on the receiver. Her eyes displayed confusion. “Ms. Tarth, Mr. Lannister asked you to go back to your office. He’ll go talk to you in twenty minutes.” Pia’s apologetic smile made Brienne feel like an idiot. She just couldn’t understand why Jaime was avoiding her. Well, maybe she did actually understand, he was probably offended after her meltdown on the previous day. She had been stressed and worried, and the last thing she wanted was someone pitying her for being a single mom.

“Pia, I really need to talk to him. It’s very important.” Brienne said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Pia smiled and raised her brows. “Ms. Tarth, he’s probably just checking the samples. I think he might’ve brought the new containers in. He had a huge box with him when he arrived.” The young woman said opening her arms, indicating the size of the object.

“Containers?” Brienne asked.

“Well, I suspect it’s the only kind of thing that would demand such a huge box to be carried.” Pia started typing something on the keyboard, while looking at the screen.

Brienne frowned. She couldn’t believe Jaime would dare to step over her authority and select containers without speaking to her. After he’d been so understanding and cooperative when they selected the three samples for the foundation containers. Brienne had thought he’d accepted her decisions, but now she started doubting his sincerity.

She turned away from Pia and took a few steps to the door. She knocked twice and waited. Pia got up from her desk, as she called Brienne, trying to persuade her to wait.

“Ms. Tarth, I’m sure he’ll--”

The door opened and Jaime only leaned forward to check who was at the corridor. His eyes widened as he faced Brienne.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin. “I need to talk to you.” She spoke determinedly.

Jaime hesitated, he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair, while taking a step further as if protecting the door with his body. Brienne shifted her weight and tiptoed as she looked inside.

“Are you hiding something?” She asked.

Jaime frowned and waved his hand. “No, I’m not hiding anything. I asked you to please wait for me in your office and I’ll come talk to you, Tarth.” His tone was anguished.

She was furious. “Tarth? Jaime, are you trying to force me into saying yes to your glass containers? Because I tell you if this is what you’re planning, then I’ll just leave the project!” She started a discussion, but he soon held his hands up and shook his head.

He gave her a look that was readable between sad and worried. “Brienne, I’ve already given you my approval on that. There’s nothing going on here.”

“Then let me walk into your office and we’ll talk.” Brienne challenged him.

Jaime took a deep breath and tilted his head, seeming nervous. “Fine, okay… Just be quick about it!” He spoke harshly, while stepping aside to allow her in.

Brienne felt so irritated and outraged, she just couldn’t forget his tone while calling her by her surname. She thought they were beyond such formalities, since they’d met casually out of work, and Jaime’s nephew was already a friend of her daughter’s.

Jaime closed the door and walked closer to her. He crossed his arms as he widened his eyes. “So?”

“So what?” Brienne replied, frowning angrily.

“Tell me what you wanted to say.” Jaime raised his eyebrows, as if hurrying her.

Brienne was about to tell him he was being rude to her when she heard a soft cry coming from the private bathroom. Her eyes searched for the origin of the sound, while Jaime mumbled and gesticulated.

“I’m waiting, Brienne.”

Brienne glanced at him, with a suspicious look on her face. “What is that?”

“It’s nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lifted his chin and crossed his arms again. “Now, please, be quick about it.”

 _“Meow.”_ The sound was now recognizable.

“You’ve got a cat in your bathroom?” She inquired him, walking towards the lavatory.

Jaime followed her as he tried to persuade her otherwise. “Hey, this is my office, you can’t just--”

 _“Meow.”_ Brienne heard it again. She touched the doorknob with her hand, but it was too late when Jaime pressed his hand on top of hers.

“Wait, please, just wait.” He whispered, straight into her eyes.

Brienne pulled her hand back, scared with the contact skin to skin that they’d just shared. He was so damn close to her, standing between her and the door, it was difficult not to smell him and all of the different fragrances that seemed to form the man’s scent.

“You’ve got a cat here?” She asked, bracing her torso to avoid contact.

“Nope…” His green eyes avoided her. “I’ve got three kittens in here.” He said, furrowing his brows as if expecting something.

Brienne covered her mouth with her right hand. “By the Gods…” She whispered under her hand.

“I know it’s risky, but--”

“Risky?” She asked, shocked by his tranquility. “Jaime, we produce makeup in here. We could go out of business if people found out--” She stopped talking when she noticed the self-disappointment in his eyes. “Let me see them.”

His eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth, but no word came out. Jaime nodded and pressed his hand against the door, opening it slowly. Brienne took a step inside and found the big cardboard box. Inside it there were three fluffy kittens, and they were all wrapped up with a red blanket. As her eyes scanned the room, she found a tiny baby bottle on the marble, next to the sink and a bottle of kitten milk. As she knelt down to look at the kittens, she realized they were not older than a week.

“By the Gods, why did you take them so early from their mother?” She asked while reaching out to caress one of them.

Jaime exhaled and shook his head, then he knelt beside her. “I didn’t _take_ them, I _found_ them last night. Someone abandoned them at a bus stop, in the middle of the rain. Tommen was shocked when he saw the box. I don’t even know how he figured out there were cats in it, but somehow he just got out of the car and ran towards the box. It’s not this one, of course, this one is new and dry.”

Brienne glanced at him and tilted her head as she took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you say so? Why didn’t you let me know you’d brought them and needed help?”

He smirked. “After the I-can-do-it-all-alone feminist speech you gave me yesterday?”

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. As she looked straight into his eyes, being so close to him like that, she felt like trying harder than she had to be friends with him, for their work sake.

“Jaime, I’m sorry if I took it too harshly yesterday. I guess I’m not used to letting anyone come closer, you know, as a friend.” She lifted her shoulders, smiling apologetically.

He smiled. “As a friend?”

She nodded. “As a friend.”

“Well, friend, then you should help me with ‘Stache’.” Jaime said, taking one of the kittens with his left hand. “See, Tommen named him Ser Pounce, but I see a tiny white mustache on his lip, so I call him ‘Stache’.” Jaime spoke whispering, while showing Brienne the tiny little face of the kitten, and the thin white mustache on his upper lip. Brienne couldn’t help but sigh as she watched the cat, still with its eyes unopened, meowing softly, while Jaime took the bottle and placed the nipple on the kitten’s mouth.

He brought the cat to his chest, nesting it with his arm, while offering some formula. Brienne felt her chest tightening as she watched his interaction with the animal; there was love in his actions. The delicate way in which Jaime touched the kittens neck, adjusting its body to his forearm, seemed to make her melt inside. She reached out and touched the kitten’s muzzle.

“Hello there, Ser Pounce.” She said.

“That is Lady Whiskers and the one with the white paws is Boots.” Jaime explained. Brienne took the two other kittens from the box and brought them closer to her neck. She didn’t realize Jaime had been watching her, so there was surprise when she glanced at him, seeing his mouth open and his surprised expression.

She swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say. “Have you talked to someone… you know, to foster them until they’re able to eat by themselves?” she asked.

He nodded. “A neighbor, an old lady will take them tonight.” He replied, still staring into her eyes. The kitten in his arm started meowing louder, so he quickly resumed feeding the tiny cat.

“If there’s something I can do… to help you… let me know, okay?” Brienne asked.

Jaime smiled and a thread of his golden silky hair moved to his face, covering the corner of his eye. She wondered how someone could look so tired and so handsome at the same time. It reminded her of the times Robb would come back home, injured and weak, even covered in bruises and with a thick beard on his face, he still looked even more beautiful. Now seeing a different face, different eye color and hair, she still found herself feeling the same way. There was something telling her that wasn’t right, she wasn’t supposed to allow another man to move her like that, but it was useless; her body reacted to him just like it’d reacted to Robb.

“Oh, there’s something you can do.” He whispered as he kept feeding Ser Pounce.

“What is it?” She asked.

“You can come have dinner with us tomorrow night. You and Lyanna, of course.” He glanced at her as he spoke, his eyebrows rising as he inquired.

Brienne didn’t know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten stuff and cat-related knowledge provided by my super beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel. ;)


	14. Dinner with a friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to convince Brienne to have dinner with him. Lyanna speaks to her mother about a date. Jaime gets some assistance to choose his outfit. Jaime and Brienne share their cherries. Dinner is interrupted.

Jaime kept staring at her as he waited for an answer. Brienne had been so helpful and so understanding since the beginning. He knew he’d risked too much by bringing the kittens to the office, but he had no other choice. They needed to be fed and there was no one at his place during the day. Tommen and Myrcella were at school, and Jaime didn’t have full time help from a housekeeper or anyone that could take care of the three tiny cats.

He was lucky enough that his old neighbor, Mrs. Mormont, had offered to take them into her house and foster them while they couldn’t stay by themselves at home. She told him she’d done it many times, and a few of the kittens she’d fostered still lived at her place. Jaime saw the kindness in her eyes as she spoke of her work with animal shelters.

“I don’t know.” Brienne whispered, frowning as she glanced at the kittens in her hands.

Jaime smirked and tilted his head. “I bet if you asked your daughter--”

“You’re incorrigible!” Brienne spoke while laughing, her face lighting up as she seemed to be more relaxed.

“What do you mean?” He inquired, chuckling as he placed the bottle of kitten milk back onto the counter.

“You always recur to children when you’re trying to convince me to say yes.” She arched her brows as she spoke.

“It usually works.” He smiled and bit his lower lip, bringing his hand to scratch his beard.

Brienne started laughing and shaking her head as she pointed at his chin. “Oh, you got… there’s some milk…” She tried to speak, but she kept laughing, while placing the kittens back inside the box.

He almost didn’t notice he’d smeared some milk on his face while scratching his beard. When he looked at the counter, to see if he could get some paper tissue to clean his face, he felt Brienne hand on his chin, with a tissue, wiping off the milk.

She held his jaw line as she cleaned his face, and it almost reminded him of the day when she’d done the same thing with Tommen, at the pizza place. Only this time, the reaction provoked by her touch was much warmer than admiration to her motherly attention, this time he could feel his whole body waking up as he smelled her perfume in the air, being so close to her like that.

Her blue eyes flickered, as she seemed to examine his skin. Her touch was gentle, but firm, there was nothing weak about the way she took care of things. He suspected she wasn’t aware of the way her teeth captured her lower lip, pressing harder as she narrowed her eyes, looking for any marks left of the milk on his chin. Once she’d finished, she smiled and threw away the paper tissue.

“I’m the second Lannister whose face you’ve cleaned.” Jaime said, waggling her brows.

Brienne opened her mouth, with a confused look on her face. “Not really. You’re the first. I wiped the face of Tommen Baratheon.” She pointed out, which caused him a bitter taste in his mouth as he swallowed. “Although he looks much more like a Lannister than a Baratheon, I have to admit.” She shrugged as she looked away. Jaime recognized the blushing on her neck and chest, evidence of her shyness.

“So…?” He lifted his brows.

Brienne sighed as she covered Lady Whiskers and Boots with the soft blanket. “Okay. We’ll have dinner with you and… and your family.” She finally gave him an answer.

He knew he had a goofy smile on his face then, but he didn’t care. Brienne was the first real friend he had in his life in a long time.

_A Friend. Just a friend!_

 

~.~

 

“Jeans and a sweater?” Lyanna asked, jumping on Brienne’s bed as she scanned Brienne’s outfit.

Brienne was finishing her makeup when she glanced at her daughter, intrigued about the reason for the girl’s question. “What’s wrong with my outfit? You’re wearing jeans and sweater yourself, Anna.” Brienne pointed at the girl.

Lyanna rolled her blue eyes and threw her head back. “But I’m not on the prowl, mom.”

Brienne gasped, widening her eyes as she felt her shock leaving her motionless. “What did you just say?”

The girl exhaled and twisted her lips. “Uncle Loras says you should be out there on the prowl… I’m not sure what that means, but I guess it’s his way to say you should dress up nicely so you can get a date.” She nodded.

Narrowing her eyes, feeling bothered by the way Loras seemed to micromanage her life, Brienne placed the mascara container she’d just closed on her dresser, and crossed her arms. “First of all, I’m not trying to get a date. Second, even if I were looking for a possible date, it wouldn’t be with someone from work.”

The smile on her daughter’s face let her know she’d be in trouble. Whenever Lyanna smiled so sweetly, it meant she was plotting.

“Fine, mom. It’s fine. Dress as you want. If there’s someone out there noticing you, I’m sure the guy will find you attractive with any sort of clothes.” She said, winking as she nodded.

With her mouth agape, Brienne lifted her eyebrows while staring at the girl who behaved each day more like her father, disguising her determination with her sweetness. Robb had been the one to do that, Brienne knew. He would always show his strength combined with his kindness, whenever he thought something was best for his loved ones.

“Hey, young lady, don’t go all wise on me. You’re still a kid, you know. Stop being so damn profound.” Brienne smirked.

Lyanna shook her head and lied back on her mother’s bed, sighing as she looked at the ceiling. Brienne admired her daughter’s beauty, the features she recognized from Robb, Lyanna looked and behaved so much like her father.

“You know there’s someone out there, don’t you?” Lyanna asked.

Brienne furrowed her brows and took a deep breath, fearing the direction their conversation seemed to have taken. Without being sure of the right words the moment called for, Brienne hesitated as she spoke.

“Anna, I was lucky enough to find someone that loved me and took care of me… I’m lucky because that man gave me a child, the proof of our love. I have you, and we’re a family. We don’t need anyone else.” Brienne tried to convince her.

“Well, I don’t… But you should have a boyfriend. Uncle Loras says-”

“Oh, here we go again!” Brienne rolled her eyes as she felt herself losing her temper. “Anna, from now on I’d like you to stop discussing my life with Loras. Just because he says I should do something, it doesn’t mean he’s right.” She gesticulated, raising her palm as if trying to finish their talk.

“But mom-” Lyanna tried to convince her otherwise.

“But nothing! Now go put on your coat because we’re leaving.” She warned the girl. “And don’t even try to bring this subject up during dinner tonight.” Brienne pointed her index finger at her.

Lyanna got up from Brienne’s bed and showed her disappointed shrugging impatiently. “Fine!” She said.

“I mean it, Lyanna Stark. If you embarrass me in front of Mr. Lannister, you’ll be grounded!” Brienne arched her brows the way she did whenever she was dead serious about something.

“I get it!” Lyanna raised her hands, seeming offended by Brienne’s words. “No need for threats.” The girl got up from Brienne’s bed and walked away.

 

~.~

 

“The blue one.” Myrcella suggested, pointing at the blue shirt on the hanger.

“Oh, the blue one makes me look fat.” Jaime snorted, looking at himself in the mirror, checking the way the black shirt looked. He’d already tried five different shirts and his nerves told him he was much too concerned with his looks for what was supposed to be a friendly dinner.

Myrcella laughed while Tommen giggled and rolled his eyes.

“You should wear the red t-shirt, Uncle Jaime. The one with the funny lion wearing sunglasses! That always makes me smile.” Tommen suggested.

Myrcella smirked. “Are we trying to make her smile or gasp?”

Jaime frowned and shook his head. “We’re not trying anything. This is simply dinner with a friend.” He turned to the right as he checked himself in the mirror again. “Oh, crap! I look ridiculous!”

Jaime noticed how Myrcella and Tommen looked at each other and burst into laughter as they fell back on Jaime’s bed.

“Yeah, go ahead. Laugh!” He accused them, chuckling as he unbuttoned the shirt.

“Uncle Jaime, you should dress more casually. Just like Tommen said, maybe you should wear the funny t-shirt.” Myrcella said.

Jaime threw the black shirt he’d just taken off on the basket with the remaining dirty clothes. Then he took one of the comfortable sweaters he loved and put it on. The soft green cashmere enveloped his torso, making him comfortable enough not to be too nervous.

Thinking about Brienne and how their evening would turn out to be made him so nervous he didn’t recognize the sensations surrounding the perspective. It’d been a long time since he’d last anticipated a moment with someone, and though he couldn’t really say this was going to be a date, because she was only a friend after all, he knew it wasn’t any ordinary dinner.

“Well, that’s perfect! It brings out the old Lannister greenies!” Myrcella winked and nodded, while Tommen gave him a thumbs up, making his heart ache with such a perfect scene. Having his children there with him meant a lot, even if they had no idea how close Jaime truly was to them.

“At least you’ll close the deal with your looks. We better not rely on food quality.” Myrcella commented, causing her brother to giggle and nod.

“Hey, my cooking is great!” Jaime turned to face them, while placing his hands on his hips. _Gods, have I become my mother, chastising my kids for criticizing my cooking?_

Tommen shook his head. “Uncle Jaime, your cooking isn’t great… it’s… acceptable, so we don’t starve. I bet Brienne cooks a lot better than you, at least that’s what Lyanna says.” The boy said.

“Oh, and so does Arya!” Myrcella added.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, pretending to be dead serious. “Well, I guess there’ll be a couple of ungrateful kids starving from now on!”

His kids’ laughter just told him that they were not taking him seriously. He sighed as he checked himself in the mirror one more time. “Maybe I should’ve shaved.” He cupped his jaw line, feeling the thick stubble there.

“Nah, the beard is fine. I’m sure she prefers it that way.” Myrcella determined.

_Just a friend!_

“I’m not doing it for her.” Jaime spoke, feeling stupid for letting Myrcella think Brienne matters that much. With the teenager’s smirk, he noticed she wasn’t buying it. “Hey, this is just dinner between friends. It’s not like I have… things for her…”

“Feelings?” Tommen asked, his green eyes sparkling.

“The hots?” Myrcella wiggled her brows as she spoke.

“Ew!” Tommen wrinkled his nose as he turned to face his sister. “Don’t say that!”

Myrcella rolled her eyes and sighed. “Dinner between friends, then. I’m sure it’s a very special sort of friendship, since that’s the fifth outfit you’ve tried.”

_Oh, girls and their mind-reading skills…_

Jaime chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so damn uncertain and nervous, he could throw up at any second. He’d never been on a date. _Never!_ And with his sister, it’d been so different, no nervousness, no expectations, no surprises. It’d been just Cersei and the way Cersei seemed to make choices. Her car, a hotel suite… _Never her house, no!_ She just couldn’t risk getting caught under Robert’s roof. And then there’d been the press; something that could destroy her. _Imagine that, the wife of multibillionaire Robert Baratheon, entrepreneur in the oil business, caught in some romantic action with her twin brother. Gross!_ That’s what she always said. And ‘romantic action’ wasn’t exactly how their relationship could be described. It’d been romantic only in the beginning. During their teenage years, when hormones were blooming and boiling and they were certain they’d be together forever, to be as one. Jaime had spoken of them running away so many times that it was pathetic. But she’d never given him credit that he could plan such a thing. _Because she never wanted to escape with me!_

“Uncle Jaime, is everything okay?” Tommen asked, in front of him, waving his little hand and staring at Jaime.

Jaime smiled, rushing back to the present from his unpleasant past. “Yeah! Everything’s fine.” He nodded.

 

~.~

 

What could she say about Jaime’s place? It was one of the largest flats she’d seen in her life. The living room made you forget you were actually in a building; it was so roomy and tall, it looked like it was part of a royal mansion. Brienne felt so silly and incredibly underdressed for the occasion. Sure Jaime was wearing casual clothes, but he was different. Anything on him looked majestic and fancy; while the fanciest clothes looked like the weirdest clown costumes on her. _Life is unfair for the not-so-pretty…_

Lyanna escaped with Tommen to his room so he could show her his action figures collection from the Kingslayer, leaving Brienne there with Jaime, alone, after only two minutes. She was swallowing frequently, trying to ease her nerves as she sipped on the wine he’d offered her. She’d felt tempted to tell him she preferred beer, but she guessed it’d have been rude. She could see he was trying to make her comfortable, talking about work and his nephew and niece, so she did her best to sound relaxed.

“And where’s Myrcella?” Brienne asked, tilting her head and hoping the girl was there.

Jaime sighed and closed his eyes rubbing the hill of his palm onto his forehead. “She said she had an assignment to finish up with a classmate.” His jaw line flexing and tensing as his lungs were filled.

“She said, did she?” Brienne asked, chuckling as she shook her head. “So you think she’s lying?”

He smiled as he furrowed his eyebrows, seeming embarrassed for being analyzed like that. “The Jaime who was once a teenager tells me she’s lying. The stupid old Jaime who wants her not to grow up hopes she’s being honest.” He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

Brienne felt her inner thighs adding up pressure to her crossed legs. Jaime was simply too close, at the other end of the couch. And smiling like that, he made it impossible for her to overlook her urges.

_Fuck!_

“Have you talked to her?” Brienne asked.

“What about?” He inquired, looking confused.

Brienne raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped. “About fishing, what do you think…” She joked. The dumbfounded look on his face, let her know he wasn’t aware of her point. “About relationships and dating!” Brienne replied, smiling as she noticed his discomfort.

He made a sad face as he rubbed his whole hand on his face. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and his expression showed pain. “It’s… too soon.” He said.

Brienne placed her glass on the center table, and at this point that was already too much wine on her, because her leg came up and she folded it to sit more comfortably as she turned to face him. She gesticulated as she spoke. “Jaime, it’s too late! She’s almost fifteen, isn’t she?”

“Oh, don’t remind me of it.” He leaned his head against the back of the couch, and something snapped inside Brienne, alerting her for too much intimacy shared with her boss. _Well, technically he’s not my boss, so… Oh, shut up!_

“She might be needing some advice.” Brienne said, chuckling as she noticed his reaction. “That’s why you need to make her feel safe so she can be oriented correctly. I know it’s not easy, especially for guys talking to teenage girls about these things, but you have to make an effort.”

Jaime gave her little credit. “You’re exaggerating. Okay, maybe she’s kissed a few boys. So what?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Kissed?”

Jaime looked shocked. “She’s only fourteen. Practically a child.”

“She’s almost fifteen, she’s probably having sex already.” Brienne affirmed.

“Ah, don’t say that!” Jaime warned her while covering his ears. “It’s gross!”

Brienne started laughing, then she took her glass and sipped some more. She felt her chest warming up and it suddenly made her happy to be there, to be having a good time and feeling comfortable with Jaime. _Not too comfortable…_

“Come on, don’t tell me you were just playing sports when you were fourteen.” Brienne spoke, unaware of the subtext in her line.

He smirked. “For your information, I was still… _inexperienced_ back then.”

Brienne chocked a bit on her wine, covering her mouth as she tried not to spit. “Oh… Sorry!” She excused herself, placing her glass back on the table.

Jaime laughed, getting closer to pat her back as she coughed. “Shocked?” He asked, tilting his head to look into her eyes.

She could smell his aftershave, the musky spicy scent that filled her lungs, causing her core to throb. Her chest was blushing, she was sure about it, but his eyes kept staring into hers. Brienne shook her head slowly, feeling the burning sensation his hand caused on her back as he rubbed her shoulder blades.

“Surprised.” She replied after some time.

His smoldering stare took her breath away. “I lost my virginity when I was sixteen.” He revealed.

She swallowed hard, panicking as she noticed the implied duty one placed over another once a secret like that was shared. _It’s your turn, stupid!_

“Fourteen.” She spoke, looking away, feeling her cheeks burning.

Jaime lifted his brows and grinned. “Quite the cherry bomb, aren’t we?”

She faced him, laughing as she covered her mouth. “Cherry bomb? How old are you? Seventy?”

“Thirty-nine.” He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

_Damn! It’s like every move he makes could turn into a catalogue shot._

Brienne shrugged. “Well, I was just… lucky to find someone so early.”

“Your husband?” He furrowed his brows.

She nodded and sighed, looking at the fire as she licked her lips. “School. He was in the football team and he needed grades to keep playing. I was the best student in the debate team, so our teacher assigned me the mission: have him ready for the finals.” Brienne smiled and shook her head. “We hated each other at first. I found him conceited… too full of himself, with that Northern bullshit talk, telling everyone how tough and strong Winterfell mates were.” Brienne rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Then he confronted me during class, during a discussion about feminism. He said girls can do anything they want, but having boys making things for them can be fun too. Man, I wanted to punch his face. I insulted him, saying women in the capital weren’t submissive as the Northerners. I said that’s why his mother stayed home while most of our classmates’ moms worked out of home.”

“Oh, you mentioned his mom…” Jaime displayed surprise.

“He was furious. We insulted each other for almost the entire debate.” She glanced at Jaime and chuckled.

“Then what?” He asked, seeming honestly curious.

“Then two weeks later, he rescued me. I was at a party, thinking I’d found the one… the boy I’d…” She blushed. “You know…” She widened her eyes, trying to imply the sexual nature of the subject.

“Pop your cherry with.” Jaime replied.

“Hey, what’s with all these cherries?” She asked, laughing hard at his line.

He shook his head and opened his arms. “It doesn’t matter, just keep going with the story.”

“Okay. So Robb learns about this bet, through a friend, that the boy I was with had made.”

“That he’d pop your cherry and get money out of it?” Jaime looked shocked.

“Yep, and he was pretty damn convincing… I thought he was totally into me.” She rolled her eyes again, remembering how stupid she was back then.

“And Robb found out and went there and kicked the kid’s ass?” Jaime asked, seeming almost to be cheering as he spoke.

_Wow, team Robb much?_

“Oh, you don’t even know… I was sorry for the other boy. Robb was the strongest teen I knew back then, even stronger than me.” She took a deep breath. “Then he took me out of there and everything changed, all of a sudden. He wasn’t such an asshole anymore, and we became friends.” She nodded.

“And had sex?” Jaime smirked.

“A couple of months later.” She said.

Jaime nodded and took his glass to sip it. Brienne wasn’t sure what’d made her share so much, if it was the wine or how comfortable Jaime made her feel; she only knew it seemed she hadn’t had a conversation like that in a long time, with someone who wasn’t Loras, anyway.

“So, tell me what have you ordered for dinner?” She teased him, after having heard he doesn’t cook very well.

“Nah-huh, tonight you’ll have something I’ve cooked by myself.” He stated proudly while his chest seemed to buff out.

“May the gods protect my stomach.” Brienne said, laughing as she placed her hand over her belly.

There was a glint in his eyes when he scanned her torso, watching her hand resting on her middle. He grinned and shook his head, getting up from the couch. For a moment she watched his thighs and his ass, long enough for her to wonder, long enough for him to notice.

“Quite the cherry bomb indeed!” He said playfully, looking over his shoulder and winking. Brienne gasped and looked away, trying not to smile.

“I was just… do you need help?” She glanced at him, feeling her cheeks burning.

“Yeah, I do. All the help I can get.” He chuckled and waved his hand calling her to follow him to the kitchen.

 

~.~

 

He just couldn’t believe it. Jaime was surprised to see Brienne behaving so comfortably around him. She seemed relaxed and spontaneous. And he wondered if it was just her way of saying she was finally considering him a friend.

_A friend, yeah, right…_

Jaime thanked the gods he’d been sitting when she decided to share such intimate details of her teenage years. He’d been hard with each special fact she revealed. Their conversation steamed up even as they stayed talking in the kitchen, while Jaime finished cooking. Brienne had asked him about his youth, or what he called his ‘rebel years’. He even showed her an old picture of him, when he got into business school. The long hair and heavy metal band t-shirt surprised her, and Brienne seemed thrilled to learn they shared the same taste for music.

Dinner had been fun and interesting. Lyanna was indeed a clever kid, he could tell. She was much more mature than Tommen, but her sweetness balanced the firmer aspects of her character. Jaime recognized some of Brienne’s traits in the girl’s face and in the way she spoke; in spite of the Stark in the girl’s mannerisms, there was also delicacy and tenderness that Jaime saw in Brienne as well.

They were having dessert when the intercom buzzed and interrupted them. Tommen ran fast to pick it up, telling everyone he thought Myrcella had forgotten her keys. But Jaime saw the panic in his eyes when he spoke to the doorman. He covered his mouth with his hand, while the other held the intercom. As Jaime got up and walked to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, the boy looked into his eyes, with horror as he spoke.

“It’s Joffrey. Joffrey is here.” Tommen whispered.

 _After all this time_ , Jaime thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support and positive messages! Thank you for commenting and kudoing. I haven't forgotten about the other two unfinished texts, just be patient with me, please. :}


	15. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey confronts Jaime as he demands his sister's presence. Brienne tries to make Tommen calmer. Jaime finds an interesting scene. Brienne gives him hope.

“I need Myrcella to go there with me.” Joffrey spoke as he lifted his chin.

Jaime foresaw his attempt to intimidate him. “This isn’t the time. You come here unannounced, at this time, and you expect me to let your sister go with you.” Jaime shook his head, trying to keep the little bit of patience he still had within him.

Joffrey had insisted it was time for both Myrcella and him to open Cersei’s personal vault. It took the lawyers and accountants quite a long time to assess and catalog every single item in Cersei’s possession, as well as what was the proper destination for all of them.

The last item to be registered and opened was a personal vault Cersei had left in Casterly, two years before her death. Her instructions were clear, saying it was supposed to be opened in the presence of her two eldest kids only. Jaime had heard from the lawyers that he needed to talk to Myrcella about it, to find out what was the most comfortable way to have it done, either in Casterly or in King’s Landing. Joffrey was determined to make it happen in King’s Landing during the next few days.

Joffrey smiled, and the wicked looked on his face displeased Jaime. Something he wasn’t telling made Jaime choose his words, something that represented advantage for him was stamped on Joffrey’s face.

“Then I should go upstairs so I can greet my siblings properly.” Joffrey suggested.

Jaime shook his head. “There are limits in my house, Joffrey. It’s past eleven, and you came without calling first.” Jaime tried to set the standard, making it clear to the young man that he was subdued to Jaime’s determinations.

Joffrey rolled his eyes and then lifted his chin, challenging Jaime. “You know, I could call my lawyer and get a warrant to come pick Myrcella up. This is important. My mother’s last wishes are registered in her will, and you’re keeping us from fulfilling them.” His eyes sustained his threat as his anger surfaced.

Jaime felt sorry for his son, who didn’t seem to notice that his behavior was inappropriate and erratic. He only wished he’d passed more time with him as a boy, then perhaps he’d be using a different approach right now. It saddened Jaime to treat him with such little courtesy like this, but Jaime understood it was important to maintain his authority, given Joffrey’s previous record. Cersei had lost count of all the times Joffrey had been involved in small mishaps with the law, either whilst driving, or working, and his behavior was proof enough that Jaime shouldn’t soften up on him. Jaime knew that if he gave Joffrey an inch, the young man would take a mile, and a mile was too much to allow him, and Jaime knew it.

“We’ll have the matter solved once you call me and schedule a time when I can bring your sister to see you and finish this at one time. For now, I apologize, but I can’t let you take her anywhere at this time, nor let you invade my residence as you seem so willing to do. I’ve got guests and I don’t wish to have you offend them with your hostile tone.” Jaime stated, while crossing his arms.

The doorman pretended to be watching TV, not even glancing at them while Jaime spoke. Joffrey took a deep breath, his face tinged red with anger. Jaime could see he was seething with frustration by the limits Jaime was imposing on him.

“I came late because my flight was late.” His tone was wrathful.

“Then you should’ve booked an earlier flight. Don’t insist!” Jaime said in an authoritative tone. He used his height to show Joffrey he was the boss here, and Jaime could see that Joffrey didn’t like this at all.

Joffrey pursed his lips and nodded. “Fine, then. Goodnight, Uncle.” He spoke, with mockery in his tone.

 

~.~

 

Brienne watched how tense Tommen seemed to be. The boy had been staring at the front door since Jaime had gone downstairs to speak to his other nephew. The way Tommen blinked and swallowed made Brienne suspect there was something very bad going on.

“Tommen, are you okay?” She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder as she sat beside him on the couch.

He looked at her, with pleading green eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

Brienne cupped his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. “You don’t look okay, sweetie, you look nervous. Is there anything wrong?”

Tommen blinked faster, and Brienne saw the tears forming on his golden lashes. He looked away as he exhaled. “My brother… he’s not a good person.” He whispered as he pressed his little hands together on his lap, rubbing his palms on each other.

Brienne embraced the boy, kissing his head as she pulled him onto her lap. “I’ve heard from your Uncle Tyrion that Joffrey is a bit irresponsible, but that’s common among boys of his age.” Brienne explained.

Tommen wrapped his arms around her torso, and Brienne felt like he was in need of some motherly attention. She caressed his upper back with her hands, while she felt his tears wetting her sweater. Lyanna played on her tablet as she glanced quickly at them, Brienne’s daughter just smiled discreetly, nodding as she watched Brienne consoling him.

The boy sobbed and shivered as he began speaking. “He’s mean.” Tommen whispered, his lungs inflating faster as he cried.

Brienne couldn’t understand why Joffrey provoked such a reaction from his own brother, but she knew whatever had happened downstairs, Jaime wouldn’t let the boy know about.

The boy pulled his head back to look into Brienne’s eyes. “I’m scared.” He whispered, and the tears flooded their way out of his green shiny eyes.

Brienne hugged him tighter, nesting him within her arms as she spoke softly to him, assuring the boy that everything would be fine. He kept crying for some minutes, but after the sobbing ceased, Tommen seemed to have surrendered himself to sleep.

 

~.~

 

Jaime unlocked the door to the apartment cursing himself for the way Joffrey had turned out to be, growing up a spoiled boy with a terrible attitude. If only Jaime had been around, closer, as he was supposed to. If only he’d been a father for Joffrey.

When he opened the door, the image he took in made him forget about the past. Brienne sat on the couch, with Tommen sleeping on her lap, hugging her, while she spoke to the boy. Her lips moved as she softly sang a lullaby; her eyes closed as she rested her cheek on Tommen’s head.

He closed the door slowly, carefully enough not to disturb them. Lyanna was on the other couch, sleeping as she laid back on the cushions. For a moment Jaime let his heart control his mind, turning such a tender moment into what a family should be like. This was what could have been his family life, if only he’d found someone who had wished to build a real family with him earlier.

“Hey…” He whispered, smiling as he looked at Brienne.

She smiled back as she widened her eyes. “Should I take him to his bedroom?” She asked.

Jaime nodded, and she got up, holding Tommen in her arms. There was a tenderness and protectiveness as she held the boy, while walking down the hall. Jaime glanced at Lyanna and Brienne chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry, she won’t wake up. That one could sleep through a nuclear explosion…” Brienne said, walking towards Tommen’s bedroom.

Once Jaime opened the door, she quickly placed the boy on his bed and removed his shoes. Then she covered him with the comforter and sat next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and then tucked him in, carefully enough to adjust his pillows, removing one from the pile.

Jaime admired the kindness in her actions, and something weird stirred inside him, as if Brienne’s dedication as a mother made him attracted to her. His body had never reacted to Cersei that way, but it was understandable, considering Cersei’s skills as a mother were far from remarkable.

“He was scared.” Brienne said, while furrowing her brows.

The quick glance she gave Jaime denoted her concern.

“Why?” Jaime inquired, leaning onto the threshold as he talked to her.

Brienne shook her head and took a deep breath. Then she leaned forward and kissed the boy’s forehead. This seemed to be just what Jaime needed to see to have his heart melting. Then she got up and gestured to him that they should speak in the corridor, pointing at the door.

Once Jaime had closed the door to Tommen’s bedroom, Brienne crossed her arms and spoke.

“He seemed very disturbed because of his brother’s presence. Do you have any idea what might have caused such a reaction?” She asked, glancing at him as she swallowed hard.

Jaime frowned and looked away. Cersei hadn’t mentioned Joffrey’s behavior as a subject for concern. All he’d learned had been told to him either by Tyrion or Myrcella, but Jaime suspected there’d been something graver than what he already knew.

“I believe his brother hasn’t been very kind to him. It took me quite a while to get Tommen to open up about their family life, so I guess it’ll take a little longer to make him trust me enough to tell me the whole truth about Joffrey.” He explained, running his fingers through his hair. Then he looked into Brienne’s eyes, turning to face her so he could speak lower. “My sister was _permissive_ with Joffrey’s wrongdoings. I fear there might be a lot which was swept under the rug.” He admitted, while feeling guilty and powerless.

They moved towards the living room, while she nodded. “He’ll eventually tell you everything, I’m sure. Anyone can see how much he loves you, and that you love him as if he were your own.” She whispered, smiling as she glanced at him.

_As if he were my own…_

Jaime’s goofy smile spoke for him.

“I do!” He chuckled a bit as he scratched his beard. “Although sometimes it’s like…” He opened his arms, trying to indicate tough moments with Tommen and Myrcella.

“I know!” Brienne laughed as she touched his forearm. “But don’t worry. Every parent goes through it. Days in which we feel like they’re driving us crazy.” She commented.

“Oh! Days in which we’re terrible monsters for not allowing them some extra time online.” Jaime agreed with her as he cupped her elbow and gesticulated with his other hand.

“Yeah! Sometimes we’re pure evil!” Brienne said as she partly giggled.

As they got closer to the couch where Lyanna was, Jaime crossed his arms and tilted his head, observing the girl. “There are times when I freak out… because I think I’m not good enough, you know, to raise them.” He confessed.

Brienne placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing a bit as she gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh, but you are. You’re amazing.” She spoke with kindness in her words.

When Jaime looked at her, he saw the moment when she realized her words might’ve sounded too intimate. She pulled her hand away and blushed, while looking away. Her throat moved and Jaime could see how she tried to swallow any other words she had in her mind.

“Well, I guess we should go now.” She said, furrowing her brows as she avoided his eyes.

“Thank you for coming. I had a great time.” Jaime tried to ease the pressure that seemed to have taken control of the situation.

Brienne smiled and nodded. “So did I.” She glanced around. “Dinner was awesome, by the way.” The tone in her voice revealed her surprise.

“Company was awesome, as well.” He spoke, looking into her eyes.

Her jaw dropped a bit, and Jaime noticed she seemed unaware of her effect on him. The pink on her cheeks revealed her embarrassment, but he kept staring into her eyes, not sure how he should make a move, or whether this was really the time for it.

She narrowed her eyes, but her smile gave it away.

“We should do this again.” She said, and that was all he needed to hear for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're amazing! :}


	16. Erotic & Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras suggests Brienne should test the lipsticks herself. Jaime goes to the lab. A kindle calls Jaime's attention. Speaking of literature. Jaime helps Tommen after an accident. Brienne is surprised when things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **From now on, the erotic/sexual content of this text might displease sensitive readers. You've been warned, so if you find yourself disgusted/shocked by anything mentioned in future chapters, I apologize in advance. Although I reserve myself the freedom to post such scenes. ;)**

“What is it?” Brienne asked, feeling embarrassed by the way Loras was staring at her.

“You’re not gonna tell me anything?” He crossed his arms as he leaned forward onto the counter. They were both in the lab testing a few samples Mya had handed them earlier that morning.

“There’s nothing to tell. We had dinner, it was… _fun_.” She spoke casually while making notes about the new eyeliner samples.

“Fun?” Loras asked, widening his eyes.

“Yep, fun! That’s it. Lyanna and Tommen were there.” She spoke as she shrugged.

Loras sighed and smiled, shaking his head as he leaned closer to her. “I bet it was much more. But I understand you don’t want to say anything yet.”

“Yet?”

“You think if you say too much you might spoil it.” Loras winked at her.

Brienne rolled her eyes and exhaled. “Let’s get some work done, shall we?” She ended their discussion.

Loras retrieved a small box with the six colors of lip gloss they’d chosen. He held one of them up, checking the shimmery content against the light. “Have these been tested?” He asked her, taking one of the charts Brienne had used to make notes about the lip glosses and lipsticks.

“Not yet. I’ve only tested the lip balm and it’s fantastic. Mya is a genius. We’ve got the most perfect texture there.” Brienne commented, pointing at the lip balm pan.

“Are these lipsticks kissable? We should start having consumer testing events in three weeks.” Loras said, glancing at Brienne.

Something called her attention as she observed the lipsticks inside the samples box. She recalled the way Jaime had looked at her lips when she’d tried the lip balm. That evening would remain in her memory, for sure. It’d been too long since she’d felt the anticipation and nervousness of having someone staring at her mouth like that.

“Brienne? Did you hear what I just said?” Loras insisted, narrowing his eyes as he waved his hand in front of her face.

“Yes, what? No! These have not been tested.” She felt her cheeks burning as she wondered if Loras could tell what was on her mind.

He arched his eyebrows and smirked. “I asked you if these are kissable!” He insisted.

“Mya says they are, but only consumer testing will say for sure.” Brienne replied impatiently. It seemed like Loras was teasing her in every way he could.

“We should test it ourselves.” Loras said, the look on his face like a little boy who was plotting to steal some candy.

She dropped everything she had in her hands onto the counter. Then she narrowed her eyes and turned to face him, while crossing her arms. “Really?” She pretended to be curious.

“Yes, what sort of mad scientists would we be if we didn’t test them first ourselves?” He gesticulated, waving at both of them.

Brienne smiled. “Are you planning to kiss me, Loras?” She asked, trying not to laugh.

“Well, I’d rather you kissed Jaime, so you can test it, you know.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Loras, stop it!” Brienne warned him as she pointed her finger at his chest. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking, Brienne.” He replied, with a challenging expression that revealed he wished to push her forward in her love life.

“I’m not gonna kiss him!” She frowned as she looked into Loras’ eyes.

Loras rolled his eyes and got up, taking one of the lipsticks from the box. “Fine, it’s alright. I’ll make the sacrifice. I’ll kiss him!” He said, causing Brienne to laugh at him.

She shook her head, while covering her mouth, imagining the situation, Loras approaching Jaime with lipstick on, ready to give him a peck. It made her giggle like a child, while she braced her middle, feeling her stomach hurt with her laughter.

They were surprised when the door opened and Jaime himself entered the lab.

“Hey, what are you laughing at?” He asked, while opening a few cabinets as he took some samples boxes.

Brienne froze then, staring at Loras and shaking her head very discreetly.

Loras smirked, and the wickedness in his eyes spoke of his intentions even before the words came out of his mouth. With a strong attitude, lifting his chin, he looked at Jaime and bit his lower lip. Brienne widened her eyes while mouthing ‘please, don’t’ to him.

“Brienne and I are trying to decide which one of us will test these new samples.” Loras said, shrugging as if the subject mattered very little to him.

Jaime smiled and nodded. With three boxes in his arms, he approached the counter and took a seat in front of Brienne. He ran his fingers through his hair as he took the chart with the first test results and started reading the final conclusions.

“What sort of testing does it still have to go through?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as he read the report.

Brienne looked at Loras with a very serious expression, something that drifted towards anger.

Loras’ eyes glinted as he leaned forward and spoke to Jaime. “The kiss test is the only sort of testing we haven’t done yet.”

“Loras!” Brienne shouted, getting up and placing her palms on the marble counter. She glanced at Jaime as she felt her cheeks burning. Her embarrassment made her mumble.

“Sorry. I… I have to…” She pointed at the door. “I have a meeting with Tyrion.” She said, taking her phone and leaving.

 

~.~

 

Jaime didn’t understand what might’ve caused Brienne to act so nervously. Loras had mentioned a kiss test, so it intrigued Jaime what sort of suggestion she’d been reacting to.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jaime inquired, looking at Loras while tilting his head.

Loras arched one eyebrow. “Worried about her?”

“Yes.” Jaime narrowed his eyes.

Loras took a deep breath as he stared into Jaime’s eyes. The younger man finally tilted his head. “What is it between you guys?”

Jaime’s defensive response was instinctive. “Friendship.” He replied quickly, trying his best to smile casually as he looked away.

“It’s pathetic the way straight dudes lie to themselves.” Loras said, just as he got up and turned away, towards the door.

_Yep, spotted…_

Loras left him there.

As Jaime checked the samples he was going to take, he noticed a tablet on the counter. He took the device and opened the flip covering the screen. There was amusement and surprise when he saw the cover of the book displayed in the kindle he held. Two men in uniforms with their shirts open, exposing their chests and abs. Their muscles were toned and their faces were partly covered by shadows.

The title of the book was enough for him to draw his own conclusions. ‘Lust in Uniform #13 – To Serve and Protect’.

The chuckle that escaped his lips became louder and he found himself bursting into laughter, imagining Loras Tyrell reading the erotic novel. Between the book on the e-reader and Loras’ comment about straight guys, Jaime could tell Loras was a romantic guy.

 

~.~

 

“Pia called me saying you needed to see me.” Loras said, while entering Jaime’s office.

Jaime was chuckling when he got up from his desk and handed the kindle he’d found in the lab to the younger guy.

“You forgot this when you left.” Jaime said, suppressing a small giggle.

Loras lifted his eyebrows and glanced at the device. Then he narrowed his eyes and the corner of his mouth went up a bit. “Jaime, this isn’t mine.” He said.

Jaime tilted his head to the side and frowned, feeling confused as he tried to guess whose kindle it was. So he recalled going to the lab. Mya wasn’t there, for she was working from the factory level that week, so her belongings were on the locker. Jaime had found the device on the counter, _where Loras had been_ … _and… and…_ _and Brienne?_

Realization hit him, and his jaw dropped, while his eyes scanned the tablet.

“Yep. It belongs to her.” Loras smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Jaime.

“But…” Jaime tried to speak, but he knew his shock was stamped on his face as much as on his speech.

“Is that all?” Loras asked, pressing his lips together, as if trying not to smile.

Jaime nodded, while his eyes seemed to be glued to the damn kindle.

 

~.~

 

“Where is it?” Brienne asked, knelt down, as she opened her drawers again for the third time. She’d checked the cabinets and her kindle was nowhere to be found. She’d been so anxious and irritated because of Loras and his silly attempts to make her flirt with Jaime.

She heard someone knocking and her reply came fast without even looking at the door to see who was there. “Come in, please.”

“Brienne?” Jaime’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced up at him, quickly getting up from the floor and dusting her pants. She felt her chest and her neck blushing, so she cursed her body for reacting that way.

“What can I do for you?” She asked to him, with a casual smile.

Jaime’s brows were furrowed and he seemed to be in doubt. “Why were you on your knees?”

“I was trying to get a good look into my drawers.” She opened her arms. “I lost something…” Her eyes avoided his gaze. “Something important.”

Jaime smiled and looked away, glancing around. It was a bit weird to see his reaction, as if he were embarrassed about the whole situation. Finding her on her knees, perhaps. _Damn!_ His hands were on his back, and as he presented them to her, she saw what she’d been looking for.

_Fuck!_

“Oh, that’s… that’s great. Thank you!” She said, taking the device from his hands and placing it on her desk.

_Maybe he didn’t see the cover._

Jaime smirked and arched his eyebrows.

_Okay, he saw it._

“It’s a romantic novel.” She said, and just two seconds later she already regretted it.

“Romantic?” He inquired with a sassy look.

Brienne crossed her arms, as she felt empowered and unwilling to be bullied because of her reading preferences.

“Erotic and romantic.” Her tone was firma as she stated, lifting her chin.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Grown women’s fairy tale.”

“It’s actually targeted to men.” Yes, she was beginning to sound too ironic.

Jaime twitched his lips so fast she barely noticed. His chest rose and descended slowly, and his eyes scanned her. Brienne felt anguished, and her discomfort was enough to enhance the pink on her skin.

“Perhaps I should give it a try, then.” He grinned, and the smug conceited look she recognized was there. Whenever Jaime Lannister was cornered, his defense was to strike back.

One eyebrow arching on her face, and Brienne felt the uncontrollable will to say something back. In spite of her effort to keep it to herself, the words came out faster than she could’ve predicted.

“You should start with volume four of the series. I guess you’ll find it entertaining.” She ironically suggested.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Tyrion opened the door, already speaking with Pia while holding some files in his hand.

“…then we’ll go for testing. But be sure to call the good ones, not the vultures.” Tyrion said, still looking at Pia. When he turned to look at Brienne, he saw his brother standing there. “Wow!” His green eyes glanced between Jaime and Brienne. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Jaime smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. We were discussing literature.” Then he glanced back at her and winked, just as he’d done the other day.

Tyrion widened his eyes and looked away.

“Well, in that case…” Tyrion gestured towards the hall.

Brienne nodded briefly. She watched as Jaime turned away and left them.

 

~.~

 

Jaime checked his door one more time, to make sure it was locked. He kept chuckling and shaking his head, feeling stupid and silly to be locking himself up. He took the tablet and got under the covers, carefully turning it on. He loaded the app and in just a couple of seconds he searched for the book Brienne had joked about. He was so damn sure she’d said it only to tease him. Gay porn in words was still gay porn. And Jaime had never even watched gay porn.

The screen showed a glossy colorful cover, with a man dressed in a crisp elegant suit kissing a cop in a dark alley. The title was adorned with pictures of cuffs and guns, and it said ‘Lust in Uniform #4 – Cuffed Lion’. Jaime couldn’t help but laugh. Brienne had certainly meant something with that; she wouldn’t have suggested the book unless she wanted him to read the teasing line behind her indication.

He was about to start reading chapter one when someone knocked on his door.

“Uncle Jaime?” Tommen’s voice called in a whisper.

Jaime checked the time and noticed it was almost one a.m., then he got up and turned off the tablet, leaving it on the nightstand just before unlocking his door. He found Tommen looking at the floor, while seeming embarrassed. The boy looked away as he spoke.

“I’ve had… an accident.” He whispered and swallowed.

Jaime quickly cupped his face, and made the book look into his eyes. “Are you hurt?”

The kid shook his head and furrowed his brows with sadness. “A different kind of accident.” He said.

Jaime looked down and saw Tommen’s pants were wet around his groin. His son had wet himself and was uncomfortable to be asking for assistance. It was a simple matter, but it still made Jaime happy to see the boy was coming to him for help. With a smile on his face, Jaime hurried the boy into his room.

“Go take a shower. I’ll go get you some clean jammies.” Jaime winked to the boy.

“Wait, shouldn’t we get the mattress clean first?” Tommen asked.

“Not necessary. The top pad is waterproof. I’ll just take the sheets to the laundry room.” Jaime replied.

When Jaime came back, he placed the clean pajama pants and t-shirt in the bathroom, on the counter. After a couple of minutes, Tommen left Jaime’s bathroom with red cheeks and messy hair. He gave Jaime a big smile and a soft giggle.

“This is embarrassing.” Tommen said, shrugging a bit.

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “Well, it’s either sharing this with me or you sleep in the couch. What do you say?” Jaime asked, pointing at his bed.

Tommen opened a huge smile and ran towards the bed. Then he jumped on it and threw himself on the pillows. “Nice! It’s been too long since Cella let me share the bed with her. I used to like that, Uncle Jaime.” The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his wet hair onto the soft cotton pillowcase. “She’d tell me stories about dragons, and how the knights would save the princesses in King’s Landing, in ancient times.”

Jaime lifted the covers and tucked the boy in, then he leaned closer and kissed his forehead. “Cella loves you very much.”

The boy nodded and bit his lower lip, then he took an extra pillow from the pile and hugged it, laying on his side. “I love her too. She’s the best sis’ someone could have.” Tommen whispered. Jaime caressed the boy’s hair and nodded. His son was precious and kind-hearted, and he seemed so attached to Myrcella, it made Jaime pleased and concerned at the same time. The boy’s affection towards his older sister meant she was sweet and lovable, though it was proof of the child’s loneliness.

After laying beside Tommen, Jaime turned the lamp on the nightstand off. He took a deep breath as sleep made his mind swam. It seemed almost like a dream when he heard Tommen’s voice, accompanied by a touch of the boy’s hand on his shoulder.

“I love you, Uncle Jaime. Goodnight.”

“And I love you too, Tommen. Sleep well.” Jaime whispered, hiding the tear staining his pillow.

 

~.~

 

“You didn’t listen to me.” She heard Jaime’s voice and the blurry green light that shone from his eyes was all that she could see. The office war dark and silent. Only the lamp on his desk was on, so the golden reflection on his skin marked his stubble and the wicked wrinkles around his eyes. The shadows on his face made his dimples look deeper.

 

“I’ve told you I don’t work for you.” Brienne shouted. Her angry tone made him bite his lower lip in what looked like excitement on his face. The scent of his aftershave inebriated her mind, though it didn’t register as he was standing close enough for her to smell him. It felt confusing.

He glared at her, but his lips moved and formed a smile. “Do you have to be so stubborn all the time?”

She got up from the soft leather chair she’d been sitting on. His hand grabbed her left arm and made her stop. Within seconds, she found her body pressed against his, and a mess of hands fumbling with his jacket and tie just made her moan. His teeth nipping on her neck, before his tongue caressed the heat on her skin, causing her pulse to quicken.

Brienne felt her breasts being fondled, and her head spinning as her lungs inflated faster. The white pool of heat bellow her stomach made her forget whatever had been on her mind. With a firm grip of his hand, her shirt was open, the buttons snapped loudly, while he kissed her lips; his tongue on her cleavage and his strong arm taking her and placing her sitting on his desk.

“Jaime…” She called, though it seemed to have little effect on him, for his hands kept on teasing whatever portion of skin he found.

“Jaime, we can’t…” The words lost within her unconvinced plea.

He didn’t say anything. Brienne gasped when she felt his fingertips sliding downwards inside her pants.

_6:40 a.m._

The alarm buzzing on her phone woke her up from a dream. _Or a nightmare…_

She was breathing fast, and the musky wetness she felt between her legs was proof of how real her mind had made it. Pressing her hands onto her eyes, she shook her head and allowed herself to laugh. If she was going mad, at least she’d take it humorously.

Robb hadn’t been the one in her fantasies for quite some time now. Set on making her feel miserable, her stupid subconscious painted golden and green almost every night she dreamed. It was getting more and more difficult to go to work and face Jaime every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, guys! Your comments fill my heart with loooooove. Thanks! XD


	17. Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime invites Brienne to have lunch with him. They talk about Lyanna's plans. Myrcella meets Joffrey to open their mother's vault. Jaime talks to his daughter. A family life that left scars.

_Three weeks later…_

 

“Lunch?” Jaime asked discreetly, while getting up from his chair. The remaining members of the board left the meeting room while chatting and exchanging reports. Brienne’s eyes widened as she heard him ask. Her gaze quickly searched Loras and she tilted her head while her cheeks blushed.

It was more common now, Jaime had noticed. She’d blush almost every single time they spoke about something that wasn’t strictly related to work.

“I don’t know, maybe Loras wants--”

“Loras doesn’t want!” Loras said, winking at Jaime and grinning his way out of their interaction.

Jaime chuckled, biting his lower lip, sensing the young man’s will to favor him.

Brienne took a deep breath, and the moment of doubt he saw in her eyes was rapidly gone, when she smiled and nodded.

“I’ll go get my purse.” She said.

Jaime tried his best to pretend he was indifferent to her reactions. He repeated to himself, it was nothing but a casual meal with a friend.

_Yeah, she’s only a friend!_

His body seemed to believe otherwise, for his heart had sped up since she’d said yes. From all the possible scenarios that’d played out in his mind, Brienne accepting his invitation so easily wasn’t one of them. In just a few minutes she was back at the hall, and when they took the elevator downstairs to the garage, Brienne showed surprise.

“I thought we were going somewhere close to work.” She said, her brows furrowing in spite of her smile.

He shook his head slowly while smiling. “Lamb is better than pizza.”

She opened her mouth wide and crossed her arms. “How do you know I prefer lamb?”

Jaime arched his eyebrows and smirked, trying to make it obvious that her daughter had been the one informing him about her tastes. During the past few weeks, both Lyanna and Tommen had had several play dates either at Jaime’s or Brienne’s place; and although Jaime had insisted they should’ve had dinner together as a chance for their kids to meet, Brienne had refused.

“Lyanna is a traitor.” Brienne whispered and chuckled, shaking her head.

“She also told me you have an award to go to in a few weeks. In… Dorne, isn’t it?” Jaime asked, narrowing his eyes.

Brienne smirked and then threw her head back as she laughed, which made him grow hard at the view of her pale neck, her fair skin dotted with freckles. “Is that my cue to invite you to be my date there?” She asked.

“Isn’t Loras the one going with you?” Jaime inquired, genuinely intrigued about it.

Sadness clouded her thoughts when she denied it. “It’s Renly’s birthday… the day of the award. Loras prefers to stay alone during that day every year.” She sighed and pursed her lips, then she leaned onto the elevator wall.

“Will you be going alone then?” He insisted on the matter.

“Smooth and discreet, aren’t we?” She looked at him with fire in her blue eyes.

Jaime chuckled as the elevator doors opened. He took his keys from his pocket and they walked to his car. “I just wanted to let you know I’ve been invited to go. So, perhaps…” He widened his eyes, trying to let her draw her conclusions.

“Perhaps we should go together.” She spoke so emotionlessly it made him regret mentioning it at all.

“Is that a yes?”

She opened the door to the passenger seat. “A yes to what question?” She asked, her playful tone brought him back to the game.

He opened the door to his seat and, as he entered the car, he turned to look into her eyes. She was already staring at him, with an arched brow, seeming to be challenging him to go forward. Jaime closed the door and ran his hand through his hair, while Brienne closed her door without even taking her eyes off him. He hoped she couldn’t sense his nervousness, or at least his arousal. Now that her eyes scanned him, a growing weakness made him swallow harder as he spoke. “Brienne, would you like to be my _date_ for the awards ceremony in Dorne?” He finally said it, his voice reaching the lowest tones as he said the word ‘date’.

The corner of her lips went up and she nodded slowly. Then she looked ahead and took her phone from her purse. “I should inform you at what hotel I’ll be staying, then.”

“The Water Gardens Villa.” He stated, starting the engine and putting his sunglasses on.

Brienne gasped and turned to face him, with a shocked look on her face. She rolled her eyes and put away her phone. “I won’t even ask.” She chuckled a bit as she shook her head and glanced around.

“Put your seatbelt on, Brienne.” He whispered.

 

~.~

 

Everything about Jaime became overwhelming. Yet, pleasant warmth spread through her core each time he stared at her with his dangerous green eyes. Although Tyrion, Myrcella, and Tommen had the same color in their eyes, Jaime’s were the ones’ that made her heart skip a beat every time they targeted her.

The restaurant he’d chosen was a cozy inviting place, at about thirty minutes driving distance from work. Brienne recognized it from King’s Landing Cuisines. The place had been awarded four times for their lamb, the best in the city. It made quite an impact for someone who favoured lamb.

Their conversation varied, from their kids, to work issues; and, from time to time, Jaime said something to compliment her, pointing out why he’d chosen her to be a part of the project for the new makeup line. Whenever she sensed Jaime getting into deeper waters, she tried to change the subject. It didn’t seem to work, for time and time again she found herself instigated by his words, looking forward to his next move.

“You know what, for your own sake, I should tell you that your daughter has an agenda.” He said, surprising Brienne.

She narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward. “Oh, I’m aware of it, but thanks for forewarning me.” She looked away, hoping he’d let it die there.

“You don’t mind it, then?” He asked, tilting his head; the golden her falling to cover his left eye. The wild mane on his head always seemed to have a will of its own.

_Please, don’t go there._ Brienne took a deep breath and shrugged. “She’s a child, it’s normal that she sees the world with such colors… She thinks…” Brienne frowned and pursed her lips for a moment. “Lyanna believes I should be… with someone again.”

“And what do _you_ believe?” Jaime changed his expression as he asked, his voice grew more serious and with a lower tone.

She wished to protect herself. Admitting any sort of romantic hopes to him would be making a fool of herself. Jaime Lannister wasn’t a man of hopes, and in what she had learned so far, not a man of romantic dreams either. Brienne cursed herself for all the online searches she’d done on him. There were hundreds of pictures, covers of the most popular magazines in Westeros, the ones about business, as well as the ones about vehicles. Then there were the shots taken at parties, awards, and all sorts of social events. Jaime had been quite sociable while working for his father. Brienne would never admit it, but seeing him accompanied by young thin models in several of those photos was somehow annoying.

“I’m realistic. I know how lucky I was to find someone to share a bit of my life with. I don’t expect it to happen again.” She tried to sound calm, but she ended up with a cynical tone to her speech.

“You sound as defeated as Nikolaj.” Jaime said, smirking as he arched his eyebrows.

She gasped, and the smile that followed it gave away her surprise. “You actually searched some info on the book I told you about?” She asked, genuinely surprised to find out Jaime had taken the time to find the e-book series online. It’d been nothing but a joke for her, but apparently he had taken it rather seriously.

“Not only searched, Brienne. I’ve purchased a copy and I’m currently on chapter seventeen.” He looked so conceited and self-satisfied she had to roll her eyes.

Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “Wow, you keep--”

“Surprising you, I know.” He couldn’t look smugger than this.

Brienne lifted her chin and made her best to look confident. “Are you enjoying it?” She asked, staring into his eyes.

Jaime bit his lower lip hard enough to mark it red. Then he grinned and nodded. He shifted his weight, as if trying to get more comfortable, and it made Brienne think their interaction was going too far.

“Well, I bet you’re not on Loras’ team, so I guess you’re enjoying the blowjob descriptions more than the anal sex ones.” _What the fuck?_

Brienne blinked and laughed nervously, shocked at how fast the words had left her mouth. She’d never intended for their conversation to get so… _inappropriate_.

“I’m sorry… I… That was rude, I didn’t mean--” She apologized, causing him to chuckle and shake his head.

“Nah, don’t say you’re sorry because I know you’re not. You wanted to challenge me, because I mocked you the other day.” He admitted. “And I deserve it.” He added.

Brienne felt her cheeks blushing and looked down at her lap. A shy smile threatened to appear. “You _do_ deserve it.” She agreed.

“See,” he gesticulated, waving his hand, “it’s so much better when we talk like friends.”

Brienne smiled widely this time, and taking her glass she raised it and proposed a toast. “To friendship.”

“To friendship!” Jaime repeated after her, raising his glass as well. He drank some of the sparkling water in his glass. Then he placed the glass back on the table. “Now tell me what you enjoy about that series. Is it the blowjob descriptions or the anal sex ones?”

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

She checked the time on her phone. “Wow, we should be going or we’ll be late.”

He leaned forward and supported his chin on his hand, placing his elbow onto the table. “Only if you promise to answer my question.” He smiled.

“Some other time.” She replied as fast as she managed to.

“Tomorrow night.” He spoke casually. “Come to have dinner with us, at my place. You and Lyanna.”

“Perhaps I should invite you this time. My apartment isn’t as glamorous as yours but I’m a good hostess.” She said, crossing her arms.

Jaime lifted his eyebrows and nodded. “I bet you are. So it’s a date!” He confirmed it with a confident look.

 

~.~

 

He checked his watch again, sighing impatiently as he tensed his jaw line. _What could be possibly taking this long?_ He wondered, feeling angry with himself for allowing Myrcella to be there on her own. It was already difficult enough for her to deal with her mother’s belongings, but doing it only with Joffrey next to her was too much. Her brother was more of a cruel inquisitor than a reliable figure in Myrcella’s life, Jaime knew. The boy had been rude to her since they’d met two hours before. He kept insinuating unpleasant _notions_ , and Jaime couldn’t tell exactly why.

“It’s been two hours.” Jaime said, addressing the personal assistant who guarded the door to the lawyer’s office.

“I’m sorry Mr. Lannister, but I can’t allow you to step in.” She gave him an apologetic smile, one which looked almost wicked as she transformed it into a smirk.

He exhaled impatiently, leaning forward on the couch to take a magazine from the coffee table. Turning the pages, one by one, his eyes drifted from picture to picture while wishing the meeting was over soon. It’d bothered him how authoritarian the lawyer had been, forbidding Jaime to come along for the opening of Cersei’s vault.

The door opened and Myrcella was the first to step out of the room. She had red eyes and the tears lines on her cheeks, but she soon disguised whatever had been making her sad with a warm smile when she looked at Jaime. He got up and gave her a reassuring nod. Joffrey came right behind her, holding a thick folder in his hands. Jaime checked if Myrcella held any objects, but she walked empty-handed. Before he could say anything, the short old man who followed behind Joffrey called Myrcella and spoke whispering towards his secretary. As the young woman got closer, she took notes and nodded vigorously.

Jaime approached the man. “Will my niece take anything home with her? I’d understood there was something of emotional value in the vault.” Jaime spoke politely.

Myrcella stepped closer to him, as if asking for protection. The man faced Jaime with a discreet expression on his face, calmly removing his glasses before speaking. “Yes, indeed, Sir. Young Miss Baratheon here will take these.” He explained as he took the large craft paper envelope.

Jaime opened his hand to take the envelope, but before placing it on his palm, the attorney spoke firmly. “Mrs. Baratheon’s wish was for her daughter to open these alone. I expect you to honour that, Mr Lannister.” His wrinkled eyes narrowed as he stared at Jaime.

Jaime frowned and nodded slowly. Myrcella braced herself, while avoiding Joffrey’s gaze. The young man lifted his chin and smirked. “Got quite shitty heritage, didn’t you, sister?” He said mockingly.

“Your sister values it more than you can imagine.” Jaime said, placing his arm around her shoulders. He wanted to cradle her, but he didn’t even know why. He shouldn’t feel that way, after all, Joffrey was his son as well, Myrcella’s brother. There should be no harm between them.

“We should go home, Uncle Jaime. Tommen’s waiting.” Myrcella said.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me.” The old man gestured and nodded politely towards Jaime, then turned around and walked to his office.

“I should pay you a visit, sister.” Joffrey said, tilting his head.

Jaime felt the girl stiffen in his embrace. Her curls moving awkwardly as she shook her head. “Unnecessary. And you said you have a meeting tonight.” Myrcella spoke harshly.

“Yes, I have.” He replied, then looked at Jaime. “Uncle, I’m receiving Storm’s End tonight.” He said, mentioning the oil corporation which had belonged to his father was finally becoming his as he was now nineteen years old.

“It took you longer than expected.” Jaime commented.

“Well, Uncle Stannis doesn’t like me very much. Apparently he didn’t like my mother as well.” Joffrey sounded angry. “That fucker tried to impugn father’s will.”

“I’m really tired, can we go now?” Myrcella asked.

“Yes, we can.” Jaime replied.

Joffrey offered his hand to shake Jaime’s. A strong movement while he stared into Jaime’s eyes. When the boy stepped aside to kiss Myrcella’s cheek, it was almost as if a rotten fruit had been offered to her. She jerked her face back, avoiding the contact of her skin with the corner of his lips.

“I’ll be sure to take some time next month to come see you, sister.” Joffrey said, causing Myrcella to wrinkle her nose.

 

~.~

 

“Cella, there’s something I’ve been trying to… I wanted to ask you.” Jaime spoke uncomfortably, looking at the road.

“What is it, Uncle Jaime?” She said, glancing at him quickly before targeting the city lights.

Jaime exhaled, trying to sound carefree. “You know, if you’re dating someone… or if there’s someone… a boy… or a girl… that you, uh… you’d like to… you know, to bring home… to meet us… I mean, uh…” He shook his head, feeling how badly he’d failed.

Myrcella chuckled and hid her face with her hands. “This is weird.” She whispered. Then she composed herself and crossed her arms. “He’s someone I’m not supposed to see. Mother said he’s low class, so she forbade me to see him.” She sounded sad.

Jaime frowned and pursed his lips. Of all the stupidity he’d heard from his sister, he couldn’t imagine she’d deny her own daughter the right to date a boy only because he was poor. It was too cruel from a woman who’d suffered because she loved someone she was not supposed to.

“Cella, I’m sorry your mom acted that way, refusing to meet your boyfriend for such a silly reason.” He said, then he reached out to take her hand in his, keeping only one hand on the wheel. “But _I_ will be looking forward to meeting him. So you can tell him he’s been invited for dinner, whenever you want.” Jaime said, smiling as he glanced quickly at her.

Her big bright smile was reward enough for Jaime. “Thank you so much, Uncle Jaime!” She said, placing her other hand on top of his in reassurance.

“So tell me a bit about him.” Jaime requested.

“His name is Gendry. He’s seventeen.” She said, and the enchanted look on her eyes made it clear that was no ordinary attachment.

“Do you know him from school?” Jaime asked.

“Yep.”

Jaime furrowed his brows. “Cella, it’s a very expensive place to go to school. I’m sure your mother was exaggerating when she said so.”

“Well, he only goes there because he’s got a scholarship, and his mother mentioned she had a very influential friend… I don’t know, I just know that he even works there too, to get some extra money to help his mom.” She explained. “He takes care of the fencing equipment, and that’s how we met.” Her goofy smile and the sighing gave it away that she was in love with the boy.

“Then you should call Gendry to have dinner with us some time.” Jaime said, accepting the fact that his daughter was growing up so fast. He glanced at her as he took his hand away from hers and placed it on the wheel again. “Now I need to ask you something, about Tommen.”

She looked at him and nodded, her face turning serious as she waited for his words.

“The other day when Joffrey arrived, Tommen was scared and panicking at the thought of his brother visiting us.” Jaime explained.

Myrcella frowned and looked at the road ahead. Jaime thought he saw panic in her eyes as well, while her teeth did a nasty job on her lower lip.

“Is there a reason why he’d be afraid of Joffrey?” Jaime inquired.

Myrcella took a deep breath and mumbled a bit as she tried to explain. “Uncle Jaime, there are things… we had some problems before Joffrey left.” She let it end with silence.

“What kind of problems?” He asked.

“Tommen found a cat. She was pregnant…” Myrcella whispered. Her face got paler and she twitched her lips. “Tommen brought her home and asked Bronn to let him keep the cat in the garage.” Then with a fast dry sob, she buried her face in her hands and leaned forward.

“What was it?” Jaime asked, sensing how dark her story was becoming. “Cella, tell me the truth. What did Joffrey do?”

“He took the cat from the garage and ripped her womb open to get the kitties out of her.” Myrcella cried, shivering as the tears dripped from between her fingers.

Jaime pulled the car over to the side, so he could calm her down. He took his seatbelt off and got closer to her to embrace his daughter. “Cella, why didn’t you tell your mother about it?”

Myrcella had an angry look on her face when she looked up into his eyes and wrinkled her nose, while clenching her fists. “We told her! She didn’t do anything and she forbade us to tell anyone about it! Then when Tommen told one of his teachers, mother went to school and apologized saying Tommen was jealous of his brother and had made it all up to get Joffrey in trouble!” Her words sounded bitter and coated with wrath, in a way Jaime had never heard his daughter speak before.

Jaime was shocked; anger and disappointment filling his chest. All this time he hadn’t been there. He’d respected Cersei’s wishes and allowed her to raise his children as if they were Robert’s kids. All for what? Just to see how fucked up and sick their lives had been with her? He felt like shit, thinking of how much time he wasted being the man he thought Cersei wanted him to be, while his children had needed him.

“I’m sorry, Myrcella. I’m so sorry! You can’t imagine how bad I feel for not being there for you guys. I should’ve helped you. I should’ve been present.” He apologized, holding her head close to his chest, as she wept.

“It’s okay, Uncle Jaime. How could you know? At least when father was alive he kept Joffrey in line… but after he passed away, mother just… she just let Joffrey do as he pleased.” The girl added, shaking her head, shivering.

Jaime kept hugging her, trying to calm her down. Minutes went by before she took a deep breath and sighed, signaling she was already feeling better. Her shy smile was enough to make Jaime certain of her strength; Myrcella was a fighter, after all. He would make sure both her and Tommen were always safe, always by their father’s side, from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your nice messages and comments! I wish I could express in words just the amount of happiness and joy I feel whenever I get even the briefest comment on the fic. You're amazing readers and your support gives me inspiration.  
> Speaking of inspiration, that trailer was breath-taking... it was all worth watching just to hear Brienne's voice announcing 'the one you love' while Jaime appeared on screen. My heart was gone. XD  
> You're amazing! I love you! :}


	18. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Catelyn talk about the Lannisters. Lyanna suggests something for dinner. Brienne shares some personal information. Dinner with friends. A lip gloss and some eroticism. The kiss. Interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 8}

“Mom, look!” Lyanna called Brienne’s attention to the beautifully adorned chocolate package. “Grandma brought it to me.” Her daughter spoke excitedly just before placing the golden large box onto the coffee table. Catelyn had brought so many presents from Winterfell, it looked like it was Lyanna’s birthday again. Catelyn’s expression was sweet as she watched Lyanna, but Brienne could tell there was something bothering her.

“Sweetie, you should take your new clothes and put them away neatly, ok? Your grandmother and I have a few things to talk about.” Brienne suggested.

The girl nodded and sighed, picking up her presents and placing them into the shopping bags. As the kid walked away, Brienne glanced at Catelyn, feeling awkwardness surrounding them. It was the very first time she felt that way about Robb’s mother; they’d always been so close, that it surprised Brienne to think they were naturally distancing themselves from the good friends they’d become over the years.

“Brienne, I called you this morning because I’ve heard some things. Lyanna told me that man is coming here tomorrow, just as she said she’s been at his house many times already. Is that true?” Catelyn inquired, shifting her weight on the armchair she was sitting on.

Brienne exhaled. She didn’t like the tone in Catelyn’s voice when she’d mentioned Jaime, calling him ‘that man’; she didn’t like Catelyn’s authoritarian composure right now. “First, ‘that man’ is my friend, and he has a name, it’s Jaime. Second, his nephew has become quite attached to Lyanna, and vice versa, so that’s why she’s been there on play dates. Is there a problem?” Brienne kept her voice calm, but the strength in her affirmations was thick.

Catelyn twitched her lips ironically. “His nephew…” She whispered and shook her head. Then she leaned forward and pressed her hands together, as if trying to explain it. “Brienne, I’ve told you Lannisters aren’t to be trusted, and what you do after that, you take my granddaughter to that man’s house! You and Robb worked so much to raise her, to make her this lovely young girl. I can’t believe you’d let her be close to the likes of them.” Catelyn’s words burned Brienne’s ears.

Brienne showed a serious expression. “Catelyn, whatever happened between Ned and Tywin Lannister isn’t reason enough to forbid Lyanna to be friends with Tommen Baratheon. They like each other.”

Catelyn narrowed her eyes. “Oh, they like each other… Tell me something, Brienne,” Catelyn tilted her head, “is there someone you like as well in that family?” She asked, with poison in her words.

Brienne gasped in anger, losing her temper. “I won’t agree to be disrespected in my own house!”

Catelyn closed her eyes and exhaled. “I’m sorry, Brienne. I don’t mean to be rude to you, but I’m doing this to protect my granddaughter.”

Brienne stood up abruptly, her hands clenched on her sides. “My daughter is safe and well, and I’ll make sure of it, because I’m her _mother_!” Brienne said, taking a few steps away. Then she turned to face Catelyn. “Although I respect you and appreciate the role you play in her life, I should tell you, Catelyn, I won’t accept any kind of interference in my daughter’s life and how I raise her. Just as I reserve the right to be friends with whoever I want, regardless of their family name.”

Catelyn furrowed her brows, and the look on her face was one of sadness rather than irritation. She got up from her seat and walked closer to Brienne. Then she placed her hand on Brienne’s shoulder. “You know you’ll always be one of us. That’s why I care for you, regardless of our family bonds. When Robb gave you Lyanna, I understood then that you were a special woman, Brienne. I just don’t want to see you hurt.” Catelyn took Brienne’s hand in between hers. “Don’t take this as a threat, because it’s not, but I do need to tell you that if I ever find my granddaughter in risk, I won’t think twice before interfering to make sure she’s not harmed.”

Brienne jerked her hand away from Catelyn’s grasp. “You say that’s not a threat, but there’s only one way to take what you just said, Catelyn. You’re warning me that my personal life is subject to your approval. That’s offensive in itself, let alone the fact you seem to think I’m incapable of protecting and looking after my own daughter.” Brienne stated, feeling angry.

Catelyn walked to the hanger, and in a quick motion took her purse and her jacket. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’ll always protect the ones I love, and that includes you, Brienne. I’d protect you from yourself.” Catelyn tried to give her a sympathetic look. “Please, tell Lyanna I’ll be taking her to the movies next week as I promised.”

Brienne simply nodded, watching as Catelyn opened the front door and left. A few seconds passed before Lyanna came shaking her head and giving her mother the ‘I knew it’ look.

“You two had an argument again?” Lyanna asked, crossing her arms.

Brienne could feel herself crumbling down, her defenses lacking solidity to deal with it all. She hugged her daughter, feeling the burn in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying. “Anna, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Then she took Lyanna’s hand and sat down on the couch, placing the girl on her lap. “Your grandmother seems to be extremely upset because Jaime will be having dinner with us tomorrow. She’s not happy about your friendship with Tommen either. So, perhaps, it’s best if we keep this to ourselves, okay? Maybe it’s better if your grandma doesn’t hear about it for now.” Brienne didn’t like asking Lyanna to lie. It seemed wrong.

Lyanna smiled and agreed. “I know, mom. Aunt Arya even told me that grandma doesn’t like it, when she meets Myrcella.”

Brienne sighed and caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Your grandmother worries that we might have problems. Your grandfather had some sort of disagreement with Tywin Lannister, you know, Tommen’s grandfather.”

Lyanna rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard the story, mom. But don’t worry. I won’t say anything.”

“Okay, then you should get ready. We need to go to the supermarket to buy things for tomorrow.” Brienne said, lifting Lyanna’s face, placing her index finger under the girl’s chin. “What do you think I should cook?”

The girl smiled and looked up at the ceiling, as if considering her options. “I’ve heard Jaime likes Shepherd’s Pie.” She said.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Then she smirked. “Why should I cook something Jaime likes, and not something that Tommen likes?”

Lyanna slapped her mouth and giggled, while Brienne began tickling her. The girl squirmed and squealed, laughing as Brienne’s fingers touched her ribs like spiders’ legs. They laughed so hard, Brienne’s belly ached after a while.

“I can’t wait to show Tommen those truffles grandma gave me. I bet he’s gonna love them.” Lyanna said.

Brienne pointed her finger at her daughter. “Hey, hey, hey, young lady. Ask Jaime first, if it’s alright to give Tommen some candy, okay?”

Lyanna rolled her eyes and nodded. “Okay!”

 

~.~

 

Jaime noticed how welcoming and warm her place felt. Brienne’s apartment was much smaller than his, but he could see her personality everywhere. Her furniture was tasteful and simple, and the light tones on the walls spoke of a feminine touch. The delicious scents coming from the kitchen made him anticipate dinner, waiting anxiously to taste Brienne’s cooking.

“Do you need any help?” Jaime asked, following Brienne to the couch. Tommen and Lyanna ran towards her bedroom, while the girl promised to show him her Lady Stoneheart collection. Jaime chuckled and looked at Brienne, as they both heard their kids babbling about the new action figures to be released before the next season.

“Well, everything is already set, and our main dish is in the oven, so I guess there’s nothing else to be done.” She said, leaning her hip against the sideboard that separated the dining room from the living room. “Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got beer, wine and soda.”

The way Brienne narrowed her eyes made it clear she had certain expectations considering his choice. “I’ll have a beer. Kind of getting tired of wine, to be honest.”

She lifted her brows and smirked. “Ale or lager?”

It surprised him that she was being specific. “Are you a specialist?” He asked, his eyes teasing her with the question.

“An appreciator.” She replied, crossing her arms; her chin went up, and Jaime could tell how hard she tried not to spill her sarcasm.

“Well, since I know nothing about beer types, I’ll let you decide.” He bit his lower lip.

Brienne pretended shock, pressing her palm against her chest. “What are you saying? Is the all-so-self-sufficient Jaime Lannister willing to accept someone else’s opinion?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and smirked. “Ha-ha, very funny, Ms. Tarth. Are you always that sassy with your coworkers?”

“Not really, just with my friends.” She smiled, then she walked to the kitchen. Jaime heard the noises as Brienne opened the fridge and retrieved his beer.

“Then I thank the Gods for being your friend.” Jaime said, in a playful tone.

She came back with two tall glasses with the shiny rich yellow liquid in them. “Wait until you try this, then you can thank them.”

Jaime took the glass from her, and sipped it, while Brienne sat by his side. The smell of her shampoo reached his nose, mixing in with the scent from his beer. “Hmmm, perfect. I’m impressed.” He admitted. “So, why didn’t you ask for beer when we had dinner at my place?”

She blushed and opened her mouth while hesitating. “I didn’t…” She mumbled, shaking her head slowly, and then tilting it with a confused look on her face. “I pictured you’d find it unrefined of me to ask. You offered wine.” She explained, seeming unsure about her reply.

Jaime chuckled, then he placed his glass on the side table. “Unrefined?” He asked, getting more comfortable, folding his leg to sit sideways, so he could face her. “I’d find it nice that you were comfortable to ask for it, if that’s what you prefer.” Then he leaned forward to speak closer to her, in a very seductive way. “Brienne, do you prefer beer?”

She covered her mouth and started laughing. Trying hard not to spill her beer, she handed it to Jaime, while chuckling and shaking her head. “Don’t do that. That voice, don’t use that tone.” She slapped his thigh, and it came out almost involuntarily, the shock in her eyes witnessed so. “Sorry.” She apologized, pressing her palm over the place where she’d hit him. It lasted just about a second, while his skin burned with the contact. Then she removed her hand, blushing even more.

Jaime could feel he was on the shore, his toes touching the water, why not jump ahead and splash the salty wave…

“Have you thought of your answer?” He inquired, asking softly, and then smirking.

“About what?” She asked, gesturing so he’d give her glass back.

“About what exactly made you start reading a series called ‘Lust in Uniform’.” He explained, watching her reactions. A cloud of concern stained her eyes.

Brienne took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “It started as a way to keep myself distracted. The first months after Robb passed were very difficult. Another military widow suggested the genre. Loras started reading them…” Brienne’s smile let him know that she recalled the moment with tenderness. “Then I decided to give them a try.”

Jaime could see her so clearly now. The softness in her voice as she spoke. Brienne was a strong woman, but the girl inside still suffered with the pain of losing love. For a moment, Jaime envied her. He wished he’d had something as meaningful as her relationship had been. In spite of all that his sister had been in his life, Jaime could tell, now, that she hadn’t been the love of his life.

“And they helped you?” Jaime asked.

She nodded and smiled. “It helps when you can think of something distant and forget about your wounds for a moment.” She explained, letting a mischievous smirk seal her words. “Well, it also helps to read something that _stimulating_.” She chuckled and sipped from her glass.

Jaime glanced at her hands and noticed how the cold glass made her palms red. “So why not read about a guy and a girl? What is it about two guys that seemed more interesting? I’m curious.” Jaime asked.

She rolled her eyes as she placed her glass on the side table next to her. Then she exhaled and shook her head. “Straight erotica is so fucking boring! The girl is always a stupid naïve virgin and the guy is just a smartass full of shit, you know, the know-it-all kind of guy, sexually experienced and ready to teach.” Brienne gestured pointing her index finger to her open mouth, as if gagging. “Bleh.”

Jaime chuckled as he amused himself with her explanation. But he soon became uneasy and uncomfortable, noticing their talk had rather physically affected him more than intended. He prayed that his jeans would keep his erection concealed, but he’d die before getting up while with a freaking boner in his pants.

“I see your point.” Jaime replied, agreeing with her. Then he looked away and drank some more of his beer. “So how was it, when you started dating after your husband?” He asked, just praying and wishing she’d give him the answer he’d been expecting.

She seemed surprised with his question. “Well I… I haven’t.” Her hesitation was accompanied by the deepest shade of red on her neck and chest.

Jaime tried not to smirk, but his inebriated state made it too difficult. He wanted to celebrate, for what reason he didn’t know.

“Oh.” He whispered, regretting the sound as he identified her embarrassment.

“Silly, I know.”

“No!” He raised his hand and moved it, denying her words. “It’s not silly at all.” He tried to reassure her. “I think it’s brave, you know. It’s brave when people dare to be alone.” _It’s brave when it’s their choice, not only a result of their mistakes._

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re just saying that because you feel sorry for me.” She commented.

He shook his head. “I don’t feel sorry for you… I mean, you’ve surely been through stuff, but I believe you’re strong enough.” He said and shrugged. “Though Lyanna is much stronger.” He added, chuckling a bit.

Brienne laughed and nodded. “She’s got a thick skin already.” Brienne said; her eyes brightening up as she spoke of her daughter.

 

~.~

 

“Hmmm, this is… it’s really good!” Tommen spoke as he finished eating, complimenting Brienne. It was his second serving, but he’d looked as famished as a stray dog. Jaime admired his son, and the way he seemed to be enjoying Brienne’s cooking. Their evening was going perfectly well, and every now and then he noticed how Brienne would look at him, as if sharing a secret through their glances.

“Thank you!” Brienne said.

“It’s Uncle Jaime’s favorite.” The boy revealed, smirking as he glanced at Jaime and back at Brienne.

Lyanna turned to her mother and winked. “See, I told you.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, while looking at Brienne with a confused expression on his face. He was tempted to ask what Lyanna was talking about, but Brienne’s blushing cheeks were enough for him to understand she’d chosen a dish to please him. He smirked and nodded. “Shepherd’s Pie is really my favorite. And this is one of the best I’ve had.”

Brienne arched one eyebrow. “One of?” She asked, making fun of his answer.

“Well, if Aunt Genna ever hears me saying hers isn’t the best, I’ll be a dead man, so… Diplomacy first.” He said, making Tommen laugh.

Brienne laughed as well. “Oh, I know how competitive she can be. Just the other day when Kevan spoke of Olenna Tyrell, I could swear Genna was about to slap him.” Brienne giggled, with the sweetest pink on her cheeks. Jaime laughed, picturing his aunt all annoyed and irritated while listening to someone complimenting a rival of hers.

“Can we go watch the Kingslayer now?” Lyanna asked, making the puppy face she knew would convince Brienne to say yes. Jaime chuckled as he saw Brienne narrowing her eyes.

“Okay, but the volume at a normal level, please. The neighbors aren’t fans of the show.” Brienne said, then she turned to Jaime, while both kids got up from their chairs and went fast to her room. “Jon gave her a home theater.” Brienne said, rolling her eyes. “It was a lovely gift, but sometimes she forgets she’s at home, and it sounds like a freaking IMAX room in there.” She said.

Brienne got up from the table, taking a few dishes with her to place them in the dishwasher. Jaime quickly started helping her, gathering the silverware and other utensils to put them inside the dishwasher as well. He felt weird experiencing quite a domestic moment with her, something he’d never had with his sister.

“Did you check the latest approved samples Mya delivered yesterday?” Brienne asked, pressing the buttons on the panel to turn the washing machine on.

“Not really, I had to leave earlier to take Myrcella to an appointment.” He shrugged.

She gasped as she turned to him. “You have to see them.” She said, then washed her hands very quickly. Jaime washed his hands after her.

“We have our first approved sample!” She said, with a huge smile on her face.

“It means we have our very first product selected for the new line?” He asked.

She nodded, taking a deep breath as she looked at him. Then her hand moved fast and she took a step forward to take his hand in a tight grip. “Come with me and I’ll show you.” She said, pulling him towards the corridor.

He followed her, passing by Lyanna’s room, hearing only a smothered medieval song from the TV, because the kids had closed the door. Brienne took him to a room that looked like a home office area. The tons of makeup products he saw on her desk and stored on shelves on the walls were a sign she spent a lot of time researching. She took an extra chair from the corner and placed it beside the leather chair at her desk, then she gestured so he’d sit next to her.

“This is our first approved product.” She said, holding the lipstick container in her hand. Jaime observed the nude color and nodded. Then she took a lip gloss and opened it. “And this is the one we’ll be testing next week.” She said. “I can’t believe you’d never used this shimmer!” She said, mentioning the polymer products registered under Lannister patent she’d found available in their lab.

“I prefer matte lipsticks.” Jaime said, with a feminine tone in his voice, trying to make a silly pun, distorting her words.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“By the way, I never got to see it.” Jaime spoke, pointing at the lip gloss in her hand. “The day you were showing me a few products… We were interrupted. Lyanna’s teacher called you.” Jaime said.

She lifted her eyebrows. “Yeah, I guess you never got to see it.” She smiled and shook her head. “Give me your arm.” Brienne said, taking his right hand and pulling it over her desk. “We can apply some of it here, so you can see the color.” Brienne turned his wrist upwards, exposing the thinner skin on his forearm. Then she took the lip gloss container and quickly applied a small amount on his skin. “See that. The shimmers contrast with your skin. And you’ve got a warm undertone. The beauty of it is that there are so many different colors here, it contrasts with cool undertones as well.” She said, with a satisfied tone in her voice.

“Like your skin?” He asked looking into her eyes. The corner of her mouth went up, and the slow nod confirmed her answer.

Jaime couldn’t tell for sure if she was getting the same vibe as he was, but he felt like going further. It seemed they’d been dancing around each other, avoiding any sort of sign that would compromise their friendship and their work, avoiding the inevitable. His body reacted to her, to their proximity. Though there were flaws in her figure – her jaw line was a bit too square, and the shape of her nose was rather unflattering – Jaime couldn’t overlook how appealing she was for him.

“Then you should try it.”Jaime said, placing his elbow on the table, to lean his face on his hand and face her.

She watched him for a moment, her lips parted and her pupils getting larger. Breaking the spell, she looked away, searching for something on the shelf behind him. “I should get you some wipes, to remove the lip gloss on your skin.” She said, closing the container in her hands and placing it carelessly on the table. Jaime picked it up and offered it to her. Brienne placed the makeup remover wipes on her desk, while shaking her head.

“Come on…” Jaime said, watching as she sat next to him again.

Brienne rolled her eyes and sighed. “Okay.” Taking the lip gloss from his hand, she quickly opened it and began applying the product. Jaime felt as if all the air in his lungs had been squeezed off him. He felt his blood flowing south within his body, and all he could do was to stay frozen, enjoying how erotic her actions looked.

This was even better than watching her put on the lip balm. The smooth texture was a sinful invitation; the peachy color of her lips, dotted with her caramel freckles, made him wish he could nibble her lower lip. A million tiny spots of light made her already plump lips look even fuller and more voluptuous than normal. He felt like kissing her, though he feared her reaction.

Once she finished the whole thing, she simply closed the container and placed it back on the table. With a serious look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted, she stared at him. After some seconds, Brienne swallowed and looked away.

“So?” She asked, lifting her chin as she glanced at him. “What do you think?” She inquired.

“I want to try it.” He said, staring into her eyes.

 

~.~

 

Brienne swallowed hard, panicking as she tried to process what Jaime had just said. Of all the signs he’d given her tonight, this couldn’t be just any other she’d misread just because she’d been attracted to him for too long.

She gasped as she watched him watching her. The world seemed to have stopped while his eyes scanned her face, gazing from her lips to her eyes. The warmth she felt between her legs was evidence that she was enjoying the moment as much as he seemed to be.

The last drop of courage she had inside burned one last flame. “Then you should try it.” She said, barely believing herself. How was it even possible to feel like that? _Again…_

His hand came closer to her face, and he cupped her jaw line, but her eyes were on his eyes all the time. She felt his thumb hovering over her lower lip, while he got closer to her, by sitting on the very edge of his chair. She felt the skin on her neck burning with the contact of his hand. Her breathing sped up with the anticipation.

Jaime tilted his head slightly, looking at her mouth. His thumb finally touched her lower lip, and she sensed how he smudged the lip gloss, rubbing it on the corner of her mouth and back towards the center of her lips. _Temptation._ She knew it, how to tease. There’d been a time when she’d become good at it. There’d been a time when she’d had a husband, and she’d seduced him. She felt as if her body were a volcano covered in snow, ready to be awoken, just one last time when all the hot boiling fire inside would come to surface.

She parted her lips, welcoming his digit, while her tongue touched it. Judging by the widening of his eyes, he’d been surprised by her move. His lips parted as well, while his thumb caressed her upper lip, spreading further the sleek gloss she had on.

She felt when he slid his hand downwards, touching her collarbone and her shoulder. His face was inches away from hers; and his breath crashed as a wave, causing goosebumps on the back of her neck. He nuzzled her face, pressing a light peck onto the corner of her mouth. She was overwhelmed. Her eyes closed as she relished in the contact with his beard. It’d been too long since she last felt the abrasion of that masculine trace against her skin. He kept kissing her, chastely, rubbing his lips onto her skin, while his hands cradled her torso.

She recalled being the one who teased back then, in her marriage. With Robb she’d called the shots. The initial shock with Jaime soon subsided, and she grew tired of his sweetness. Her right hand slid up onto his chest, and then snaked around his neck, so she could find his nape. Dipping her fingers in that golden mane of his, she fisted a large amount of hair and pulled it down. He moaned, as she forced his mouth open. It took less than a second for her to finally allow herself the pleasure of capturing his mouth with hers. Their tongues crashed and danced, and the wet kiss she started became bolder, as he understood she wasn’t one given to suavity and daintiness. All or nothing, as Robb would say. Either she didn’t touch at all, or she possessed the other completely. That’d been the way physical attraction had always worked for her.

Their hands fondled each other. It wasn’t a surprise when she let go of her seat, pulling him down onto the floor. There was so very little room for them, but they didn’t seem to care, as long as the kiss continued. Jaime squirmed, getting on top of her and kissing her neck.

She fought her self-consciousness while his hands touched her ribs and her abs, over her sweater. She remember feeling more confident in the past; or perhaps it was only the safe notion of being in a relationship, not feeling threatened by stereotypes. His hand slid upwards, and he cupped her left breast, rubbing his thumb onto her nipple.

“What is this?” He asked, panting as he rubbed his face onto her neck.

_Fuck!_

“What do you think…” She said teasingly, chuckling as she sensed his thumb moving over her clothing, feeling her skin to investigate what he’d just found.

He lifted his head, supporting himself on his other hand. His eyes were darker as she looked at her, with his mouth open. It took him a moment to figure it out. Closing his eyes he lowered his face and kissed her jaw line, while his hand caressed her breast, teasing the nipple piercing she had.

“Fuck!” He moaned, partly whispering as she stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She held him, fisting his hair and bringing his mouth to hers again. She felt his length stiffing against her groin, while her nipples hardened with stimulation. He nibbled her lower lip, deepening the kiss as he kept touching her breasts. She chuckled and giggled, kissing his lips and enjoying the moment.

_“Help! Mom, help!”_ Lyanna’s voice broke the spell, making them stop moving. Jaime frowned and got up fast, offering her a hand so she’d rise as well.

They practically ran to Lyanna’s room, and when Jaime opened the door, he found Lyanna freaking out next to an extremely swollen Tommen.

“Oh, his backpack, where is it?” Jaime asked, yelling as he scanned the room. Brienne retrieved the boy’s backpack from the dresser and handed it to him. Then she knelt down to pick the boy up.

“Anaphylaxis?” She asked, glancing at Jaime.

He simply nodded, taking the EpiPen in his hand, and removing the safety seal. Brienne held the boy in front of Jaime, while he grabbed the kid’s leg and pressed the injection onto his thigh. Jaime kept staring at the boy’s swollen face, his closed eyes resembled a meatloaf, red and puffy.

“Hang on, please, just keep breathing.” Jaime repeated, while the boy breathed fast, panting while a squealing sound accompanied the movement on his chest. Ten seconds passed, and Jaime removed the shot from the boy’s leg.

“We should go. I’ll call his doctor on the way to the ER.” Jaime said, taking the boy in his arms, while Brienne led the way to the living room.

“Lyanna, grab my purse and get yourself a coat, quickly! We’re taking him to the hospital.” Brienne said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're amazing readers! Thank you for treating me so well, supporting me with your messages, kudos and asks on tumblr. You make my days happier! :}


	19. Nijolaj & Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime waits as Tommen is treated at the hospital. Lyanna tells the truth. Tyrion is curious. Loras tells Brienne to go out and play. A meeting. Lunch. A car.

Jaime sat at the waiting room. They’d been there for twenty minutes since the doctors had taken Tommen so they could stabilize the boy. Jaime had been furious for not being allowed to accompany his son, but the team working at the ER explained it was better this way. A nurse assured him the boy had been sedated immediately at the beginning of the treatment. So Jaime sent a message to Tyrion’s phone, to let him know about the situation in time to warn Myrcella of Jaime’s absence at home.

Brienne got up, taking her purse in her hands. “I’ll go to the cafeteria, to get you some water, or coffee…” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her face and tried to smile. It’d happened so fast, they didn’t even have time to talk about the kiss they’d shared moments before Lyanna called her in panic. He covered Brienne’s hand with his and nodded. “Black coffee, please.”

Brienne turned to Lyanna and touched her face. “Water or juice?” She asked.

Lyanna looked terrified, the cold glint in her eyes was accompanied by a frightened look on her face. “Just water, mom.”

Brienne nodded and left, walking down the hall to take the elevator. Jaime crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment, but he soon was interrupted by a small hand touching his forearm.

Lyanna was already in tears when she started talking. “I didn’t know about it… I’m so sorry.”

He tried to calm her, by cupping her arm. “What do you mean?”

“I showed him the truffles I got from grandma…” She shook her head and sobbed. “…but I had no idea he was allergic to chocolate! I’m so sorry, Jaime!” She cried, her cheeks getting redder as she wept. “I didn’t want to hurt him…” She pressed her right hand onto her mouth, to keep herself from sobbing too loud. “Tommen is my friend, I’m so sorry! I should’ve asked you, but I didn’t know he was allergic to chocolate.”

Jaime cupped her face and shook his head. “Lyanna, calm down, sweetie. He’s not allergic to chocolate.”

“He must be! That’s just… just what he ate when he started coughing and getting swollen…” She mumbled.

“I’m not sure what caused the reaction, Lyanna.” Jaime said, trying to ease her off the guilty feelings. He couldn’t see any indication the crisis had been caused by mere chocolate. “He’s only allergic to Targaryen nuts… and they’re not found in King’s Landing, sweetie. There’s nowhere in the capital someone can buy them. It’s not your fault.” He said, trying to assure her.

She cried even harder, taking Jaime’s hand with hers. “No, you don’t get it. It was the truffle… grandma brought them back from her trip… they didn’t come from King’s Landing.” She shook her head. “I almost killed my friend.”

Jaime remembered when Tommen’s pediatrician had commented that many foreign products contained Targaryen nut oil, so it was difficult to avoid anaphylactic shock in products that you couldn’t identify the danger in visually. He cupped the girl’s face, fearing she’d get in trouble for that.

“Wait, calm down, okay? Let’s breath for a moment, and remain calm…” He placed her on the seat next to his.

“I’m so sorry!” She repeated. “Mom’s gonna kill me. She told me I should ask you first… before I gave him any chocolate. But I thought it was okay.” She breathed shallowly, looking down at the floor.

Jaime knelt down in front of her, then he touched her chin so she’d look into his eyes. “Hey, listen to me. Let’s keep it a secret, okay?” He placed his hand on her elbow. “I know you’d never hurt Tommen. I know it was an accident, and you didn’t mean to cause him any pain.” He nodded as he explained. “So we shouldn’t tell your mom about it. She’ll just get upset… for no reason. It was an accident!” He kept nodding, as the girl took quick breaths.

Lyanna furrowed her brows and shook her head. “I can’t. Mom’s too smart. She’ll know I’m hiding stuff.” Lyanna explained.

“But I don’t want you to get in trouble. Your mother will ground you if you tell her the truth. Let’s keep it between us.” He said, looking at Lyanna with a sympathetic expression.

“Okay.” She said, nodding quickly. Then she got up and wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve. “I have to go to the bathroom.” She said, excusing herself.

Jaime stood up, bracing himself as he wished he were holding his son’s hand. He heard steps and he turned to see who was behind him. Brienne had an awful frown on her face as she handed him his coffee, and placed a bottle of mineral water on a side table, next to the chairs.

“Thank you.” He said, taking the white Styrofoam cup in his hands.

She pursed her lips for a moment, and then she took a deep breath. “I’m going to wait here until the doctor comes with news. Then I’ll go back home with Lyanna.” She said dryly. He smiled and took a step closer, trying to touch her arm. She avoided his touch by walking further to pass him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “You told my daughter to lie to me.” She said.

Jaime realized Brienne must’ve been there moments before when he was talking to Lyanna. “Listen, I was just trying to help her, so she wouldn’t be in trouble. It was an accident.” He gestured as he explained.

“You were teaching my daughter to keep things from me. She disobeyed me, Jaime. And you encouraged her to lie!” Brienne placed her hands on her hips, frowning as she looked at him.

He wrinkled his nose and exhaled. “I wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t so strict!”

Brienne gasped as she sounded shocked with his accusation. “I’m strict because I want my daughter to grow up to be a responsible woman. There’s nothing wrong with limits and rules.” She pointed her index finger at him. “But there’s something wrong when you’re advising a ten-year-old girl to keep things from her mother.”

He rolled his eyes. “I was just trying to protect her.”

“You know, yesterday when Catelyn came to my house… She spoke of your family with disdain and I defended you!” Brienne opened her arms.

Jaime frowned and pursed his lips. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “I don’t care about Catelyn’s opinion, Brienne. But I care about Lyanna, and I knew that you’d not take it easy on her if you knew she’d accidentally caused this whole thing.” Jaime explained, trying to keep his voice down. “Are you going to make a fuss because I tried to protect her?”

“Make a fuss?” She asked sarcastically.

“Listen, we’re both nervous. I don’t think we should discuss this right now.” He said, sounding tired and upset.

She nodded, bracing her middle and looking away. Jaime reached out and tried to touch her shoulder, but she shifted her weight and avoided his touch once more.

He exhaled, recalling their kiss. “Come on, we had a moment…”

She glared at him. “A moment of insanity. Then you go back to your usual self and I feel like punching your nose.” She whispered as she noticed Lyanna coming back.

“Hey mom, did you get me some water?” Lyanna asked.

“Yes, sweetie. It’s here.” Brienne handed the bottle she had placed on the side table.

Lyanna took the bottle from her hands, opened the cap and drank some water. As she closed the bottle again, she took a deep breath. “Mom,” the girl called Brienne, while looking down at the floor, “Tommen is sick because of me.” Lyanna stated. Brienne glanced at Jaime with a surprised expression on her face. “I’m really sorry. I offered him the truffles without asking for permission from Jaime.”

Jaime could tell the kid was trying her best not to cry; the pouting of her lips was enough to say she was extremely moved. Brienne knelt in front of her daughter, a firm look on her face, but the ever so comprehensive gesture as she brushed the girl’s hair off her face and cupped her cheek. “Love, I see you’ve learned your lesson tonight. So let’s hope Tommen gets released as quickly as possible, okay?”

Lyanna looked up at her mother. “You’re not gonna say I’m grounded?” She asked.

Brienne glanced at Jaime and he just couldn’t help the wiggling of his eyebrows, with the ‘I told you so’ smirk. Brienne rolled her eyes and looked again at her daughter. “No, Lyanna. I won’t say you’re grounded because it’s not necessary. I see you regret it.” Brienne stroked her daughter’s arms.

Lyanna arched her eyebrows. “Oh, mom, but there’ve been a ton of stuff I’ve regretted doing and you still never gave me a break.” She said, sounding sassier at each word.

Brienne glared at Jaime, with a fed up look on her face. He knew she was blaming him for Lyanna’s attitude. Jaime shrugged, trying to seem innocent about it. “Kids say the craziest things these days.” He said.

“Mr. Lannister?” A nurse called Jaime. As he turned to face her and confirmed he was Tommen’s guardian, she updated him on the boy’s status, and said they could go to the boy’s room to see him.

He was relieved to see Brienne following them as the nurse showed him to Tommen’s room. Lyanna was the first to walk closer to the bed. She touched the boy’s hand, and told him that he’d get better soon. Then she apologized to him and promised to be more careful.

“He’s sleeping now, and he’s been medicated, so the swelling will go down within the next few hours. He’ll be released tomorrow as long as there are no complications.” The nurse said, then she got closer to Lyanna, while checking the IV flow. She smiled at the girl. “Don’t worry sweetie, your brother will be home tomorrow.” The nurse said.

“He’s not…”

“They’re not related…” Brienne started saying, when she noticed Jaime was denying the connection as well. When they looked at each other, they chuckled and shook their heads.

Lyanna turned to the nurse and gave her a thumbs up. “He’s not my brother, but thanks anyway… for taking care of him.” The girl said. “I’m the one who poisoned him, you know.” She said, with a sad look on her face.

The nurse patted Lyanna’s hand gently. “Oh, don’t blame yourself. It’s hard to identify Targaryen nut oil in products, and some of them aren’t even written in the ingredients list.” The young nurse said, showing her best smile to Lyanna.

Lyanna nodded.

Brienne stepped behind the girl and watched Tommen for a moment. When the nurse excused herself, Brienne turned to face him. “We should go home now.”

Jaime blinked fast and tried to think of a way to speak to her. “Can I have a word with you in the hall, please?” He asked her.

“Sweetie, you say goodnight to Tommen while I’ll go talk to Jaime. Okay?” Brienne told her daughter.

As soon as he closed the door, he looked around and saw no one near them. He tilted his head as he watched her. Brienne was avoiding looking into his eyes.

“Once you said you were cool with me.” He reminded her.

Her blue eyes found his, and the arching of her brows spoke of something rather enticing. “I am cool with you.”

“We should do this again. Except for the anaphylactic shock part of the evening, everything else was perfect.” He spoke as he looked right at her.

Her eyes were clouded for a moment. “I’m not sure we’re on the same page here.” She said.

He narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to whisper. “I don’t know about you, but I’m on the ‘nipple piercing’ page.” The smug look on his face seemed to be enough to make her laugh.

Brienne smirked and looked away. Jaime could tell she was trying to suppress a smile. “Listen, it’d make things complicated. I don’t want complicated things right now.”

“Neither do I.” He agreed.

“We should leave it… _unwritten_. So I need to know that we’re still friends. And that no one else knows about whathappened.” She pointed at him and then at herself.

“About us?” He asked, challenging her to say it.

“There’s no _us_.” She faced him. “I don’t need my daughter to build any expectations right now, just as I don’t need her grandmother telling me you’re not to be trusted because you’re a Lannister.” Brienne stated.

He smiled. “So that’s a _no_?”

“I had fun. You had fun. Let’s leave it there.” She spat the words.

When he noticed Lyanna opening the door, he simply smiled and nodded.

“Bye, Jaime.” The girl said, and he leaned closer so she could kiss his cheek and hug him. “Take care of Tommen.” She recommended him.

“Bye, sweetheart. Take care of your mom for me.” Jaime said, glancing at Brienne, who was blushing by then.

Lyanna winked at Jaime.

Brienne looked at him, her face was unreadable. Jaime took a step further and kissed her cheek very slowly. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled. “See you on Monday.”

 

~.~

 

“Poor boy.” Tyrion said, taking his nephew’s hand in both his small ones. Jaime smiled at the sweetness of Tyrion’s action.

Tyrion had woken him up at 5 am, explaining that his phone had been turned off, so he hadn’t read the messages earlier. Jaime explained Tommen’s status, but assured him the boy would be released within several hours of observation, since intubation hadn’t been necessary. The EpiPen had worked just in time to avoid the worst.

“Hey, let’s go get some coffee, shall we? I also need to eat something.” Jaime said, looking at his watch and checking it was already 6:38 am.

Tyrion turned to him and nodded. As they left the room and walked to the elevator, Tyrion kept watching him. Jaime didn’t say anything about what had happened to him and Brienne last night.

They entered the cafeteria and Jaime quickly ordered coffee and donuts. Tyrion sat down, choosing a table next to the windows. He watched the traffic as Jaime approached him and sat down as well. His younger brother kept looking outside, calmly breathing as he pursed his lips. _Is that mockery?_

“Will you spit it out? I’m getting older just waiting here…” Tyrion said, glancing at him.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Tyrion smirked. “Well, considering the amount of glitter all over your beard, I hope that means you kissed her tonight.” He said, arching his brows as he looked at Jaime.

Jaime bit off the smile about to form on his face. He took a deep breath and furrowed his brows, but the smirk that ended up showing after was enough for Tyrion to know the truth. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something. And it’s quite interesting.” Tyrion wiggled his brows.

Jaime pointed his finger at his brother. “Listen, she doesn’t want it to happen again.”

“Yep.” Tyrion nodded. “But you have a crush on her.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Jaime wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “It’s just physical attraction… and a kiss.”

Tyrion grinned. “Would you care to elaborate?”

Jaime shook his head and remained quiet, while the waiter placed their coffee cups and donuts dish on the table. Once the young man left them, Jaime leaned forward and whispered to his brother. “Listen, she doesn’t want anyone to know about what happened.”

“Always the pussy-whipped.” Tyrion joked, making fun of Jaime’s submission to Brienne’s wishes. Tyrion took his coffee cup in his hands and poured a sachet of sugar in it. “Has Myrcella opened the envelope yet?” Tyrion changed subject, mentioning the envelope Cersei had left for her daughter.

Jaime frowned and exhaled. “I don’t think so. I guess she’s still quite fragile about the whole thing. Whatever is in that envelope, Cersei’s attorney made it sound both dangerous and shocking, according to what Myrcella told me.”

Tyrion blinked fast. “The company...” He said, the knowing look on his face.

“It’s already theirs. They’re entitled to a thick percentage.” Jaime reasoned.

Tyrion furrowed his brows. “Then why would she put it in a will? I mean, knowing Genna and how much she cares for them, she’d never deny them a part of Lannister Cosmetics.”

Jaime knew his brother was right. But he couldn’t think of any other reason why Cersei would go to so much trouble to assure her daughter would receive such a document.

“Well, all I can do is hope she’ll tell me what it is after she opens the envelope.” He admitted, feeling quite frustrated about it.

“Meanwhile, I’ll have plenty of fun accidentally teasing Ms. Tarth about your ‘physical attraction’.” Tyrion said, drumming his fingers onto the table.

Jaime arched on brow. “Don’t you have something more productive to do?” He asked.

Tyrion shook his head. “Not as interesting as watching Brienne blushing.”

“Hey!” Jaime frowned. “You don’t get to find her interesting!” He said, pointing his index finger at his brother. “You don’t get to find her anything, okay?”

Tyrion grinned. “For someone who doesn’t have a crush, you’re quite possessive.”

Jaime snorted. “Shut up and eat.”

 

~.~

 

“You kissed him?!?” Loras asked, clapping his hands like a trained seal. He looked just too excited about it. Brienne stretched her legs and took a deep breath. So much for a little Sunday yoga time with her BFF, Loras was all about hearing her tell about her dinner with Jaime.

“Yes, we kissed each other.” She confirmed.

“It’s so romantic… with the lip gloss and everything.” Loras said, as he stretched his right leg.

“It’s pure physical attraction.”

“Physical attraction? By the Gods, Brienne, I can’t believe you’re buying that shit.” Loras rolled his eyes, forcing his arms forward to touch his foot. “Jaime has a crush on you.”

She shook her head. “Loras, he’s a player.” Brienne tried to explain that Jaime wasn’t the kind of guy who got attached easily.

“Then go out and play, my dear. You’ve got the equipment for it.” Loras gestured, pointing at her legs.

“We work together, this could get weird. Also, my daughter and his nephew are friends… if they found out, it’d be a nightmare. You know how much Lyanna wants me to date someone.” Brienne explained as she lied down and forced her hips upwards. She took a deep breath and contracted her core muscles.

Loras lied on his side to look at her. “Sweetie, just keep things low-profile. Gays have been doing it for a long time… it works. No one needs to know, if you don’t want them to know.”

Brienne felt bad for him. Loras was mentioning his own half-closeted life with Renly. Prejudice was still very difficult to deal with in the army, so only a few people had known about their relationship.

“I’m not sure I can do it.” She said, exhaling slowly as she kept lifting her hips off the floor, supporting her weight on her shoulder blades and her feet.

Loras twitched his lips. “I know the feeling, but in the end you’ll see it’s quite easy.”

Brienne reached out to touch his hand. She squeezed his palm lightly. “Thank you! For being a good friend and pushing me forward when all I want to do is crawl back to safety.” She said, sighing and glancing at him.

Loras started laughing. “Sweetie, if you’re gonna crawl, make sure Jaime is watching your ass.” He said playfully.

“Oh, someone is feeling playful today. How was last night?” She asked.

Loras smiled so sweetly, it made Brienne’s heart melt. Her friend looked radiant as he spoke of his new fling. “Well, let’s just say things are better than I expected. I can’t tell you much for now because I don’t want to spoil it.” He apologized for not revealing much.

“I get it. But whenever you feel ready to tell me about it…”

“I know, you’ll be there to listen.” He confirmed.

 

~.~

 

Brienne entered the conference room feeling more nervous than usual. Her eyes glanced around, while she tried to convince herself she was merely greeting the board members. Jaime was already there, he’d taken a seat at the end of the large rectangular table. Brienne almost gasped when he looked at her. Smirk. The corner of his mouth went up, knowingly. She cursed him, cursed herself.

“Good morning, dear. I’ve heard from Mya we’ve got good news on the consumer testing.” Genna spoke to Brienne, calling her attention. Brienne nodded and greeted her. Taking the seat across from Jaime’s, she placed her files on the table, and switched her phone on silent.

Tyrion crossed the door, with Pia behind him. The girl informed him about different memos that had been sent from the factory plant. Brienne noticed a strange look on his face when he sat right next to her, and with a smile, commented on Mya’s work.

“Great kid you’ve found, Tarth. Mya Stone is indeed a talented researcher. Can you believe that shimmer had been in the lab for months without any practical application in our current line?” He asked.

Brienne nodded. “She’s very competent, for sure. And don’t you worry about that… the shimmer, I mean. It’ll be worth the wait, and the time it took us to put it to good use.” She replied.

Tyrion leaned closer to her, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her neck. “Is that a rash?”

“What?” Brienne asked, bringing her hand to cover the spot he was staring at.

“It looks almost like burned skin.” Tyrion commented, then he turned to his aunt and called Genna’s attention to the matter, embarrassing Brienne. “Don’t you think it looks like it’s been scrubbed, Aunt Genna?” He asked.

Brienne gasped and glanced quickly at Jaime, watching how he bit off the smile on his face, while looking away. Brienne shifted her weight uncomfortably, feeling two pairs of greens eyes on her. “It’s nothing… probably the…” She gestured with her hand, crossing it over her chest. “…that thing…the seatbelt thing.”

“Oh, I just hate those things!” Genna complained, slapping her hand against the arm of her chair, as she took a seat.

Tyrion agreed, and started telling them how much the automobile companies were saving using cheaper components. Brienne shook her head slightly, feeling like a fool. She thought the mark had disappeared when she checked it in the mirror this morning, but apparently the lights in the conference room were brighter, making the burn more visible. She could see it in Jaime’s face, the satisfaction in his smirk, even as his eyes avoided hers. He knew he’d done that to her.

Kevan opened the meeting, showing their latest numbers. He explained how sales had increased since the announcement of Brienne’s name as part of the team. Apparently, even the oldest lines had higher distribution just because she’d joined them. As he stood up and got closer to the large widescreen on the left wall, Kevan explained the development of their new factory plants in the north.

Brienne started feeling uncomfortable, noticing she was being watched. Jaime’s eyes were on her when she glanced at him. Feeling the blushing of her cheeks and neck, she looked at Kevan again, trying to think of work-related issues. Jaime’s eyes were still on her, his gaze upon her chest. She swallowed hard, as she shifted her weight, trying to focus on the screen at the very far end of the table. Taking her phone very discreetly, Brienne started typing nervously.

**_B: Stop staring at my breasts!_ **

She noticed when he looked at his lap and chuckled quietly. Brienne was watching the charts on the screen when the reply made her phone buzz.

**_J: Let me take you to lunch today._ **

Brienne looked at him after reading his reply. His smirk had her rolling her eyes.

**_B: You’re incorrigible._ **

She accused, narrowing her eyes at him. Jaime bit his lower lip as he typed.

**_J: Is that a yes?_ **

**_B: No!_ **

**_J: Come on! We’ll have lamb._ **

**_B: As friends!_ **

**_J: I’d rather have it as food, but if you feel like hugging them, it’s okay._ **

Brienne burst into laughter, then she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress the sound. Kevan glared at her, and Genna smiled, while Tyrion looked at his brother.

“Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry. Please, go on.” Brienne said, gesturing so Kevan would continue speaking. The old man nodded, taking his time to remove his glasses.

Her phone buzzed again.

**_J: 1 pm?_ **

**_B: OK_ **

 

~.~

 

“You’re doing it again.” Brienne said, calling his attention as she leaned closer to the table. Jaime watched as she got her glass and sipped some sparkling water. The she caught the last drop of water on her lower lip with her tongue. “You’re staring… at my chest. Don’t do that.”

He hadn’t noticed he’d been looking, but since he’d found the tiny metal piece under her clothing, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’d been a joyful surprise to see that side of her, a bit rebellious and wild. It appeared to Jaime that she had a lot more hidden about her personality.

“I’m sorry.” His boyish smile made her roll her eyes.

“You’re not.” She accused him, sitting back comfortably.

“I’m not.” He chuckled, observing the quick movements of the waiter that got closer to their table, to remove their dishes.

As the young man left them, Brienne took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “This time… it’s on me.” She arched her brows.

“It’s on you.” He confirmed, smiling as he tilted his head. “Just tell me if it’s golden or silvery.”

“Excuse me?” She asked, narrowing her eyes, with a confused look on her face.

“The little piece of jewelry you have there,” he pointed at her chest, “golden or silvery?”

She smirked and shook her head. Then she furrowed her brows and, looking almost too serious, licked her lips. “There are ways to find out.”

He couldn’t help feeling surprised at how much she seemed to be teasing him. Jaime wondered where that Brienne had been, so different than the shy nervous girl he’d seen in his office when they first met, now he saw playfulness behind the shyness.

“I do hope so.”

Brienne started laughing. Her hand covering her mouth and the toothy smile of hers. She shook her head as she looked away. “I’m sorry, but I’m not good at this.”

“Not good at what?” He asked, watching how her cheeks blushed.

“This seduction thing… whatever people call it these days. Announcing the game before you get to the arena. I _hate_ it. Can’t do it.” She whispered.

“For the record, you were doing fine.” He said, looking at her. Brienne threw him a look of discredit which made him laugh. “Let’s talk of something else, okay?”

“Deal.”

“I’ve just finished the book.” He said, mentioning ‘Lust in Uniform #4’.

Brienne lifted her brows and nodded. “And…?”

“I’m not sure I should be telling you this but,” Jaime glanced around and leaned closer to the table to whisper, “I’ve purchased the other volumes of the series.” He chuckled as Brienne started laughing.

She bit her lower lip, and her eyes scanned the place. Once her blues were back on him, she arched her eyebrows. “Favorite scene?”

Jaime swallowed hard as he smoothed the front of his shirt, fighting the sudden arousal he felt. In spite of the homosexual content of the book, he’d felt turned on by the scenes described in it.

“The… office…” He blinked fast, shaking his head lightly. “On Nikolaj’s office… when his wrists are cuffed to the arms of the chair, and--”

“And Richard blows him.” She said, interrupting Jaime with a mischievous tone on her voice.

“Yeah, that was quite interesting.”

Brienne nodded.

“And your favorite scene?” He asked.

“The first morning after, at Richard’s place.” She confessed, the sweetness of her words coating the romantic scene she mentioned.

“Pancakes.” Jaime commented, recalling the breakfast scene, in which Richard tells Nikolaj he’s in love with him.

“Yeah.” Brienne confirmed, sighing slowly.

“I want to kiss you again.” His green eyes met hers. The surprise in her face was soon accompanied by the blushing of her neck. The portion of skin exposed on her chest was also getting pinker, and it made him think of what it’d be like to see all of her body with the crimson glow spreading. “Is there a chance for us?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She spoke unconvincingly, while looking away.

Reaching out fast enough to startle her, Jaime touched her hand. His thumb circled the soft skin on the back of her hand. “We’re still friends, no matter what happens in the future.” He spoke discreetly, and then she looked into his eyes. Jaime smirked. “And no one will know about this, unless you want it.” The words left his mouth with a bitter taste; like a déjà vu.

Her eyes scanned his touches, and Jaime saw her throat moving as her jaw tightened. Quicker than he’d expect, she turned her hand and grasped his as well, entwining their hands. She smiled, watching the way they touched each other in such a tender move, and then she whispered, “Friday.”

Jaime smiled back. His hair covered his right eye as he inclined his head. “Your place?”

She smirked. “Do you like sea food?”

“Is it just a coincidence that you’re asking me out to have aphrodisiacs?” He asked, with a playful tone.

Brienne rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from his. “Ha-ha.” She said sarcastically, the she gestured to the waiter, asking for the check.

 

~.~

 

“The first testing session will be scheduled on Wednesday. They’re calling about fifty consumers for the first round.” Jaime explained, as he parked the car. Checking the rear view mirror, he turned the engine off.

His right hand pressed the lock to unbuckle his seatbelt, then he moved his hand to grab the keys, but Brienne’s hand covered his, interrupting the routine. He looked into her eyes, and watched her sapphires glinting as she pulled his hand closer. She guided his hand to cup her jaw line, than she closed her eyes. Jaime scooted closer, caressing her cheek with his thumb, and allowing his other hand to stroke her shoulder.

His hand slid behind her neck, and as delicately as he’d started their first kiss, he conquered her lips a second time. Her hands traveled from his chest to his ribs, then Jaime felt her fingers grasping fistfuls of fabric, and his shirt being twisted on his back.

“Fuck!” He whispered, dragging his lips all over her neck.

“Backseat…” Brienne suggested, sliding her right hand to his chest. Her fingers grabbed his collar as she took a deep breath, sniffing the column of his neck. “What is this scent? Aftershave?” She asked.

“What?” He’d barely registered her words.

“The smell of you… it smells like aftershave.”

“It’s an all over shampoo.” He replied, chuckling as her eyelashes tickled his jaw neck.

“All over?” She asked playfully.

“All over!” He confirmed it.

“It smells nice... very nice.” She whispered, opening a few buttons on his shirt to kiss his collarbone while pulling him to the backseat of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not just coincidence the characters are called Nikolaj and Richard. ;)


	20. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne shows her attraction. Loras tries to motivate her. Myrcella is in trouble. Brienne defends a feminist.

Jaime took his jacket off so carelessly, it landed on the dashboard. Brienne’s lips rubbed against his neck, as she sucked and nibbled onto his skin. They both breathed faster, their bodies and limbs clashing and dancing. She got on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. She didn’t know exactly what had made her approach him so savagely, but it seemed like all she could think of from the moment they left the restaurant was kissing him, and feeling him closer.

“Beautiful.” Brienne whispered when her fingers encountered the golden hair covering his chest. She teased his golden fur with her nails, clawing his torso like a feline. Brienne noticed he froze for a moment, so she smirked, feeling rather powerful and spontaneous. Jaime smiled at her, breathing deeply, as if trying to relax. She kissed his lips and his chin. When he closed his eyes, she moved her lips, opening her mouth to lick more of his neck.

He moaned while her lips pressed the gentlest pecks on his collarbone. With slow movements, she lowered her mouth, descending her way to his chest. His fingers tangled into her hair once she started suckling on his nipple. Jaime grabbed her hair with both his hands, in a silent plea, forcing her mouth to keep pleasuring him there.

Grazing her teeth over the mauve golden peaks, she made him squirm and shudder, the primitive growl blooming on his throat spoke of masculinity. And she’d longed for it. The male-like sounds she’d missed so much, they were a symphony now, as she conquered him with her mouth.

Jaime propped himself on his elbows as he watched her lips moving downwards. She kept staring into his eyes while licking his abs and occasionally nibbling his skin. He swallowed and breathed fast, just watching what her next move was. When she took his belt in her hands, working to unzip his pants, he shook his head lightly. The protest seemed weak, when the sounds of his grunting suppressed any interference.

“Oh… No, you shouldn’t… we shouldn’t…” He closed his eyes when she finally touched his cock. Her fingers wrapped around the length of him, exposing his erection while her eyes scanned his manhood. Jaime had a beautiful cock. She pumped his flesh before she lowered her mouth to taste him. “Fuck! This feels…” he moaned, reacting to the pressure she made with the tip of her tongue against his slit. The head of his cock seemed to be extra sensitive, as each moan and whisper from his lips became witnesses of the movements from her tongue. He tasted so good she moaned as she lowered her mouth around his shaft. It was something rather superficial, but she’d missed that too; the taste of a man’s body on her tongue. Jaime’s hands moved slowly this time, his fingers following the path towards her cheeks, like a caress in appreciation for her actions.

He threw his head back and whispered, mumbling incoherently, mentioning her lips and her eyes. Brienne found it deeply endearing. When he propped his head to look into her eyes, he had a sort of passionate fury in his green stare. He moved to lean his upper back against the car door, apparently wishing to have a better view of what she was doing. His hands caressed her face, and this time he cupped her cheeks with tenderness. His thumb touched her lower lip, right where her skin met with his throbbing flesh.

Shaking his head and grinning, he stroked her plump lips. “I won’t last much…” He said. Brienne reached out to caress his beard, cupping his jaw line. Turning his face fast enough, he captured her thumb with his mouth and sucked it. His hands traveled on top of her arms, and just when his breathing accelerated, Brienne saw the moment he gasped sharply, closing his eyes and grasping her wrists. Jaime moaned and shuddered severely, the primitive cry sounding satisfied and violent.

The taste of him. The familiar bitterness pooled on her tongue before she swallowed the first wave of his hot seed. She captured the image, each second of his frames, cataloguing his expressions as he came undone. His flushed skin, the wild mess that had become his hair, the tiny droplets of sweat coating his neck; it all created a work of art in her mind. Pulling his boxers up, she covered his manhood, while pressing kisses in his stomach. The woodsy scent of his bathing products was mixed with the musky smell of sex, and as she flicked her tongue onto his skin, she saw him trembling a bit

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up, closer to his embrace. He kissed her lips, cupping her nape and moaning as she teased his nipple with her thumb and index finger. He grasped her shirt, searching for the buttons to expose her torso, but she brought her right hand to hold his. “Don’t.” Brienne said, whispering softly into his ear.

“Why not? I want to… please you like that.” He said, cupping her breasts while he accommodated her body between his legs.

She nuzzled his neck, enjoying his scent and the warmness of his skin. “Not today. I’m not… I’m not ready.” The words breathed out so delicately, she knew she was blushing while saying them.

“Then let me hold you for a bit longer.” Jaime said, moving his hands to stroke her back, as she lied on top of him. She could feel the beating of his heart as she pressed her hand onto his chest. Her fingers played with the soft golden hair that covered his skin. How much she’d missed feeling the texture on her fingertips. Robb’s hair had been thicker and darker, she remembered. Jaime’s fur was silkier, and the different shades of gold reflected as the light shone over his skin.

He embraced her tenderly enough to cause her eyes to water. She kept them closed, fearing her emotions might ruin their moment. After all, their time together was supposed to be uncomplicated; though she had the impression it meant a lot more in her heart then she’d ever admit.

She felt Jaime’s hand on hers, his fingers stroking her knuckles with gentle circles. His other hand moved over her back, shifting from cupping her ass, to caressing the small of her back. His touch warmed her, soothing like she hadn’t been soothed in a long time. A million things went through her mind, as she considered when she’d finally build the courage to let him please her as he wanted. Taking her clothes off was more than she could see herself doing right now. Satisfying Jaime with her mouth had been really rewarding, for there was a sense of protection in pleasuring him while not exposing herself. She allowed their intimacy to develop, though she knew he’d been a bit bothered by the distance she’d imposed.

“I should probably tell you something.” Jaime whispered, while rubbing his jaw line onto her temple.

“What?” She mumbled, feeling sleepy and peaceful.

“Friday seems so far away from us. Can I see you again earlier?” He asked.

Brienne chuckled and kissed his neck. “You’ll see me every day at work.” She teased, tweaking his left nipple again with her thumb.

He arched his brows. “You know what I mean.”

“For lunch?” She asked, smirking as she narrowed her eyes.

He sighed and bit his lower lip. “I know you’re pretty occupied--”

“Yep, and you currently have two kids under your responsibility.” She said.

“But we could… maybe if you’d want it… have dinner. Let’s say… tomorrow?” He widened his eyes as he watched her.

Brienne exhaled, lowering her head to kiss his collarbone. Then she looked into his eyes, trying to suppress the feeling of intimacy and comfort. “Jaime, I told you--”

“You don’t want complicated stuff. I know! But I just…” He looked away. “You can’t blame me for enjoying your company--”

“Shhh…” Brienne whispered, placing her index finger on his lips. “I’ll think about it, okay?” She promised, then she cupped his nape and lowered her mouth to kiss him. “Now we should probably go back to work.” She finished.

He cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Then he nodded as he agreed. “Now you better have a decent excuse to explain to your boss why you had a three hour lunch break.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, propping herself and smoothing her shirt. “Jaime, you’re not my boss, remember?”

He faked a serious look. “Wait, I thought you were trying to get yourself a salary raise here.” He gestured, pointing at his crotch.

“Jerk!” She started laughing as she slapped his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ouch!” He rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be deeply wounded. “Careful there, your hands are… _wonderfully_ strong!” He said, chuckling as she blushed.

 

~.~

 

“Seven dragons, that’s insane!” Loras said with shock in his face.

She started laughing as she shook her head. “I’m not sure what caused me to act that way… but… it happened.” She said.

Loras placed the eyeliner he had in his hands on the counter, then he turned to face her. “Brienne, I’m so damn proud of you, girl!” He celebrated, placing his hands on her shoulders. He had a mischievous look on his face. “This is hot stuff! We have to celebrate!”

“No! You’re the only one who knows about it, and I intend to keep it that way.” She warned him, pointing her index finger at him. “Don’t say anything about it to anyone, okay?”

Loras smirked. “You naughty thing! In the freaking parking lot…” He said.

Lucky for her, they were in the lab, so no one heard her friend’s remarks. She felt happy and terrified at the same time. There was so much to consider now, and although she wasn’t willing to admit how serious it all had been for her, she’d have to prepare herself to see Jaime every day at work, knowing they’d shared intimacy.

She furrowed her brows. “I don’t think I’ll ever have sex with him.” Brienne stated rapidly, widening her eyes as she watched Loras reaction.

“Excuse me?” Loras inquired.

“I can’t… won’t get naked…”

He placed his arm around her shoulders, protecting her with a motherly attitude. “Bri, stop that nonsense. He wants _you_.” Loras assured her. “So don’t waste your time burning up your confidence because of whatever silly reason you might consider.”

She brought her hands to her face and, covering her eyes, she shook her head. “You don’t get it, because you’re still hot and attractive!”

“And you’re not?!?” He asked, with a judgmental look on his face.

She looked at him, almost with an angry expression clouding her eyes. “Loras, I’ve had a child. Although I’ve tried to get the body I had back, I still find myself staring at the mirror and hating what I see! And don’t get me wrong, I love my daughter more than my own life, but it used to be so easy to take my clothes off in front of a man that I knew wouldn’t judge me less attractive because of my weight or my stretch marks.” She frowned and took a deep breath. “I’ve seen the girls he’s dated. They’re models, Loras. We both know what figures he’s used to seeing naked.” She explained, with irritation in her tone.

Loras turned her on her stool, so she’d face him. “Listen to yourself. You think Jaime is a shallow guy, who’d only feel attracted to a certain stereotype. I’m not really sure if we’ve been working together at the same place these past months, because you seem oblivious to the attraction going on between the two of you.” He arched his brows, then with a stronger and more powerful attitude he pointed his index finger at her. “And let me tell you something about men, Brienne, because it seems like you’ve forgotten all your wisdom on the subject during your years of widowhood. Men are quite simple creatures, we’re quite binary. If there’s a boner, there’s attraction. And if there’s attraction, you can stop whining about how imperfect you look, because that guy,” Loras said while tilting his head towards the door, “he wants you, _all_ of you!”

Brienne opened her mouth to protest, but he gave her no chance. Pulling her off her stool, Loras turned her to the door and slapped her buttocks, hurrying her up.

“What the--” She complained, turning to face him, but he simply interrupted her.

“Now go out there and flirt with him! And tell him you’ll see him tomorrow night. I’ll babysit for you.” He assured her.

Brienne felt so irritated, she knew her face and her neck were getting red as she walked through the door. “Loras, I’ll not--”

“Shush. You’re supposed to see him anyways. Pia told me the first labels came from the marketing department. Go there, see the new labels, and flirt a little!” Loras recommended, winking to her.

Brienne didn’t argue with him, but as she took the elevator, she decided to go straight to her office. Loras was insane, thinking she’d risk acting weirdly at work. Someone would notice.

Getting off the elevator as quickly as she could, Brienne walked towards her office. The loud conversation she heard coming from Jaime’s office called her attention. As she glanced at Pia, the young woman gave Brienne a concerned look.

“Who’s there?” Brienne asked.

“Myrcella. Poor girl.” Pia commented.

Brienne found it so strange to hear Jaime apparently angry with his niece. “What’s wrong?”

Pia retrieved a magazine from her desk. Then handing it to Brienne, she simply shook her head. Brienne took the publication in her hands and frowned when she saw the poorly-taken shot of Myrcella with her breasts exposed, marching beside other girls with signs in their hands claiming women should be allowed to dress as provocatively as they wish. The headlines said ‘Baratheon heiress: a rebel exposed’.

“Wow!” The word left her mouth instinctively as she partly admired the girl, and partly feared Jaime’s reaction.

The intercom buzzed wildly about three times, causing Pia to nervously reply.

“Yes, Mr. Lannister?”

_“Pia, call my lawyer, please.”_ Jaime’s voice revealed his fury. Brienne placed the magazine on Pia’s desk, but as she turned around to go to her office, Tyrion’s voice interrupted her.

“Hey, kid, join me in the bear pit.” Tyrion requested without really asking.

Brienne held her hands up defensively. “Tyrion, this is a family matter. I think I better go to--”

“Nah,” he waved his hand giving little importance to what she’d said, “I need someone strong enough to protect me.” Tyrion admitted.

“But what did you have to do with this?” Brienne asked.

Tyrion shrugged innocently. “I may have encouraged my niece to always speak her mind and defend her ideals…”

“But that’s not--”

“I might’ve been the one who lied to Jaime, assuring him she was at my place while she was in fact at a feminist protest.” Tyrion smiled innocently.

Brienne covered her face and exhaled. She looked at Tyrion with a sarcastic expression. “In that case, this won’t be a bear pit, but a lion’s den!”

The door to Jaime’s office opened quickly, and he looked at Pia before noticing Tyrion was there. “Pia, I also need you to--” Jaime froze when he saw his brother. Then he narrowed his eyes and stepped out of his office. “You!” He pointed at Tyrion. “Get in!” He gestured to the door.

“Ms. Tarth will accompany me!” Tyrion announced.

 

~.~

 

“Unacceptable!” Jaime yelled at his brother.

Myrcella was already in tears as she sat on the couch, in Jaime’s office. As soon as Brienne entered the room, she went directly to the girl. Her gentle embrace seemed to be much needed, as Myrcella threw her arms around Brienne and pressed her cheek onto Brienne’s chest, weeping profusely.

“Brother, you’re overreacting!” Tyrion tried to reason with him.

“Well, excuse me if I’m upset because someone published a nude shot of my underage niece on a cover of a national teen’s magazine!” Jaime hissed angrily at his brother.

“She wasn’t naked.” Brienne spat the words so fast, she didn’t even noticed she’d said them aloud.

Jaime narrowed his eyes once again. “You’re defending her?” Jaime asked, looking at Brienne as if suspecting something.

Brienne frowned as she tightened her embrace, shielding the girl. “I’m just trying to protect her. You’re exaggerating!” Brienne spoke harshly.

Jaime smiled sarcastically. “Aw, so now _you_ ’re trying to protect one of my kids because _I_ ’m being too strict?” He asked, pointing out the way Brienne had judged him after the hospital incident.

“It’s different!” Brienne said, watching how Tyrion curiously listened to their banter.

“Really? How so?” Jaime said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not telling Myrcella she should lie to you, I’m simply supporting her actions, because she had honorable intentions.” Brienne explained, with a serious tone. When she glanced at Myrcella, she saw the admiration in the girl’s eyes.

Jaime’s jaw dropped, then he rolled his eyes and opened his arms. “Honorable intentions don’t change the fact that she exposed herself. She’s underage! She’s the heiress of the two biggest empires in Westeros! This will only escalate.” Jaime complained, then he pointed at his brother. “And you wait until father hears about your cooperation with little Miss Subversive!” Jaime said, joking about the whole thing.

Myrcella stood up abruptly, then she wiped her tears off with her sleeve, and taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin. “I’m proud of what I did! Two girls have been called names at school because they left their shirts unbuttoned, exposing a little bit of their chest!” Myrcella argued. Then with strength in her voice, she pointed at Jaime. “I thought you’d be proud of me, Uncle Jaime. Gendry is proud of me! My boyfriend knows I was right to ask for respect and equality, he sees honorable intentions!” She practically yelled.

Jaime snorted, giving the girl little credit for her words. “Oh, trust me when I say he saw a lot more than just honorable intentions!” Jaime said, pointing at her chest.

Myrcella grunted as she took her purse from the side table and walked away. Just before closing the door, she simply stopped and didn’t even look at Jaime when she said “I’ll have dinner at Gendry’s. Don’t wait for me.”

At the sound of the door closing, Jaime closed his eyes and covered his face.

“Well, I’m glad it’s all water under the bridge now.” Tyrion said, walking to the door.

“Asshole!” Jaime cursed at his brother.

Brienne got up from the couch. She didn’t look at Jaime when she walked past him, crossing her arms and moving fast.

“And now you’re ignoring me, that’s great!” Jaime snorted, throwing his head back and covering his eyes with his hands.

She turned to face him. “What do you want me to say?”

“That you took things a lot more personally than you intended. That you were trying to protect Myrcella as much as I tried to protect your daughter!” Jaime stated while standing close to her.

Brienne frowned. “It’s different. I didn’t advise Myrcella to lie to you, I just defended her actions because they show her noble character.” Brienne said, defending her perspective.

“Says the feminist who lectured me on the job market and women’s rights.” Jaime commented, a bit sarcastically.

Brienne rolled her eyes and, turning away from him, said “Bye, Jaime.”

“Hey, wait a second.” His hand caught hers as his tone of voice softened. “You don’t get to do that.” He said.

“To do what?” She inquired, looking behind.

“Play the hero. Myrcella thinks I’m an asshole.”

“You are.” Brienne stated coldly.

“I just wanted to make her understand that she shouldn’t expose herself.” He said, letting go of Brienne’s hand while looking down.

Brienne turned to him, and placed both her hands on his shoulders. “Jaime, you have to think logically. Who would Myrcella listen to: the responsible adult telling her to act conservatively, or the attractive boyfriend who’s supporting her bold actions no matter what?” Brienne lifted her eyebrows.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “You think Gendry is attractive?”

“Myrcella does! So all you did today was push her in his direction. The young and free biker is a lot more appealing than her conservative uncle.” Brienne explained.

Jaime glanced at her left hand, then at her right hand. He smirked noticing how she was touching him. “I saw the way you hugged her.”

“Stop!” She warned him, feeling he was about to navigate more intimate subjects.

“The motherly way you soothed her.” Jaime provoked her.

“Don’t say that!” Brienne let go of him, shaking her head as she braced her middle.

“You care about her.” He said, smiling boyishly.

“She’s a nice girl.” Brienne shrugged, but her eyes kept avoiding his.

Jaime cupped her face. “You care about Tommen, too.”

“He’s a friend of Lyanna’s.” She said, cursing herself for sounding so nervous.

He took a step closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He nuzzled her cheek, closing his eyes and rubbing the corner of his mouth against hers. “Tell me you care about them as much as I care about your daughter. I know you do.” He whispered.

She felt her body heating as he stood that close to her. “Jaime…” She protested, though she didn’t take any distance from him.

“I want to kiss you.” He said.

“Tomorrow. You can take me out… for dinner.” She said.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek chastely before releasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please! ;)


	21. Watercolors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne talk about family. Jaime tries to take things to the next level, while Brienne still feels insecure. Lyanna talks to her mom about some drawings. Jaime invites Brienne and Lyanna to have dinner. Myrcella interrupts her uncle. Tommen and Lyanna witness a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was painful to write... after some discussion about some themes I worked with last chapter, it felt weird to work on this text again. When you have to explain yourself, when you have to explain that you're not pro child pornography, when you have to explain that the character you're working on isn't pro child pornography... you get tired. But that's water under the bridge for me. And thanks to some very nice folks, such as my beta, and the folks from tumblr, like corale, multi-fandom-geek, and the lovely whosit-of-whocares, I have a brand new chapter posted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for commenting! :}

“I have to be back by midnight.” Brienne told him, with a concerned expression.

“So we have time for dessert?” He asked, taking the dessert menu from the table.

“We have time for something with chocolate.” She demanded, smiling as she retrieved her glass to sip a bit of wine.

“Are we sharing?” He asked her with narrowed eyes.

She smirked, nodding while she placed her glass back on the table and reached out to touch his hand. “I never share.” She said, whispering as she leaned forward.

“I mean… the dessert.” Jaime said, feeling affected by her touch. His cock stiffening just as he felt the warmth of her skin against his.

She grinned. “What do you think I was talking about?” Her playful tone surprised him.

He chuckled, ducking his head causing his hair to cover his left eye. He looked away, his expression turning serious. “The publishing company is releasing a note tomorrow. Apologizing for that cover.” Jaime said, mentioning Myrcella’s photo. Brienne lifted her eyebrows as she seemed to listen carefully. Jaime looked at her. “They’ll also retract the remaining magazines that haven’t been purchased.” He exhaled, frowning a bit. “My father is… threatening to disown Myrcella.” He said.

Brienne turned serious, her annoyance marked on her furrowed eyebrows. “That’s incredibly unfair! Although I wouldn’t expect a different decision from Tywin Lannister.” She said.

Jaime was curious. “Do you know much about my father?”

“Unfortunately, I do. Both Catelyn and Ned Stark spoke of Tywin with great concern. I understand he even forced your sister into an unhappy marriage to gain advantage in business.” Brienne explained.

“Well, if you produce cars, the logical area of interest is oil.” Jaime tried to sound neutral.

Brienne frowned. “I’m really sorry, I don’t mean to insult your father, but he was cruel… to force Cersei into marrying Robert Baratheon.” She said.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “You seem to know more about my sister than I expected.”

“Well, I heard a lot of things from Renly. He told us time and time again how his brother often engaged in obscure activities, consuming drugs and hiring escorts.” Brienne said, and Jaime noticed how disgusted she looked while mentioning Robert’s habits.

Jaime nodded. “My sister wasn’t faithful either.” He said, sounding hateful and bitter.

Brienne shook her head quickly, leaning back on her chair and letting go of his hand. “I don’t judge her. I don’t know what it’s like to be caged in an abusive relationship.” She said.

“She had chances to escape it. Yet, she chose to remain married.” Jaime stated.

“You sound upset. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t talk about your family.” Brienne gave him an apologetic smile.

He tried to soften his expression. “It’s okay. We can talk about anything. I just don’t think my sister was so much of a victim, as you’re portraying her.” He added.

Brienne shrugged. “Maybe you’re right and I’m wrong. I mean, you knew her a lot better than I did.” She admitted.

 

~.~

 

“So, this is it.” Jaime said, as he parked his car in front of her building. He turned to look at her, while trying to suppress a smile. “I had a great time tonight.” He said.

Brienne glanced at the building, her eyes seemed to scan the windows. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Her words whispered with uncertainty.

“What?” He asked, leaning forward as if he’d misunderstood her.

Her eyes were flickering when she avoided looking at his face. “This is so…”

“Awesome?” He asked.

“Dangerous.”

“You don’t mean that.” He said, reaching out to touch her face.

Her eyes closed when his knuckles touched her cheek, her lips parting while she breathed in and out. “I don’t want to feel this way.”

“How do you feel?” He asked, getting closer to kiss her lips.

She welcomed his kiss, pressing her lips against his and breathing in while nuzzling his face. “Hopeful.”

He cupped her nape, bringing her closer and kissing her. Her lips parted, taking his tongue within her mouth as her hands touched his cheeks, caressing his jaw line. Jaime didn’t want to say it, but he was feeling hopeful as well. An intense sensation, the warmth of her embrace mixed with the pleasing sounds of her sighing and whimpering, began to make Jaime eager for more. And although he had no idea if Brienne was ready for it, he knew it was time to let her know he wanted – almost needed – to be closer to her.

“Is it wrong?”

“What?” She asked, confused about the meaning of his words.

Jaime kept kissing her neck, while the words came out of his mouth. “Is it wrong to feel like this could make me happy? Us…” He explained.

“Jaime… Jaime… Jaime…” She repeated his name, while kissing his lips with tenderness. He felt her skin hot against his fingertips as he brushed the hem of her shirt away, trying to touch the small of her back.

“I want you, Brienne.” Jaime breathed out, mumbling, while his mouth touched her neck.

“Don’t say…”

He tightened his embrace, uncomfortably propping himself closer to the passenger seat. “I’ll say it! I want you!” He pulled his head to look into her eyes. “I want to spend the night… with you.” Jaime said.

Her eyes widened as she disentangled herself from him. “I have to go. Loras needs to go home.” Brienne said, ending the conversation abruptly. She opened the car door, leaving him no choice but to call her name.

“Brienne, please, wait!” He asked, but she was already getting off the car. Before closing the door again, she leaned forward and smiled.

“I had a great time tonight, Jaime. See you tomorrow.” Brienne’s words made his heart ache, and the sight of her going away like that was too much to take.

 

~.~

 

“That’s my last drawing, mom.” Lyanna showed the large sheet of paper with two figures drawn on it. The tall blonde one Brienne recognized as being herself, while the short child on the left, with vivid auburn hair, was Lyanna. It was ‘Kids Talents Week’ at school, so all the parents were invited to come see their kids’ artistic production during the trimester.

“Sweetie, that’s a lovely drawing.” Brienne complimented her daughter, although the lines were far from perfection.

Lyanna giggled and shook her head. “Come on, mom, I know it sucks. But the teacher said we should draw anything we wanted, just so we could color it later using the watercolor method.” She explained, with a confused expression.

“Technique.” Brienne added.

“Right!”The girl snapped her fingers together. “The watercolor technique.”

“Well, it’s very well done. Thank you for making my hips look smaller, by the way.” Brienne joked, touching the girl’s nose.

Lyanna smiled and glanced at the picture hang on the wall. “We look a bit lonely.” She said, while narrowing her eyes. Brienne watched how well Lyanna performed. The girl seemed to have her own agenda with the conversation she was trying to innocently pull off.

Brienne arched her brows. “We don’t look lonely. We look happy.” Brienne stated.

Lyanna’s blue eyes scanned the picture once more. “I’d like to see a few more people there with us.”

“Anna, don’t start.” Brienne warned the girl. “We should go see Tommen’s works.” She said.

“Okay, then.” Lyanna shrugged, turning around. “His classroom is three doors down the hall.” Lyanna explained.

They both walked to the other classroom, to find Tommen’s works. Brienne quickly noticed the drawings which belonged to Jaime’s nephew. Several drawing of cats, the animals playing in gardens and a beautiful sun adorning the left corner of each picture.

“These are lovely.” Brienne admired the boy’s works.

“He can’t wait to have his kitties back home. His neighbor is fostering them, you know.” Lyanna pointed out.

Brienne nodded, remembering how Jaime had tried to hide the kittens in his office. “Yes, I know. Jaime told me she’s used to fostering orphan kittens.”

Lyanna sighed and frowned. “Isn’t it horrible? When babies lose both their dads and their moms…” The girl’s expression cut through Brienne’s heart. Lyanna knew well enough how bad it was to lose someone she loved, but she still had her mother, while Tommen had lost both his parents.

“It is, sweetie. It’s very difficult.” Brienne agreed. “I wish no one had to go through that… being orphaned.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lyanna tilted her head while facing her mother.

“I wonder why Tommen didn’t draw his family. He chose cats instead.” Brienne asked, feeling intrigued.

Lyanna’s lips twitched slightly. She shook her head as she looked at Brienne. “The first drawing he made was weird. I told him he’d get terrible grades if he used that one.” She said.

Brienne frowned. “Why did you say that, Lyanna? That’s not a nice thing to say to a friend.”

“But mom, the first drawing he made was so strange. It was a homework assignment and we were drawing together at his place. When he showed it to me I told him to do something different.” Lyanna explained.

“What was the drawing like?” Brienne asked.

Lyanna took Brienne’s hand. “I have it at home. I’ll show it to you when we get back.” She said. Her serious expression interrupted by a goofy smile as the girl looked at the classroom door.

“Tommen!” Lyanna yelled and ran to hug and meet her friend.

Brienne turned around, hoping her face didn’t blush her shyness through. Jaime’s smile made her heart skip a beat. And her damn knees weakened at the sight of his boyish dimples.

“Brienne, do you like my drawings?” Tommen asked, with the same dimples on his cheeks.

Brienne smiled and nodded. “They’re so cute! I love them.”

The boy pointed at each drawing, explaining what was the technique used in each one, a part of their Arts studies.

“The first one is Nankin ink, it left stains all over my hands for two days. The second is watercolor.” Tommen commented.

“Are these the kittens you found?” Brienne asked.

A goofy smile confirmed Tommen’s happiness. “They’re almost ready to come back home, Brienne. Uncle Jaime will take me to the pet store this weekend so we can buy lots of things for them.” The boy stated.

Brienne looked at Jaime’s face, observing how he seemed to scrutinize Tommen’s artistic work. She noticed how much they looked alike, and for a moment she wished Tommen was Jaime’s son. She thought that at least the boy would have his father still alive with him, although thinking of who Tommen’s mother could be then, was painful for Brienne. Playing with hypothesis, wondering what other women would look like as Jaime’s girlfriend or wife was so off-putting, Brienne didn’t have the stomach to go on with it. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing all those thoughts left her mind at once.

“Are you okay?” Jaime’s voice calling her was enough to startle.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, blinking fast as she nodded. “Yes, I… I was just thinking…” She whispered, noticing her daughter was showing Tommen one of the sculptures in exhibition at the hall.

Jaime looked away and smiled. “What were you thinking of?”

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “That Tommen should be yours.” She said, furrowing her brows while realizing she sounded incoherent. “I mean, if you were his father he’d still have someone, one of his parents with him.” She said.

Jaime’s jaw dropped, and the uncomfortable look he gave her was enough to let her know she’d stepped over some boundaries.

“Look,” she held her hands up, “I didn’t mean to offend you--”

“I’m not offended, Brienne.” He stated, lifting his eyebrows.

“I know what I said was a bit distasteful, considering your sister passed away, but…” Brienne left it unsaid.

He touched her forearm, stroking her sleeve. “It’s okay. I don’t think it was distasteful, I…” He swallowed nervously. “I think you’re right. I’d have given all the money I have to be present in their lives since…” His green eyes met hers. “Since the beginning.” Jaime confirmed.

“They’d have been a lot happier with you.” Brienne said, thinking of how much pain those kids must’ve been through. If what Renly confessed, of his brother’s addictions and habits, was true, then both Tommen and Myrcella saw some dark times when they were very little.

“I’d have been happier with them.” Jaime assured her.

“Well, you’re all happy now.” She said, trying to lighten up their talk.

“I’d be happier if you and Lyanna had dinner with us tonight.” He said, gripping her arm tighter.

She tried to suppress her smile, but it was inevitable. “That sounds good.” She said, accepting his implied invitation.

 

~.~

 

“Have you ever had a moment of pure panic, you know, with them?” Brienne asked, rubbing the condensation on her glass.

They’d had dinner together at his place, and after Myrcella excused herself saying she had a paper to work on, Jaime was left alone with Brienne.

He leaned back against the couch. “Yep, once when Myrcella needed pads.” Jaime chuckled and shook his head. Then he turned his head to look at Brienne. “She asked me for a credit card, and I stupidly suspected she wanted to go on a shopping spree.” Jaime started laughing. “So I denied it, and then suddenly she just started crying, while saying _I’m bleeding to death here, I need the fucking pads_. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about--”

“Her period…” Brienne interrupted.

“Yep. So then I went out to go to the damn drugstore and get her what she needed.” He explained, glancing at the ceiling. “The thing is, there are about four hundred different kinds of pads, and I had no idea which ones she preferred.”

“Typical…” Brienne said while rolling her eyes.

“Hey!” Jaime poked her arm, feeling a bit insulted.

She smiled and laughed. “Guys never know what kind of pads they should get us.”

Jaime straightened himself, turning his body to face her, while he placed his folded leg on the couch to get more comfortable. “FYI, I know today, what kind of pads Myrcella prefers. It’s the overnight with flexi-wings pad!” He stated, lifting his chin with a conceited look on his face.

Brienne covered her mouth, as her laughter got louder, but the sound affected him, anyway. Feeling his manhood stiffening, he tried to casually place his arms on his lap. The sounds she made when she giggled, almost in a childish way, were quite stimulating.

She stopped laughing, and the awkwardness of the moment didn’t seem to bother him. Silence was comfortable for the first time in his life. He glanced at her, while his hand touched hers.

“I miss you.” Jaime whispered.

Her hand cupped his face, as she placed her glass on the coffee table, leaning forward to say something. “I’m right here.” Brienne replied teasingly.

Faster than expected, he pressed his lips against hers, while wrapping his arms around her waist. The natural movement made her come closer, as his tongue seemed to gain territory within her mouth. In a moment, they were both moaning and kissing, and Brienne propped herself to get on top of him. Jaime was thankful for Tommen’s insistence on going to the TV room to watch cartoons with Lyanna, he was even more thankful for cable TV cartoons marathon.

“Can we…?” He asked, implying they should move things to the bedroom.

“No, we can’t.” She replied, chuckling as he nibbled her collarbone. “The kids are--”

“Just for a moment… The kids are entertained.” He suggested, hugging her while nuzzling her neck. “You smell nice.”

“Thank you. And, by the way, you smell _very_ nice!” Her reply made him even more excited.

“I could give you a tour… then you could leave a bit of your smell on my pillow.” He proposed, pausing after each word to kiss her jaw line.

“We better stop… someone might see us.” She complained, rubbing her cheek against his beard. “We should stop.”

“I don’t want to. I miss you, Brienne.” Jaime spoke softly to her.

“Stop saying that. We see each other every day.” She protested.

“Not like this, we don’t.” He quickly stroked her ass, pressing her sex against his erection. “You’ve been visiting me… every night.”

She breathed out a laugh. “In your dreams?”

Jaime cupped her nape, pressing his lips onto the shell of her ear. “My wet dreams.” He said, knowing how unrefined his line sounded. Feeling like a horny teenager, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to admit he was just as scared and excited as he had been when he was still inexperienced. The way Brienne behaved, a strange dance between boldness and naïveté, made him eager to see what else she’d do to him, with him. Kissing his neck, she sighed, dipping her finger into his hair, causing chills and goosebumps on his skin. The weight of her body felt perfect over his. Her solid strong figure felt real; Brienne could either beat him or give him pleasure.

“It’s late…” Brienne reasoned, kissing his jaw line.

“When can I take you out for dinner again?” He inquired.

Brienne exhaled, cuddling as she pressed gentle kisses down his throat. “Next week, on Tuesday.” She replied.

Jaime caressed her lower back, while his other arm cradled her shoulders. “Is it Tuesday yet?” He asked, with a playful tone.

Brienne chuckled as she replied. “Nope. It’s Friday.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked, wishing to see her sooner.

“Work.” She responded.

He frowned, pulling his head back to look into her eyes. “Where?”

“One of my oldest and dearest supporters is getting married. I’ll be doing her makeup.” Brienne said.

He pouted, shaking his head. “Damn!”

“She was one of the very first clients I had as a makeup artist, and she’s finally getting married tomorrow evening.” Brienne commented.

“Well, I’m glad for her, though I’m miserable for myself.” He stated.

“Tuesday. We’ll go out on Tuesday.” She assured him.

They were interrupted by an unlocking door noise, and Myrcella’s voice coming from the corridor. _“Uncle Jaime, can I go to a friend’s house tomorrow?”_

“Fuck!” Jaime cursed, while recomposing himself. Brienne quickly sat as far away from him as possible. Her flushed skin gave away her state, while Jaime’s messy hair looked suspicious.

“She’s having a pizza because it’s her birth--” Myrcella froze when she glanced at them.

Brienne leaned forward to retrieve her glass, then she looked at the girl and smiled. One lifting eyebrow on Myrcella’s face was enough to let Jaime know she’d realized what they were up to.

“I’m sorry…” She said, mumbling while holding her phone. “Bella invited me to go… it’s a girls-only sleepover thing. You met her mother the other day, during the science fair.” The girl tilted her head as she spoke.

Jaime nodded, trying to look comfortable. “Yes, sure. Will her parents be there?” He asked.

“Yes, they will. We’re going to watch movies and have pizza. That’s all.” Her words were accompanied by an innocent smile.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine. You can go.” He confirmed.

She nodded vigorously, then she started talking over the phone again.

“Girl, he said yes…” Her voice continued as she walked to her bedroom.

When Jaime looked at Brienne, she had her eyes narrowed and a smirk. “Pizza and girls’ sleepover at a friend’s house? And the girl’s parents will be there?” She ironically asked.

“What?” Jaime asked, confused about it.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Jaime, she just lied to you.” She started laughing.

Jaime’s jaw dropped as he glanced at the corridor. “Do you think so?” He was genuinely shocked.

“Yep!” Brienne nodded.

Jaime covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes as he felt stupid. “Parenting is always choosing the wrong option. How do you do it?”

Brienne placed her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, teens do that kind of thing all the time, Jaime. Let’s be honest here. If she’d told you she’s going to a party in which there’ll be boys, you’d be worried. Maybe you wouldn’t allow her.”

Jaime frowned. “So you’re defending her lies again?”

“No, I’m not.” Brienne took her hand off him. Jaime noticed how his tone had bothered her.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize, but it was late already, the hurt in her eyes were enough to make him regret his words. He wondered if there’d be a time when they would finally agree about their kid’s education and their parenting choices. “Brienne, please, don’t get me wrong, I was just--”

She got up, while shaking her head. “It’s okay, Jaime. I shouldn’t make comments about it. The way you deal with Myrcella isn’t my concern.” She stated dryly. Jaime got up and touched her hand.

“I disagree, Brienne. I appreciate your opinion. I’m just a bit jealous.” He admitted.

She looked at him while furrowing her brows. “Jealous?”

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “You seem to know her more than I do, and that makes me feel unworthy… of being her guardian.” He explained.

Brienne bit her lower lip, turning to face him as she reached out to cup his face with both her hands. “Listen to me, she’s a terrific girl, and you’re a terrific fa—guardian.” Her eyes flickered nervously. “So trust yourself and trust her decisions. She won’t be telling you the truth the whole time, because she’s already a young woman. She needs to build her own life and she needs a bit of privacy.” Her eyes stared at him as she breathed slowly. “Just make sure she knows you’re always here for her, and that she can trust you.”

Now, seeing her talk like that made his chest fill up with happiness. Jaime couldn’t remember a time when he’d wanted someone in so many ways. Brienne was just complex, her colors contrasting with each different facet of her. It hadn’t been like that with his sister.

Cersei was a fine lover, although her selfishness took too much of him; she could seduce him effortlessly, sure. Jaime’s twin could talk her way though his mind and convince him like no other person. She’d say sweet things while they were in bed, and it’d make him hope, her words kept him wanting her, waiting for her, while lusting after her.

Brienne was so different. She made him hard at a moment, and then tenderly endeared at the next. Instead of finding a unique woman within her, Jaime had found so many complex personas, each of them seemed to enchant him. There was Brienne, the lover; Brienne, the professional; Brienne the sarcastic friend; and, the one he’d fallen in love with, Brienne, the mother. While the lover provoked his passion, it was the mother who seemed to give his heart a much needed safe haven.

“Thank you.” He said while leaning forward to kiss her lips. Then he touched his forehead against hers, softly rubbing their noses together. “Tuesday, then.”

“Tuesday.” Brienne confirmed, kissing him again.

 

~.~

 

“See that, I told you!” Tommen whispered to Lyanna as they watched, from the dark corridor, his uncle kissing Brienne. “They’re in love, but they don’t know it yet.” The boy said. He looked at Lyanna, who was smiling already. She had a mischievous expression on her face.

“We know it, that’s all that matters.” The girl said, giggling silently.


	22. Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime calls Brienne. She invites him to her place. There's a lot they can do without protection. A phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this is my gift to all of you who have bravely waited during 21 long chapters for some hot smut. This is only the beginning. I really hope you enjoy it! My sweet pervert folks on tumblr are the ones to blame for this... and my beta was a savior with her restless work. :}
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

Brienne was already in bed when she received his call. Jaime’s voice sounded needy and tender. As she picked up her phone, there was so much warmth in her heart, as if she wished he could be there with her.

_“I know it’s late--”_

“Not that late, Jaime. I’m glad you called.” She spoke, feeling the smile forming on her face.

_“I miss you.”_

“I… miss you, too.” She admitted, closing her eyes, while feeling ashamed of her own lines.

_“How was work?”_

“Intense. The bride was all over the place, crying like a baby. I had to retouch her a million times. But the ceremony itself was very beautiful.” Brienne commented.

_“So you were also a guest?”_

“Yes, I was.”

_“Did you stay for the reception?”_

“Only to retouch her makeup before their first dance. Why do you ask?”

_“No reason…”_

“Hey, don’t lie to me. You were trying to dig something up. What is it?” She said, with a demanding tone.

 _“Just wondering if you’d danced… with someone.”_ His lower tone sounded moved.

Brienne chuckled. “Jealous?”

_“Nah. Just curious.”_

“What if I’d danced tonight?”

 _“What if…”_ He repeated her words, sounding indifferent.

Brienne rolled on her side, to lie on her stomach. There was something about the way Jaime sounded, something she needed to push over the edge. With a sexy tone, she started talking, “What if I’d danced tonight, Jaime? What if I found someone there at the reception? Would that make you feel jealous?”

_“Don’t think so…”_

“What if I found someone there and I brought him home with me, Jaime?” She was starting to feel annoyed by his casual mood.

 _“Then you wouldn’t have answered my call.”_ He said, laughing sarcastically.

“Yeah, I’m already starting to regret answering at all.”

_“You don’t mean that. You said you miss me.”_

“I do. When I got home I thought about calling you, sending a text.”

_“Why didn’t you?”_

“Thought you were busy.” She said, not revealing her real motives.

Jaime exhaled, she heard. _“Brienne, there’s something you gotta learn now. I think about you. I do it constantly--”_

“Jaime, stop saying that.”

_“I need you. I want to be with you, pretty much all the time. So if you ever feel like calling me, don’t even hesitate.”_

Brienne didn’t know what to say, only that it was too late to keep shielding her feelings when Jaime seemed to share them so easily. “I wish you were with me… it feels so weird being alone tonight.” She finally admitted.

_“Where’s Lyanna?”_

“Sleeping at Jon’s place tonight.”

_“How would you feel if I said I want to come over?”_

“Happy.”

_“So, can I come over?”_

She chuckled, and bit her lower lip. Then covering her eyes with her hand, she said “Yes.”

 _“See you in five, maybe less.”_ He said, ending the call.

Getting off her bed as quick as she could manage, she walked to her wardrobe, trying to figure out something to put on. After she’d got back home, a hot bath and the sheets had been the only thing she’d craved for, so she hadn’t even put her pajamas on. When you have kids, you enjoy the precious moments of freedom when they’re away, and not wearing any clothes can be quite liberating once in a while, Brienne knew. Her eyes scanned the hangers and the shelves, but she didn’t know what to wear. Putting a t-shirt and jeans seemed silly, considering how late it was already.

Before she could grab a t-shirt from the top shelf, the intercom buzzed, startling her. There was only time enough for her to retrieve the black cotton robe from the dresser, and go check who it was, for Jaime simply couldn’t have gotten there so quick coming from his place.

“Damn!” She cursed as she tried to tie a knot around her waist and secure the robe. She picked the intercom up. “Who’s this?”

 _“The one who’s not your boss.”_ Jaime’s voice teased her.

“How did you get here so fast?” She asked, nervously, while considering how the hell was she supposed to open the door wearing nothing but a fine robe.

_“Are you going to interview me or open the door? It’s cold outside, Brienne.”_

“Okay.” She said, before pressing the button to release the front door in the building entrance.

Running awkwardly to the bathroom she just had time to gargle some mouthwash, making sure her breath was fresh enough. Then she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get her bed hair a bit better looking.

The doorbell rang, and Brienne felt like her heart would flip inside her chest. She just couldn’t believe she was about to open the door to him in that state. Her fingers were cold, and as she touched the doorknob, a part of her felt ashamed. Her other hand secured the robe closed over her chest, as she opened the door.

Jaime’s eyes zeroed in on her body. He scanned her chest, her stomach, and her legs, which caused her to look away nervously. Then she took a step back, allowing him to get inside. As he passed by her, she smelled his scent, the musky fresh perfume of his shampoo; then closing the door as gently as she could to make sure it didn’t make any noise, Brienne took a deep breath before turning around.

She found him right in front of her, looking into her eyes, with the corner of his mouth turned lopsided. The boyish satisfied look on his face was enough to break the ice. Chuckling, Brienne braced her middle as she felt her cheeks blushing.

“Hi.” He said, with a goofy smile on his face.

“Hello.” She replied, blinking and looking away.

When he took a step closer to her, there was nothing else in her mind, only his embrace. Brienne allowed her arms to encircle him, as Jaime cradled her face with his hands, kissing her lips.

Pulling her head back to breathe, Brienne stroked his back. “How did you get here so fast? Were you in the neighborhood?” She inquired.

He shrugged sheepishly. “Kind of.”

“Jaime?” She narrowed her eyes, demanding an explanation.

“I was in my car… downstairs in front of your building.” He whispered.

Brienne furrowed her brows, feeling a bit scared. She swallowed hard as she stared at him. “How long?”

Jaime exhaled, lowering his face to kiss her neck, but she cupped his cheek. “Jaime, how long were you waiting there?”

He nuzzled her neck, burying his face onto her skin. “About an hour.” His words were breathed out with a shameful tone to them.

Brienne closed her eyes, feeling the wet touch of his mouth on her collarbone. “That’s… a bit creepy.”

“I missed you so much. It felt so damn lonely being home alone.” He said.

“Where are the kids?” She asked, caressing his hair, as she made him walk backwards to the couch.

“Myrcella is at her friend’s and Tommen is at Tyrion’s. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Do you—I mean—would you like to stay?” She asked, sensing her neck and chest burning as her skin flushed.

His mischievous grin made her laugh when he looked at her face. “Then we should be going to the bedroom, Brienne. It’s late, already past my bedtime.” He spoke playfully, while stroking her back.

“Can I get you something to drink?” She offered, trying to postpone the moment when he’d finally see her naked.

“Yes. Water, please. I’m a bit thirsty.”

She disentangled herself from him, and walked to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. As she came back to the living room, she noticed Jaime had already taken his jacket and his shoes off, and was now comfortably thrown on the couch.

“Well, I was going to ask you to make yourself at--”

“Home, yep. I kind of already feel like this is home.” He said, taking the bottle she handed to him. When Brienne arched one eyebrow, he grinned and added “A much smaller home, it’s true. But it really feels like home to me.” He teased her, comparing her small apartment to his very large condo.

She sat down next to him, carefully holding her robe, trying not to reveal too much of her skin. The way he scanned her body with his emerald eyes, made her self-conscious.

“You didn’t give me time to change.” She said, excusing herself already.

He rolled his eyes as he sipped some water. “Okay, you’re in your pj’s what’s the problem? It’s not like I haven’t seen a chemise before.” He smiled, shaking his head. Brienne lifted her brows, as she looked away, gripping tighter to the hem of her robe. She bit her lower lip, while her eyes avoided his. Jaime’s eyes narrowed with curiosity. “What are you wearing under that robe?” He asked.

She faced him, pursing her lips for a moment, before she replied. “Nothing.” She whispered, causing him to stare at her.

For a long moment, he simply stared at her, with an unreadable look on his face. He didn’t smile or say anything to tease her, and the slow rhythm of his breathing made her uncomfortable. “Jaime?”

“Hm.” He mumbled, glancing at her chest, and at her face.

“You look like a psychopath right now. Please, say something.” She requested, lowering her face timidly.

“Can’t.” The sound was sharp in his lips.

“Why not?” She asked, looking into his eyes.

Placing the bottle on the side table, Jaime propped himself to touch her face. As his hand cupped her cheek, his eyes looked darker. “I’m not sure what you’re planning to do tonight, and I don’t care, as long as I can be here with you. But, I… I can’t stop thinking about you… about what’s under the robe.” He spoke hoarsely.

Watching how he kept looking into her eyes, Brienne took a deep breath. She wished she had more confidence; maybe if only her body looked better, if her thighs weren’t so thick, if her abs had recovered the tautness after Lyanna was born, she’d feel a bit more prepared to show herself.

“You might not like what’s under the robe.” The weakness of her voice wasn’t enough to smother the words. Jaime’s reaction to her line looked like someone who’d been offended deeply.

Practically jumping off the couch, he knelt down, in front of her, passionately grabbing her shoulders. “If it’s your choice to not let me in, then I’ll accept it. If you don’t want there to be an _us_ , then I’ll leave and I’ll learn how to deal with the fact that in spite of how much I desire you, you don’t wish to be with me. But please don’t do it based on how shallowly you think I’d overlook everything you are.” He was breathing faster when he finished speaking.

 

~.~

 

Jaime kept waiting for her answer. He’d poured his heart out, giving her all of his honesty, but he had no idea if she’d either throw him out or appreciate his words. It felt like an hour, but only a moment passed until she reacted to his declaration. Brienne got up so fast, he lost his balance and almost fell on his back. The only thing keeping him from hitting the floor was the firm grip of her hands.

“Come with me.” Brienne said, leading him towards the bedroom. He didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything, the fear of breaking the spell was too strong. She turned to face him, dipping her fingers into his hair and caressing his nape as she kissed him vigorously. Her tongue invading his mouth, and as he chuckled and shivered, Brienne nibbled on his lower lip, marking him while embracing his torso. She kept guiding him, while he walked backwards, until his legs touched her bed, causing her to stop. “Protection.” Brienne said.

“What?” He asked, feeling light-headed with her caresses. Feeling her hands brushing the hem of his sweater upwards, he sensed the goosebumps forming on his skin.

“Do you have protection?” She asked once more, this time she pulled her head back to look into his eyes. Her smile almost broke his heart, as he remembered he wasn’t carrying any condoms with him. He’d had no hopes he’d get to see her tonight, so the thought of ending up in bed with Brienne was even further away.

His painful look accompanied his reply and he shook his head. “Damn!”

She smiled, pressing gentle kisses onto his lips. The bright pink on her cheeks gave away her nervousness. “It’s alright.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime breathed out, as she pulled his t-shirt off. The cold night air combined with the excitement spreading through his body made his nipples hard, and the way she rubbed her thumbs over the golden peaks only increased his arousal. When Brienne stopped moving, he looked into her eyes. Her pupils were blown, and as she licked her lips, it became much more difficult to think rationally.

“Oh, I’m sure there are other things we can do.” She stated, smirking as she pushed him, so he’d fall on her bed. As soon as he hit the mattress, Brienne unbuttoned his pants, trying to get him undressed.

He propped himself on his elbows to watch her moves. “You’re torturing me, Brienne. Just told me you’re naked under this black thing, and then you simply won’t take it off? Come on.” His pleading look made her look into his eyes with the very same desire he felt showing on her sapphires.

“There’s something I should probably tell you, Jaime.” The seriousness of her tone worried him. “I’m not a model.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “I can’t see your point. And… hmmm… I’m aware that you’re not a model, Brienne.” The words were empty, for he didn’t know what exactly she meant.

She frowned while her eyes got clouded for a moment. “What I mean is that there are certain things you might not find attractive about me, things you might find very unusual.”

He gave her a sassy look. “Another piercing in your lady-parts?” Waggling his eyebrows he made her laugh.

She rolled her eyes, while walking away only to place his pants on the chair, next to her wardrobe. Taking one of the cushions from the same chair, she carried it with her. Throwing the cushion on the floor, next to the bed, she knelt down between his legs, staring at his face as she did so.

“No other piercings then?” He nervously joked, while watching the way she calmly playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Just one.” She said, as if starting an explanation. Her eyes flickered, scanning the huge volume in his underwear, just before rubbing her palm against it.

“Oh…” He threw his head back, breathing in deeply, while feeling her hands massaging his cock.

“But there are other things… things you might find strange.” She commented.

“By the Seven, you’re killing me! Please… just… just touch me, do something, Brienne. You’re torturing me with this…” He begged, looking at her face with lust.

Smirking mischievously, she pulled down the waistband of his boxers, revealing his stiff cock to her eyes. When her blue eyes met his, she slid her hand onto his chest, clawing the golden fur there. As she descended her touches, he felt her fingers delicately touching his abs. Outlining his hips and thighs, she finally took her hands away from his body, and straightened herself. Then taking the rope of her robe with her right hand, she pulled the knot away, causing the thin black fabric to cede, exposing the center of her torso.

He felt his jaw dropping, while his mouth dried. Jaime could sense his heart accelerating, as he watched the portion of freckled skin being revealed to him. Her nipples formed rigid peaks as the smooth texture of the piece brushed over them. Supporting himself on his left arm, he reached out to touch her face, trying to feel her lower lip with his thumb. She captured his digit with her mouth, nibbling while her hands finally grabbed his shaft. He hissed with pleasure, feeling the moist heat of her tongue caressing his thumb, just as she stroked his cock. The intensity of the moment was overwhelming, and he was so very aroused, it felt like the sweetest kind of torture. Pulling his hand, he cupped her face, then placed it back on the mattress, gripping tight onto the sheets, while watching how Brienne teased him, gently rubbing her thumb over the sleek tip of his shaft.

“I fantasize about you.” She whispered hoarsely, arching one eyebrow provocatively.

He suppressed a grin. “You do?”

Brienne nodded slowly, stroking him faster as she spoke. “I’ve dreamed of it many times.”

He felt his lungs tightening, as it became more difficult to keep breathing. Jaime didn’t want to come so fast, but once again he could see it getting more and more challenging not to climax.

“Tell me about… your dreams.” He requested.

The corner of her mouth went up. “It’s always the same, just different parts of it. You call me to your office--”

“My office?” He asked, widening his eyes as he spoke.

She bit her lower lip, and brushing her index finger over her chest, she moved away her robe and revealed her breasts, exposing the silver piece of jewelry on her left nipple. Two tiny wings adorned each side of her rosy coral peak. Jaime scanned her small breasts, and her fair skin dusted with freckles.

“Yes, your office. You call me there.” She said, cupping one of her breasts while her other hand kept stroking his hard manhood. “We disagree then, we have a discussion.” She explained as she leaned forward, toughing his erection with her chest. Jaime panted, blinking as he watched her, the pure eroticism in her actions enchanted him. “Then I try to leave, feeling angry, but you stop me.” She said, while guiding the head of his cock towards her pierced nipple. “So you kiss me, then you grab me passionately.” Each word she spoke made the rhythm of her hand more frantic. “You rip my shirt open, and place me on your desk.” Her dream was building up in his mind, and every second he felt like he was about to burst. “Then you touch me... you put your hands on my breasts. You pinch my nipples while you kiss me.”

“Brienne…” He tried to protest, tried to warn her.

“Then you take my pants off and fuck me… hard, very hard.” She whispered, keeping her fast strokes, while forcing her pierced nipple against the head of his cock. “You make me come.”

“Brienne!” He cried, unable to old himself any longer.

“I’ve touched myself thinking of it… thinking of you.” She revealed, causing him to lose control.

“I’m… coming.” He mumbled, arching his back, while his hips lifted off bed. The white heat of him burned his core, as he moaned loudly. His eyes were closed, but he could feel his hot seed coating her delicate skin, as he spent himself on her small breasts. When he opened his eyes again, he found her smiling, soothing his flesh, while her chest glistened, covered with his fluid.

He straightened himself, sitting up so he could kiss her. Then he cupped her face with his hands, pressing his lips onto hers very gently. Jaime felt her smile forming against his mouth, while her hands caressed his thighs. He wished he could see more of her, but the position she was in, knelt between his thighs, only allowed him to see the upper half of her torso.

“I see nothing strange with them.” He said, cupping her left breast. He teased her piercing with his thumb, as he felt the stickiness of her skin mixed with his seed.

Her shy smile and the blush on her cheeks made his heart skip a beat. She leaned forward to kiss his chest, then she rubbed her face onto his golden fur. “I like the way you smell.” She said.

“I like the way you look.” He said, trying to compliment her.

“Don’t…” The smothered sound of her protest wasn’t enough to make him stop.

He pulled her closer, embracing her and leaning back on her bed. “I want to feel you on top of me.” He said.

She chuckled. “I should go take a shower.” She argued, placing her hands besides his head. Then she lowered her face to kiss him.

His hands travelled down her body, to grab her buttocks. He forced her hips down against his, but the thin layer of fabric separating them bothered him. “Take it off.” He suggested, pulling the black cotton piece from her back.

“Let me turn the lights off then.” She whispered.

He kissed her neck, nibbling her collarbone as he moaned. “Not fair. You’ve seen all of me with the lights on.”

She started laughing, burying her face on his neck. “You haven’t delivered a baby, Jaime. Trust me on it, the lights are unflattering.” She stated.

He placed her beside him, to get on top of her. “I kind of have to check it for myself. I don’t trust your all-too-critical judgment on it.” He said.

“Jaime, stop…” She mumbled, covering her face.

Removing the robe off the way, he stroked her chest, taking his time to kiss her stomach. Brienne was larger than him, her belly was soft, and there were stretch marks on her pelvis and her hips. He found it endearing that she had flaws; for all of her body felt real, true. Unlike the artificialness he’d seen in his sister’s body after she’d had children; he enjoyed the natural looks much better. He glanced downwards, while his hand slid closer to her sex. The pale blonde hair covering her mound excited him, an invitation that urged for more. Pressing the heel of his palm against her sex, he made her gasp. Jaime watched as her back arched, the wetness of his seed on her breasts reflected with the dim light of her bedroom.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, as he lowered his face closer to her cunt, trying to smell the musky arousal on her folds. Closing his eyes, Jaime nuzzled her womanhood, gently rubbing his nose and his cheeks onto the soft curve of her sex. “So fucking sexy.” Caressing the seam of her cunt with his index finger, he probed the moist heat of her, gently pressing his digit further. “So fucking wet.”

Brienne squirmed under his touch. When she lifted her head to look into his eyes, she bit her lower lip and reached out for him. “Come here, let me kiss you.” She requested. Jaime moved up, closer to her, to snuggle on her side. He kept caressing her, encircling her clit with his fingers, making her whimper with each movement of his hand. She stroked his arm with her hand, but she soon retrieved it, to press her palm over her stomach. Jaime kissed her lips, slowly enjoying the warmth of her body against his. He stopped stimulating her, only to grab her inner thigh and place her leg over his. Then after caressing the soft skin of her thigh, he resumed his ministrations over her cunt.

With one arm under her neck, and the other over her torso, reaching her folds, Jaime continued kissing her jaw line, and nibbling her skin. “I need that hand.” He whispered.

“What?” She asked, mumbling incoherently.

“That hand of yours, I need it to touch me… my neck, my face.” He said, trying to get her less worried about her belly.

Brienne panted, doing as he asked, she caressed his nape while biting his lower lip. “I’m close… don’t stop.” She pleaded.

“Won’t. I’ve waited too long, Brienne. I’ve waited to see you come for me.” He whispered, rubbing his lips onto her cheek, and kissing her eyelids. “Come for me, Brienne.” He spoke passionately, watching as she stretched her feet, forming arcs with her insteps.

“Jaime…” Her whisper was interrupted by a gasping sound, and her fingers gripping painfully to his biceps. She was strong, and her grabbing hands would leave bruises on his back and his arm, yet, she looked so beautiful, the erotic expression of her pleasure translated in a silent spasm. Her eyes were closed, and while her hips moved up, Jaime kept stroking her, soothing the aftershocks.

He kissed her bosom and caressed her stomach. “Thank you.” Jaime said.

She chuckled and turned to her side, to face him. Cupping his face, she smiled. “For what?”

“For letting me in.” He said, trying to explain he appreciated that she’d shared something intimate with him. “For accepting me.” He whispered, then he turned his face, to kiss her palm.

She cuddled with him, getting her body closer to embrace him tightly. The buzzing of her phone on the nightstand disturbed them. Brienne turned herself to retrieve the device, giving Jaime to opportunity to spoon her. Giggling silently, she turned the screen to herself, the blocked number ID on the screen startled her.

“Hello.” She answered the call. Jaime kissed her nape and enjoyed the smell of her. But she distanced herself, making clear it was an important matter over the phone. “Yes, sweetie, but how--” Her voice became aggravated, so Jaime sat on her bed and frowned, feeling worried as she blinked while listening. “Okay, I’ll be there soon. But I need to let your Uncle know--” She stated, but someone interrupted her. Sighing and shaking her head, she used a tougher tone of voice. “Listen, Myrcella, I’ll help you. But I’m going to call you Uncle, that’s not questionable. Okay?” The way she nodded subsequently, let Jaime know Myrcella had agreed with her. “Just hang in there. Bye”

When Brienne looked at him again, she had a concerned expression. “Myrcella is at the police station. Gendry is being held… he tried to defend her and got involved in a fight.” She said, causing Jaime to leap off her bed.

“We gotta go there!” He said, nervously walking to her bathroom.

Brienne followed him and placing her hands on his shoulder, she looked at his reflection on the mirror. “I’m with you. I got your back.” She said, kissing his shoulder. Jaime turned around and embraced her. Kissing her lips with tenderness, he nodded and let go of her.


	23. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella tells Brienne about the assault she suffered. Jaime talks to Gendry. Brienne sees the similarities. Genna approves the new layouts. Jaime tries to talk about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough days. Thanks to everyone who supports me, with kind messages. Thanks to my beta, who cheered me up in such a difficult moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Brienne kept stroking Myrcella’s hair, while sitting by her side at the police station. Jaime had called his lawyer as soon as they’d left Brienne’s place, and after pressing charges against the young man who’d attacked Myrcella, they were now speaking to the officer who’d detained Gendry. The boy had just turned eighteen and was already experiencing the worst of adulthood.

“Brienne, I’m so worried. All he did was defend me.” Myrcella said, sobbing between the words.

Brienne soothed her in a motherly way, patting the girls shoulder and cupping her cheek. “Sweetie, your Uncle will take care of everything.” She said, trying to get the girl calmer. Then she pulled her head back and grasped Myrcella’s arms gently, making the girl look at her. “But tell me exactly what happened there. Were you hurt in _any_ way?” Brienne asked, concerned with the state of Myrcella’s sweater and the tiny bruise on her cheek. When they’d gotten to the station, after Jaime asked her about it, Myrcella had assured her Uncle she’d tell him everything after making sure Gendry was free to go home. He’d accepted her request, but right now Brienne needed to know if there’d been an aggravated assault against the girl.

Myrcella took a deep breath and nodded. “I was at a party at Bella’s house.” The girl’s green eyes watered. “Gendry was late, because he’s working two jobs now. So I just waited for him, talking to my friends, and eating pizza.”

“Did you drink any alcohol?” Brienne asked, trying to sound neutral about it.

Myrcella shook her head vigorously. “No, not even a drop, Brienne.” The girl assured her.

“That’s good. Had you been tipsy, that guy would’ve used that excuse to try and take advantage of you.” Brienne said, feeling disgusted while remembering how some men behaved whenever they found vulnerable girls.

“I was completely sober. But even then, he was so strong and he was bigger than me…” She let her voice trail off as she frowned. “So I went to the bathroom, upstairs next to Bella’s room. Gerold followed me.” Myrcella closed her eyes and braced herself, and Brienne tenderly wiped the tears off the girl’s face. “He barged the door open, and I wasn’t strong enough to hold it closed. I tried to close it. And then he just… grabbed me by my arms and tried to kiss me.” Myrcella whispered hoarsely. “He said he’d seen my tits on that magazine… and those were the words he used… then he said he wanted to see all the rest.” She cried, sobbing profusely, but she lifted her chin, showing Brienne she was fighting the pain of telling her story. “I tried to push him away from me. I slapped his face, and scratched him as hard as I could, but he was stronger than me… much stronger. He slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor, then he got on top of me and started tearing my sweater… thank the Seven, Gendry arrived and went looking for me. The music had been loud downstairs, so no one had heard me screaming. If it weren’t for Gendry… if he hadn’t been there… if he hadn’t come looking for me, Brienne… that guy would’ve…”

“Shhh, it’s okay now, Cella.” Brienne embraced her, with all her motherly love and comfort, she gently pressed the girl’s head against her chest, and began whispering gently, assuring her things would be fine. “I’m here with you. Your Uncle is here, and he’ll take care of everything, you’ll see. Gendry did the right thing, Cella. I know it, and so does Jaime. We’ll get him out of here.” Brienne caressed the girl’s hair, wrapping her other arm around the petite figure of Myrcella, wishing to shield her from everything. “It’s okay to cry. Just let it all out, sweetie. You’re not alone.”

Myrcella lifted her head, and with tears flowing over her cheeks, wetting her lashes, she said “Thank you for this, Brienne. I was afraid you wouldn’t answer my call.”

Brienne smiled. “You can count on me. I’m your friend.” She nodded as she spoke.

The smile on Myrcella’s face reassured her. “You’re a bit more than that to my family, Brienne. You’re closer to us.” The girl stated.

Feeling her cheeks burn and her eyes water, Brienne only smiled. The tenderness of that moment allowed no other words to be shared, only the look exchanged between them was enough.

 

~.~

 

Jaime entered the cell block, the disgusting appearance of the walls made him frown. The officer assigned to take care of Gendry’s case had shown the lawyer his report, and Jaime had agreed to bail the kid out. As he followed the officer, trying to prepare himself for a conceited looking teen with a horrible attitude, Jaime feared that this teen would make his daughter unhappy, break her heart. The smell of sweat and rusty metal bars, all of it mixed with a profound feeling of concern made his stomach twist in a knot.

“That’s him, sir. The black-haired kid standing in the last cell.” The police officer stated.

The kid turned, and as Jaime saw his face, it felt like the ground was shaking under Jaime’s feet. Gendry Mott was a young tall man, with a muscular build, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, and his hair was black as a crow’s feathers. Gendry looked so much like Robert Baratheon, for a moment it felt like Jaime was reliving the past, seeing Cersei’s husband arriving at Casterly for the very first time, looking young, healthy and strong; the man who’d taken his sister away.

The attitude he found there, though, was much different from the way Robert had behaved. Gendry’s eyes displaying gentleness, and his tired shoulders recoiled into a circular shape as he kept his chin down, while looking at Jaime.

“Good evening, sir. I’m…” The kid started talking, mumbling and swallowing hard while lacking the courage to stand straight. “I’m so very sorry you had to… and Myrcella came here… I asked her to stay with Bella but…” His eyes searched elsewhere for the words. “But you know how she is once she’s decided to do something.” Gendry said, while gesturing wildly. The bloody knuckles on the back of his hands were a telltale mark of the way he’d fought to punish the guy who’d tried to harm Myrcella. Jaime sympathized with him.

“Nice to meet you, Gendry. Too bad it’s in such circumstance.” Jaime inclined his head towards the cell bars.

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Gendry replied, nodding as he looked timidly at Jaime.

Jaime smirked. “Don’t call me sir. I’m not that old.”

“I’m so sorry, sir—I mean—Mr. Lannister.” The kid apologized.

“I’d rather be called Jaime.”

“Okay, then. Nice to meet you, Jaime.” Gendry said, smiling as he exhaled. Keeping his hands down, he turned his palms upwards. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m filthy as one can get here… so I don’t want to… you know, get you dirtied up as well.” He said, looking uncomfortable.

Jaime waited until his cell was open, then he stepped inside and grabbed the kid’s hand, shaking it vigorously while looking into Gendry’s eyes. Turning to the officer, he did his best to look neutral. “I’d like to have a word in private with this young man, if you don’t mind.” Jaime requested. The police officer simply nodded and closed the cell door, then went down the hall to give them privacy.

Jaime took a deep breath and, placing his hand on Gendry’s shoulder, he narrowed his eyes. “I have to tell you, Gendry, I wasn’t happy to learn that Myrcella lied to me, when she’d told me there wouldn’t be any boys at that party. I wasn’t happy to find out that she’d come to a police station, in the middle of the night, to help a guy I hadn’t even met.”

Gendry frowned, but the guilt in his eyes clouded his face. “I tried to convince her to tell you the truth, but… she said you wouldn’t let her go if that was the case.”

Jaime crossed his arms and took a deep breath, inflating his lungs and causing his chest to look bigger. “You tried to convince her? Well, next time, _if_ there’s a next time, you make sure _you_ call me and ask permission to take her out.” Jaime stated.

Gendry widened his eyes and nodded fast. “Yes, sir—I mean—Yes, Jaime.”

Jaime smiled. “I also have to tell you, I’d have done the absolute same thing if I’d been in your shoes. I appreciate it that you defended Cella, regardless of the consequences you’d suffer.”

“Thank you. There wasn’t anything on my mind when I… when I hit that guy. I just saw him trying to hurt her… It was natural for me to react that way, to protect her, I guess.” Gendry said, tilting his head. “So, I appreciate that you’ve come here to take her home and everything. I apologize… for not telling you the truth.”

Jaime looked at the kid, seeing the way he apologized. His looks intrigued Jaime, the appearance of a Baratheon, but a gentle attitude. “Gendry, I’m not here just to take Myrcella home.”

The confused look on Gendry’s face quickly turned into fear. He held his hands up, and took a step back. “Sir, I know Myrcella is underage, and I can guarantee you there hasn’t been anything… untoward… between us… not like that, Mr. Lannister. I respect her and I’d never--”

“Hey! Relax!” Jaime said, watching how the boy panted nervously. “I’m here to bail you out.”

Gendry pressed his right hand against his chest and exhaled. “Fuck! For a moment I thought you’d beat the shit out of me, sir.”

“Call me Jaime.”

“Jaime!” Gendry spoke loud, laughing as he shook his head. “I thought you’d kill me.”

Jaime made a serious face and pointed his index finger at Gendry. “Only if you break her heart.”

 

~.~

 

Brienne saw when Jaime shook his lawyer’s hand. The old attorney left the station, and Jaime walked straight to hug Myrcella. Brienne couldn’t help but notice how much Myrcella looked like Jaime, even the dimples on her face were marks that Jaime carried as well. They looked so much like father and daughter, it made Brienne’s heart swell.

“Gendry is getting the medical examination, that document guarantees that he didn’t suffer any harm while within the station, so that no one can sue the police for brutality. Then he’ll be released and we can take him back to his place.” Jaime said, embracing Myrcella and kissing the top of her head.

The steps called Brienne’s attention, the noises coming from the corridor. An officer walked out of the main office, and behind him, there was the boy. As Brienne laid eyes on him, she gasped, feeling like she’d been taken back to the past. The boy standing in front of her looked like Renly Baratheon, Robb’s partner in the army. The thick black hair, and the gentle blue eyes reminded her of the very first time she’d seen Renly, the time when she’d briefly felt attracted to the man, in spite of his orientation. An attraction that she’d later described to her husband as purely platonic admiration, it’d swept her off her feet back then, and now made her speechless as she watched Gendry’s resemblance to Loras’ beloved.

“Hey.” Gendry said, pressing his lips onto Myrcella’s. Then he turned to Brienne, with a smile on his face. “Hello, Ms. Tarth. It’s good to meet you. Myrcella is a huge fan.” The kid said.

Brienne kept staring at him, her eyes scanning his jaw line and his cheekbones. That was Renly Baratheon right in front of her. There was no other thing in her mind, when she opened her mouth, the words simply came out, pouring the truth out. “Renly?” She whispered, noticing Myrcella hadn’t heard what she said.

Jaime placed his hand on her shoulder, as he looked at her with a concerned expression. “Brienne are you okay?” He asked.

She felt her mouth dry. “You look…” She whispered, allowing her words to trail off, as she felt Jaime’s hand stroking her arm. Gendry lifted his brows, and the curious expression on his face made Brienne feel embarrassed. She smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry. You look like a friend… someone who passed away.”

Gendry smiled then, nodding his head while glancing at Myrcella. “I know, Myrcella tells me her Uncle Renly also had black hair and blue eyes.” The boy said.

Brienne took a deep breath and made her best effort to look unaffected by the resemblance.

 

~.~

 

Jaime pushed the button on the shiny metal panel. Myrcella stood next to him, in the elevator, as they finally got back home. After taking Gendry to his house, and Brienne back to her apartment, his daughter was the one with him, smiling awkwardly as she stared onto the led screen which displayed the elevator numbers.

Noticing the smirk on her face, Jaime narrowed his eyes. “What?”

She crossed her arms and chuckled. “You and Brienne, then.” She said.

Jaime tried to hide the goofy smile on his face by glancing away. “I don’t know what you mean.” He stated, trying to keep the truth from his daughter.

Myrcella arched one eyebrow while looking at him. “You were with her. I can tell.”

Jaime kept avoiding her eyes. “She called me to let me know you had problems.”

“Then you showed up in the same car.” Myrcella teased him.

Jaime exhaled. “I went there to pick her up.”

“And you were both with damp hair.” She said, grinning awkwardly.

Jaime narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. “You’re too clever for your own good…” Jaime teased her.

Myrcella laughed, the sound filling his ears like music. Then she bumped her fist against his arm. “Your secret is safe with me, Uncle Jaime.” She stated, while the elevator doors opened. They walked through the hall, and it felt like for the first time, Jaime was beginning to build not only a fatherly relationship with his daughter, but also a bond of trust. He unlocked the door, and the girl stepped in. Myrcella went to her bedroom to put her things away. Jaime followed her, carrying her backpack on his shoulder.

“Since you’re being nosy, please allow me to be nosy as well.” Jaime said, placing her backpack onto a chair, next to her dresser. “Cella, I think maybe…” Jaime’s eyes flickered nervously as he tried to think of a delicate way to put the subject. “Maybe it’s time for us to… well, for me to take you to see the doctor.”

The confused look on the girl’s face made him shake his head, thinking he’d failed on his mission. She crossed her arms and twitched her lips. “The doctor?” She asked.

Jaime sat on her bed. “You know… a woman’s doctor.” He spoke hoarsely, as he felt his cheeks burning. For a moment he thought of Brienne, and the timid way in which her skin blushed.

Myrcella smiled sweetly, then she sat next to him, and placed her hands on her lap. “Uncle Jaime, I’ve already been to the doctor.”

Jaime furrowed his brows, but soon tried to conceal his nervousness. “That’s good, Cella. That’s good.” He said, exhaling while the stress made his shoulders feel heavier.

Tilting her head, Myrcella crossed her arms and partly shrugged. “I’m on the pill, you know.” She said.

Turning to face her, Jaime shook his head. “I didn’t know that.”

“Grandma Genna buys them for me.”

Jaime frowned. “Why don’t you buy those yourself?”

With a guilty look on her face, Myrcella pressed her hands together. “I started taking them when I was only thirteen. Mother wouldn’t let me, because she said it would encourage me to behave indecently. But my doctor had advised me to get them, so I wouldn’t have so much pain during my periods.” She swallowed hard, and Jaime noticed how uncomfortable she was right then. “So Grandma Genna offered to get them for me, as a secret between the two of us.”

Jaime smiled and nodded. “Genna is a true grandmother.”

“She is awesome!” Myrcella agreed.

“And now it’s become a tradition between you two, so you don’t want to break it?” Jaime asked.

“Yep.” Myrcella said.

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words to say, but the awkwardness of the moment made him uneasy. “Listen, I think it’s fine that you’re… already with a prescribed method, but I think… well, maybe since you’re dating someone... it might be wise to… let’s say increase the level of… of efficiency… perhaps, you know… combining two methods.” He said.

She chuckled and nodded. “Uncle Jaime, I’ve got condoms already.” Myrcella stated.

Jaime ducked his head, feeling as if her words had burned his ears. Shaking his head, he covered his face. “Okay. That’s all I needed to know, Cella.”

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she tightened her grip. “You’re doing okay, Uncle Jaime. Don’t worry. You’re taking care of us.” She assured him.

“Thanks! I need to know I’m not making a huge mess of it all, sometimes.” Jaime said.

Myrcella lifted her brows. “I’m sure you’re getting things right. Tommen said he’s adopted you as his new dad.” She explained.

Jaime’s lungs pressed all the air out, and for a moment, he felt like he was drowning with love. “I consider you both… mine. I know Tommen doesn’t remember so much of Robert, but you do. So I want you to know I understand you miss him. And that you can count on me.” Jaime said.

Myrcella frowned and looked away. “Is it wrong to say that I’m happier now, Uncle Jaime? I loved mom, and although I didn’t get to spend much time with dad, I loved him too. But I feel like I couldn’t be who I am with them.” She took a deep breath. “Is it wrong of me to think like that?”

Jaime pursed his lips, and with an apologetic expression, he shook his head. “No, it’s not wrong. Sometimes we feel like we’re outsiders.” Then he lifted his chin, while glancing at the walls. “I always felt that way with my father. Always a disappointment, always the son who couldn’t be who Tywin Lannister wanted me to be. But then, if you think carefully, none of Tywin’s children became who he wanted.” He said.

Myrcella had a surprised expression on her face. “Grandpa can be difficult.”

“He is, but we don’t get to choose our family members.” Jaime stated.

The tears falling down her face made her face look red. “If I could choose someone to be my father, I’d choose you, Uncle Jaime.” She said, trying hard not to sob.

Jaime hugged his daughter, feeling his tears burning his eyes, while his heart skipped a beat or two. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to be able to tell Myrcella the truth, although the consequences of it would be devastating to her life.

 

~.~

 

“I didn’t approve the red one.” Brienne stated, while Jaime frowned. The meeting room felt colder, as both Tyrion and Genna watched them arguing. Kevan agreed with Brienne, and Oberyn had already explained why red wasn’t a good color for the labels and the packaging. “I’ve requested the art department to redesign them.”

Jaime leaned forward, spreading the layout samples on the large oval table. “I don’t like these.”

“They’re better than the red ones.” Brienne spoke sharply, while glaring at him.

“Grey? Really?” Jaime scoffed, leaning back onto his chair. He partly smirked, which only made Brienne less welcoming.

Rolling her eyes, she pressed her hands onto the arms of her chair. “Oberyn showed us the first interviewing results. Research with consumers indicated warm tones were rejected for the targeted age.” Brienne explained.

“Grey is boring.” Jaime stated.

Genna disagreed. “Hey, grey is elegant, and classic. It’d serve us both for the targeted public and also for the high-end consumers. Plus grey goes with everything. No one could complain that our products clashed with their fashion style or their handbags.” Genna defended.

Tyrion took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes as he observed the layout samples he had in his hands. “Grey would be a new tone for us. I like it.”

Jaime glared at his brother. “Grey isn’t a Lannister color. I say we either do it golden or red.”

Brienne arched one eyebrow. “Gold would sell among mature consumers, while red wouldn’t differentiate the new line from the company’s previous releases.” She said.

Jaime twitched his lips, displaying annoyance while glancing at Brienne. She could almost feel the rejection to what she understood was an alien color to him. Tilting his head, Jaime glanced at his brother. In silence, Jaime took a deep breath and looked at Brienne. The intensity of his stare made her heart quickens its pace. He bit his lower lip, and arched one eyebrow. “Blue.” He spoke almost within a whisper.

“What?” Brienne inquired, confused about what he’d just said.

“Blue.” Jaime stated louder.

Genna smiled, her eyes glancing at Brienne and at Jaime. “Blue is indeed a beautiful color.” She agreed.

“Blue is unexpected. It’ll shake things up.” Tyrion suggested.

“Blue?” Brienne asked, glancing at Genna.

The older woman grinned. “It’s the color of your eyes, young lady. Don’t you think it’s the perfect choice?”

Brienne widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning, while too many green eyes stared at her. Furrowing her brows, she shrugged. “I’ll ask the art department to produce new samples, then.” She made notes on her files, and then she looked at Genna. “With a blue background, the lettering could be done in gold… if you’d prefer that?”

Genna pursed her lips for a moment, her green eyes widening while she crossed her arms. “I think that’s wonderful. Gold lettering on blue... It pleases me.” Genna agreed.

Brienne’s blue eyes avoided Jaime’s. As Kevan closed the meeting, she remained quiet. Not only because Jaime’s suggestion had made her feel silly, but because she just couldn’t face him without thinking of how intimate they’d become. Doubt clouded her thoughts, as she considered how her attachment to Jaime would affect her work in the future.

 

~.~

 

Jaime waited until Pia left her desk, so he could go to Brienne’s office. She was working late, once again, trying to approve on the models for the labels and packaging of the new line.

As soon as Jaime’s assistant got inside the elevator, he opened his door. Glancing around and rechecking if there was anyone still working at that time, Jaime was soon relieved to see they were alone at last. He walked to her door with the smoothest steps, trying not to disturb the quietness of the place. Knocking gently, he waited until she spoke.

“Come in, please.” Brienne’s voice called from inside.

He opened her door, trying not to smile. Being so close to her made him excited and nervous; a bit like being a teenager with his first crush again, and it still surprised him that he felt that way.

“Why are you still working, Brienne?” He asked.

Her chest blushed, and she smiled as she looked into his eyes. “I just wanted to choose the font style before I left.” She got up from her chair and retrieved a few models to show him. “And we still have to think of a name. I had a meeting with Oberyn and Genna this afternoon. Your aunt suggested some interesting names.” She explained, getting closer to him, while offering the design papers so he could peruse them himself.

Jaime turned to her, taking the large sheets of paper from her, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. “There’s no one here… just the two of us.” He whispered, then he kissed her passionately, teasing her lips with his tongue. She played with his hair, running her fingers through his mane, while whimpering. Every sound Brienne made only served to get him more desirous of her. “I miss you.” He said.

“I miss your scent… it’s gone from my pillow.” She replied, making his heart melt with endearment.

“That can be solved.” He teased her.

She pulled her head back to look into his eyes. “Don’t tempt me. Lyanna is having dinner with her grandmother, but she’ll be back home by eleven.” She said.

Jaime couldn’t help but smirk. Glancing at his watch very quickly, he narrowed his eyes. “It’s twenty past eight, which gives us about two hours.” He suggested.

Brienne chuckled, her hands caressed his neck while her middle was pressed against his stomach. “You make it hard for me to refuse.” She said.

“You make me hard… and I’d never refuse you.” He joked.

Her eyes were clouded for a moment, uncertainty painted her cheeks with red. “But, you mean we should go to my place?” She inquired with a weak tone of voice.

“We should go anywhere you want…” He whispered. “As long as I can kiss you… as long as we’re this close together.” He said, moaning as she kissed his neck.

The comfort and warmth he felt while in her arms was unmistakable. Jaime simply couldn’t face her as a casual fling. Brienne had become more than he’d ever had in his life, so different from his sister. With Cersei he’d always felt diminished, as if she had the power to make him weak, so he’d need her like a sick man needed medicine. Brienne made him feel strong, as if he had the power to overcome any obstacle ahead, because she gave him hope and self-confidence.

“I need to tell you something.” He whispered, sensing her hot wet tongue teasing his neck.

She straightened herself to look into his eyes, while her brows furrowed. “Is there something wrong?” She inquired.

Jaime cupped her arms, stroking them gently. “I know it’s too early--” He started speaking, but the tension in her face made him stop. Brienne disentangled herself from him.

She smiled, but her eyes displayed doubt. “Jaime, we shouldn’t complicate things, remember?”

He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her, and dipping his fingers into the hair on her nape. “I miss you!” He spoke louder. Jaime couldn’t control himself, the feeling was there, he needed to tell her. The shock he saw in her eyes made him stop.

Brienne swallowed hard, while her breath became erratic. Faking a smile, she shook her head. “You don’t need to court me, Jaime. We both know what we’re getting from this…” She spoke coldly, smirking as she let her words die.

Looking right into her eyes, he hoped she didn’t mean what she was saying. “Tell me you miss me.” He requested, feeling his voice faltering as his throat became drier.

Brienne tilted her head, while sadness painted her eyes. “Don’t. We’d only hurt each other.” She explained.

“If you’d hurt, it means you care.” He said, feeling his heart aching for her.

“It means we’d make stupid choices, by telling each other things that aren’t real.” She avoided his eyes.

Jaime kept caressing her, he simply couldn’t accept she didn’t feel the same way. He’d shared so much with her, he’d seen the way Brienne had given herself to him. It even marked him the way she’d cared for his children, so motherly and tender. That woman couldn’t be the woman who’d make love to him as if it meant nothing to her.

“If this is a stupid choice, then all I want is to keep making the stupidest choices!” He said, cupping her face and touching her lower lip with his thumb. When she closed her eyes, he brought her closer and kissed her lips.


	24. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras advises Brienne. Tommen and Lyanna plot. Tommen invites his Uncle to go to the movies. Lyanna and Brienne get some popcorn. Jaime and Brienne 'accidentally' meet. An invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by multi-fandom-geek.

“Brienne, when did you become such a coward concerning your love life?” Loras accused her as he held his coffee cup.

Since her last private conversation with Jaime, she’d tried to stay away from him. It didn’t work as she thought it would. Instead of giving up on her to pursue someone else, Jaime had simply become upset. It’d been four days since he’d spoken so emotionally with her, and it scared her how much she missed him already.

“Loras, this isn’t my love life. This isn’t love. Now stop saying that, you sound just like him,” she said, arching her brows.

Loras narrowed his eyes and frowned, staring at her with an almost angry look on his face. He pointed his finger at her. “You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. It scares the hell out of you to be this moved by someone who isn’t your dead Robb.” Loras spat out the words with acid disdain.

She felt her jaw dropping. Her eyes held his gaze with intensity. “I’m not scared! Nor have I felt moved by him. It was nothing but physical attraction, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention  _my_ dead husband, otherwise I’ll start mentioning  _yours_ !” She used a sharp tone of voice, partly threatening him.

Loras looked outraged and shocked. “If you have something to say, then say it!” he challenged her.

Brienne narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. “You can’t let go of your fairy tale. You keep buying all this crap about love and happiness, convincing yourself that there’s someone out there that will make you just as happy as Renly did. So you let men fool you while you build your expectations high enough to break your knees when you fall from grace. I don’t want that, Loras! I’m not a fool, and I know what men like Jaime do once they get tired of women like me--”

“Women like you?” he interrupted her, sounding surprised. “He tried to open up and you ran away, scared like a coward!”

“I don’t feel the same way!” She spoke louder, pressing her hands against the counter in Loras’ kitchen.

“Bullshit!” He glared at her. “You’re hiding only because you know you’re in love with him, and you don’t want to risk having your heart broken,” he said, crossing his arms and straightening himself on the stool.

Brienne took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. “Loras, I’m not in love. You see, you’re so obsessed with having a relationship you think everyone else is looking for a relationship as well.”

“Then why are you ignoring Jaime?” he asked with a cynical look on his face.

She shrugged. “I don’t want him to… mix things up. We work together,” Brienne said, trying to make him understand she didn’t want to go on talking about it.

Loras raised his eyebrows. “You’re a terrible liar! It’s crystal clear that you want him.”

“Just stop!” she scoffed, partly chuckling as he smirked.

 

~.~

 

_LyannaStoneheart: she’s acting weird_

_Golden_Hand_Tommen: uncle Jaime looks like a homeless guy_

_LyannaStoneheart: we gotta do something_

_Golden_Hand_Tommen: I have no ideas_

_LyannaStoneheart: we need to think of something, my friend… and it better be fast_

_Golden_Hand_Tommen: we should make them meet… by accident or something_

_LyannaStoneheart: okay I got something… but you better do as I say_

_Golden_Hand_Tommen: spit it out Anna_

[…]

 

~.~

 

Jaime changed channels nonstop. Everything seemed to be boring, just like it’d been for the past days. He’d tried to talk to Brienne about his feelings, but it had only scared her away. At work, she remained distant, yet polite towards him. Now he knew there was no way they could be friends again like they used to be.

“Uncle Jaime, I want to go to the movies,” Tommen said, calling his for attention while coming down the corridor. Jaime watched as the boy entered his bedroom and sat down next to him on his bed.

“Hmm. I don’t know, buddy. I don’t think I’m in the mood for that,” Jaime said, smiling apologetically.

Tommen smiled and rolled his eyes, then he knelt on the bed in front of Jaime. “That’s why we should go. You’ll get happier if you watch a good movie!” he stated.

Jaime smirked. “So is this miraculous movie a comedy or an animation film?” he inquired.

Tommen pointed his finger as if he were prescribing a medicine. “For you, gentleman, the best option is ‘How to Train Your Dragon’,” Tommen said, making a serious face.

Jaime felt his heart filling up with love. His son was so caring and special; it pained him that it took him ten years to actually become closer to the boy. Cupping Tommen’s face, Jaime smiled and nodded. “Let me put my shoes on,” he said, getting off his bed. “I hope there are tickets available for the last session of the day.”

“Oh, I’ve already purchased them,” Tommen said, with a sweet smile on his face.

Jaime stopped and looked at him. “How did you buy them?”

“Cella helped me with her credit card.” He grinned.

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “You were so sure I’d say yes,” he joked.

Tommen jumped off the bed and hurried to hug Jaime. “Oh, you were in need, Uncle Jaime. I could see you were desperate to have some fun,” he affirmed, glancing up at Jaime’s face.

Jaime touched the boy’s hair, gently caressing the top of Tommen’s head. “You know I love you, right?”

The dimples on the boy’s face accompanied his smile. “I love you too, Uncle Jaime. You’re my dad now, remember.”

“I’ll never forget it!” Jaime assured him.

 

~.~

 

“Come on, mom! We’ll be late!” Lyanna called for her impatiently, practically forcing Brienne off the counter where she’d just purchased a giant bucket full of popcorn.

“Calm down. The seats are numbered. There’s no need to stay in line, you know,” Brienne tried to tell her, but the girl grabbed her hand and tried to pull her forward.

“Just wanna get there so I can go to the bathroom. I’ve had too much soda already,” Lyanna replied, taking the bucket from Brienne’s hand. “Yay! Extra butter!”

“For my extra special girl,” Brienne said, smiling as she watched her daughter taking a handful of the yellowish popcorn and putting it all in her mouth. “Anna, that’s gross!” she said, taking a single popcorn to have a taste.

“Mhhmmm… ‘s dalishoos’…” Lyanna’s words were smothered by the girl’s unrefined chewing.

Brienne opened the large glossy door that led to theater number 4. There were other people entering the room, but Brienne noticed it was a weak night for a kid’s movie; perhaps it was the cold weather that didn’t encourage people to leave their houses. She looked behind and noticed her daughter had already filled her mouth again. “Anna, that’s gross… you look like a squirrel trying to place a dozen nuts inside its mouth. Small bites are better, young lady,” Brienne suggested in a censoring tone.

While looking for the special seats she’d purchased, the ones with special movements effects, she heard a familiar voice.

“Anna!” Tommen’s voice called Brienne’s attention to the last row of seats, up at the end of the auditorium. She glanced up and saw them, Tommen and Jaime, smiling at her. The boy quickly walked downstairs to the front row where their seats were located. “Wow! You got these?” he asked.

Lyanna nodded and hugged Tommen. She offered him some popcorn, and then cleared her throat and greeted his uncle. “Hey Jaime!” Lyanna said, reaching out to hug him.

Jaime hugged Lyanna very quickly, then the uncomfortable proximity became some sort of dangerous longing sensation. “Hello, Brienne,” Jaime said.

Tommen pulled Brienne’s sleeve, so she’d lean forward to hug him. The boy kissed her cheek and laughed. “Oh, you got the bucket refill thingie?” he asked.

Brienne chuckled. “Well, I was practically forced to,” she said, commenting on Lyanna’s eagerness.

Jaime grinned, watching Tommen take just a small amount of popcorn. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of it. Then he put it all in his mouth and moaned. “Hmm.”

Tommen wrinkled his nose. “Ew, that’s gross, Uncle Jaime!” the boy stated.

_Wow!_

Brienne felt her heart stop as she watched the scene that felt so much like her own interaction with Lyanna. The warmth of their relationship made it difficult for her not to smile.

“Aw, man, you two have the best seats!” Tommen said, looking at the special chairs that moved and vibrated according to the action on the screen.

Lyanna gasped and turned to Brienne. “Mom, please let Tommen sit here with me! You can go sit with Jaime, please, please, please!” Lyanna begged, holding her hands up in a pleading gesture.

Brienne opened her mouth and blinked. Before she could say anything, Tommen took her hand. “Please, Brienne! Please let me stay here with Anna, I’ve never watched a movie from these seats! I’m sure Uncle Jaime won’t mind.” The boy smiled, glancing at his uncle and back at Brienne.

Brienne looked at Jaime, who tried to suppress a smile while looking away. This was clearly a setup, and she’d be the bad guy if she refused to let the two best friends watch the movie together. “Okay, you can sit here with Anna,” Brienne said, smiling and cupping Tommen’s face. Then she pointed her finger at her daughter, as if to warn her. “But I’ll be watching you, Anna. Behave yourself and try not to choke on all this popcorn!”

Lyanna grinned, while Tommen giggled. Brienne turned to Jaime, and he led the way upstairs to the faraway seats. Whispering in a very low voice, so only he’d hear her, she walked closer to him. “We’ve been played.”

Jaime looked at her with a confused expression. “What? No… Why do you say that?”

With narrowed eyes she glanced behind, watching the two kids enjoying their seats and babbling together. “This isn’t even the cinema we usually go to… and Lyanna insisted it had to be this session,” Brienne said, shrugging.

Jaime’s jaw dropped, and as he looked behind to glance at Tommen, he gasped. “By the Gods, you’re right! Even Cella helped the little rascal… she purchased the tickets online,” Jaime said, as they both got to the last row of seats. “Please.” Jaime gestured so she’d take a seat.

Brienne sat down, and he took the seat on her right. Feeling his arm brushing against hers made her core throb. Her traitorous body reacted to his presence like a sunflower to the golden rays of the sun.

“I’m sorry,” Jaime said, calling her back from her deviant thoughts.

“For what?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

He smiled apologetically. “For this. I can see you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not!” she assured him.

Glancing at her, his eyes held a mystery she’d yet discover. “You haven’t talked to me for days… do you regret anything?” His words melted the icecap she’d tried to place over her heart.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head, while that stubborn hand of hers insisted on grabbing his forearm. “I don’t regret anything!” Brienne stated. Feeling his hand over hers, she lowered her head. She didn’t want to admit to being scared.

The lights dimmed down, and the darker environment enhanced the tingling sensation on her skin. She could see herself succumbing to his touch, just as easily as butter melting over hot skillet.

She tried to focus on the screen when the first trailer appeared, but his hot breath caressing her ear made her aware of his close proximity. “I can’t stop thinking about you, about us,” Jaime whispered, causing her to close her eyes and lean her face closer to his. It was partly an instinctive move, and partly the result of her arousal.

Turning to face him, she glanced at his eyes. “We’re in a movie theater, Jaime. Our kids are sitting right up front,” she said, trying to make him less provocative.

“Oh, I know. They’ve plotted for us to meet here,” he whispered, chuckling as he looked ahead.

Brienne watched as Tommen and Lyanna giggled, finding the trailer on the screen funny. “It was Lyanna. Tommen is too sweet to be that mischievous,” she said, reaching into her bag to open the bottle of water she had put in there.

Jaime grinned and looked at her. “So Tommen is too sweet?”

“Stop,” she said, feeling her face blushing at the reference.

He leaned closer, making fun of her. “You adore him,” Jaime said, challenging her to say it.

She looked into his eyes, smirking at his attitude. “I care about him, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“And you care about Cella,” Jaime stated.

“I do!” Brienne confirmed, sipping at her water. She noticed the bucket of popcorn on the seat next to Jaime’s. “Aren’t you going to offer me that?” She pointed at it.

Jaime laughed and nodded, while handing her the large container. “Aren’t you going to let me kiss you?” he asked, his smile revealing the dimples on his face.

Holding the popcorn on her lap, she tried to suppress a smile. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes. “I’ve tried to stay away…”

“It didn’t work out well,” he said.

“No, it didn’t,” Brienne agreed. Then she placed her right hand over his left hand and held it tenderly. “You’re special to me,” she said, caressing his palm.

Jaime reached out with his other arm to cup her face with his hand. “You won’t say it. And it’s okay. I just want to be near you,” he said, pressing his lips against the shell of her ear.

Brienne surrendered, allowing her head to lean closer to his shoulder, while she wrapped her arm around his. She felt his jaw line rubbing against the top of her head, just as his hand tipped her chin so she’d lift her head a bit. He kissed her tenderly then, and she knew just how dangerously attached she was to him, to everything that surrounded Jaime’s life, Tommen and Myrcella included. For a moment she let herself enjoy the moment, closing her eyes and opening her mouth to taste him.

 

~.~

 

“Wow! It was awesome!” Tommen stated excitedly, clapping his hands. Jaime took the empty popcorn bucket from the kid’s seat and walked to the trash bin to throw away all the remaining disposable containers. Brienne discussed the movie with both kids, although Jaime didn't understand how she could have paid any attention to it, since they’d spent the session kissing and caressing each other. It’d felt like being a horny teenager, even though Jaime had no idea if that was the real thing or not. In his teens, he didn’t have the opportunity to do so with his sister.

“It was so cool, and the seats, they’re fantastic!” Lyanna said, gesticulating as she spoke.

They walked out of the cinema, and as Jaime watched Brienne’s eyes, he noticed her cheeks getting pink. “This was fun!” he told her, smiling as he felt his heart warm up.

The lounge area that separated the movie theaters from the mall entrance was almost empty. As Jaime checked the time, he thought of something to say.

Brienne surprised him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I’m hungry,” she said, smiling as he looked at her face.

“Aw, me too! Uncle Jaime, can we get something to eat here at the mall?” Tommen requested, scratching his head.

“Hey, you should come home with us so we can order pizza!” Lyanna suggested, grinning as she glanced first at Jaime and then at her mother.

Jaime smiled and looked at Brienne. “Aren’t you going to invite us?”

Tommen took things a step further. “Brienne, I don’t need an invitation, I just need a ride, because we took a taxi to come here,” the boy said, making Brienne laugh.

She glanced at Jaime, her blue eyes brighter than before. “Where’s your car?”

Before he could say anything, his son interrupted him again. “He was having wine when I invited him to go to the movies, and that means no driving at all,” Tommen said.

Jaime chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “So?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Would you give us the pleasure of your company, your highness?”

Tommen burst into laughter, while Lyanna tilted her head, watching her mother. The whole scene made Jaime feel truly happy; with everything that had happened in his life lately, he could never have imagined he’d get to this point one day. He felt satisfied with everyone in his life.

“Yes, that sounds perfect!” Jaime replied.

 

~.~

 

“I guess we should probably go now,” Jaime said, walking towards Lyanna’s room. When he stopped by the door, he saw the two kids already sleeping on the girl’s bed, while the TV showed a cartoon marathon. Jaime chuckled, watching the goofy expression on his son’s face who slept with his mouth open.

Brienne leaned against the threshold and smiled. “I think waking him up will be hard.”

Jaime faced her, trying not to look as conceited as he normally would in such situation. “Is that your way of inviting me to stay for the night?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes, walking into the room. “Yep, there’s a sofa-bed in the office...” she said. Just when Jaime smirked, she narrowed her eyes and continued, “...for two people.”

Jaime chuckled silently. “I’ll take him,” he said. Then he picked Tommen up and walked to the small guest room where Brienne had her home office. In a couple of minutes she was there with him, pulling out the folding sofa bed, and selecting sheets and blankets.

“Did Lyanna wake up?” Jaime asked, knowing she’d just tucked the girl in.

Brienne chuckled. “No, that girl can sleep through a nuclear blast,” she replied.

“I thought Tommen was the only heavy sleeper I knew,” Jaime commented while removing the boy’s sneakers.

“Nah, they’re all like that until their hormones start boiling up their brains,” Brienne whispered, joking about it.

“Says the girl whose hormones fried her brains before she turned fifteen,” Jaime jested, causing her to giggle. When Brienne had finished preparing the bed, Jaime placed the boy on the mattress. He removed Tommen’s pants, and left the kid in his underwear and t-shirt.

“I’ll get some pajama pants for him,” Brienne assured him. She left them, and returned a moment later with a colorful small pair of pants for Tommen and a grey pair of cotton pajama pants for Jaime.

He narrowed his eyes as he observed the piece. “Yours?” he asked.

Brienne shook her head and smiled. “Loras’,” she replied.

Jaime started putting the pajama pants on Tommen, while the boy was fast asleep. As Brienne turned to leave, he called her. “No goodnight kiss?” he asked.

She simply pointed at Tommen and then pressed her index finger against her plump lips, signalizing she didn’t want to talk about it next to the kid. She winked at him and closed the door. He smirked, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Tommen’s mumbling.

“ _Cella, I want more ice cream…”_ Tommen whispered, clearly speaking in his sleep. Jaime chuckled and tucked the boy in, caressing his hair and soothing him back to a peaceful sleep.

 

~.~

 

Brienne turned from one side to the other, trying to sleep in a cold bed. Although it was the same bed she’d been sleeping in alone for years, it felt different to be on her own when Jaime was in the next room.

A million thoughts went through her mind as she partly built up the courage to go to him, but the fear that either Tommen or Lyanna would see something happening between them was greater. She checked the time on her phone again; it was already past two in the morning, and she still didn’t feel like sleeping. Her skin tingled, tormented by the memories of Jaime’s beard and lips on her jaw line and cheeks. The tenderness of his touches was unforgettable. She recalled their moments together his kisses while they pretended to watch a movie, and their kids who sat several feet away. It was all so dang erous, yet so pleasant .  Brienne closed her eyes, shutting her lids tightly, while  wishing her heart wouldn’t fall for such romantic illusions,  things that reminded her of the family life she’d had with Robb. 

A knock on her door made her surface back to reality. In the darkness of her bedroom, she appreciated her blush wasn’t visible. “Come in,” she whispered, just loud enough to be heard by whoever stood there, considering she imagined—wanted—it to be Jaime.


	25. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes to Brienne's room. Best breakfast ever. Loras and the parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by multi-fandom-geek.
> 
> **WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

The door opened, and Jaime’s face appeared, illuminated by the dim hall light. Brienne tried to bite away her smile, but the satisfaction of seeing him was stronger. He entered her bedroom and closed the door. For a moment he just stood there, by the door,  watching her as she watched him. She could hear him breathing, and she felt like she was lost for words just because of his presence in her bedroom.

“Can I stay here with you?” Jaime asked. She could hear a bit of doubt in his voice; he probably expected her to send him away again.

Brienne grinned, knowing he could barely see her face. Then she pressed the button on her phone to light the way. “Come here,” she whispered.

He chuckled, apparently satisfied with her reaction, and walked over to her. The light radiating from her phone screen made his green eyes glint. Flipping the covers so he could get closer, Brienne welcomed the heat of his body, feeling his skin touching hers as he lay down beside her. They kissed, and he wrapped his arms around her, slipping his hands under her t-shirt. Jaime rested his head on the pillows, and his smile made her heart ache. He squirmed, rolling his head from side to side while she watched as his hair got messed up against her pillowcase. “It’s good to be here again,” he said, his voice sounding like the combination of a moan and a purr.

For a moment she simply looked at him, trying not to feel as hopeful as she’d been feeling ever since Jaime had kissed her for the first time. She reached out and dipped her fingers into his hair, massaging his nape as she covered his body with hers and kissed him. The sweet abrasion of his stubble against her lips made her skin become more sensitive, and the light touches of his fingertips on her back felt like liquid fire heating her body.

“I could get used to this,” Jaime said, bringing his right hand to her neck, stroking her nape.

She pressed her face against his chest and breathed in his scent. “You’re tempting me,” she murmured, the sounds being smothered by his clothes.

“What?” he asked, pulling back a bit so he was able to look into her eyes.

Brienne kissed his lips, crawling her way up to whisper in his ear, “I said you’re tempting me when you say these things.”

He cradled her and then turned them to get on top of her. His golden threads covered a bit of his face as he pressed his hips against her, causing her legs to spread. He kissed her fiercely, and his touches made her squirm underneath him.

“What are you planning?” Brienne asked, giggling when she felt his fingertips tickling her ribs.

“Some cuddling would be nice,” he said, slowly pulling off her top.

She smirked. “Then why are you trying to take my t-shirt off?” she inquired.

“Cuddling naked seems more fun,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She silently agreed as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his pants, forcing them off of him. Getting rid of her own clothes was easy, and soon she had removed his t-shirt as well. Brienne grabbed his thighs, making him straddle her. Kissing her lips, Jaime moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his length. She caressed the top of his shaft, delicately spreading the wetness around its head. Soon enough, he stopped her by grabbing her wrists as he smiled.

“You’re trying it again,” he whispered.

“What?” She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes.

Jaime lowered his head and kissed her lips, pressing his hard manhood into her stomach. Then he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. “You’re trying to make me come fast.”

Brienne chuckled and caressed the golden hair on his chest. “I like pleasing you,” she said, making it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world. He gasped, and for a moment it looked like he’d stopped breathing, while the tenderness with which he was looking at her made her want him even more. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked, furrowing her brows.

He slowly shook his head, outlining her hairline with his fingertips. “I’ve never had anyone so concerned with how I feel,” he explained, while rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, moving her face to feel more of his warmth. Jaime’s hand felt smoother than Robb’s had felt, but the care and gentleness was the same. She sensed as he got closer, kissing her lips again, while his hand slid down to cup her breast. Teasing her nipple with gentle strokes from his thumb, Jaime pressed his lips onto the column of her neck. The roughness of his stubble made Brienne feel safe, acknowledging that having a man here with her was far better than she could describe.

“I want you,” she heard herself saying before she could suppress her own urges. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she saw the smile and the dimples she’d fallen for since their first encounter.

“You want me?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he crawled backwards. Brienne just nodded, once again unable to form a proper sentence, watching as he kissed her stomach and lowered his face to smell her skin.

“Oh, I want you too,” he said, caressing her inner thighs, while accommodating himself between her legs. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” he added, making her blush.

Brienne propped herself up to lean against the pillows and watch him as he kissed her hips. She looked down at her stomach, watching all of her imperfections kissed by the moonlight that penetrated the small opening between the curtains. For a brief moment she thought about pulling the covers up, making him stop and shielding her body in safety. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, trying to make her insecurities disappear, but all she heard was her self-consciousness telling her Jaime had been with women who looked a lot more attractive than her.

“Stop!” she spoke in a harsh tone, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him off of her. The confused expression on his face made her feel stupid. Jaime brought some distance between them, and kneeling in front of her, he waited for her to say something. She grabbed the sheets and duvet and pulled them up to hide under them. “I’m sorry, but…” She looked away, trying to think of a way to politely refuse him.

He ran his hand over his face, exhaling slowly as he watched her. Furrowing his brows, he bit his lower lip and looked into her eyes. “What is it? Why did you get… scared?”

Holding the beige sheets against her chest with one hand, she knelt in front of him, copying his body language as he remained kneeling before her. Brienne cupped his face with her free hand. “I’m not scared.”

“Then why do you hide?” he asked, leaning into her touch.

“I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted. The smirk on his face made her chuckle.

“That makes two of us,” he replied, smiling as he slowly moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Brienne looked at him, his body exposed, and his arousal so visible that there was no way to deny the attraction he felt towards her. Kissing his lips, she let go of the piece of fabric she’d been holding. She felt his hands caressing her sides as she tugged on the hair in his nape and nibbled his lower lip.

He made her lean back onto her bed as he covered her body with his, pressing his erection against her hip. His kisses traced a path to her breasts where he gently licked  her coral peaks. Jaime rubbed his cheek against her skin, breathing in deeply, while she felt her body shivering at his touch.

Jaime stopped for a moment and smirked as he looked into her eyes. “You haunt me,” he whispered, the soft words breathed out caressing the skin close to her navel. She furrowed her brows, displaying confusion. She felt his hand sliding onto her chest, as he cupped her left breast. “These,” he touched the wings on her piercing, “they haunt me. Sometimes I think I’m going mad, for all I see are these little things,” he explained,kissing her mound when he had finished. It surprised her how naturally he seemed to accept her body, as if it didn’t bother him at all that she was not adept of waxing all of her lady parts. He stroked her sides, gently rubbing his hands over her ribs. “There are times when I think of your words… the dream you told me about,” he explained, causing her to blush, as he slowly kissed her thighs. “And I want to be with you so bad it makes me fantasize.”

Reaching out to touch his face, Brienne rubbed her thumb against his eyelashes, as he closed his eyes and kissed her palm. Jaime guided her legs up and she spread her thighs, allowing him a chance to put his mouth on her sex. He snaked his right arm around her thigh so he could use his thumb and index finger to open her delicate lips.When she felt the first swipe of his tongue, her body tensed in a good way, as if preparing for more. He continued to lick her, applying soft pressure against her core, as he slowly penetrated her cunt with his other index finger.

“Fuck! You’re… good at this,” she moaned, throwing her forearm over her eyes, feeling almost embarrassed to be that helpless in the arms of a man.

He chuckled and increased the speed of the movements he made with his mouth.Brienne squirmed, breathing faster while Jaime lapped his tongue against her clit, swiping at her soft tissues franticly. She gasped, feeling close to release while he curved his index finger inside her, pressing her walls against her core. It only made her nub more sensitive, and as he continued licking her, she took in enough air to fill all of her lungs, forcing her back to arch as she climaxed, whispering his name.

 

~.~

 

Jaime watched as her body tensed and she gasped deeply. Her thighs lifted and she arched her feet as she called his name. That image was even more beautiful than the first time he’d made her orgasm. The taste of her, the sweet musky scent of her sex enticed him, causing his manhood to throb. He kept kissing her inner thighs as he caressed her cunt, feeling the warmth of her juices wetting his skin.

Brienne panted a bit as she finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. Smiling and crawling his way back to embrace her, he kissed her mouth, and she could taste herself on his lips.

She wrapped her arms around Jaime, pulling him closer and pressing her body against his. It made him feel so safe to be held like that. The glint in her eyes made him suspect they were almost watering, but he didn’t get a chance to see if she was crying, for she closed her eyes and placed soft kissed all over his jaw line.

As she buried her face in his neck, he heard her soft words. “First drawer,” she said, moving her hand to point at the nightstand. Jaime narrowed his eyes and smirked, but did as she requested, reaching out to open the drawer. He found several condoms and a large bottle of lube. He acted on his first instinct to grab the transparent container of lubricant and show it to her.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked with a sassy look on his face.

Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “Just take one of the condoms and leave that freaking bottle there, genius!” she joked, blushing and smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Why did you buy it if you didn’t want to use it?” he insisted, letting his curiosity speak louder as he took a condom packet and closed the drawer.

“FYI, those were gifts,” she replied, arching her eyebrows.

Jaime bit his lower lip. “I’m very fond of Loras,” he said, almost guessing Brienne’s best friend had been the one to store such items there.

Brienne laughed silently, nodding as she caressed his arms. “Good, ‘cause he’s very fond of you, too,” she assured him. “He was partly angry and partly sorry when I told him the lack of _accessories_ had stopped us that other night,” she explained.

Jaime glanced at the packet in his hand, and then at her face. “Well, I… need to let you know I haven’t done this in…” He thought of a better way to explain, the poorly chosen words made her smile.

“In a while? Oh, I don’t believe that. Though I should be the one telling you this.” She looked away for a moment. “But I guess you already knew it,” she finished.

Jaime moved closer to lie beside her. He kissed her shoulder and caressed her stomach as she lay on her back. “Brienne, I haven’t been with anyone… like this,” Jaime said, while sliding his hand closer to her sex, “for years.”

The surprise on her face made him feel a bit embarrassed. She turned to him, cupping his face with tenderness as she smiled slowly. “Can I trust you?” she asked.

“You can,” he replied, sliding his arm around her to cup her ass. He noticed how she blushed, just before she buried her face in his neck. Caressing her back while kissing her temple, Jaime could feel happiness filling up his chest. He felt her wrapping her fingers around his length, stroking him slowly as he propped himself to lie on top of her.

Lifting her hips a bit to tease him, Brienne kept stroking him, continuing with her all-too-pleasurable touches. It drove him insane, the way she touched him, such tenderness, yet strength in her movements.

“Up,” she whispered, sliding her hands and forcing him to kneel between her legs. She took the small packet with her right hand and tore it open with her teeth. Seeing thismade him feel so excited; he loved the contrast between the experienced version of her that surfaced in bed and the innocent shy woman he saw emerging whenever she felt nervous.

Her hands were agile as she delicately unrolled the thin layer of latex over his cock.Then she guided him, pressing her thumb to align the head of his manhood with her folds. Thrusting slowly, he felt as if each inch of him gained life, the slick hot sensation made him moan with pleasure. Brienne licked her lips and opened her arms, inviting him closer. He stretched himself on top of her, caressing her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He kept his rhythm tranquil while thrusting shallowly into her cunt. Her moans and gasps sounded like the sweetest song to his ears.

“You feel so damn good,” Jaime whispered shyly.

Brienne kissed him hungrily, as she scratched his back in a feline way, clawing at his skin seductively. He pulled his head back to look into her eyes, as he bit his lower lip. His body demanded release, yet he tried to last longer for her. He felt the heels of her feet digging into his lower back, forcing him lower on her body.

“Harder.” She spoke hoarsely, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

He sheathed himself deeper inside her, increasing the speed of his thrusts, causing his thighs to hit the soft flesh of her ass with pressure. It’d been so long since he’d beenwith a woman, besides, the woman he’d been with had had a slimmer figure, what made this moment much different from what he’d expected.

Brienne’s thighs felt softer, thicker and stronger than Cersei’s had been; and the considerably plumper volume of her bottom seemed to cushion the weight of his thighs as he fucked her. There’d never been that sound, though, the slapping of his skin against someone else’s fleshy bits. He was starting to focus so much on the sounds of it, he almost lost himself on the edge of his climax.

“Don’t stop, please… don’t stop,” Brienne whispered, and hearing her pleading like this almost drove him crazy.

With his eyes closed, he felt as she reached down to rub her little nub. The pressure her walls built around his hardness made him moan, and when she squirmed under him, Jaime knew she was close to release. Opening his eyes he found her lips parted as he dove over her to kiss her fiercely. Brienne whimpered and gasped, and he could feel her coming hard on his cock. His body surrendered, and he climaxed soon after her.

“So fucking sexy… the way you come…” he whispered, trying to catch his breath, feeling as she silently chuckled, enjoying the aftershocks. The blush on her cheeks only made her looks even more desirable.

“No one looks sexy while coming!” she said playfully, running her fingers through his hair.

Their bodies seemed to fit so well together, combined in harmony as they shared their warmth. Jaime knew right then that he loved her with all his heart, even more than he’d loved his sister, for this love was purer and selfless.

After a moment he disengaged himself from her, only to dispose the condom in her bathroom. Then he got back to her, cuddling under the covers as he enjoyed the contact of her skin against his.

“No one looks _angelic_ while coming,” Jaime joked, mentioning one of the passages in the erotic novel he’d grown so fond of because of Brienne. “But sexy… well, _you_ look sexy while coming!” he stated. Brienne laughed, rubbing her legs against his.

“You can’t know that… Maybe Richard actually looks angelic when he comes…” Brienne argued.

“Maybe,” Jaime said, placing soft kisses on her chest. “What I know for sure is that you look very sensual when you climax.”

“Stop,” she whispered.

He cupped her ass and probed her cleft with his middle finger. “Can’t. You get even cuter when you’re embarrassed… with your skin blushing all over,” Jaime whispered, pressing their hips together and nuzzling her collarbone.

 

~.~

 

“They’re delicious!” Tommen exclaimed, tasting a small piece of pancake Brienne had handed to him with a fork. Jaime nodded and smiled, watching as the boy kept observing Brienne. She flipped pancakes on a skillet pan while Lyanna set the table with a little help from Jaime.

After spending time with Brienne, Jaime had left her alone during the night, both of them not wanting the kids to notice they’d been together. He had almost regretted saying goodbye to her while the moon still shone before dawn. But he’d done as she’d asked, leaving her room and going back to the guestroom to get some sleep.

Brienne winked at him as she handed him a plate filled with about a dozen pancakes. As he took the large dish, he brushed the back of her hand and smirked, the memories of their night shadowing the sobriety of their contact in front of the children.

Taking a seat at the table in the dining room, he helped Tommen to prop himself, then he watched as Lyanna took her seat. They heard the front door being unlocked, and a busy-looking Loras entered Brienne’s place. He carried a lot of shopping bags and didn’t even notice that Brienne and Lyanna were not alone. Talking nonsense while complaining about the morning traffic, Loras never gave them a chance to announce they had guests.

“Morning, folks. You’re not going to believe it,” he said, trying to remove his key from the outer lock, “I went to the farmer’s market, again! And yes, I was in the mood for it… well, I had a ten-minute dispute over a parking spot! Why haven’t they moved to a larger location?” he asked with his back to the four people at the table. Tommen and Lyanna placed their hands over their mouths to muffle their chuckles, while Brienne blushed and glanced shyly at Jaime. Loras continued to talk while he locked the door. “Such a shame, he was hot! You know, the guy I fought with--” Then he turned around and was visibly surprised to see Jaime and Tommen sitting at the table. “Hello,” he said, lifting one eyebrow and eyeing Brienne with a mischievous expression.

Lyanna got up and ran towards him. “Uncle Loras, what’s in the bags?” she asked,  sounding excited.

Loras held one of the shopping bags out to her. “This is yours, young lady”.

Lyanna grinned as she retrieved the box inside the bag. “Wow! Look, Tommen! Crunchy Dragons!” she cheered, showing the chocolaty cereal to the boy.

Tommen raised his arms in celebration. “Best. Breakfast. Ever!” he yelled.

Loras walked to the kitchen to place the remaining bags on the counter, while Brienne followed him, checking what he’d bought. “By the Gods, you’ve spent a fortune on cheese, Loras.”

Jaime heard the guy’s voice coming from the kitchen. “That’s for myself, thanks. I’m going to make fondue tomorrow,” he explained.

“Date?” Brienne asked.

“If I’m lucky. I left him my phone number and the words ‘Parking Thief’ written on his windshield - with lipstick,” Loras said, while following Brienne back to the dining room.

Her jaw dropped. “You tried to hit on the guy you fought with?” Brienne inquired, causing him to chuckle. Jaime started laughing and shaking his head. Loras shrugged and smiled.

When Tommen and Lyanna came back, both of them carried a bowl in their hands. Obviously they wanted to have some Crunchy Dragons before their pancakes. Loras narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lyanna. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he inquired.

The girl slapped her forehead, as if realizing her mistake. “Oooops... sorry, Uncle Loras. I’ll get you a bowl as well.”

She got up and Tommen followed her. “Wait, Anna, I’m going to get more syrup.”

Jaime turned to Loras while Brienne took her seat next to her daughter’s chair. “Aren’t you a little too old for Crunchy Dragons?” he inquired in a sarcastic tone.

Loras bit his lower lip and glanced at Brienne, then back at Jaime. “Hmm, I don’t know. Aren’t you a little too old for a walk of shame?” he asked, leaving both Jaime and Brienne looking surprised.

“What is a walk of shame, Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked, blinking and showing a genuinely curious expression just as he walked back to the table. Jaime tilted his head, opening his mouth nervously, feeling clueless.

Loras smiled at Tommen. “It’s a joke, young man. When someone spends the night at a friend’s place, then on the following morning they have to wear the same clothes they were wearing on the previous night. That’s a walk of shame,” he explained.

Tommen waved his hand. “Oh, I’ve had many walks of shame, then,” the boy explained, as Lyanna came back to the table with an extra bowl in her hands. Jaime narrowed his eyes and smirked while looking at Loras.

Loras observed all the food on the table: the freshly squeezed orange juice, the fluffy pancakes, different kinds of fruit jam, the steamy looking coffee pot, and the milk jar. He smiled, and the sweetness in his expression made it clear he was glad to see Jaime there with Brienne. It was soon replaced by the playful smirk Jaime knew well enough. “Tommen, you should come more often. It’s been weeks since Brienne prepared such a special breakfast table with tons of delicious things,” Loras said.

Tommen grinned and nodded while he filled his bowl with cereal. But a cloud of sadness painted the boy’s eyes for a moment. “Too bad Cella isn’t here. We gotta bring her next time,” he stated, looking serious as he glanced at Jaime.

“We will, buddy,” Jaime assured him.


	26. Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna shows Tommen's drawing to her Brienne. Jaime learns about the past. Catelyn warns Brienne. Myrcella wants the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Depictions of rape or other violent sexual acts.**

“Tommen posted our photos.” Lyanna said, turning her tablet to show it to her mother. Brienne was comfortably lying on the couch, reading the latest number from the Lust in Uniform series.

Lyanna walked closer, handing the tablet to her mother, as she put her e-reader on her lap. The shot had captured Jaime and Brienne at the table with Lyanna and Loras. With a swipe of her finger, Brienne selected the next photo and it was the one in which Loras and Tommen made funny faces, while Lyanna covered her mouth and laughed, the latest had been taken by Jaime, Brienne remembered. He’d asked them to smile and they’d responded with awkward faces instead.

Brienne laughed and shook her head, while the girl smiled. “We had a good time.” Brienne stated.

Lyanna smirked. “We could have a good time again next week. Tommen invited us to go have dinner at his place… I mean, at his Uncle’s place.” The girl suggested.

Brienne took a deep breath and pursed her lips thinking if it’d make things obvious that she was seeing Jaime, in case she spent the night at his place. For a moment she considered saying no, but the excitement she felt in her heart, combined with the happiness in her daughter’s eyes, was enough to get a positive reply out of her.

“I think we could do that.” Brienne said.

Lyanna took a deep breath, and her eyes glinted with emotion for a brief moment. “It felt like family, you know. Being here, with Tommen and Jaime, and then after when Uncle Loras got here… it felt as if it could work.” Lyanna said.

Reaching out to touch Lyanna’s face, Brienne tried not to encourage her hopes. If she assumed her involvement with Jaime, it could lead into a later disappointment, when Jaime decided to break up with her. “Hey, speaking of family, you promised to show me Tommen’s drawing long ago, young lady. Where is it?”

Lyanna lifted her brows and nodded. “I’ll go get it for you.” She ran to her bedroom and quickly came back, bringing the large thick paper with Tommen’s drawing in it. “It’s weird, mom. Don’t make fun of him, okay?”

Brienne took the sheet of paper in her hands, and as she saw the awkward drawing she felt her lips parting, as she tried to conceal the shock in her chest. In the drawing there was a house on the left portion of the paper, the house had no doors and the chimney released a thick stripe of smoke. The family members portrayed on the left side were of different sizes, inaccurate to reality, for the boy identified as Joffrey was larger than the drawing showing Jaime. Joffrey’s hands were shaped with pointy fingers, and his face displayed a malevolent grin. As Brienne observed the drawing marked as Myrcella, she gasped quietly. Myrcella’s arms were up, and she wasn’t smiling. Jaime and Tommen were drawn close to each other, and they both had smiles on their face. Brienne looked at her daughter, and she noticed her face had it imprinted, her shock and fear was there for Lyanna to see it.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” The child asked, furrowing her brows.

Brienne folded the drawing and got up, looking for her phone as she lifted the cushions on the couch. “Anna, go get your coat. I have to go see Jaime.” She explained.

Lyanna frowned. “No! I won’t get Tommen in trouble because of whatever you think is wrong with his drawing!” She stated firmly.

Brienne turned to her daughter and cupped her shoulder. “Sweetie, Tommen isn’t in trouble. But he needs help, so we better go talk to Jaime.”

Nodding fast and showing concern, the kid ran to her room and retrieved her jacket quickly.

 

~.~

 

When Jaime answered his phone, he expected she’d say she missed him. But Brienne’s concerned tone of voice made him alert. She explained she was on her way to his place, because she thought there was something he needed to see for himself. As he asked her for more details, she only assured him it was an important matter, and it was about Tommen. Jaime hung up his phone feeling worried, thinking maybe his son had gotten into trouble.

Pacing in the living room like a lion in a cage, Jaime crossed his arms, trying to remain calm. When the doorbell rang, his eyes focused on the door, and Tommen came from his room.

The boy looked confused. “Who is it?” He asked.

Jaime nodded. “Brienne.” He unlocked the door, revealing Brienne’s concerned face. As she saw Tommen standing there next to Jaime, she took two large steps and clasped the boy’s arms, running her hands onto his shoulders and observing him as if she were inspecting a precious belonging.

Brienne looked into the boy’s eyes and smiled, and then she cupped his face and glanced at Jaime. “I need to talk to you.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Tommen, why don’t you take Lyanna to watch some cartoons while I talk to Brienne?”

Tommen grinned and waved to Lyanna, inviting the girl to follow him. Jaime gestured to Brienne, so she’d take a seat on the couch. “Can I get you a drink?”

Her blue eyes found his, and Jaime saw the tormented look on her face. Shaking her head, she sat down. “It’s not necessary, Jaime.”

He looked at the corridor, to check if the kids were already gone. Once he’d noticed they were alone, he took a step further and sat beside her, opening his arms to hug Brienne. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing as her body relaxed. Kissing her lips tenderly, Jaime brushed the hair off her face, combing her short straw-colored threads behind her ear. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

She blinked fast and licked her lips. “Jaime, you mentioned once that Joffrey did things,” Brienne pressed her hands together and looked away, “awful things to Tommen’s pets.”

“He did.” Jaime confirmed, waiting for her to go on.

“I believe he might have done something. Joffrey might have hurt Myrcella, and Tommen knows about it.” Brienne said, a sad look on her face.

Jaime frowned. “How – why do you… say that?” He asked incoherently

She opened the purse she had placed next to her, and retrieved a folded paper sheet from it. As she unfolded the material, she tensed her plump lips and looked into his eyes. “This is a drawing Tommen made at school. Students were asked to portray their families. Lyanna found it weird, so she advised him not to hand in this one.”

Jaime took the drawing in his hands, and as his eyes scanned the image, he felt his lungs squeezing the air out of him. That drawing suggested pretty clearly that Joffrey was a dangerous element to Myrcella. For a moment Jaime wondered what sort of situation had occurred to cause the boy such fears.

Brienne touched his forearm, pressing her fingers gently onto his skin. “I think you should take both your nephew and niece to see a therapist, so you can find out exactly what the drawing means.”

Jaime kept breathing slowly, while watching the lines on the paper. “I should confront Joffrey, that’s what I should do!” He spoke angrily.

Brienne shook her head and slid her hand to his shoulder. “Losing your temper will only hurt Myrcella and Tommen. And if we understand the message Tommen has tried to send, they’ve already been hurt. They don’t need any more suffering.” She explained.

Jaime felt the weight of guilt forcing his shoulders down. There’d been so much he’d wanted for his children, and he’d accomplished so little since their mother had passed away. He felt responsible for Joffrey’s behavior, and for a moment he wondered if he wasn’t the one who should pay for his oldest son’s crimes. The kid had been neglected by his true father, and Robert Baratheon had done little to correct him. Now, after seeing so many awful things Joffrey had done, Jaime knew Cersei had failed at parenting her oldest child.

He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed for the tears forming. “This is… I’m just as responsible…” Jaime mumbled, trying to breathe and cope with the pain.

Brienne touched his face. “No, don’t blame yourself. This isn’t something people notice easily. Kids don’t talk about it, unless they’re asked, and you’ve only been with them for about a year now.” Brienne reasoned.

“You don’t get it!” He looked right into her eyes as he spoke. “I should have been here for them!” He said.

Brienne ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his nape gently. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” She tried to comfort him. Jaime felt when she leaned forward, pressing her lips onto his cheek. The warmth of her skin was all he could feel.

 

~.~

 

“I’ll be away for a month. There are some contracts we’re going to renegotiate. So I appreciated that you’ve made tonight an exception, Brienne. I know you normally don’t allow this young lady to stay up late.” Catelyn explained, while cupping Lyanna’s face. The girl had spent the day with her grandmother, and then she’d invited Brienne to accompany them to dinner.

“It was a lovely evening. Lyanna misses you when you’re away.” Brienne said, smiling and watching her daughter kiss Catelyn’s cheek.

“Grandma, next time I want to go with you to Winterfell for the weekend. And I want to take Tommen there too.” Lyanna requested, seeming excited with the perspective of taking her best friend there.

Catelyn frowned slightly, but concealed her annoyance. “We’ll see about that, little one.” She replied dryly. Brienne could see her discomfort each time Lyanna had mentioned Jaime’s nephew during dinner. Glancing at Brienne, Catelyn smiled. “Will you accompany me to the car, Brienne?” She inquired, and Brienne knew she only wanted a chance to talk freely, away from Lyanna’s ears.

“Yes, sure.” Brienne agreed. She wasn’t in the mood for confrontation, but she knew she couldn’t deny Catelyn’s request. So she simply guided Catelyn downstairs, and as they took the elevator, Lyanna’s grandmother had nothing but amenities to discuss with Brienne. She spoke of Lyanna, and how much the girl had grown during the last couple of months. Once they were outside, Catelyn finally looked into Brienne’s eyes and spoke her mind.

“Lyanna has posted pictures, Brienne, of Jaime at your house.” Catelyn lifted her brows and pressed her lips tightly. “What is your involvement with that man?” She asked, rather directly.

Brienne swallowed hard, feeling unprepared to answer. “We’re friends.” She stated briefly.

“I’m under the impression you’re dating him.” Catelyn risked going further on the matter.

Brienne frowned and crossed her arms. “I’m not. Although I think it’s best if we don’t discuss such matters concerning my private life. I appreciate it that you’re present in my daughter’s life, but don’t overplay your position in mine.”

She felt the tension building up, while Catelyn tried to remain calm. “I don’t mean to insult you--”

“Then don’t insult me!” Brienne raised her eyebrows as she spoke. “Don’t make this hard on both of us. I know you don’t like Jaime, and I know you don’t approve of my daughter’s friendship with Tommen. But that won’t change the fact that Jaime and I work together, and we’re friends, just as it won’t change the fact that Tommen is Lyanna’s best friend.”

Catelyn looked hurt. “Do you think he’ll accept your daughter? The daughter of Robb Stark? I bet Tywin Lannister will do anything to keep both of you out of Jaime’s life!”

Taking a deep breath, Brienne ran her fingers through her hair and tried to calm herself down. “I think Jaime is old enough to decide for himself who he’s going to allow into his life. Tywin Lannister is, once more, the subject of your argument.”

Shaking her head nervously, Catelyn gesticulated cutting the air with her hand. “It’s not Tywin Lannister who concerns me.” Then she looked into Brienne’s eyes, with sadness in her eyes. “I worry for Lyanna’s heart. She’s getting attached to them. It won’t take too long for her to feel left out when she sees her mother’s new boyfriend--”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Brienne firmly added.

Catelyn exhaled. “What will happen when Lyanna sees he doesn’t care for her because she’s not really his child?”

Brienne felt outraged. “Because that was the way you dealt with Jon, wasn’t it?” Brienne spat out the words, while feeling her irritation boil her temper. “Because you couldn’t accept the son of another woman, you think Jaime won’t accept the daughter of another man! Is that what’s been bothering you?” Brienne defied her, while lifting her chin, so Catelyn noticed she stood by her words.

Displaying shock and irritation, Catelyn didn’t say another word. She simply turned around and unlocked her car. She threw her purse onto the passenger’s seat, and turning her head slightly, she spoke without looking into Brienne’s eyes. “That man will hurt you, Brienne. And when you discover the rottenness under the Lannister name, you’ll know all I wanted was to protect you.”

Brienne’s mind rushed with anger, she just couldn’t believe Catelyn’s audacity in saying such harsh words to her. Taking a step forward she pressed her hand onto the car and held the door open for a moment. Catelyn looked at her face, with uncertainty in her eyes. “All surnames hide some rottenness under them. That’s not a privilege of the Lannisters.” Brienne stated, then closed the car door and turned away. She walked away without looking back.

 

~.~

 

Myrcella arrived late. Jaime still waited for her in the living room when he heard the sound of someone unlocking the front door. The smothered sounds of sobs startled him. The girl was crying when she entered the apartment.

“Cella, what’s wrong?” Jaime asked, while getting up to go hug her.

When she noticed her presence she threw herself into his arms and pressed her head against his chest. “My life is over, Uncle Jaime! Gendry and I… We can’t be together.”

Jaime wrapped his arms around her, his hand cupped the back of her head, cradling his daughter. “Tell me what happened, please.”

Tilting her head back, she found his eyes. Her tears drew pattern on her cheeks with the rest of her eyeliner. “I was at Gendry’s place. And this time his mother came home earlier from work.” She explained, sobbing as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Jaime kept his arm on her shoulders, bringing her close as he guided her towards the couch. “Easy, Cella. Take a seat, and I’ll go get you some water, okay?”

She stopped abruptly, disentangling herself from his embrace. “Gendry’s my brother!” Myrcella revealed, in a harsh tone of voice. “We can’t see each other anymore!” She stated, bringing her hands to her face and crying harder.

“That’s not true.” Jaime whispered, reaching out to cup his daughter’s face. “Cella, you’re not Robert’s daughter.” He spoke gently to her, watching as her face was washed by shock. All he wanted to do was to relieve her pain, the guilt that he saw on her face. Jaime had no idea if he’d be able to tell her the truth. All he knew was that he couldn’t allow Myrcella’s happiness to be destroyed because of Gendry’s true origins.

For a few seconds she stared into his eyes, her hands touched his forearm and Jaime felt her cold fingers against his skin. “How do you know?” She inquired.

Jaime looked away. “Trust me, I know. Your mother… Cersei loved another man…”

Myrcella shook her head slowly, and then she took a step back. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

Jaime pulled his arms back, trying to give her some personal space. “Don’t you think if you were really Robert’s child I’d be as shocked as you were to the news?” He inquired, trying to reason with her.

She blinked fast, and then she braced herself and looked into his eyes. “Do you know who my father is?” She asked, sounding bitter.

A deep breath filled his lungs just before he tilted his head to the side, trying to make his words come easier. “Your father loved your mother with all his heart, but they couldn’t be together.”

“Why not?” She inquired, lifting her face with pride.

Jaime brought his hand to his face, scratching his beard as he watched her nervousness. “Partly because they belonged to different worlds and partly because your mother didn’t wish to be with him.”

“You know him?” Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

He just nodded. Myrcella widened his eyes. “Tell me who he is!” She pleaded, making her actions clear by taking a step further and lifting her eyebrows. Jaime could see some of her mother’s determination, and his own defiance to authority, it was all there, combined in Myrcella’s self-assurance.

“Not today.”

Furrowing her brows, Myrcella twitched her lips. “Does he even know I exist?”

Jaime covered his face, trying to fight away the tears burning her eyes. “Cella, I…” Jaime glanced at her, building the courage to tell her the truth, “I have to--”

“Why are you crying, Cella?” Tommen’s voice interrupted them. The boy rubbed his hands onto his eyes, as he appeared to have been woken up by their conversation. As he glanced at Jaime and then back at his sister, the boy’s eyes widened and he went fast towards her. “Was it Joffrey again?” He asked, running to her and hugging Myrcella.

Jaime felt the urge to ask them about Joffrey’s wrongdoings. It was about time that he learned about what had caused Tommen to fear his brother so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research for this chapter was done using some of the information found here:  
> http://www.gwinnett.k12.ga.us/gcps-mainweb01.nsf/16DF1A5AE7EF8D72852575A80073E69C/$file/InterpretingChildren'sHumanFigureDrawings.pdf  
> and here:  
> http://caefwi.org/uploads/caef_brochure.pdf


	27. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras talks to Brienne about Catelyn. Jaime thinks of his children. Catelyn Stark visits a Lannister. Jaime and Brienne arrive in Dorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you're all super awesome with me! Thank you so much for your support and help. Your comments make me so happy, you've got no idea how much it pleases me to read them.   
> Thank you!

The white crystals dissolved in her tea, while Brienne finished tapping the end of the small sugar packet into the styrofoam container. Apple tea with cinnamon, and only one packet of sugar, and then all the coldness in the air seemed to vanish. King’s Landing had never seen such a difficult winter; yet, Brienne cherished the sunny days even when they were accompanied by cold winds. She’d invited Loras to have their coffee break at the office café, in the building they worked in. He’d accepted after telling her he had news about the guy he was dating.

“You look like your mind is elsewhere today.” Loras commented, while mixing his mocha. A thin line of steam danced on top of the brown surface, moving upwards and disappearing above the hot beverage.

“I’m sorry. I’m a bit distracted. It’s been a tough week.” She explained.

“Catelyn?” Loras asked, aware of Lyanna’s grandmother’s unpleasant words.

“Every time we see each other it’s like she finds something to provoke me. It’s either Lyanna’s friendships, or my connections to the Lannisters.” Brienne said, pressing both her palms onto the warm cup of tea.

“To one specific Lannister, you might say.” Loras pointed out that Jaime was the one who made Catelyn annoyed.

Brienne exhaled, frowning as she recalled her dialogue with Catelyn. “Can you believe she said Jaime will never accept Lyanna? Catelyn had the nerve to say he could never embrace another man’s kid, and that was the reason why I shouldn’t get close to him.” She spoke with anger.

“So you told her you’re dating him?” Loras asked.

“I’m not dating him!” Brienne tried to challenge the obvious conception that she was falling for Jaime.

Loras rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then looking into her eyes, he smirked and arched one eyebrow. “Pancakes and a hotel breakfast table say you’re lying!” He pointed his index finger at her. “People don’t go through all that effort when they don’t want a relationship, Brienne.” Loras concluded.

Brienne shook her head slowly, unsure of what she could tell Loras, to make him stop acting like a matchmaker. “I was being polite.”

“Fine! You’re keeping up this awful pretending game, so I won’t try to change your mind. Although it’s time you tell Catelyn she’s not the boss of you. To be completely honest with you, Brienne, I’ve always thought she made too much influence in Robb’s life.” Loras complained, while wrinkling his nose.

“She never accepted the fact that I supported Robb’s decision to enlist. She tried to convince him to work in their family business, with Ned, but that was never Robb’s intention.” Brienne shrugged as she took a deep breath. “I guess deep down she thinks Robb would still be alive if I hadn’t come into his life.”

“That’s absurd! He’d have found a way to leave home and enlist, even if he hadn’t met you. He was much too passionate about the army. Anyone could see that was what he was born to do, you know, just like Renly. Going on missions, helping our country’s intelligence, or rescuing people who were so important to Westerosi democracy, these were all things they did because they truly believed in freedom.” Loras defended Robb’s memory, as well as Renly’s.

“She’ll never see things that way. And I can relate to that because I’m a mother as well. If it were my kid that had been killed like that, I’d probably have a hard time seeing things clearly. That’s the nature of love, Loras.” Brienne admitted, tilting her head as she slowly brought the cup to her lips and sipped.

Loras looked away, with an enigmatic blankness in his expression. Breathing calmly, he leaned his face into his palm, supporting his chin in the heel of his hand. “Brienne,” he called her, “you underestimate Catelyn, and how far she might be willing to go to make sure she doesn’t lose Lyanna the way she lost Robb.” He stated.

Twitching her lips, Brienne didn’t give much credit to what Loras had told her. “Catelyn isn’t like that.” She said, noticing the sarcastic laughter Loras gave her, she continued, “Catelyn is reasonable, Loras. She’d never hurt Lyanna.”

“She’d hurt you!” Loras stated firmly, being discreet enough to allow only Brienne to hear him. “Don’t think she’d take your feelings into consideration, because she wouldn’t, Brienne. If she thought it necessary to hurt you, so she could keep her grandchild away from whoever she thinks is a bad influence, Catelyn Stark is the woman who’d do so.” Loras assured her with a dramatic tone.

Brienne felt the weight of Loras’ words settling on her shoulders. Not willing to accept he was right about Lyanna’s grandmother wouldn’t change things for the better, Brienne thought. There had to be a way to keep Catelyn at ease. Brienne exhaled and then took a deep breath, filling her lungs and straightening her back. “Catelyn isn’t a monster, Loras. She won’t hurt me.”

“She’s been hurting you ever since Robb passed away.” Loras snapped, frowning deeply. “I see it, Brienne. I’m not blind. I notice the way she treats you.” He concluded.

“Don’t worry, Loras. She’ll come around.” Brienne tried to assure him, but knew she was trying to reassure herself more.

 

~.~

 

The meeting room had never felt so cold for Jaime, and the exhaustion consuming him was only lessened by the satisfaction of being able to have his children counting on him. It’d been a tense week, as he’d tried to comfort his kids, after learning about Joffrey’s terrible doings. Tommen had cried while explaining that he’d been in Myrcella’s room, sleeping as his sister sang to calm him after a nightmare, when Joffrey had entered the room and touched her inappropriately. He hadn’t understood what it all meant. He was too young to get the meanings behind it all, but he knew it upset Myrcella, made her cry, and so to Tommen, it was wrong, whether he understood what was happening or not.

Jaime had taken them to see a therapist, and then, once he’d heard his younger son, the therapist had spoken with him. He told him that Myrcella had considered telling him the truth long before this. When the girl was called back, she displayed maturity and strength, as she described how Joffrey had tried a few times to kiss her. Cersei’s older son would go into Myrcella’s room and sit on her bed as she slept. She’d wake up feeling his hands on her arms and chest, as he kissed her lips.

Jaime closed his eyes as he recalled the conversation he’d had with Myrcella’s at the therapist’s office.

_“Why didn’t you tell your mother about it Cella?” Jaime asked impatiently._

_“I did!” Myrcella stated, shocking him with the truth. “Mother told me I couldn’t tell a soul, or Joffrey would be taken from her. She said she’d die if she lost him.” The tears in Myrcella’s eyes didn’t conceal the anger in their depths. Before Jaime had a chance to say anything else, she continued, “Tommen even threatened to tell grandfather about it, but mother grounded him.” Myrcella said._

“Jaime, are you okay?” Brienne asked, touching his forearm. Jaime looked around and noticed everyone else had left the meeting room, and only the two of them were still there.

He smiled, and breathed out. His hand found hers over his arm, and he caressed her skin for a moment. The blush on her cheeks was enough to cheer him up. “Just tired.” He said.

“Are you done packing?” She asked, leaning closer to him and speaking with a softer tone of voice.

“I haven’t even started yet. Wanna help?” He asked with a playful tone.

Her hand moved quickly and her fingers found his hair, while Brienne smiled slowly. “I can’t. Lyanna needs help with a school project.”

Jaime grinned, recalling the mini robot Tyrion had helped Tommen build on the previous week. “Let me guess, the spider or the claw?”

Brienne chuckled, and her eyes glinted as she mentioned her kid. “The claw.” She replied, shaking her head and laughing. “I bet Tommen’s will look fancier. Did you help him?”

“Nope, that was a job for Tyrion.” Jaime said, while cupping her face. “I’m not that skilled.”

“I disagree.” Brienne whispered with warmth in her tone.

Jaime bit his lower lip, suppressing the will to kiss her right there. “For someone who wants to keep a low profile at work, you’re quite flirty today.” He whispered to her, sliding his hand onto her neck.

She raised her eyebrows. “There’s no one here except for us, Jaime.” She smirked, getting up from her chair and retrieving her files.

Narrowing his eyes, he got up and followed her. “Did I just kill a moment?”

Before opening the door, she looked behind. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll have a moment in Dorne.” Brienne suggested, winking briefly.

“Many moments in Dorne.” He teased her, unaware of Pia’s presence at the corridor.

“Mr. Lannister, there’s someone waiting for you at your office.” Pia said, glancing at Brienne, and then back at him.

“Well, I’m going downstairs to the lab so I can take my things, then I’m leaving. I’ll be back on Tuesday, Pia.” Brienne said, nodding as she walked to the elevator.

“Good luck with the award, Ms. Tarth!” Pia said, while crossing her fingers for luck.

“Thank you, Pia. I still can’t believe I’m a nominee.” Brienne said, shrugging and wrinkling her nose.

Jaime watched as she entered the elevator. There was a seduction in her shyness, as she looked away and blushed, probably feeling his gaze upon her. It only made her look even more beautiful.

As he turned to go to his office, he took the notes Pia had left on her desk for him. “Go home now, Pia. It’s already late.”

Pia’s nervous eyes made him suspicious. “I think I should probably stay until you’re done with this last appointment.” She explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Mr. Lannister, I tried to tell her she couldn’t wait in there, but she told me she needed to speak to you tonight.”

“Who?” Jaime asked.

“Catelyn Stark.” Pia replied, with a sad look on her face.

Jaime frowned. “Fuck!” He spat the word, without realizing he was saying it out loud.

“I’m sorry.” Pia apologized.

It’d been a long time since Jaime had last seen Catelyn Stark personally. After a messed up negotiation between Tywin’s company and the Stark industries, Catelyn had practically threatened him, saying she’d never allow the Lannisters to interfere with their business again.

Jaime turned to Pia with a shy smile on his face. “It’s not your fault. Don’t worry. Just go home and enjoy your weekend.” He advised her.

He walked fast to get to his office, and when he opened the door, there she was, Catelyn Stark, looking as bitter as ever. She turned to face him, while standing next to the window.

“Good evening, Mr. Lannister.” Catelyn spoke dryly to him.

He walked to the cabinet with the sideboard, ready to take a glass of water. “Good evening, Mrs. Stark. May I offer you some water?” He politely asked. She arched one eyebrow, and he understood she wasn’t buying any of his pleasantries. He sipped some water, and then left his glass right there on the silver tray. He took a few steps and sat on his chair. “Call me Jaime, please.”

“Tell me, Jaime, what are your intentions towards my daughter-in-law?” Catelyn used the title to remind him of Robb Stark.

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure I understand.” He said, trying to avoid the subject.

She lifted her face, giving him a cold stare. “I know you’re dating Brienne. I’ve seen the pictures my granddaughter posted on her Facebook.” She stated.

Jaime took a deep breath and clasped his hands over his stomach, comfortably supporting his elbows on the arms of the chair. “Catelyn, I honestly don’t think I need to discuss this with you. Pictures on Facebook do not imply a relationship, and even if they did, Brienne is free to see who she wants. And Lyanna has grown quite attached to Tommen.” He tried to sound neutral.

“Has she become attached to you?” Catelyn challenged him.

Jaime lifted his eyebrows. “I hope she has, because I like her very much. She’s a terrific kid.”

“Robb raised her well.” Catelyn snapped.

“He really did.” Jaime agreed with her.

“You see, Jaime, that’s the way people find each other, when they have the same values, the same goals in life. Good people find themselves drawn to good people, and that’s how it happened for my son and his wife.” She explained.

“And I’m not the man for Brienne, that’s what you mean?” He spoke sarcastically.

The older woman twitched her lips. “Does she know what a heartless man like you does for business?” Catelyn finally revealed her intentions.

Jaime shook his head. “Is this about Winterfell again?” He asked.

She was on the edge of her seat when she pointed at him. “Have you told Brienne that you fired thousands of workers? Have you told her those people had nowhere else to go looking for work?”

Jaime clenched his hands. “We tried an agreement with their union to decrease their shifts, but they voted against it!” He raised his tone with her, unable to control his irritation. “You’d have gone bankrupt to keep them!” Jaime accused her of making stupid choices in business.

“We would, because Ned wasn’t a greedy man. He knew those people depended on us.” Catelyn affirmed, while looking angry.

“Ned was soft for business, and the same workers you defend wouldn’t make any sacrifices for him!” Jaime snapped, while pointing at her. “I’m not sure what your agenda is, but I believe it’s time for you to leave.”

She got up, and so did he.

“Will you tell her you were the iron fist behind your father’s name? Will you tell Brienne you’re as cold as Tywin Lannister? I think she’d be disappointed if she knew the truth! My daughter-in-law is a generous woman, just like my son was.” Catelyn stated firmly.

Jaime lifted his chin. “I might tell her the truth some day, not your version of the story.”

Catelyn narrowed her eyes. “Will you also tell her the truth about your children?” It felt like she’d dropped a bomb as she said it. That was how it felt, as Jaime mouth gape open, while all the air in his lungs seemed to have evaporated. She crossed her arms. “You think no one knows? Ned knew it! I know it! And it won’t be long until Brienne realizes the sordid origin of those children.”

“You won’t speak of them!” Jaime yelled.

“Not unless I have to.” Catelyn threatened him once more.

Jaime frowned, feeling his rage boiling inside him. “Please, leave!” He gestured to the door.

She glared at him. “This isn’t over!” She spoke, before leaving him.

 

~.~

 

“Welcome to the Water Gardens Villa, Mr. Lannister and Ms. Tarth. We’re very pleased to have you here. The hostess guided them through the marvelous flowery landscapes.

Brienne felt nervous as she observed they were heading to a different location, away from the opulent hotel building. “I’m sorry, but where are you taking us?” Brienne asked, leaning closer to the small young woman who drove the silent golf car.

She glanced at Brienne with a confused look on her face. “To the Oceanfront Villa, of course.” She spoke, as if Brienne had asked her an obvious question.

Brienne was about to protest, saying she had booked one of the standard suites suggested by the ceremony planners, when Jaime touched her shoulder. She found that boyish smile on his face, the one which revealed he’d done something mischievous behind her back. It reminded her of the time when he’d taken Lyanna to get ice cream.

“I took the liberty--” He started explaining when Brienne held her hand up.

“Don’t.” She said, interrupting him while shaking her head.

They quickly approached a large structure which resembled a luxurious beach house. There were palm trees surrounding the place, painting a combination of green with the caramel colors from the desert-like landscape, and not even the ocean lessened the arid look of the Dornish lands, Brienne observed.

Parking the golf car close to entrance, the hostess announced what services the resort facilities provided for VIP guests. She explained room service could be provided at any time requested by them, and if they wished, there were butler services available as well.

“The resort also offers a wide range of personal grooming and spa treatments which can be arranged as it best suits our guests. And, as courtesy from the resort, you’re granted a limo service which is ready to take you anywhere you want.” The young woman explained, smiling all the way to the front door. “Your luggage will be here in a moment. Now, if you’ll please accompany me, I’ll guide you through your villa.” She offered.

Brienne leaned closer to Jaime, to speak discreetly to him, while the hostess swiped the keycard to release the door. “I’m going to pay for this.” Brienne told him, gesturing with her hand flat in the air, to let him know she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

When the door was finally open, Brienne was presented with a luxurious view from a living room that was probably larger than her whole apartment. The walls and curtains were adorned with gold, and the finest tapestries she’d seen in her life. Every piece of furniture screamed money, and the tasteful combination of colors and textures only assured her that the suite would cost a lot more money than she could ever pay for a hotel room.

“Okay, I can’t pay for this.” She corrected herself, causing Jaime to chuckle.

“Expense account.” He whispered.

“What?”

“The company is paying for it, Brienne.” Jaime commented.

She rolled her eyes. “Like you wouldn’t have the money to pay for it.” Brienne joked.

“Me?” He asked, pressing his hand against his chest. “I’m just a humble factory worker, Brienne! I couldn’t pay for a grain of sand here.” He exaggerated his expression, looking a bit chocked.

“Yeah, right.” Brienne said, laughing as she watched him.

The hostess opened the windows in the room, revealing the sea to the left side of the house, and the resort facilities, as well as the other villas to the right side. “Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you the other rooms.” She gestured to the corridor, which led them to different areas of the villa. “First door to your left, you have a bathroom with a four-seat Jacuzzi, as well as a shower stall with four whole-body showers and chromotherapy water mist.” She gestured to her left.

Brienne caught a glimpse of the luxurious bathroom, while Jaime only spoke close to her shoulder. “Water mist.” He said with a playful tone, mocking the refined way used to describe a shower. Brienne chuckled as she followed the hostess to the next room.

“This is the exclusive spa area, with a built-in pool and dry sauna.” The woman gestured to the large arch leading to that area. Brienne was fascinated with the golden ornaments decorating the tiles on the walls. They complemented the warm tone of lighting and the blue tiles of the pool.

“To the right, you have the luxurious master bedroom, with a king-size bed, and from the integrated terrace, your private swimming pool, and the best part of Dorne: the view.” The hostess announced, pressing her hands together as she walked into the bedroom.

The room impressed Brienne because of its tasteful look. There were lots of pillows and cushions on the extremely large bed, and the other pieces of furniture there, discreetly matched the colors of the bedspread. Walking closer to the balcony, Brienne opened the large glass doors and took a deep breath when the breeze from the sea kissed her skin. The salty scent and the sound of the waves transported her to her homeland, and for a moment she almost forgot where she was. As she opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed the deck area, where there was a small round table and four chairs. That portion of the terrace was covered by a fine tent-like covering, which added to the mysterious look of the Dornish landscape.

“The terrace offers you an independent entrance, so you can enjoy the ocean first thing in the morning. Our personnel are also ready to set the table here for your breakfast, to eat while watching the sea. Something our guests enjoy.” The hostess commented, watching both Brienne and Jaime with a smile on her face. As she walked back into the room, she proceeded towards the closet. “Here, there’s also a private bathroom, adjoined to your closet.” She explained, while Brienne followed her, watching the large closet where there was a full-body mirror and some antique chairs. To the left there was a sliding door, and the second bathroom in their villa. As she glimpsed the golden hues of the faucet and towel hangers, Brienne realized that she’d be spending a lot more time with Jaime, privately, than she’d prepared herself for. Looking around and finding herself inserted into such an intimate situation, Brienne lost herself in insecurities, thinking Jaime had been bold to assume they were a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: steamy smutty times. ;]


	28. Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne on their first day in Dorne.

Brienne looked at herself in the mirror. The heavy, black eyeliner made her blue eyes glint, while her cheeks and lips showed a natural peachy glow. She was proud of her makeup look for the evening, but her outfit still made her insecure.

“Is everything okay?” Jaime asked while waiting just outside of the closet.

Her eyes glanced at the freckled pale skin on her thighs. For a brief moment she recalled the moment Loras convinced her to choose a short black dress for the event. She must have been out of her mind. A fine beaded sheer silk adorned a thick black strapless dress, causing her shoulders and bosom to be covered only by the silk beaded over-gown. It all ended mid-thigh, so her legs were mostly exposed.

“Brienne, are you okay? It’s been over forty minutes.” Jaime asked, with a concerned tone of voice.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a moment.” She replied, taking deep breaths, as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes searched her phone on the chaise lounge, and with a few swipes and touches she called Loras. He picked up the call and, before she had the chance to say anything, he simply ditched her off.

_“No, that dress isn’t too short!”_ His voice stated firmly, with just a hint of playfulness.

“Silly, how did you know that’s what’s on my mind?” She asked, chuckling as she tried to speak discreetly, so Jaime wouldn’t hear.

_“Brienne, I’m your best friend, remember? I know what’s on your mind all the time!”_ He replied.

“Then tell me what’s been making me scared.” She challenged him.

_“That Jaime booked a gorgeous ‘villa’ for just the two of you.”_ He risked saying what she was thinking, using a playful tone as he said ‘villa’.

“Am I stupid for feeling this terrified?” Brienne inquired, while frowning as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_“Nope. You’re just not used to being that close to a guy you feel attracted to. It’s been a long time since your last romantic trip with Robb.”_ He said.

“Loras, this isn’t--”

_“A romantic trip, I know what you’re going to say. Honestly, I don’t care what you call this weekend. Judging by Jaime’s excitement, when he blackmailed Pia into giving him the details of your booking schedule, I can tell this is a major point in your not-a-relationship! Just as this not-a-romantic weekend seems like the right thing.”_

“Brienne, are you talking to someone?” Jaime asked.

“Loras, I gotta go. Wish me luck!” Brienne requested.

_“Good luck, Ms. Denial!”_ Loras ended the call with a playful tone.

“I was on the phone with Loras.” Brienne said, as she took a couple of steps and crossed the closet door, revealing herself to Jaime.

His jaw dropped as he looked at her from head to toe. “Wow.” Jaime whispered, causing her to blush and look away. Reaching out to take her hand, he smiled as his eyes seemed to scan her hair. “Genna sent you something, a borrowed good luck charm.” He explained, pulling her gently towards the dresser.

Brienne chuckled, recalling Genna’s story about an old pair of socks she wore when she first released a product, back when Jaime’s mother was still alive.

He took a large velvety box from the first drawer, and the vision simply left Brienne speechless. Her eyes glanced from the black velvet to Jaime’s eyes. “Wha—Is this—I can’t…” She shook her head.

“Yes, you can. In fact,” he started explaining as he opened the lid of the box, “you must wear it, so my aunt will see it on photographs.” Jaime said, revealing an exquisite silver and diamond encrusted tiara, delicately shaped as a flower crown.

“By the Gods, this is…” Brienne mumbled as she pressed her left hand to her chest.

Jaime took the piece in his hands and stepped behind her. He smiled as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. Placing the tiara over her head, he adjusted the sides, making it fit perfectly in her hair. “There you go.” Jaime said, watching her as he grinned.

Brienne blinked as she tried to identify herself with the piece of jewelry on her head. “It looks like it’s not really me.”

“It looks like it’s you with a tiara, just that.” He stated, with a confident tone of voice.

She watched the way he was dressed, the designer clothes and smart choices made Jaime look elegant, yet casual. The light blue button-down shirt combined with a black blazer, without a tie, contrasted with his golden hair brushing against the collar of the shirt and the jacket.

“You look handsome.” She said, turning to look into his eyes.

“Thank you. You look fantastic.” He said, while tilting his head to the side.

Brienne chuckled. “Hey, I’m your date for the evening, you don’t need to charm your way with me.” She joked.

Cupping her arm and sliding his hand onto her skin, he smirked. “So this is a date.”

Brienne suppressed the smile forming on her lips. “It’s a date!” She confirmed.

“Can I kiss you now?” He inquired.

“If you don’t mind the gloss stains.” She replied, smiling as she arched her brows.

The mischievous look Jaime threw her was unmistakable. “I intend to collect them throughout the evening, Brienne.” He teased her, getting closer to kiss her lips tenderly.

 

~.~

 

“So, explain to me once more what kind of party this is.” Jaime asked, whispering in her ear, as they waited by the bar.

“A celebratory party, in honor of every nominee. Tonight it’s a guest-only event, while tomorrow night will be all about the press and the media coverage on the awards ceremony.” Brienne explained, holding his arm firmly.

“So we have fun tonight…” Jaime started saying.

“But we’ll be smiling to the cameras tomorrow. Loras even scheduled a brief interview so we can reveal something about the new line of makeup.” Brienne concluded.

Jaime watched the outdoors location chosen for the party. The large patio was finely decorated and lit, matching the warm colors of the Dornish landscape. The whites and beiges on the table cloths and chairs added to the luxurious settings of the resort. Details and arabesques in golden and bronze adorned the crystals, making even the simplest beverage look like an expensive cocktail.

Brienne took a seat at the large marble bar, then she retrieved her glass and tried the fruit cocktail she’d ordered. Jaime watched as she licked her lips, removing the remaining drop of liquid there. He pulled one of the large stools next to her and sat down, carefully positioning his knees on each side of her stool.

She glanced at his legs quickly and smirked. “Marking our territory, are we?” She asked, placing her clutch on the counter and crossing her legs, touching his right thigh with her knee.

He watched the bartender bring him a glass of wine. “Are you my territory, Brienne?” He asked, with a playful tone.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not sure I like the direction this conversation is taking.” Brienne spoke rather impatiently.

“Why did you feel the need to call Loras, earlier while you got ready?” Jaime knew he was pushing her, but he felt concerned, thinking Brienne might be having second thoughts about staying with him in the same hotel suite. He drank some wine as he waited for her answer.

Brienne took a deep breath, and the look she gave him spoke of innocence and uncertainty, but she soon replaced it with mockery. “Fashion conundrums.” She said, while leaning closer to him.

Jaime lowered his face, pressing his lips onto the corner of her mouth. “Liar.” He whispered.

“Brienne!” Jaime heard the familiar voice calling them. Olenna Tyrell smiled as she waved her hand.

Brienne recomposed herself and smiled, turning to stand and hug Olenna. “It’s good to see you here.” Brienne said, while embracing the older woman.

“Ah, you look divine, my dear!” Then she looked at Jaime and smirked. “And I must say your date here looks as handsome as his father.

Her words sounded a bit strange, and Jaime thought his shock must have showed on his face as he stood up to greet Olenna.

“Don’t look at me like that, young man. Your father is one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen in my life.” She winked and smiled. “You’re following in his footsteps.”

Brienne chuckled, and Jaime felt his cheeks burning as he looked away and shook his head. “You’re too kind to me, Mrs. Tyrell.” He said.

“Olenna, please.” She refused the title he’d used.

“You’re kind, Olenna. And you look gorgeous as always.” Jaime complimented her.

Olenna touched Brienne’s arm. “Oh, look at us declaring ourselves. Not much of rivals in business.”

“Only in business.” Jaime assured her.

She took a step closer to Jaime and spoke discreetly, “I must say I admire my grandson’s work too much to think of you as a rival, Lannister. I cherish and celebrate Loras’ triumph, and, consequently, your new makeup line.” Olenna explained.

Jaime saw when Brienne smiled and nodded, showing genuine admiration for Olenna. In spite of the distance between Loras and his family, Jaime had understood it was Loras’ father, not his grandmother, who objected to his orientation.

Placing her hand on Jaime’s shoulder, Olenna tilted her head and gave him an apologetic look. “Now, would you mind terribly if I stole Brienne for a moment? I’d like to get an update on my grandson’s love life while I go freshen up in the powder room.” The older woman winked modestly.

Jaime lowered his head and nodded, gesturing so Brienne could accompany Olenna.

“Such a darling.” Olenna charmed him before taking Brienne’s arm so Brienne could help her on the way.

 

~.~

 

“I just wanted him to be happy you know. And he was happy with the Baratheon boy.” Olenna commented, speaking of Renly’s relationship with her grandson.

Brienne sighed as she helped to retouch Olenna’s lipstick. “I know. They were so cute together, and now all he ever seems to attract are closeted guys.” Brienne said, revealing Loras’ latest affair wasn’t going so well. “Some guys are still afraid, you know, to come out and live their lives fully. And I don’t blame them. So many people have lost their jobs only for being gay.”

“I know, sweetie. My own son doesn’t accept Loras for who he is.” The older woman had sadness in her eyes as she spoke. Then she glanced at the mirror and smiled. “You’re an artist, girl! Talented hands!” She complimented Brienne while admiring the way she’d applied lipstick on her lips. Then she turned to look at Brienne’s eyes. “And you’re my Loras’ best friend, you know that? Not even Margaery cares for him the way you do.”

“And I love him like a brother!” Brienne said, placing her hand on Olenna’s forearm.

Tyrell smirked. “Why didn’t you accept my offer, when I invited you to work at my company? Tyrell Corporation needed someone like you!”

Brienne raised her eyebrows, trying to think of a way to explain things. “I did say no to Jaime’s offer twice before taking it.” She stated.

“But he charmed you into accepting it?” Olenna insisted.

“No, his niece, Myrcella Baratheon, did it.” Brienne replied, while tilting her head.

The soft look on Olenna’s face broke Brienne’s heart. “Poor thing… lost both her parents. It’s such a waste when a young girl suffers that much.” Olenna spoke while nodding her head.

“It is. But she’s so happy and vivid her sadness doesn’t show through.” Brienne explained.

Olenna frowned for a moment, but then an apologetic look painted her face. “Heavens protect her, for she’s not like her mother. She’s kind and innocent, the young Myrcella Baratheon.” Lady Tyrell commented, while nodding her head.

“Well, I must say I’m surprised to see you here, Olenna. I know you’re not given to such functions. I’m glad, though.” Brienne said, trying to change the subject. There was enough obscurity in the old lady’s words, when she mentioned Cersei.

Waving her hand and twitching her lips, she narrowed her eyes. “I pulled some strings, my dear. My son would never be able to truly appreciate the Dornish hospitality.” She said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Then she touched her hair, as if fixing her updo. “All sorts of beauty, at all ages…” She whispered, causing Brienne to smile. “I shouldn’t keep you away from Jaime Lannister for too long, Brienne. Thank you for giving me news about my grandson! I’ll go check on Margaery, for she’s taking too long to leave her suite.” Olenna snapped, while walking towards the door. Brienne followed her, and as soon as they were at the hall, Lady Tyrell kissed her goodbye.

Turning left to go towards the patio, Brienne felt herself smiling all the way to the outdoor event. Both the recognition for her work as a vlogger, as well as Jaime’s company seemed to be reason enough for her to overflow with joy.

Her eyes scanned the area close to the bar, as she looked for Jaime. The impact of the feminine figure she found sitting beside Jaime caused Brienne’s smile to fade away. The graceful woman, with tanned skin and delicate face left Brienne hesitant as she slowed her pace towards them. For a moment, desperation washed Brienne’s confidence, and she wrapped her fingers around her clutch so tight she could feel the metal structure of her purse resisting her grip. Brienne saw the sensual way with which the woman ran her fingers through her hair. A nude-colored dress embraced her curves at the right places, framing her full breasts and her small waist tastefully, while flowing majestically around her legs. Jaime had his wine glass in one hand, and the other gesticulated, as he appeared to be telling a very humorous story to the woman next to him. The stranger laughed, and Jaime nodded, before sipping his drink briefly, and saying something that made her shake her head.

Jaime glanced around and when he saw Brienne, he smiled. She tried to smile as well, but the awkwardness of the situation made her recoil into shyness. She took a few more steps and approached them.

Right then, looking closely, the strange woman was even more gorgeous than Brienne had first thought. Her white smile contrasted well with her caramel skin, and the woman’s black hair cascaded over her shoulders.

“Brienne, I want you to meet Taena Merryweather, an old friend of mine.” Jaime introduced them.

_An old friend of mine_ , the words echoed in Brienne’s mind like a bad commercial jingle. She offered a smile to Taena as she reached out to shake her hand.

“Brienne, I’m very happy to finally meet you!” Taena said, and the honesty in her words surprised Brienne.

“Nice to meet you, Taena.” Brienne stated, nodding as she shook Taena’s hand.

“By the way, congratulations for being one of the nominees. I hope it’s you there tomorrow, taking the golden button home.” Taena cheered, mentioning the trophy for the vlogger awards, a big golden play button given to each winner.

Brienne chuckled. “Everyone’s so talented. I’m just another makeup guru.” She felt her cheeks blushing, while Jaime wrapped his arm around her.

“You’re _the_ makeup guru!” Jaime commented, and Taena agreed.

“Brienne, I’ve seen your videos. You’re a pro, and your production is high quality, that’s definitely going to give you the trophy.” Taena concluded.

“Are you a vlogger as well?” Brienne asked, foreseeing the moment Taena would say she had a channel about fashion or fitness, after all, both her body and her style seemed impeccable.

Shaking her head, she smiled. “No, I’m not. I could never talk in front of a camera.” She waved her hand, dismissing the possibility as she partly laughed.

“It gets easier with practice.” Brienne shrugged as she revealed, “I used to mumble and speak incoherently when I started filming tutorials.” She confided. Jaime grinned, as he placed his glass back on the counter.

Taena’s eyes glanced around, and she raised her hand signaling to someone else. Then she looked into Brienne’s eyes again, and while cupping her shoulder, she smiled. “I’ll leave you now. It seems I’ve got some acquaintances to meet. This was indeed a pleasure, Brienne. Good luck tomorrow, and enjoy the evening.” She said, before kissing Brienne’s cheek.

Brienne watched as Taena walked away. “She’s a model, isn’t she?”

Jaime chuckled lightly, then he shook his head. “An escort.” He stated plainly, as if he was simply ordering a drink.

Brienne turned to face him. “A what?”

“You know, a prostitute.” Jaime shrugged.

Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Your old friend?”

“Jealous?” Jaime inquired playfully.

“Not at all. I’m not under the illusion you don’t have a past.” She scoffed, shrugging carelessly, and making her best to look indifferent.

“She’s really just a friend.” He confirmed.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “A friend you’ve fucked.”

“A friend I haven’t fucked. Although you are--”

“Don’t even start, Lannister.” Brienne said, while pointing her index finger at him. As she looked around, she found Taena again, standing next to one of the top executives from a popular news agency in King’s Landing. “So, she’s here--”

“Working.” Jaime interrupted.

Brienne felt curious about the woman. She looked classy and elegant, unlike the typical call girl anyone would expect. “How much does she cost?” Brienne asked, while taking her seat once more. She ordered a drink while Jaime smirked.

“Do you wish to hire her?” He joked, causing her to roll her eyes again.

Suppressing a grin, Brienne arched her brows. “She’s not my type.”

“What a coincidence, she’s not my type either.” Jaime winked.

“How do you know her if you haven’t… _used_ her services?” She asked, fighting the sparkle of jealousy in her words.

“Through my brother.”

“Of course!” Brienne chuckled. “Well, you haven’t answered my question. How much does she cost?” Brienne insisted, looking directly into Jaime’s eyes.

Jaime took a deep breath and carefully took his glass. “Five thousand golden dragons.”

“Wow! Five thousand per night.”

“Per hour.” Jaime corrected her, causing Brienne to gasp.

She laughed as she tried to conceal her shock. Then turning to look once more at Taena, she wiggled her brows. “Maybe I do wanna hire her. Charging that much, she must be really talented!” She playfully pointed out, causing Jaime to almost spill his drink, as he laughed.

 

~.~

 

Jaime wasn’t sure it’d been the best option to be honest with her and mention what Taena did for a living. But somehow it’d seemed right to tell her the truth, since the nature of his involvement with the woman had stayed within the limits of camaraderie.

Brienne’s expression revealed she was still thinking about the number. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head and waited for her to say something. She almost giggled when she noticed he watched her face. Covering her mouth, she laughed. “I wonder what amazing skills in bed she has to charge that much.”

Jaime laughed as well, seeing the amusement in her eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m glad you’re not offended… you know,” he gestured, “because of my connections to a lady who does this sort of work.” Jaime explained.

Arching her eyebrows, Brienne took a deep breath. “You’re not the only one with such connections, Jaime.”

He raised his glass and smiled. “To unconventional connections and to your success.”

Brienne touched her glass against his. “To unconventional connections and to _our_ success.” She replied.

 

~.~

 

“It’s even prettier here during the night.” Brienne said, leaning against the large door frame while facing the ocean. She watched the view from their terrace, while Jaime watched her. He took his watch and placed it on the nightstand. His jacket had been gone since he’d crossed the door, and as he unbuttoned his shirt, he noticed she turned around to face him.

“Where will you be sleeping?” Brienne asked, with a serious look on her face.

Jaime felt himself freeze at her words. His hands stopped moving and his lips parted, without any sound coming out of them.

She grinned slowly and started laughing. “Got you! The look on your face, Lannister!” Brienne joked, pointing at him as gave him a mischievous look. She took her shoes off, and placed them next to a loveseat where Jaime had placed his jacket.

Removing the tiara carefully from her hair, Brienne asked his help to get the velvety box open. “This is beautiful! I’m looking forward to seeing the pictures we took tonight at the red carpet.” Brienne said, placing the piece inside the black cushioned box. Then she sighed and smiled. “Genna surely surprised me by lending me such a stunning piece.”

Jaime touched her hand, carefully closing the box. “It belonged to my mother.” He explained, feeling the smile forming on his face.

“Has your sister worn it?” Brienne asked, showing genuine curiosity.

Shaking his head, he pursed his lips for a moment. “Cersei preferred gold. According to her, silver made her look old.” He said, rolling his eyes as he spoke. Brienne took the box from his hands and placed it on the dresser.

Jaime soon got rid of his shirt and his shoes. His socks followed next, as he threw them onto the large pile forming on the loveseat. “My clothes are soaking wet.” Jaime revealed, cursing the Dornish weather. “It’s not a surprise the Dornish people wear so little clothing.”

“Only advantage of being a woman at red carpet events, we wear less clothes, and that means less sweating.” Brienne teased him, while removing the light silky layer of her outfit.

Jaime crossed his arms, and turned, watching how she walked into the closet to place her dress on a hanger. As he followed her, he took his time to feast on her beautiful figure. Brienne’s long legs showcased her strength, yet she displayed gracefulness as she moved, taking firm steps towards the bathroom.

She took one of the makeup-removing wipes and started rubbing it onto her eyes, revealing the pale freckled skin on her face. Jaime leaned onto the marble surface of the bathroom walls, as he admired her silhouette. Brienne took her time, giving extra attention to the black liner on her lids. Once she was done, she rinsed her face with water, and Jaime was fast to take the towel and hand it to her.

He found her eyes and smiled, causing her to smile back and take the towel from his hands. “Thanks.” She said, before wiping off the remaining water drops on her face.

“I’d never seen you wearing something this short.” He felt the words coming out of his mouth, even before he had time to process them. Jaime didn’t mean to sound like he was upset with it. “It works.” He added.

She bit her lower lip, and her bare skin now showed the evidence of her shyness. The pink burn on her cheeks were accompanied by a whimpering sound, just as she tried to walk away from him, returning to the closet. “You’re awfully smug, Lannister.”

“It’s Lannister now?” He asked, trying to look insulted by it. “Forgot how to _Jaime_ me?”

Brienne raised her brows. “I can _Jaime_ you just fine.” She stated, while crossing her arms in defiance. Her head tilted to the side, and there was fire in her eyes. “You’re looking so full of yourself, that’s all.”

“Why?” He asked, taking a step closer to her.

Jaime noticed when she swallowed, and he sensed the fragility in her expression. “You think I did it for you… the dress, you think I chose it for you.” She stated.

“Didn’t you?” He knew he looked conceited as he asked, but his excitement at her words, was undeniable.

“No!” She stated rather seriously.

Jaime pouted. “That’s mean.” He whispered.

She gave him a cynical look. “Did you choose your outfit thinking it’d please me?” Brienne asked, challenging him as she spoke.

“I like to think you’d be far more pleased by me taking it off than wearing it.” He replied, just before licking his lips.

She stood quietly for a moment, and her face looked unreadable. He started feeling like a fool, but she soon whispered “then take it all off, Jaime.”

Jaime felt the pressure building up, as he stood there in the closet, with her staring at him. Brienne looked nervous, but the desire in her eyes was undeniable. As the corner of her mouth went up, she turned around and started walking away, going towards the large glass door that led to the terrace and the pool.

Before he could say anything, Brienne grabbed the hem of her dress and quickly pulled it off of her, revealing only her black underwear and bra. She looked back at him with a smile, and then stepped into the pool, dipping her body and wetting the black lace of her panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, folks, but I had to split this because it was way too long.  
> Next chapter: smut! I promise. :D


	29. Kettleblack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne make love. A declaration. The morning after. Brienne gets an award. Osney Kettleblack talks to Jaime.

Jaime felt his throat go dry. He could see goose bumps on her skin as she dipped herself into the cold water, while splashing water against her chest.

“This feels great!” She said, practically moaning as the liquid cascaded around her. Turning to him, she smirked. “Why don’t you join me?”

He swallowed hard, and in one fluid motion he got rid of his pants and boxers, quicker than he knew he could do it. Chuckling at his own clumsiness, he stepped outdoors, and felt the cool marble of the terrace on his feet. He smiled as he watched Brienne removing her bra, with a slow movement of her hands, she threw it towards him. Grabbing the piece with both his hands, Jaime then placed it on one of the recliners to his left.

He slowly stepped into the water, taking each of the steps from the shallow end of the pool to the deeper side, where Brienne still face the other side. The lights inside the pool made her pale skin glow, and as he got closer to her, he could see the tiny toffee freckles on her shoulders.

“I love your skin.” Jaime said, feeling her flinch at his words. The anticipation in her body language made him feel eager to say the words. “I love your freckles.” He whispered, as he stood behind her, while Brienne looked at the shore. The water around them cradled his body, refreshing his skin and easing the pressure of his arousal. As he placed his hands on her hips, she turned to face him. “I love your eyes.”

Brienne’s smile was tempting, and the mischievous look on her eyes was enough to get him fully hard. Jaime leaned closer and kissed her mouth, sharing the wet heat of his tongue with hers. “I love your lips,” he whispered against her plump flesh. His arms embraced her, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Brienne leaned her body against his. His manhood was pressed between them, rubbing onto her pelvis while he moved his hips slightly, while cupping her buttocks.

“I…” He hesitated, pulling his head back to look into her eyes. Feeling her tense, as she avoided his eyes, Jaime nuzzled her jaw line. She cupped his face, and then pressed her lips against his. Jaime suspected she wished to silence him, and he feared she didn’t feel the same way.

 

~.~

 

Brienne felt her heart beating fast, while her lungs tried to compensate her stress at Jaime’s sudden declaration. She wasn’t ready to say the words, and the mere indication that he was about to say them made her panic. Admitting her feelings would put her in a dangerous place, she thought, where he’d mean too much in her life. Such things weren’t safe, and Brienne knew too well what it was like to struggle once someone she loved was no longer by her side.

Kissing his lips, she pressed her mouth harder against his and welcomed his tongue when she ravished and moaned at his roughness. She preferred it that way, for roughness meant control, while tenderness meant fragility.

“Tell me something, Jaime.” She said, as she pressed light kisses onto his neck.

“What?” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Am I worth five thousand golden dragons per hour?” She asked, with a playful tone in her words.

He chuckled, while he ran his hands all over her body, caressing her back and her arms. “You’re worth a lot more than that, Brienne. You know you’re priceless, don’t you?”

Brienne grinned, while teasing him by rubbing her thumbs against his nipples. “You’re a smooth talker, Jaime.”

Jaime chuckled, and she saw his dimples deepening on his face, while his eyes glinted. For a moment her mind was taken to a different place, and she saw Tommen’s face right in front of her. She knew by then that her face must’ve given her away, as Jaime narrowed his eyes and gave her a doubtful look.

“What?” He whispered, while running his hands over her shoulders.

“There are times when I look at you and I see Tommen… with the dimples and all.” She said, while looking away as her cheeks burned. Brienne knew her neck and her chest were blushing as well, the crimson evidence of her silly thoughts.

His touch became heavier, and his hands rubbed her skin with urgency, bringing her closer as he spoke to her ear. “You mean the dimples that get you to agree with anything?”

She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. Then he kissed her mouth, capturing her plump thick flesh between his teeth. Jaime nibbled at it gently, while thrusting his hips towards her. He slid his hand onto her ribs, and his thumb found the small mauve peak of her nipple, his digit causing the metal wings there to move up.

“Why wings?” Jaime asked her.

“A rebellious act… my freedom seemed like a statement I needed to make.” She answered, mentioning the stormed decision she’d made at a very young age. His tantalizing touch caused her to close her eyes, the throbbing sensation between her legs was enough to make her surrender.

Her hands found his length, and stroking him vigorously, Brienne got a moan escaping his lips. She could sense his pulse quickening, while she allowed herself the pleasure of his scent, her teeth meeting the roughness of his stubble as she nibbled his jaw and sniffed him with tenderness.

Jaime grabbed her hand and held her body close to him, he took a few steps backwards, flowing in the water as he let his back touch the tile surface of the pool. Brienne resumed stroking him, while planting wet kisses all over his neck.

“We should move this to the bedroom.” He said, caressing her back and hooking his thumb onto the black lace of her panties.

“I think I’d rather do it Dornish style.” Brienne teased him, as she caressed the head of his cock with her thumb.

“Dornish style means two guys, you know.” Jaime said, then he chuckled and bit his lower lip. “You’ll get me useless and worn out in no time.”

She smiled, and nibbled his earlobe. “I’ve told you I like pleasing you.”

“Fuck…” He barely breathed out as she increased her rhythm while stroking him. Brienne kissed him mouth, laving his tongue, as she spread his legs with her thigh. Yet, Jaime managed to surprise her by turning them so he could walk to the shallow end of the pool. Climbing the blue tile steps, he pulled her closer, while kissing her and nibbling her lips.

Helping her, Jaime gestured to the lounger, allowing Brienne to sit down comfortably, as he knelt between her legs and pulled her panties off. He leaned closer and kissed her belly, as he pressed his palms against the back of her thighs, spreading them wider. He lowered himself, laying with his arms wrapped around her thighs, then he used his thumb and index finger to gently part the petals of her sex.

Jaime’s tongue was hot and heavy against her clit, as he licked her to her climax. Brienne’s fingers found their way into his golden mane as he pleasured her. The water drops on her skin received the Dornish breeze caress, cooling down the heat on her body. She didn’t know if it had been only her mind or if his name had escaped her lips as she arched her back and pressed her womanhood harder against his mouth.

Jaime kissed her inner thighs, and the rough abrasion of his beard enticed her even more. The familiarity of the texture against her skin made Brienne purr silently, while he nibbled her thighs.

She was breathing fast, as a grin formed on her face. “This was… totally worth five thousand golden dragons.” Brienne said, causing him to laugh.

“Oh, I’m not finished.” Jaime whispered, while aiming his emerald stare at her. He rubbed his chin against her skin, as his hands continued to caress her torso.

 

~.~

 

Jaime noticed the slow movement from her legs, while she got up and held his hand. “Come with me,” she called him, pulling Jaime by the hand as he stumbled back into their bedroom, his feet nervously following each step she took closer to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his manhood against her hip. Brienne’s steady hand dropped his, as she turned to kiss him, inviting him to climb onto the bed. Jaime laid on his back, watching as she straddled him. His hands gripped her thighs and then he slid his touch towards her hips. She felt and looked huge on top of him, which only added to his arousal, as he scanned her skin and the curves on her body.

Her hands found his chest hair, and she clawed him like a kitten, rubbing her fingers onto his pecks. Brienne smirked, and the mischievous glint in her eyes melted Jaime’s heart as he wondered how long would it be until he told her how he felt. A wrong move from him, and his words would only frighten her away.

He slid his right hand up, and moving his thumb gently around her areola just to tease the silver piece of jewelry there. “Damn! I love this.”

She looked down at her breast, and her left hand covered his. “Kiss it,” she whispered to him, taking his hand away. Jaime was fast while leaning closer to her. He captured her mauve peak into his mouth, as he swirled his tongue around the tiny wings of her jewelry. He felt when her body stiffened, and the sweetness of her noises turned into a guttural moan.

Brienne pulled him away, gripping onto his hair with her hand and taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. For a moment, Jaime closed his eyes as he tasted her, wishing the moment would never end. It tore him inside to feel he’d already fallen head over heels for her, while Brienne kept her heart shielded inside.

She cradled him, wrapping her long arms around him, as her soft sex touched his. Brienne let go of him, only to lean towards the nightstand and take one of the small silver packets that she’d carelessly placed in the first drawer after unpacking.

Jaime felt the urgency in her movements, how quickly she rolled the condom onto his manhood, and the firmness of her hands as she guided him into her. Brienne pressed her hands onto his chest, leveraging herself as she swung her hips, taking him deeper. He grabbed her hips, and he pressed his fingers hard enough to increase her weight on him. He loved the way her buttocks felt rubbing against his upper thighs, and something enticing about being on the bottom, letting her take control.

He caressed her thighs, and then slid his hands to her breasts, where he cupped her small mounds delicately, teasing her piercing the way he enjoyed doing. “I’ve missed being… with you… Brienne, I need… I need you,” he breathed out the words, while thrusting his hips up a bit. She blushed as she bit her lip, and the pace of her ride became more vigorous. Jaime didn’t resist her passionate expression. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled with Brienne to the side, getting on top of her as he continued to thrust into her cunt. With his left arm behind her neck, he caressed her side with his other hand. Her blue eyes were darker then, and Jaime couldn’t stop looking at her and feeling his heart warm with love. Her lips parted, and her panting accompanied her shy smile, as she brought her hand to his face, while tenderly touching his cheek. The only sounds Jaime heard were the whimpers coming from her throat as he fucked her harder and faster.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, as she kept looking into his eyes. Brienne was biting her lips, as he turned his head to kiss her palm. Jaime could feel his body steaming, as he breathed erratically, waiting for her climax so he could have his release. Her hand slid towards his nape, and she seemed to pull him closer, pressing her lips against his ear, while his hips kept the same movement she’d pleaded. “I love you,” she whispered, causing Jaime to close his eyes. He bit on her shoulder as he gave her all his strength and hammered himself into her. His lips followed a path towards her mouth as he kissed and nibbled her skin, repeating the words he’d only said in his mind. “I love you, Brienne. I love you!”

Jaime felt as her walls squeezed him, while her climax took over, and he fell from the edge, joining her with a loud moan as he silenced himself by kissing her ardently.

 

~.~

 

When she opened her eyes, the clarity coming from the half-open curtains hurt her irises. Brienne took a deep breath and stretched her body, feeling the soft sheets against her skin. She dropped her arm to the side, waiting to find the furry chest that had been pressed onto her back, when she’d fallen asleep hours before.

As she found the empty spot there, she turned her head and tried to find Jaime. A moment went by, and she recalled her words, declaring herself on the previous night. Brienne couldn’t figure out if it’d been too much, a mistake led on by her foolish heart, getting vulnerable and putting herself in danger like that.

“Good morning.” Jaime’s voice alerted her, as he swiped his arm, pushing the curtains away. Brienne noticed he’d been at the patio while she’d freaked out.

Her smile hid her tension. “Good morning.”

Wearing only his boxers, Jaime sat beside her on the bed, then he cupped her shoulder, as she held the sheets around her torso. “I think I got carried away,” he started saying, with a smile on his face. Panic rushed through Brienne’s mind, as she remembered being the first to say ‘I love you’. _Stupid mistake!_ She cursed herself, imagining he was about to excuse himself, saying he’d only said the words in the ecstasy of arousal. His fingers touched her face and he traced her lower lip with his thumb as he said “I ended up ordering the entire breakfast menu for us. I hope you’re hungry.” Jaime concluded. A breath of relief was enough to get her closing her eyes. She felt silly for doubting it had meant as much to him as it had to her.

“Is it outside?” She asked, glancing through the sheer curtains so she could take a look at the table outside.

“Yep.” Jaime replied, while leaning forward to kiss her shoulder.

As he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, Brienne felt herself blushing. “Well…” She said, as if waiting for him to give her some privacy.

The boyish grin on his face was accompanied by a sassy attitude. “Well, aren’t you going to join me for breakfast?” He teased her, sliding his index finger onto the hem of the sheet she pressed to her chest.

“As soon as you give me a chance.” She tried her best to make her words sound easy, as if she wasn’t feeling embarrassed about it.

The corner of his mouth went up, as he narrowed his eyes. “I’ve seen it all, you know.” He said, causing Brienne to laugh. She turned her body to bury her face into the pillow, hiding her embarrassment as she giggled. She felt when Jaime slid his hand all over her back, from her shoulder blades to her small back. “I’ve tasted it all, as well, and I need to say…”

“Shut up.” She spoke as she laughed, feeling her cheeks burning and not wishing to turn and face him.

“Everything pleases me.” He whispered, as he leaned closer, aligning his body with hers and spooking her. “Now would you do me the honor of putting on a robe so you can join me outside?”

“Fine!” She agreed, turning her head slightly, so she could look into his eyes. “Just give me the damn robe, because I’m not planning on appearing naked at the patio.”

“You didn’t mind it last night.” His teasing line left her rolling her eyes, as he got up to retrieve her robe.

“Good job on making me regret it.” She replied, while sitting and placing her feet on the ground.

Jaime opened the piece of clothing and held it so she could put her arms into the sleeves. Brienne let go of the sheet, and quickly put on the robe, securing it as fast as she managed to, while getting up.

“Is there anything else you regret about last night?” He inquired her.

She simply looked at him, as she slowly shook her head. The angst and the anticipation made her feel like her heart was being squeezed inside her chest. A goofy grin from Jaime was all she got, and it was enough to say he didn’t regret anything either.

 

~.~

 

“To my dearest friend, Loras Tyrell.” Brienne’s only words made Jaime smile, as she took the award in her hands and looked at the camera with teary eyes. The long blue dress she wore floated as she walked off the stage, while her glinting eyes and her smile warmed his heart. She sat back by his side at the front row of the theater. “Wow!” She whispered, looking at the golden button she’d won.

“I never doubted you’d win this.” Jaime said, as he kindly leaned closer to her to speak.

“I guess I doubt myself too much then.” She admitted, lifting her eyebrows as she spoke, and for a moment Jaime could see her gaze transported to a different time. Looking at the stage, where a hostess presented the next category, Brienne took a deep breath. “Robb used to say that.” Brienne explained, furrowing her brows. “He always told me I could make anything,” she said, then she looked at him and continued, “he believed in me when no one did.”

“That’s love.” Jaime whispered, tasting the bitterness as he spoke, remembering how Cersei tried to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. She never accepted him for what he was, always trying to tell him he should be more ambitious and gain more power. Her project had been to make Jaime run Tywin’s company, but with time, Jaime realized it was a way to make sure he’d always have as much power and money as she judged she needed.

Brienne’s touch brought him back to the present, as she smiled and said “thank you for being here with me.”

Jaime chuckled, as he took her hand in his and brought it closer to his lips to kiss her palm. “I’ve bribed some folks to make it happen.”

She smirked. “So I’ve heard.”

“Loras is a traitor.” Jaime pretended to curse her best friend, while laughing about it.

 

~.~

 

“Lannister?” Jaime recognized the masculine voice calling his name. The award ceremony had ended soon after Brienne’s name was announced as the winner, so they’d proceeded to the VIP gala event at the resort. All the top executives and various internet stars had been invited to the party, and the crowded large ballroom offered no intimacy whatsoever.

As Jaime turned, he saw the young face of the man who used to be his biggest rival in business, when Jaime still ran Tywin’s company. Osney Kettleblack stood there, tall and proud, with a smile on his face. To Jaime’s despair, the young man’s look rested on Brienne’s face for a bit too long.

“It’s so good to see you again. I miss the competition, you know.” He said, mentioning the innumerous times in which Kettleblack and Lannister had been the two highest selling brands in the automobile business. Jaime smiled, and didn’t miss the way Osney’s eyes kept coming back and forth, from Jaime’s eyes, to Brienne’s.

Jaime placed his hand on top of hers, while smiling. “This is Brienne Tarth, best makeup vlogger, and also my--”

“Workmate.” Brienne finished his sentence, keeping Jaime from saying the word girlfriend, just as fast as she recoiled her hand. Jaime’s confused look only got an apologetic smile from her.

“Congratulations, Ms. Tarth. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Osney purred while taking Brienne’s hand and kissing it, which caused Jaime to roll his eyes. “I’m Osney Kettleblack.”

“Nice to meet you.” Brienne replied, as she glanced quickly at Jaime.

Osney narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath, then he put his hands in his pocket as he seemed to search for the right words to say. “I’m really sorry for your loss, Lannister. Cersei was indeed a remarkable woman, I’m sure your family suffers her absence.” He said, causing Jaime to furrow his brows.

“Her children, mostly.” Jaime replied, revealing as little as possible. Brienne shifted her weight uncomfortably on her chair, then she retrieved her glass and had a bit of wine. Jaime arched his brows as he said “I had no idea you knew Cersei personally.”

“I did.” Osney stated, before allowing a forming smirk to paint a smug expression on his face. “I knew her quite well.”

Jaime forced his body to react neutrally while Kettleblack brought his hand up to his face and scratched his clean-shaved jaw. “Then I appreciate it that you’ve taken the time to come express your condolences.”

“I wonder if things could’ve been different, you know. I wanted them to be.” Osney insisted on the matter, causing Jaime to exhale as he felt tenser. “When Robert Baratheon passed away, I thought there was a chance… that maybe things would be different for _us_ … Cersei and me.” He explained, cutting through Jaime’s chest with his words, announcing a love affair Jaime had never even imagined.

Jaime knew he should leave things like that, for it’d do no good to learn anything else about his sister’s past, but something inside his foolish heart begged for him to ask more, it was like his brain was willing to feel miserable, in order to let go of his past. “It’s too bad she chose to remain unattached.” Jaime said.

“She always spoke about the press, how badly the media would judge her if she married again. So we kept seeing each other unofficially, as you probably know. She mentioned you were the only person who knew about her love life.” The younger man poured even harder words, as he opened his life for Jaime. Osney smiled and sighed. “Cersei was the best thing that ever happened to me. And she gave me the best years of my life.” He said.

_Years._ The words reverberated in Jaime’s head. He wondered how long his sister kept her act and fucked him, while fucking Kettleblack behind his back.

“Anyway, I just came here to tell you… if you ever need anything… on account of my admiration towards your sister. I’m always here for you, Lannister.” Osney stated, offering his hand for Jaime to shake it.

“Thank you!” Jaime painfully replied, shaking Kettleblack’s hand.

As the guy walked away, he felt Brienne’s hand on his thigh. “Are you okay? Wow, that was weird!” She whispered. “What an ass!” She cursed, as she looked at the distance, scanning the party.

“Ever talk of being too damn honest.” Jaime said, chuckling as he felt nervous. He didn’t miss the smile forming on Brienne’s face.

“He’s a jerk, but he’s cute.” She said, laughing as she shook her head. “I never took your sister for a cougar, though. He’s about my age, I guess.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, while suppressing a smile. “You find him cute?”

“Not as cute as you are, though.” She said, with sweetness in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to finish. I spent such a long time doubting myself on this one, but it's finally here. Thank you all for your support and kindness. I loooove your comments! Throw them at me! \o/


	30. Black Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne get back to King's Landing. Myrcella confronts her father. Loras advises Brienne. Tyrion tries to make Jaime feel better. Tommen declares himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, Lady_Blade_WarAngel, who really motivated me to keep polishing this chapter to perfection.

Brienne waited for her luggage, as she checked her e-mails and messages. “Wow, Loras is thrilled, and so is Genna. Our picture at the red carpet made the first page of the King’s Landing Business Magazine.” She said, while showing Jaime their shot together.

He smirked as he saw it. “It’d have been better if we’d kissed.” He said, watching her reaction as he wiggled his brows.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Seriously, we’re going through this again? Jaime last night was enough.” She said, mentioning how hurt he’d been once they’d returned to their room. Jaime had told her he felt betrayed when she’d kept him from introducing her as his girlfriend in front of Osney Kettleblack. She explained to him why she didn’t want to cause a big fuss over their ‘thing’ as she called it. And that was when she saw the sadness in his eyes, as she tried to fix things, by telling him Catelyn would give her a hard time if she made their ‘thing’ – once again she failed to find a better word to describe it – public.

He frowned as he looked for his suitcase. Brienne could see the annoyance on his face. “I just thought it was about time…” he explained, while shrugging, “We’ve been seeing each other for a while. We’re both adults, and we’re both single.” He stated, lifting his head a bit. “And I don’t want to date anyone else. Do you?” He turned to look at her, and couldn’t hold back the smile forming on her face.

“No, I don’t want to date anyone else.” She admitted.

Jaime crossed his arms, missing the luggage he was supposed to take, while it turned and kept going on the conveyor belt. “You said you love me, for fuck’s sake. Would it be so terrible to have a relationship,” he moved his hand pointing and her and then at himself, “rather than a ‘thing’, with me?” He inquired, challenging her with his body language.

She felt her arguments escaping her, as she tried to form a coherent answer. “Jaime, I just…” she took a deep breath as she looked around, “I’m trying to keep this thing--”

His insulted expression made her choose her words more carefully.

“I’m trying to keep this relationship private. That’s all!” She assured him, trying to look as positive as possible about the whole thing. “We go out, and we have a great time together. I feel so… happy when I’m with you. Why do you need a title? Does it matter if you call me your girlfriend in front of strangers?” She asked.

Jaime was displeased by her argument, and she could see a boyish pouting of his lips if she looked closely.

“Come on, don’t spoil our weekend.” She said, as she cupped his arm, sliding her hand up and down.

“I want to be present… in your life…” Jaime announced, while opening his arms to embrace her, “and in Lyanna’s life. I want to feel like your family can be my family, too.” He said, grabbing both her arms with gentleness, as he looked into her eyes. “I don’t want to have breakfast at your place just because it got too late to go back to my place. I want to have breakfast at your table, like your boyfriend, because I can spend the night with you, and that’s okay!” He spoke tenderly, while getting closer to her. Jaime kissed her lips and then said “I want everything with you.”

Brienne looked into his eyes, speechless and overwhelmed, as she processed his words. She recalled Loras’ words, implying Catelyn wouldn’t allow Jaime to get too close to Lyanna. Brienne took a deep breath, and as her lips parted, she waited for the right thing to come out, although she doubted she could form any coherent sentences without alarming Jaime. “There are things,” she started saying, while nodding slowly, “that could make my life complicated, Jaime.” She felt his hands letting go of her arms. “I don’t want to risk what we have.” She whispered, as she took his hand, trying to keep him close.

 

~.~

 

Jaime opened the door to his home, and found Myrcella sitting on the couch, in the living room. In front of her there were papers, on the coffee table, and she looked angry as she stared at them.

As he closed the door and placed his luggage at the hall, Jaime unbuttoned his jacket. The tiredness of the flight seemed to subside now, as he worried about his daughter. “Cella, is there something wrong?” He asked, taking his jacket off, and placing it on a hanger in the small closet.

Her bloodshot eyes met his, and her lips parted, but it took too long for her to say something. Jaime took a couple of steps closer, but he stopped when he noticed her frown. The words came out almost as whispers as she asked “Were you going lie to me forever?”

Jaime felt his heart freezing as his lungs constricted all the air he had left. He glanced at the papers, and there seemed to be documents which had been registered and authenticated by a notary public. The header on one of the pages displayed the logo of a laboratory, but the paragraphs that followed weren’t legible at his distance.

“What are you talking about?” He inquired, trying to sound calm, as his mind rushed to find the appropriate words. “Where’s Tommen?”

The girl got up abruptly, and took every page she could grab with the firm grip of her hands. Her face wore wrath as she glared at Jaime. “You’re my father – my real father! Now tell me you didn’t know about it!” She shouted, while throwing all the papers against his chest. Shock spread through his body as Jaime watched as she marched to her bedroom. He followed her, only to find boxes of jewelry on Myrcella’s bed.

“Where’s your brother?” He inquired again, using a more severe tone.

“He’s at Uncle Tyrion’s place, you know! Our real uncle!” She cried as she opened the first one, revealing a tiara with rubies encrusted all over the tiny arabesques. “See this,” Myrcella said, as she took the piece with her hand, “this is part of my heritage! Because my mother couldn’t take the time to tell me I’m a freak, so she decided to give me jewelry instead!” She threw the tiara at Jaime, to which he only turned his face, so that the metal didn’t hit his eyes. He knew there was nothing that could hurt him more than her words and her anger at that moment, but he just couldn’t deny her that outburst. He stood by the door, waiting for her to say more, because he knew he should listen to her before he could tell her what the truth was about Cersei and him.

Myrcella took the second box she found closer to her, and retrieved the emeralds bracelet she found there. “She couldn’t take the time to tell me I’m my uncle’s daughter,” she said, speaking through her teeth as she kept sobbing and weeping, “so she decided to give me a fucking bracelet!” Myrcella shouted as she threw another piece of jewelry against him.

Jaime raised his hand to keep the object from hitting his face, and as he looked at her, she simply turned to get another box.

“Cella, it’s not something--”

“You’re a fucking asshole!” She accused him, as she took one of the larger boxes and opened it. “You’re no better than Robert!” She said, while shaking her head. More tears trailed down her cheeks as Jaime kept himself from getting closer. He wanted to hug his daughter more than ever, but he knew she was too angry to see his love.

“And I once thought it’d be so much better, you know,” she said, as she took the black pearl necklace in her hands, “so when you told me you knew I wasn’t Robert’s daughter I felt so relieved!” She said, as she smiled awkwardly. The smile turned into a terrified look. “’Cause I thought I was such a freak for falling in love with the boy who’s my half brother!”

“This isn’t the way you think--”

“Then you saved me, when you said I’m not Robert’s daughter. You gave me hope that day,” she looked down at her hands, observing the shiny black pearls, “you gave me hope instead of giving me the truth.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Jaime whispered, leaning his head, as he tried to see her face.

She shook her head while looking down, but then she lifted her eyes and held her head high to glare at him again. “You didn’t want to lose us,” she said, while wrinkling her nose, “You didn’t want to have to explain this to grandfather!” She yelled, as she threw the necklace against him, missing his face by a couple of inches. The black pearls hit the threshold, and the rope broke, scattering tiny little black globes all over the ground.

“I don’t have to explain this to anyone!” He said, noticing her rage as he spoke.

“That’s ‘cause you don’t care about us! You never cared!” Myrcella shouted as she pointed at him.

“I loved you since the day you were born, Cella!”

“That’s bullshit! You were never around when we needed a father! And we really needed one!” She sobbed as she spoke. “You’re just sick! You and my mother… you just cared about this crazy thing…” The tears and the sobbing silenced her words, but she tried to keep going. “How could you do this?” She shook her head more vigorously, “Why did you even have kids? Didn’t you fear we could’ve been born ill? We could’ve been born disabled. Did it never cross your minds that you shouldn’t be doing it?” She yelled.

“If you’d only let me speak--”

“I’ve been living with you for a year! A fucking year! And you never took the time to speak about it.” She said, as she took another box that was on her bed. She opened it quickly, finding another tiara encrusted with black opals. “Not even my mother took the time to speak about it.” The cruel expression Jaime saw on Myrcella’s face was accompanied by the calmness in her voice. “She allowed Joffrey to do those things to me.” Her eyes seemed to be watching the dark gems on the piece she was holding. “Now I know why she didn’t want to punish him.”

“No!” Jaime interrupted her, as he took a step further. “She should have done something about it!”

“No one did anything when you did it to her.” She said, looking at him with disdain.

“Is that what you think? That I molested your mother?” Jaime asked, while narrowing his eyes.

“Why would she do such things? If it weren’t because she was being forced…” Myrcella concluded.

“I never forced her, Myrcella!” Jaime said, as he reached out to cup her arm. “You need to listen to me!”

She jerked away from him, escaping his touch and walking away as she threw the tiara at his feet. “You’ll just lie to me!” The girl said, as she turned to get her backpack from the hanger behind her bedroom door. “You’ll tell me it was true love, but you couldn’t be together. You’ll tell me you never said anything because you were afraid we’d suffer.” She sounded sarcastic.

As she grabbed her coat and her phone from her desk, Jaime followed her to the living room.

“I won’t say such things, Myrcella. But I won’t allow you to leave without listening to me.” He spoke calmly, but with firmness.

She turned as she dropped her backpack on the floor, to put her coat on. She looked so angry her face resembled Cersei’s even more, and as Jaime tried to find the words to explain what he wanted, he watched her tear-stained cheeks getting redder with anger.

Jaime took a deep breath and placed his hands together as he gestured. “Your mother didn’t grow up at home, Myrcella.” He said, getting a confused look from her. “She studied in a boarding school, and when she was sixteen she came back to live with us.” He crossed his arms as he furrowed his brows. “It felt like I didn’t know who she was once she was back home, and as we got closer to each other, we became romantically attached.”

She wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin, putting Jaime back onto his place, letting him know she felt disgusted.

“It took me too long to realize I was falling for her. And then all I could think of was praying that no one found out about it.” He shook his head as he looked down at the floor. “We would grow apart, but then we’d get back together. And it went on for longer than I’d like to admit. I thought her wedding would put an end to it, and I was willing to be distant. But she said things weren’t going well with Robert. She seemed so unhappy to be with him, and I wanted to make her happy. I couldn’t stay away when I saw her suffering. That’s when she got pregnant with Joffrey, and that’s when I started thinking we could be together, as a family… and I could take the place that was meant for me, and I could raise my son and make him happy as well!” He said, recalling a time in his life when he thought their love would last. He’d been so glad the day he found out Cersei was pregnant, he remembered. He’d vowed to make her his wife, no matter how hard it was for them to get accepted.

Noticing the shock on her face, Jaime frowned, waiting for her to say something.

“Joffrey is not your son.” Myrcella whispered, while displaying sadness. “The documents from the lab prove Joffrey is Robert’s only legit child. Tommen and I are your kids.” She explained, speaking weakly as she looked into Jaime’s eyes.

Jaime felt his knees getting weaker, as he shook his head. “It’s not…it can’t be.” He said, turning to the messy papers on the floor. “He’s mine! You’re all mine! I feel it.” Jaime said, trying to find the paper that confirmed Joffrey’s paternity.

Feeling out of control, he knelt on the floor as he brought each document closer to read the titles on them. He felt the tears streaming down his face, as he sensed his world collapsing. “This can’t be…You’re…mistaken.” He shook his head, looking at the papers, finding trust funds reports, and authenticated land titles. As he found the lab report on Tommen’s paternity test, he held it, pressing the document to his chest. “It says here Tommen is mine, and I’ll find the other two…” Jaime mumbled, as his eyes scanned the floor. The second set of papers from the lab had Myrcella’s name on it, and it confirmed Jaime was her father as well. “See this, all three of you…” He said, pressing the other document against his chest as well, while noticing only that Myrcella stood by his side, weeping profusely. As he picked the third folder from the floor, his eyes were fast on the reading. He found his name on the first page, and it reported ‘the alleged father was excluded as the biological father of the tested child’, then he turned it to find the second sheet of paper with Robert’s full name on it, and the number 99,9998% beside it. He gasped, and the words never came out as he glanced at his daughter. “This is wrong…it’s not…not right.” His voice faltered him.

Myrcella covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at him. “You didn’t know?”

Jaime let his gaze fall upon the papers in his hands. “ _A golden-haired boy_ , she said.” He whispered as he slowly shook his head. “ _Just like you, Jaime. See how much he resembles you._ ” Jaime repeated the words he’d heard so many years before, from Cersei.

He felt Myrcella’s hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry she lied to you.”

Bringing his hand up, Jaime touched hers, but Myrcella soon recoiled her hand, avoiding his touch. He closed his eyes and exhaled. _She hates me_ , he thought, feeling the weight of all his lies finally pushing him down as his daughter denied him the right to be close to her.

“I’ll go sleep at Gendry’s tonight.” She breathed out the words as she took her backpack from the floor.

“Does Tommen know?” Was all Jaime could ask her then, as he was still on his knees, on the floor.

“He doesn’t. And I don’t plan on telling him until he’s old enough to understand.” Myrcella told him, while getting her keys.

Jaime glanced back at her, as she stood by the door. “Do _you_ understand?”

The girl just shook her head, then she opened the door and left.

 

~.~

 

“You look so good together!” Loras said, as he passed his index finger onto the screen, revealing every shot Brienne and Jaime had taken on the red carpet.

“And how are things with you and your new guy?” She asked, while filling their cups with steamy water, preparing their favorite tea as Loras stood by the counter.

His sighing announced the drama. “Girl, don’t even get me started. It’s the biggest closet case I’ve ever seen in my life. This guy, it’s like he keeps his love life in the dark. He never touches me while we’re in public, he’s terrified that I want to go pick him up at work, and when we met his sister – accidentally, of course – he introduced me as his ‘buddy Loras’.” He explained, while looking defeat.

Brienne reached out to grip onto his forearm. “I’m sorry. But maybe he’s coming from a difficult situation, you know. There’s still a lot of bashing out there, Loras.” She tried to sound reasonable as she spoke. Although she could sympathize with Loras, she knew it was a difficult road to travel, coming out to family and friends.

Loras gave her a sarcastic look. “A lot of bashing?”

“Yes! Maybe he suffered once, so he keeps things low-profile. This way he won’t face it again.” She explained.

Narrowing his eyes, Loras took one of the cups from the counter, and then blew the steam away. “You’re speaking as if you knew how it feels.”

She tensed as she watched him. As she placed the kettle back on the stove, Brienne took a deep breath. “If you have anything to say, then say it, Loras. Don’t give me hints. I’m not good at charades.” She stated.

“You declared yourself, but you didn’t allow him to introduce you as his girlfriend?” He smirked, producing the all-too-familiar sarcastic look she hated on her best friend’s face.

“I’m not his girlfriend.” She said, as she took her cup from the counter.

“But you love him!” Loras announced with excitement.

Brienne wrinkled her nose. “I shouldn’t have told you that. It doesn’t mean a thing! It was just… you know… whatever people say about it… the moment.” She mumbled, as she cursed herself for letting Loras get the best of her nerves.

He just shook his head. “Then tell me you wouldn’t mind if he dated other women.”

Brienne glared at him.

Loras chuckled and placed his cup back onto the counter. Then crossing his arms, he grinned. “I can read you better than anyone.”

“You can annoy me better than anyone, as well.” Brienne said.

Her friend tilted his head and looked through the windows. “Life is incredibly weird, you know. Some people have what others want, but they don’t cherish it.”

“I cherish what I have.” Brienne defended herself. “I cherish it so much I want to keep it to myself.” She concluded.

 

~.~

 

“Apparently the folders she was keeping, since Cersei’s lawyer had handed them to her, mentioned another safe at the bank. These documents were there.” Tyrion explained, as he joined Jaime at the dinner table.

“She confronted me. It was harder than I imagined.” Jaime said, as he looked at his brother’s eyes.

“I came to pick her and Tommen up, to take them both to the park, but she said she didn’t want to go with us. Then when I asked her what was wrong she told me what she’d found.” Tyrion explained.

Jaime scoffed. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“I tried to, but your phone was off.” Tyrion shrugged as he replied.

“Did she ask you anything?” Jaime inquired, wondering if Tyrion had told her anything else.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes as he nodded. “She wanted to know if I didn’t hate you for it, ‘destroying our family’ as she defined it.”

Jaime closed his eyes and let his head lean over his forearm, onto the table. He was thankful that Tommen wasn’t there to see him, after going straight to the shower once he arrived home. Tommen’s time at the park with Tyrion had been fun, judging by the dirt that stained the boy’s body and face.

“Come on, things will get better!” Tyrion sounded so positive he made Jaime chuckled bitterly.

“She hates me. She’ll probably tell father about it, and I’ll lose them both.” Jaime said, as he turned his face slightly so he could look at his brother’s face. “Joffrey isn’t mine.” He said, sighing as he waited for Tyrion’s reaction.

Lifting his eyebrows, and twitching his lips, Tyrion looked away. “I’m not sure I feel sorry or relieved, really. That kid has always been different.”

Jaime shook his head, burying his nose onto the sleeve of his sweater. “I don’t wanna lose them, Tyrion. I can’t.” He said, thinking mostly of Tommen. Myrcella was almost a woman, so she’d soon enough grow even more independent, Tommen, however, was still a boy, and he had so many things to learn in life. Jaime wanted to be there for him.

“You won’t.” Tyrion said, then he reached out and cupped Jaime’s nape, soothing his brother’s worries. “Listen, Myrcella will come around. She loves you. She likes to live here with you, and in spite of all the awkwardness this situation brought you, she’ll see you did things to keep both Tommen and her safe!” He explained, giving Jaime some hope.

“You should have seen the look on her face.” Jaime complained, as he straightened himself, leaning back against his chair. “She was so angry and resentful.”

“It’s only natural. She’s been lied to for her whole life.” Tyrion reasoned, while gesturing. “Give her some time, Jaime.”

“I’ve got no time. If I don’t mend things with her, she’ll hate me forever. And Tommen will hate me too, for not making things work.” Jaime brought his hands to his head, and gripped onto his own hair.

“I will never hate you, Uncle Jaime!” Tommen’s voice interrupted them, as the boy came from the corridor, wearing only his pajama pants, with a scared look on his face.

Jaime quickly tried to recompose himself, as he opened his arms to welcome his son with a warm embrace. “I know, Tommen. I know!” He whispered, as the boy hugged him tight. Tyrion watched the scene with joy in his eyes.

Propping himself up, Tommen placed his head onto Jaime’s chest, as his arms were still wrapped around his father’s torso. “Don’t ever say that, Uncle Jaime. I love you! You’re my dad now, remember. I’ve adopted you! You have to love me too.” Tommen’s voice was weak, but he was heard by both Jaime and Tyrion.

Jaime held the boy as strongly as he could, while kissing the top of his head. “Oh, I love you, Tommen! I love you and Cella more than my own life!” He soothed the boy, by rubbing the kid’s back. “I’m so sorry I said it… I’m such a fool, you know.”

“Why do you think I’d hate you, Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked, as he pulled his head back to look up at Jaime’s eyes.

Jaime shook his head. “Because I’m a fool! I get scared sometimes, thinking I’m not doing a good job with you guys.” Jaime explained.

The kid gave Jaime a serious look, while blinking and frowning, as if examining the situation. “Well, there might be a way to make sure you’re doing a perfect job, you know.”

Jaime glanced at Tyrion, and with a shy smile nodded to his son. “How?”

Tommen pointed at Jaime. “You could invite me to watch the Kingslayer marathon tonight on your big flat screen, Uncle Jaime. That’d definitely get things perfect, you know.”

Jaime chuckled, recalling how Tommen had once told him the TV in Jaime’s room was the largest at his place. “Want to take a nap on my king size mattress as well, you little rascal?” Jaime joked, as he tickled Tommen’s ribs.

Tommen smirked, as he straightened himself. “Since you insist on it.” He said, shrugging and sighing. Tyrion and Jaime laughed, while the kid returned to his room, shirtless and with his hair damp and messy-looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to tell me how bad I screwed up by leaving a kind comment down below.  
>  **I said kind!**  
>  Thank you! :]


	31. Time to face the music...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras tries to talk about Jaime. Myrcella isn't happy about her situation. Loras and Jaime have some coffee. Brienne welcomes a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta saved me once more.

“Maybe it’s just stress.” Brienne explained, as she slid one of the lipstick samples against the back of her hand. She knew Jaime had been acting differently since the day they’d come back from Dorne, but she didn’t tell Loras about her own impressions when he mentioned Jaime had been too distracted during their weekly meeting.

Brienne’s best friend’s judging eyes met hers. “Maybe it’s your indifference.”

“I’m not indifferent.” She stated.

Loras swiped a makeup removing wipe against his inner forearm, to take off any leftover product he’d tested. “He’s invited you to dinner.”

Brienne exhaled impatiently, while rolling her eyes. “We’re working now. Let’s leave personal issues for later, okay?” She tried to dismiss Loras’ disapproving words.

“You didn’t mind the conversation when my beau was the subject.” He shot back at her as he smirked.

“Loras, what do you want me to say? I don’t want the kids to get hopeful about it… I’ve already been at his house so many times, if I keep going there every evening, Tommen and Lyanna will suspect we’re more than friends.” She shook her head, thinking it’d be a terrible thing if Lyanna mentioned something to Catelyn.

The irritation in Loras’ eyes was clear as he tossed the dirty wipe into the trash bin. “Live your life, Brienne!” He lifted his eyebrows as he stared into her eyes.

“Advice from the man who’s been ignored by his lover?” Brienne felt like trash for using that against him, but Loras had crossed a line as well.

Loras looked cynical as he replied, while running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t act like a bitch, Brienne. You’re not the asshole type.” He winked.

“Enough with the relationship talk. Let’s focus on these, shall we?” Brienne gestured to the samples they were testing.

The arching brow on Loras’ face let her know he wasn’t going to forget about it, even if he was letting her off for now.

 

~.~

 

“You can’t lock me up in here!” Myrcella spat out angrily, while Jaime deposited his keys onto the side table in the hall.

He turned to face her, with narrowed eyes, as he fought his irritation. Jaime had been struggling for weeks, so receiving a call from Myrcella’s counselor at school only made him feel more defeated. With his arms crossed, he stared at her. “I can and I will keep you grounded until you understand the difference between freedom of speech and vandalism.”

“Protesting isn’t a crime!” She yelled at him as she clenched her hands on her sides like a petulant child.

“Well, young lady, according to King’s Landing’s legislation, graffiti is a crime. It’s classed as vandalism and property damage.” Jaime tilted his head. “This is serious. In five days you’ll be in front of a judge, Myrcella. You better find something more appropriate than ‘protesting isn’t a crime’ to tell him.” He admonished with a bitter tone in his voice.

She exhaled, as she lowered her head. Myrcella braced herself, and with just a quick glimpse of sadness she said, “I’ll tell the truth, all I wanted was to express myself.”

Jaime walked slowly towards the couch, he was much too tired to start the argument all over again. He noticed Myrcella’s stiffness, as she stood there by the hall, blank expression on her face, while her arms protected her middle.

“I once got suspended for playing hardcore punk music at the school festival.” Jaime said, mentioning the episode that had happened when he’d been fourteen. Noticing Myrcella’s eyes finding his as she lifted her head, he went on. “It was the very first time I played on a stage…” he explained, while chuckling and throwing himself onto the couch. Myrcella followed him, and sat on the armchair, directly across from Jaime. He sighed and his brows furrowed. “Your grandfather beat the shit out of me when I got back home.” He confessed.

Her eyes changed, and for a few seconds Jaime had the impression she felt sorry for him. “You used to play in a band?” She asked.

“I did. Your grandfather never approved of it.” Jaime explained.

“I suppose grandfather does not approve anything fun.” She muttered as she shrugged.

Her softly spoken jest made Jaime laugh, and she joined him with her giggles. The sound soothed Jaime’s heart like a lullaby. Her green eyes sparkled as she allowed herself to lose the tension that had been haunting her since Jaime had picked her up at school. Myrcella threw her head back and laughed. _With her father._

The amusement was lost as she glanced at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Should I call you father?” She asked.

Jaime sat straight as he swallowed hard. His throat felt as dry as the Dornish desert. “Would you like to?” Jaime inquired, fearing her reply.

“I don’t know.” She said, as she shrugged, “I guess I should.” Her voice sounded determined. “As Gendry said, you _are_ my father, and… and you’re here.” Her eyes followed the path her fingers drew on her jeans, onto her left knee.

“You talked about all of this to your boyfriend?”

Myrcella took a deep breath as she nodded. “Don’t worry, he won’t tell anyone. He’s a bastard too.” The acid tone of her voice stung Jaime.

Jaime dropped himself from the couch to the floor, then, on his knees, he reached for her hand and took it within his own. “You’re not a bastard. You’re my daughter!” He felt her fingers gripping his strongly as he spoke. “You’re my blood and my child. And I have loved you since the day you were born. I’m sorry I was away, that I stayed away for so long and that I wasn’t there for you as much as you needed me to be. But I’ll never leave you and your brother again. You _can_ count on me, because I’ll give my life to keep you and Tommen happy and safe!” The words filled him with emotion, as he stared into her eyes.

The tears wetting Myrcella’s eyes confirmed she was feeling just as moved as Jaime was. The light caress of her thumb against the back of Jaime’s hand meant everything to him, and as she propped herself closer, her other hand touched his shoulder, and he noticed Myrcella wanted to hug him.

“I’m not sure what to call you yet.” She whispered, while wrapping her arms around Jaime. “But I want you to know that I like living here with you.”

“Thank you, Cella. Thank you for giving me this chance.” Jaime caressed the back of her head as he spoke, while feeling their embrace warming his heart.

 

~.~

 

“Working late?” Jaime heard Loras asking. Jaime had been staring through the windows for so long, he’d forgotten where he was. He turned his chair to face Loras, who was by the door, holding it open and sticking his head into Jaime’s office. “Wow, is everything okay? You look… tired.”

“I feel tired.” Jaime agreed with Loras, as he got up from his chair.

Loras twitched his lips and arched one eyebrow. “Hey, do you want to go out for coffee or something?”

Jaime considered Loras’ offer for a moment. “Hey, why not...”

“Are the kids out tonight?” Loras inquired, with a smile on his face.

Jaime nodded. “Their grandfather took them to dinner.”

“Hmm, fun.” Loras commented, making a weird face.

Jaime chuckled. “Yep, I get it. So, let’s go then.” He took his coat, and walked towards Loras.

“Did Brienne ditch you, too?” Loras’ nasty remark made Jaime wince.

Jaime closed the door, while Loras went to the elevator, pressing the button to call it.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He said, trying to keep it as she wanted.

Loras only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

~.~

 

“We’ll be surely releasing it sooner than expected.” Jaime said, commenting on how fast the new makeup line was being developed. “There are a few items that are already being scheduled for testing.” He explained, while mixing his coffee.

Loras smiled and sighed. “Man, this is huge. I never thought I’d be part of something like this, you know.” He marveled himself, while holding his tea cup in his hand.

Jaime furrowed his brow as he played with the label around the Styrofoam cup he held. “Do you mind if I ask you--”

“Why I’m not working in the family business?” Loras finished his question.

Jaime gave him an apologetic look. But as he thought he’d overstepped their friendship, Loras took a deep breath and started explaining. “They can’t accept me as I am. Especially my father, who’s in charge of things there… so I guess it didn’t make things easier anyway.” He admitted, while seeming at ease with the situation.

With his eyes staring into Loras’, Jaime nodded and swallowed. He felt the familiar sorrow in his chest, as he recalled times when he knew his family wouldn’t accept his love for someone else, his sister. “You’re a good man, Loras. You’re a dedicated friend, and you take care of Brienne like family.”

Loras’ lazy smile accompanied the blushing on his cheeks. “You’re pretty cool yourself, Lannister. You’ve managed to cross the thick ice wall around Brienne’s heart. That’s something!” He cheered, as he lifted his cup, mimicking the movement to make a toast.

The easy playfulness and camaraderie between them, as well as Loras’ honesty in their conversation made Jaime direct their evening towards a different place. Thinking of the stress he’d been under lately with Myrcella, and wishing to avoid Brienne’s distance, Jaime suggested going to a bar.

 

~.~

 

Brienne held the tablet with her left hand, as she retrieved her tea cup from the nightstand. Being all alone at her place felt so quiet, she couldn’t concentrate knowing Lyanna wasn’t there at home. Brienne’s daughter was visiting her Uncle Jon, and she wouldn’t be back until the following day.

As she felt her phone vibrating, she placed her cup back on the nightstand and ran her hand onto the comforter, trying to find the device.

**_J: R U Bsy?_ **

The text surprised her, as she checked Jaime’s message. He wasn’t normally this brief in his words. She decided to reply.

**_B: No. Do you want me to call you?_ **

She smiled as she swiped the reply. His answer came faster than she expected.

**_J: Wnat U face to face. Is L at home?_ **

Brienne furrowed her brows as she replied.

**_B: No._ **

She wondered if he wanted her to invite him to come over, but there was something within her blocking her words.

**_J: Can U open te door? I’m downstrais_ **

His spelling mistakes seemed so awkward, Brienne suspected he wasn’t feeling okay. As she got up from her bed, she typed her reply.

**_B: Just a sec_ **

 

~.~

 

Brienne opened the door, and as she glanced at Jaime’s face, her smiled turned into shock. Pulling him by his arm, she took a closer look at the bruise on his face. “Jaime, what happened to your eye?”

He smirked and smiled awkwardly, wincing as his cheek pressured the swollen area of his lid. “Got into a fight!”

She removed his jacket, and while feeling the strong scent of alcohol coming from his breath, Brienne wrinkled her nose. “Where were you?”

“At a bar, with Loras.” He replied, reaching out to touch her neck, as he gave her a lazy smile.

Brienne gasped. “You fought with Loras?”

Jaime winced, and the look he gave her was of a hurt man. “No, you silly woman! I fought with his boyfriend.” He replied, his voice slower than normal.

She held tight to his coat, as she watched his explaining how the man intercepted them, thinking that Jaime had been trying to rob Loras. Her fingers dared to touch his cheek, just as his hand slid upwards to cup her face.

“At least one of us finally met the guy.” She joked, trying to sound light-hearted about it.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, forcing his swollen lid to close over his emerald eye. “You find it funny?”

“So he thought you were a robber?” She chuckled.

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Brienne. Daemon Sand is his name, and he thought I was stalking Loras. It was rather ridiculous.” Jaime rolled his eyes as he explained. “He threw the first punch and then we fell on the ground, both of us grunting and trying to punch each other, I thought he was attacking us and he thought I was attacking his boyfriend.”

Brienne started laughing. She covered her mouth while Jaime simply shook his head. His arms embraced her as his face gained a playful look, even though the dark red stained bruising on his eye and cheek made his expression seem scornful. “I’m sorry I showed up without notice, but…” His eyes scanned her face as he stood close to her, only his jacket between them, as she held it against her chest. “I needed to talk to you, to tell you…” Jaime stuttered as he blinked fast. “There are things, Brienne, which you should know before you hear them from someone else,” his face became serious as he spoke, “from Catelyn Stark.” He shook his head.

There was uncertainty in his tone, and she imagined it was only the alcohol blurring his senses. “Jaime, there’s nothing wrong with us being together--”

“No, it’s not that.” He shook his head, as he looked into her eyes.

She reached out to touch his hair, and felt the grainy texture all over his golden threads. “Why are you all dirty?” Brienne inquired, chuckling as she rubbed her fingers against his nape.

“The parking lot… the fight…” he gestured to himself, moving his arms as if expressing the mess it must’ve been that fight with Daemon Sand.

“You must shower, then.” Her announcement got a lascivious smirk from him. “We’ll talk afterwards.” She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, and he winced slightly. But Brienne couldn’t help feeling a little less lonely now, as she watched Jaime saunter off towards her bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a looooooong time.   
> Thank you for still being here.  
> :]


	32. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime explains the truth about Tommen and Myrcella. Lyanna talks to her mother about school. Tommen is honest with Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! :D

Jaime threw his head back, as he let the water come down, washing away the dirt and sweat that had covered his face and hair while he rolled on the ground fighting with Daemon Sand. Due to the quantities of alcohol he’d had, his memory lacked details when he tried to remember exactly what had happened. All he knew was that he’d arrived at the bar sober, and Loras had ordered soda, for he was driving. Somehow, the kindness and friendship the younger man had offered made Jaime think he could have a drink or two. But the two became countless as he asked more and more about Brienne, trying to get something from Loras that might explain why she acted in a painfully unattached way.

He shampooed and rinsed his hair quickly, and after washing away the tiredness on his body, Jaime took the soft grey towel Brienne had given him before closing the bathroom door. It would’ve been the perfect time to invite her to take a shower with him, but the subject he had in mind kept his body from lusting over hers. Wrapping the towel around his waist, with the careless laziness of his post-drunken state, Jaime sighed as he took a good look in the mirror, checking the nasty result of his fight.

“Bruised and old.” He whispered.

The door opened and he saw Brienne wearing a smile on her face and holding a cup in her hands. “I made you some tea.” She explained, allowing her eyes to scan over his chest, which caused her cheeks to blush.

He turned to her, not really sure how much of his smug look might be showing at that moment, all he could feel was the big grin on his face, as he approached her and cupped her face to kiss her. “Have you got any pants there for me as well?”

She nodded and gestured to her bedroom, pointing at the bed and the flannel pajamas on top of it. He followed her and took the cup from her hands, only to try the beverage. Brienne sat on her bed and watched him.

“So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” She asked, showing a bit of curiosity.

Although he thought of making a display out of pulling on the pajama pants, Jaime knew it wasn’t the time for that. In spite of his playfulness, the weight on his shoulders, from the truth he held inside, demanded seriousness.

As quickly as he managed to, Jaime placed his cup on the nightstand and put on the smooth flannel piece, sighing as he watched Brienne’s soft expression. “Brienne, I should’ve told you a couple of things a long time ago, but…” He shook his head, recalling Catelyn’s words threatening him.

Narrowing her eyes, Brienne bit her lower lip. She ducked her head as she took a deep breath. “It’s about Ned’s company, isn’t it?” Her words sounded neutral.

Jaime sat beside her, flexing his knee so he could face her while touching her forearms. “It’s a lot more than that.” He confirmed, nodding as he looked into her eyes. “I’m not a monster, Brienne. Those workers wouldn’t have been dismissed if their union hadn’t been inflexible.” Jaime explained, noticing as Brienne widened her eyes. “Ned was losing a lot of money, trying to maintain benefits that no other company offers in the sector.”

Brienne exhaled and nodded. “Jaime, that’s not new for me, you know. Robb was aware of the company’s debts and the reason why his father wasn’t able to save his business without selling it to a big corporation.” She touched his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “You don’t have to feel guilty because of it.”

He frowned and blinked, as he tried to find a way to say what he really wanted to say. “Well, that isn’t what has been bothering me.” He looked down at the floor, watching the way his foot flexed as he leaned on his side to talk to her.

“Then tell me exactly what’s on your mind.” She whispered, brushing a lock of his messy damp hair behind his ear. “What is it that is causing you all this worry?”

Frowning deeply, he faced her. He felt his lips parting as his mind figured out what to say. “Remember when I told you I knew what it was like to fall for someone I couldn’t have?”

Brienne’s face turned serious, as she nodded slowly.

Feeling his heart pumping blood directly to his throbbing ears, Jaime took a deep breath before saying, “that person… the one I was not supposed to fall for…”

Brienne’s mouth opened, as her eyes stared into his.

“It was my sister.” He stated within a whisper.

Her blue eyes escaped his gaze, as she looked away, while blinking profusely. Then she glanced at him, and scanned his face with her sapphire eyes. “Tommen is your kid, isn’t he.” She said. Jaime knew that Brienne was making a statement, rather than inquiring anything of him.

Jaime felt his throat drying as he tried to swallow. It wasn’t the reaction he expected from her. “How…?” He stumbled in his words.

Brienne’s hand covered her chest, as her fingers searched once again for the tiny snowflake charm on her necklace. Jaime could tell she was trying not to panic. “He looks so much like you.” She said, while her eyes stared far away. Jaime gave her some time to process everything, as he only waited for her to say something. As her eyes turned to him again, she asked, “Are the three of them…?”

Jaime shook his head. “I’ve recently discovered only Myrcella and Tommen are mine, but—”

“Myrcella too?” She asked, as the hint of a smile appeared ever so slightly at the corner of her mouth. “Have you told her?” She asked, while holding the silver snowflake between her fingers.

“She found out about it by herself, only days ago.” Jaime said. He noticed Brienne now braced her middle, as if trying to comfort herself. He feared knowing the truth had changed what she felt about him. “I’m sorry.” He stated.

She frowned. “For what?”

“I know this is too much… a ton of baggage to take…” He lifted his eyebrows as he spoke.

Tilting her head, Brienne inquired, “You think I’m angry?”

“Aren’t you upset?” Jaime asked, unable to read her expression.

Her hands reached out to touch his arms faster than he could’ve expected. “I’m scared. I think Catelyn knows.”

He embraced her tenderly and pulled her closer. Breathing deeply as he kissed her neck, Jaime tried to feel hopeful. “She knows. She’s been to my office to threaten me.”

Brienne pulled her head back to look into his eyes. “She tried to warn me about it, I guess. She’s mocked you many times, mentioning your ‘nephews’ with such disdain I couldn’t figure out why, back then.” Shaking her head, Brienne hugged him again.

Jaime sighed and held her tight, while caressing her back. “I was afraid, Brienne. That’s why I didn’t tell you about it all before. I thought you’d never speak to me again.” He said, sounding desperate.

He felt her hand caressing his nape as she soothed him. “We don’t get to choose who we love, Jaime. Even though we haven’t been through the same circumstances in life, I know what it’s like…”

Jaime took some distance, so he could look into her eyes. He tried to smile, but he knew the sadness in his eyes was noticeable. “She blames you for his death, doesn’t she?”

Jaime caught the movement on her throat, as Brienne tried to swallow her words. “She’s right. If I hadn’t given him support, Robb wouldn’t have enlisted.” Her voice faltered.

“You don’t know that, Brienne. There’s no way to know how life could’ve been if only we’d chosen different paths. Don’t blame yourself. I’m sure Robb wouldn’t want that.” Jaime stated, gripping her hand firmly as he spoke.

Brienne chuckled as she furrowed her brows. “Loras says the same thing.”

Jaime smiled, and she smiled as well. Maybe there was a chance for them to be happy after it all. Maybe Catelyn, or whoever else decided to interfere, wouldn’t mean a thing, because Brienne was there with him, and they’d face everything together.

“I’m so fed up with everything. I disappointed my daughter, Brienne. I kept the truth from her and it only made things worse.” He said, trying not to sound as defeated as he felt.

Brienne ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as she snuggled under the covers. “Come here.” She said, as she embraced him. “It’s much better this way, you know. It’s better that you’re her father, not Robert Baratheon.”

He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head onto her chest. “At least with Robert as her father she didn’t feel like a freak whose uncle is also her father.” Her words sounded bitter.

“Jaime, Robert was a misogynist pig! Renly was pretty clear in that matter, when he stated that his brother brought suffering to your sister.” Brienne spoke with anger. “I know it must be hard for her, but I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“My sister wasn’t an easy woman, Brienne. I tried to save her from that life, but she chose to stay married to him.” He sighed as he lifted his head to look at her. “I guess I just gave up on Cersei. I shouldn’t have stayed away from my kids, though.”

She cupped his face as she seemed to search for something to say, “Now there’s time to mend what’s been torn.”

Jaime didn’t reply as he closed his eyes and pressed his face against her chest, breathing in her scent, and trying to forget the hurt he’d seen in Myrcella’s eyes during their last encounter.

 

~.~

 

Brienne smiled as she saw her daughter by the stairs. Jon had taken Lyanna to school after spending the weekend with her. The child was so attached to her uncle, it meant a lot to her, the time she spent at his place. Jon resembled Robb in more ways than Brienne could tell, and Lyanna always spoke of him with great interest.

After a tense evening with Jaime, learning the truth about the origin of both Tommen and Myrcella, Brienne had spent the night only holding her lover close to her. She knew by then that she was deeply in love with him, and there was no way their connection could only mean something casual, as she’d planned at the start. Among her fears was the reaction of Catelyn once Brienne finally assumed her relationship with Jaime. A part of her heart worried Lyanna’s grandmother would try to do something against Jaime.

“Mom, drama class was awesome! There was a workshop about ancient arts and theater.” Lyanna sounded excited as she handed a certificate to her mother. “Look, I got selected for the team!” She celebrated, throwing her hands in the air, while Brienne read the folder.

“Congratulations, Anna! You did a good job!” Brienne smiled and nodded, as Lyanna grinned.

“This calls for pizza!” The kid challenged her mother while playfully wiggling her brows.

Brienne narrowed her eyes, while trying to hide the smile forming on her face. “This calls for pizza with friends. How about we call Tommen?”

“You mean your special friend Jaime?” The mischievous smirk on Lyanna’s face only made Brienne laugh.

Crossing her arms, while taking a deep breath, Brienne looked a bit too serious as she glanced at her daughter. “Maybe we should call him my _boyfriend_ Jaime.” She risked saying the words, while her heart flip-flopped inside her chest.

Lyanna’s jaw dropped and the girl didn’t show any reaction for a moment, but then her smile soon appeared, letting her mother know she was truly happy. She threw her hands in the air and celebrated, as she said, “Yes! Finally!” Then she wrapped her arms around her mother, while both of them walked towards the car. “That’s so awesome, mom! Now you’re with Jaime, and we can all be a family!” Lyanna’s excitement made Brienne’s chest hurts for she knew there were difficult times ahead, once Catelyn found out about her relationship.

Brienne opened the car door, while Lyanna opened the door to the back seat. As she sat behind the wheel, Brienne looked through the rearview mirror and smiled. “Call Tommen and check if they have plans, okay?” She requested, observing how quickly her daughter took a tablet from her backpack and started swiping her finger onto the screen.

 

~.~

 

Jaime stared through the glass door of the oven, while smelling something that didn’t exactly inspire his stomach to cravings. Trying to make cookies seemed a lot easier in TV commercials, but he was giving his best at this, only trying to please Tommen and Myrcella.

“Uncle Jaime?” Tommen’s voice interrupted his thoughts, as he turned and watched the boy entering the kitchen. “Hmm, what are you making?” He inquired, widening his eyes and looking too suspicious about it.

“It should be a cookie recipe, but…” Jaime gave him an apologetic smile.

“Well, thank the Gods we have other plans for dinner.” The kid grinned as he showed the tablet in his hand to Jaime.

“We do?” Jaime narrowed his eyes.

Tommen’s shy smile was accompanied by widening eyes, as he showed Jaime his tablet. “Lyanna invited us for dinner.”

Jaime suppressed his own smile, taking the device in his hands. He noticed his son had already confirmed their presence, even before speaking to him. “Hmm, so you’ve compromised?” He inquired.

The kid smirked, and it almost reminded Jaime of Tyrion’s sarcasm. “Like you’re going to say no… yeah…” Tommen teased, while arching his brows.

Jaime chuckled and shook his head, as he turned the oven off, before opening it to remove the cookie tray. “Go get your coat, buddy. I’ll call Cella.”

Tommen was almost on his way out, when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Jaime. Noticing with the corner of his eye, Jaime tilted his head, while placing the cookie tray on the marble counter. “Anything wrong?”

“Should I take some clothes and pajama with me?” Tommen implied they’d be spending the night there at Brienne’s place.

Jaime wiped his hands onto the dishcloth, and got closer to Tommen. He cupped the boy’s face as he asked, “Is it okay with you that I’m dating Brienne?”

Tommen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Of course it is! I want us to have a family again…” his eyes searched as he looked away before continuing, “I mean, I want this to be better than what Cella and I had with mom.”

The boy’s words made Jaime’s chest ache. “We’re already a family, Tommen. I don’t want you to think I’m imposing my relationship on you guys.”

Crossing his arms, Tommen held a smug expression. “You’re not imposing. No offense, Uncle Jaime, but I need a new mom. Have you seen how disastrous you are when I’m sick? You try too hard.” The kid analyzed, while shrugging. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not ungrateful, but your chicken soup sucks and you don’t know how to apply the ‘vaporub’ thingie.”

Jaime started laughing as he recalled the awful night in which he’d applied the ointment on Tommen’s back and then reached out to touch the boy’s face, rubbing the substance against his eyes. The poor fellow had his eyes watering for hours, and his lids got so red he looked like a fire fox. “Okay, pal, I get it. No need to get rough on me.” Jaime excused himself, as he still chuckled a bit.

Tommen patted his arm and winked. “We’re cool.”

Jaime nodded. “We’re cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! And this isn't over. :D


	33. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Brienne's place. A name for their creation. Catelyn doesn't agree with her granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay.  
> :]

As Brienne opened the door, Tommen was the first one to enter the apartment, rushing past her to hug Lyanna and high-five her. Jaime came next, and Myrcella walked behind him, with a smile on her face, the girl soon greeted Brienne, giving her a hug.

“Thank you for saving us!” Myrcella stated.

Brienne looked at Jaime, trying to understand what the girl was talking about, but before she said anything, Tommen intercepted them. “Brienne, Uncle Jaime made the worst batch of cookies I’ve tasted in my life. I hope you’re planning to feed us.” The boy seemed to plead as he spoke. “I’m starving!” He confessed.

While Jaime stepped in front of her, she noticed the movement from the corner of her eyes, as both Tommen and Lyanna stood there, watching what Jaime and she would do next. Lyanna was grinning, and Tommen seemed to suppress a smile.

“Come on, you rascals, let them kiss.” Myrcella announced, while pulling both kids away towards the couch. Lyanna giggled, and Tommen shook his head.

Jaime chuckled and looked down at the floor, causing Brienne surprise as she noticed he was blushing. “Wow! It’s probably the first time I find you embarrassed.” She pointed out.

He looked up into her eyes while reaching out to touch her left arm. “I’m not embarrassed, I’m just nervous to be here.”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a warm hug, then she gave him a light peck on the lips. “So that’s two of us.”

“Our first official date… as a couple.” He whispered, while cupping her face.

“A couple plus three.” Brienne jested, before smiling to him.

 

~.~

 

Jaime swirled the wine in his glass, while his eyes focused on the tiny snowflake charm on Brienne’s neck. “She’s distant.” He explained, defining how cold his relationship with his daughter had gotten ever since she’d found out Jaime is her father.

Brienne reached out and took his hand in hers. “She’ll come around. You gotta give her time to adjust.” She got closer to him and cupped his face. “You still have a ton of stuff to teach her, and she’s got some growing up to do. You’ll be there for her and you’ll bond.” She assured him, with a bright smile on her face. Jaime admired the way she seemed to bring light into the shadows, by trying to remind him of the silver linings.

He felt his heart aching, as he feared this could be taken away from him. “You’re incredible. Do you know that?”

Brienne gave him a shy smile, while her cheeks and neck became red. “And you’re a smooth talker, Jaime Lannister!”

He smirked. “This smooth talker didn’t get Genna’s approval on our latest foundation packages.”

She gave him an apologetic look. “She’s tough, you know. You better make sure she’s got what she wants.”

“Yeah. She’s decided to change the package of all the anti-aging products as well because ‘it should seem refreshed just like the new makeup line’.” Jaime said, his voice within a falsetto, as he seemed to be mocking his aunt. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he shook his head. “We’re doing our best to cut costs and keep quality so we can raise our numbers, but to her it sounds as if we were swimming on dough.” He complained.

Brienne placed her hand on his shoulder. “I hate to bring you the bad news, Jaime, but I believe she’s right. The Tyrells have changed the layout and design of their Ancient Rose line a gazillion times, and they never changed the formula, but somehow it increased their sales. People inevitably look at things through different perspective when they see something different with the product’s visual identity.” She nodded as she spoke.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jaime twitched his mouth. “Tell that to Tyrion, he’s the one trying to make everything fit in our budget.”

“I feel the winds will change once we release the new line. Numbers will go sky-high, you’ll see.” She stated.

“You still haven’t figured out the possible names for it. Oberyn told me he sent you a few suggestions that did well during market research.”

Brienne bit her lower lip as she looked away. “I’ve selected a few of them, but the one that pleases me would be a mix of different names.”

“And which are them?” Jaime asked, feeling genuinely curious about it. He recalled how Cersei always had the fanciest names on her head, things that referred to luxurious items and high-end products.

Brienne’s eyes flickered, as she seemed timid to mention the subject. “Well, two names that were highly mentioned during market research were ‘Real Beauty’ and ‘New Canvas’.”

“I like ‘New Canvas’ better. It sounds more down to earth.” Jaime considered.

Brienne licked her lips and tilted her head. “I think ‘Real Canvas’ is a perfect name.” She said, and then she looked into his eyes, as if waiting for his opinion on it.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at first, but a slow nod of his head showed his approval. “Real Canvas… I like it. I really do!” He stated, while glancing at her. Brienne felt her smile forming on her face, and she knew it meant they’d found the perfect name for the new makeup line.

“Now we need to work on a layout for the labels and package with Oberyn’s team.” Jaime said, as he tilted his head. “I bet we can develop textures for the packaging which feels like canvas material. It’ll surely work better with the targeted consumer age.” He announced, getting Brienne even more excited.

“Do you really think so?” She wanted him to make it sound even more real because she couldn’t believe everything was going according to her wishes.

“Of course! And I know Genna will love it as soon as you present the name.”

Brienne sighed and gave him an apologetic look. “Well, I was feeling unsure… I thought maybe she’d want something related to ‘lionesses’ or ‘gold’.” She shrugged, causing Jaime to chuckle.

“Not really. My sister was the one who always wanted to make an obvious statement about the brand. And I understand my mother started the company like that, but times have changed, so… it’s a good way to reshape what we’re doing.” Jaime pressed his hand onto her forearm as if to reinforce his words and what he meant by that. _Reshape_. The word reverberated in Brienne’s mind, as if her own life and premises were changing.

 

~.~

 

Brienne sighed as she watched Lyanna’s grandmother getting out of her car. Catelyn opened the passenger back door to let Lyanna out of the car. The girl looked excited as she carried lots of shopping bags with her.

“Mom! I got the perfect costume for King’s Landing Comic Con!” She said, raising her arms to show Brienne the amount of things she’d bought with her grandmother.

“That’s so awesome, sweetie! I’m sure you’ll be the best just like last year!” Brienne complimented the girl’s previous performance.

“Hello, Brienne! Thank you for letting me take her on such short notice.” Catelyn said while smiling and glancing at Lyanna.

Brienne nodded. “It’s okay. I know you’ve been busy lately, and since you never keep her past bedtime, I think it’s only fair that she gets some fun during week days.” Brienne glanced at Lyanna, “Right?”

“Yeah!” Lyanna celebrated. “Plus, we had pizza!” She winked at her mom.

Catelyn took a long deep breath, and Brienne read her gesture as an uncomfortable one. “Well, I better go now; I just wanted to check with you Lyanna’s choice for next year’s courses. She mentioned absurdities, so I figured I’d better get everything clear from you. She told me she’s considering leaving acting classes to take on fencing, that must be nonsense of hers, but I--”

“That’s precisely what she’s chosen.” Brienne confirmed, placing her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “She wants to practice fencing, and I think it’s time for her to decide on what extra courses she’ll take. She’ll be twelve in a few months, after all.”

Catelyn seemed a bit shaken, but she kept her composure as she nodded slowly. “Well, I simply think it’s rather dangerous for her. Being so young and delicate, I’m sure there are other activities adequate for her age and body type.” Catelyn affirmed.

“I want to take fencing lessons so I can step up my performance at any events I participate such as Comic Con, and it’s also good exercise, so it’s healthy!” The kid seemed to be campaigning, but the foolish grin on her face and her next words gave her away, as she said, “And Tommen will take the same class so we can practice together!” Lyanna finished making her point, causing Catelyn to press her lips on a tight line.

Catelyn’s eyes carried their own message as she looked at Brienne with a mix of irritation and fear. Her discomfort was obvious.

“Then this is a wrong choice, young lady.” Catelyn said, as she lowered herself to speak directly to Lyanna. “One should never choose something in life simply based on emotional connections. That’s not how things work, Lyanna.”

Lyanna’s expression became unreadable, and Brienne worried Catelyn’s behavior would intimidate the girl, though her reply made it clear she’d set her mind on it.

“But, Grandma, wasn’t it an emotional connection what made you and Grandpa work together?” The girl asked, lifting one eyebrow while showing an arrogant look on her face which Brienne hadn’t witnessed before.

Catelyn tried to deny it. “Oh, but that’s different--”

“Wasn’t it an emotional connection what made you want my dad working at your company? Wasn’t it an emotional connection what made you sad because he chose not to?” Lyanna asked, this time with a frown on her face.

Catelyn was speechless after Lyanna had brought Robb into their conversation. Brienne’s motherly feelings made her feel sorry for Catelyn. So, to keep Lyanna from hurting her grandmother, Brienne told the kid to go upstairs, so she could put away her gifts. The girl said goodbye to her grandmother, and ran to the building door, entering it quickly while carrying her shopping bags.

“I’m sorry about that, Catelyn. I know it sounded harsh, but she was just trying to convince you.” Brienne defended Lyanna’s actions.

Catelyn shook her head. “She’s becoming insolent, and I bet it’s because of that boy’s influence. You’ll see the damage only when it’s too late, Brienne.” The older woman accused as she spoke almost within a whisper. “Those people are vicious. You don’t know the harm Tommen Baratheon could cause to Lyanna.”

“Catelyn, that’s enough! I won’t stand here while you say such nasty things about a boy who’s one of the kindest souls I know!” Brienne raised her voice. “Maybe we should end this conversation now, before it gets ugly.

“Oh, this is already as ugly as it can be, Brienne!” Catelyn said while pressing her hands together. “You’re too involved with that man, that’s why you don’t see it, but I won’t allow my grandchild to become one of them. I’ll fight you and whoever tries to compromise my son’s legacy.”

Brienne exhaled, as she tried not to lose her temper. “Don’t bring the dead to this conversation, Catelyn. I will always respect and cherish Robb’s memory, and Lyanna will never forget her father.”

Catelyn’s rapid movement startled Brienne. The older woman grabbed her forearm, looking into Brienne’s eyes. “Haven’t you asked yourself why those children have been given to Jaime Lannister instead of any Baratheon soul?” Catelyn added as if she was about to panic, “Brienne, haven’t you asked yourself why amongst all the Baratheons in Westeros, Cersei’s children are the only ones with blond hair? Don’t you see they’re bastards?”

Brienne jerked her arm away from Catelyn’s grasp. “No, I haven’t asked myself any of that. And it doesn’t matter if they’re bastards or not. I’m not the one who’s got a problem with people’s origins, Catelyn!” Brienne stated, mentioning how Catelyn despised Ned’s son, Jon. “Good night.” Brienne coldly said while turning around and walking back into her building. To her surprise and concern, Lyanna had been there at the hall waiting for Brienne, accidentally listening to Catelyn’s words.

The girl’s sad face was heartbreaking. “Tommen is my best friend, mom. Why does Grandma hate him?”

“She doesn’t.” Brienne shook her head while searching for the right words to say. Placing her arm around her daughter, she directed the girl towards the elevator. “Anna, some people despise what they don’t know.”

Lyanna looked up at her mother and took a deep breath, which seemed to build up her confidence, before she said, “I don’t care what she says. I really like him.” She stated, shrugging delicately, and then she smirked and whispered, “I like Jaime, too!”

Brienne felt her heart ache with tenderness at her daughter’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life! 8}


End file.
